


Catch a Fallen Star...

by Mittsnwitts



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Origin Story, Champions are villains, F/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, Reincarnation, Rito, Rito Village, Romance, Villian Revali, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 106,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittsnwitts/pseuds/Mittsnwitts
Summary: Much to his chagrin, Revali heard many stories about how his parents met. The village told the cautionary tale of a beauty being stolen away by the villainous Master of the Gale, champion of Ganon. His father would tell him about a star falling from the heavens into his lap. His godmother would reassure Revali that story in particular was a load of quackery. The story of the Gale Master and the Star of Rito Village is all and none of those stories combined.Little did Revali know that his parent's story paved the path to right the centuries of wrongs under Ganon's sovereignty. That is, if Revali was brave enough to be more than the villain he was born to be.
Relationships: OC X OC
Comments: 41
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

The lamp lights of Rito village speckled the dark landscape below, a comforting reminder of the resilience of the avian race. The corruption of Ganon had spread far and wide since the fall of Hyrule centuries ago yet still the rito survived despite the perimeter of darkness surrounding their lands.

After the slaughter of the forces of light, Ganon forced the lands to yield to his sovereignty. Those were the ritos’ darkest times. With countless uprisings struck down and such pain and suffering, the descendant of the great rito hero swore to serve Ganon in exchange for the safety of rito village. He was called the Master of the Gale, a title that would pass on from father to son for countless generations. The village had other names for him: traitor, beast, monster, and villain. Only the village elder was aware of the critical role the Master of the Gale played and the price each descendant would pay. While the master served Ganon, Rito village would survive-it would not be decimated-not like the Zora of old. And so, every son of the great rito hero bore the burden and title of Master of Gale.

  
Terciel, son of Tivoli and Laisa, was unafraid of the night. He rested upon the tiled roof of his home overlooking the lights of the village below. Watching the lights, he would imagine what a simple life would feel like-a warm home filled with light, love, and happiness. No shadows darkening the corners. No more pretense. No more hatred. Such a life was out of his grasp. Terciel learned early that the lives of the champions were lonely ones. He watched his father train for hours, sometimes days at a time. When he was not training, he was on missions elsewhere reigning retribution on those who would attempt to usurp Ganon’s power. The rare times his father returned to their home were certainly not filled with happiness. It was a life of strict rules, image, and the burden of serving. His father wore such a mask. He was foreboding and ominous-the very picture of a Gale Master. Terciel had only seen the mask drop once-when his younger brother was killed.

Sighing Terciel lifted his eyes to the stars. He didn’t want to relive that moment or any others from his childhood. True he would never have the warmth of the lights he saw below in the homes of his people, but he was the only rito who dared to watch the stars. Each night he would sit on his roof and wait for the darkness to wash over him. Then slowly pinpoint holes to the heavens would appear above. It felt like a message reassuring him. A life in the darkness was not bereft of light-not if you had the courage to find it.  
  
A burst of light crossed the horizon and Terciel jolted up from his roof. Had a star fallen? His eyes traced the descent of the light only to see another flame follow its path. The light was not falling but launching into the heavens and then arching down in the deep black of the village outskirts. Leaping from his home Terciel quickly descended to the outskirts. As he neared the ground, he saw a bokoblin raiding party. Terciel was outraged. How dare they enter Rito Village! So long as the Master of Gale served Ganon, no other monster would be allowed to step foot in these lands and that mistake they would soon not forget!

Terciel landed in front of the troupe, savagely summoning a vortex to launch the monsters in the air. Scrambling to their feet, the monsters slowly backed away holding their weapons at the master of the gale, but Terciel advanced. Steadily he stalked the bokoblin troupe his wings aghast and hunched. Confused the cretins raised their clubs in the air and charged forward. Terciel stood to his full height and with one vicious swipe of his wing, summoned a wave of air to slice through the clubs. Bereft of their weapons, all the bokoblins scattered, save for one. The blue one gave a growl, posturing himself against the rito. Terciel chuckled darkly and folded his wings behind his back.  
“Understand now you fiend, I am the only villain my people will suffer from,” he cocked an eyebrow at the monster’s offensive stance. “Do you mean to fight me alone? Well, carry on then.”

Perhaps if the bokoblin understood the melodic string of trills and vocal inflections that came from the menacing bird, he would have turned tail and fled. As such the bokoblin had no idea what was said and foolishly charged toward his articulate foe.  
Terciel took no joy in violence against the innocent, but he felt a certain sense of fulfillment launching the blue creep into the dark veil. If he was to be a menace to his people, the very least he could be was a menace to all, right? He believed in equality. His amused musing halted at the rustling of a bush.

 _Really another one after that display? Perhaps they would run off unlike their unlucky friend._  
Resuming his hunched form, Terciel approached the brush, his wings at the ready to summon a warning gust at the intruder. Leaping forward Terciel was unprepared for the sight that beheld him, nor the flaming arrow aimed at his beak. Frozen, his gaze followed the shaft of the arrow and into fiery emerald eyes. Lightly shaking himself, he withdrew. Sitting in the brush before him was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on and that being wanted to kill him.  
_How ironic. I did find a shooting star.  
_She kept her arrow trained on the Rito before her. Her breaths came in short and shallowly. A wave of pain surged through her leg, and she winced at the open wound.  
Terciel was hardly gentle. He rarely needed to be, but in that moment, he mustered his softest voice to calm the enchanting being before him.  
“I mean you no harm,” he raised his feathers out below him. “I can help you.”  
“Help me? I know…I know who you are,” she spat out while fixing the aim of her arrow directly to his heart.  
“Ah my reputation proceeds me,” Terciel responded slowly and far less confidently than he would’ve liked.  
With much difficultly, she rose from the brush shifting her weight to her uninjured leg. She was smaller than other rito. Even standing at her full height her head only barely reached his shoulders. Had she not worn the circular braids of a fully-grown maid, he would have thought her a maiden barely out of her fledgling years. The light of the arrow illuminated her pale gold and white feathers in a rosy hue. Terciel was caught in conflict between wishing to shepherd her toward the safety of the village and to commit her image to memory.  
Her legs wobbled, and she fell to the ground dropping the bow and unleashing the arrow into the ground at her side. Even in the dim light Terciel could see that the wound was deep. It needed to be cared for immediately. He knelt before her intending to tie a wrap around her wound. His sudden movement startled her and once again the bow was raised but without its arrow.  
He gave a small smile, pulled the arrow from the ground and handed it to her.  
“As you seem so intent to shoot me, why not train your arrow on me while I tend to your leg?” Pulling his tunic to the side he ripped a long strip of fabric away.  
“Aren’t you afraid that I will kill you? Or do you think I’m incapable?”  
“I am not afraid, but I am certain you would hit your mark,” he responded, tightly wrapping the fabric to stop the blood.  
“Don’t you care to live then?”  
“Do you care to become a murderer?” He watched her eyes widen at the accusation. “Or am I too much of a beast to be considered murdered? Perhaps it will be considered a service to the village. Ridding them of their monster once and for all.”  
She watched his blue eyes glower in the dark. She could barely make the form of a rito out at all. He blended into the night too well. Lowering her bow to the side she whispered.  
“Are you a beast?”  
The innocent question caught him off guard. Looking into her curious gaze he found he couldn’t say. He could not share how much of a beast he truly was.  
Deftly tying the ends of the fabric, Terciel chose to the ignore the question in favor of finishing her makeshift tourniquet.  
“Can you stand?”  
“I believe so.” Without thinking, Terciel grasped the edges of her wings and helped her to her feet. She held his feathers for support, as she shifted her weight unsteadily from the damaged leg.

It would be this moment, Terciel decided. A simple life of happiness, love, and light would begin in this moment if his life were simple. Unfortunately, his was not and so he pulled his wings away.  
“You should leave,” he told her taking a step away. “The bokoblins will not return, but there are other dangers on the outskirts of the village. Can you fly?”  
Surprised at his abrupt gesture she merely nodded. Stretching her wings and retrieving her bow, she lightly lifted from the ground.  
“Thank you,” she hovered before him.  
“Just go.” He turned from her, straining to hear her wings flapping into the distance.  
As she took to the starry sky, she looked to the ground at the shadowy feature until his form retreated into the darkness. Was he a beast? If his actions were any evidence, she would say not. He was merely unafraid of the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light bathed the hut in hues of purple and gold, its warmth awakening the dried lavender hanging from the rafters. Any other morning Idra, daughter of Kailen and Jolee, would relish in the light. Today however she groaned and slumped out of her makeshift hammock. Her feet impacted the ground causing pain to shoot up her damaged leg reminding her that the attack the other night. Her encounter with the elusive Master of the Gale was so surreal that she nearly wrote it off as a bizarre dream the morning after-until she grazed her wound on the ledge of her home. She had spent the day after tucked away in her hammock wondering away about the mysterious rito. But that was yesterday.

Today she needed to tend to the stall at the market. Losing a market day in the middle of the harvest season would set her too far back to prepare for the winter. So hurt leg or not, she would make her way to the square to sell wheat and dried lavender.

Silently thanking Hylia that she had gathered the latest harvest before her attack, she hefted the wicker basket over her wings and slowly hobbled her way out of her home. It took longer than she liked to reach the market; already rito were bustling about the stalls purchasing goods for the week. At this rate she would be lucky if she sold a bushel of tabantha wheat.

Hopping quickly she made her way to her corner spot next to the wall of the market. It wasn’t the best spot but she was next to the baker and the seamstress, a lesson her father regularly impressed upon her.

_Always get the spot next to the baker and the seamstress my little Idra. If no one else, the baker will take your wheat in exchange for bread and the seamstress will exchange cloth for your lavender dyes. At the very least you will be clothed and fed!_

Dropping her basket, she set to work arranging wares in the empty and old displays. With the food positioned in clear sight of hungry customers she held a feather in the air. The wind blew to the east, so she hung her lavender to the east of her stall allowing its sweet floral scent to waft through the market.   
“Idra child, there you are!” Idra glanced to her side to see the seamstress and dear friend, Ola, approaching her. “I was worried when you didn’t show yesterday, but to be so late today!”   
“I’m sorry. I was delayed,” she replied pinning the final bundle in place.   
“Was it the bridge? I heard that something attacked the bridge to the north of the village.” the elderly rito leaned in eagerly for the gossip.   
“I’m afraid I learned that first hand,” Idra hopped carefully off her stool showing her bandaged leg to Ola.   
“Merciful Hylia! Are you all right?”  
“Yes, yes. It was just a tumble down the rickety part of the bridge. That’s all.” Idra omitted the bokoblins that awaited her below.  
“That does not look like a wound from tumbling alone,” Ola responded suspiciously.   
“Honestly Ola, I am fine. Bruised, but alive.”  
“You should be more careful. It isn’t good for you to spend all your time alone. What if something was waiting for you at the bottom of that bridge? Who could have helped you?” Resting her feathers on her friend’s shoulder.   
“I would have helped myself. It’s like my father said. Sometimes you must stand alone to stand tall.”  
“What a quack,” Ola muttered under her breath.  
“Besides,” Idra interrupted pointedly. “How can I be alone when I spend so much time with you?”  
“Well when I am good and dead who else will you have?”  
“Ola! What a thing to say!”  
“It’s true. Who knows how many years these feathers have before wilting away.”  
“I doubt you’re going to wilt away,” Idra crossed her wings and smiled.   
“Idra you must learn to respect your elders,” Ola pointed her walking stick accusingly at the rito maid.   
“Is that before or after you wilt away?”  
“Preferably before. Most certainly after.”   
Suddenly the crowd around them began to scatter, rito were quickly flying away or retreating to corners.   
“What has everyone’s tail feathers in a twist?” Ola commented, but Idra knew-she was looking at the source of the commotion.   
“Well I’ll be. What’s _he_ doing here in the day light?” Ola glared as the Master of the Gale entered the square, his gaze lingering just above the crowds.   
“Perhaps, shopping?” Idra offered, her gaze still locked on the rito warrior. In the light he looked so different. Midnight blue feathers clothed in a dark tunic. Red and blue feathers spilling out from the back of his head. He wasn’t as big as she imagined. He was very tall, but slender. Still, the way he carried himself spoke volumes. He was just as deadly. His blue eyes were emotionless and were directed only in front of him.

_Would he see her?_ She wondered.   
“Don’t be fooled my dear Idra,” Ola placed two wings on Idra’s shoulders to maneuver behind the stall. “If he is here, he is looking for something.”  
Or someone? Idra wondered. Ola growled low.   
“He’s going to run the customers out of the afternoon market,” Ola began to hobble to her stall. “Idra? Keep your distance from him. If we’re lucky, he’ll buy his vegetables and go.”

Idra tore her gaze away, refusing to be distracted. Ola was right. Customers were leaving in droves and she had not sold a single thing! Quickly she gathered her wheat and hastened to the baker who was fearfully packing his stall.  
“Good day Tumis,” Idra greeted. Startled, the gray-feathered rito dropped his sack of flour.   
“Oh Idra. It’s you,” he hurriedly reached down for the flour.   
“Are you leaving already?” Idra closed the stitching on that bag so that the flour would not spill.  
“Afraid so. I can’t sell to that monster.”  
“He isn’t causing trouble though.”  
“If I were you, I’d pack up and leave. I doubt many will stick around while he is here.”  
“I can’t leave. I haven’t sold anything.”  
“There will be other market days.”   
“Wait Tumis. It seems you’re running low on flour. I’ve just harvested my latest crop of wheat and-“   
“I would, I truly would except I’ve already purchased wheat from Miko and his son.”  
 _Huro_. Idra thought frustratedly. _How could you_?!  
“You know,” Tumis started upon seeing her expression. “I’m sure that we’ll need more flour at the week’s end. Why not stop by then?”   
“Yes. I will do that. Thank you,” she answered softly and bowed her head as a sign of gratitude. She watched the rito take flight before slowly retreating to her stall.

Sighing, she set down her wheat and closed her eyes. What else could go wrong today? She heard a short gasp and opened her eyes. Ola’s eyes were wide as she gripped a bolt of fabric. A shadow blocked the light in Idra’s stall.

Turning on her heel she was far from surprised to see the Master of the Gale at her stall. Of all the stalls in the market and of all the days he could shop, it had to be today, and it had to be her! Inhaling deeply, she did her best to calm her frustration. After all, he did help her. She owed him the decency she would show any other customer.   
“Good day sir, how may I assist you?” She kept her voice low and her head lower.  
“I require two bushels of wheat,” he replied evenly. Curious she glanced up. He was looking past her, his expression apathetic, even bored.   
“Of course. I will fetch those right away.” Suddenly self-conscious, Idra did her best to move as though she was uninjured. Slowly and precisely she gathered the bushels of wheat.   
“It appears you are hurt,” Terciel spoke softly, barely moving his beak. Idra began to tie the bushels together for their travel.   
“Perhaps you should rest,” he continued. “Stay off your feet.”  
“I am well rested sir and I’d quite like to stay on my feet,” she replied smoothly. “Will that be all?” Her eyes locked with his.   
“How much for the lavender?”   
“Only two rupees for a bouquet.”  
“I will take one of those as well.” They kept eye contact a moment longer, his gaze observant and questioning. Her gaze though was defiant as she gathered his purchases.   
“That will be 10 rupees,” she gestured to the goods. He looked away from her and dropped two gems in her feathers before swiping the goods from the stall’s surface. As he strode out of the square, she realized that he had given her 50 rupees instead of the 10.  
“Idra!” a voice called from her left. A handsome tawny rito hurried to her stall. “I saw that menace talk to you. Are you all right?”   
“Yes, Huro, I am. After all, he made a purchase which is more than I can say for you,” she slipped the rupees into the folds of her tunic. “Since when do you sell wheat to the baker?”  
“It was hardly any harm. Tumis ran out of…”  
“Don’t play ignorant with me,” Idra snapped, feeling the pain and exhaustion of the day catch up to her. “You know full well that my father made an agreement with yours. We would limit our farm to wheat and not compete with yours in other stock if we exclusively provided for Tumis.”  
“Come now. It was one sale,” he made his way behind the stall. “And I’ll ensure it does not occur again.”   
“How can you promise that when you’ve already broken it?” She purposefully turned from him.   
“You seemed stressed. Is it the farm?”  
“No. The farm is fine. I’ve just had a long day.” Idra felt feathers grasping her shoulders.  
“I’m not your competition Idra, and you know I do not see you that way,” Huro whispered. Idra shrugged his wings off.   
“I know how you see me Huro,” she slowly turned to face him.   
“And still you can’t bear to see me in a similar light?” he inquired.  
“No. I do not.”  
“Well,” he sighed. “Whatever you think of me as, know that I, unlike others in this village, am not your enemy.” Bowing, Huro strode from the stand without a second glance. Idra watched him leave.  
“No. You were my friend,” she remarked softly. Leaning down she gathered her remaining stock into her basket. There were no other customers left in the square and she felt too exhausted to stand any longer.   
“If you don’t want him, then perhaps I will try my wing,” Ola remarked.  
“Best do so quickly. I hear you may wilt soon,” Idra tried a small smile. “Are you leaving?”  
“Yes, I’ve made my quota for the day. Did the monster at least pay you well?”  
“I’ve made enough. Here, let me help you,” Idra reached for one of the cloth bundles.   
“You are certainly a strange one. I should be helping you with your injured leg.”  
“Once again, bruised, but no more injured than your pride.” Heaving her basket over her shoulders, she held out her wing for the elderly seamstress.  
“What a quack of a day this has been,” she remarked, accepting Idra’s wing. Together the two made their way across the market.  
“I agree. A quack of a day.

\---> 0 <\---

The setting sun cast its rays mutedly through Terciel’s home, creating a lovely and lonely atmosphere as he took his dinner. He rarely dawdled at dinner preferring to quickly devour his meal so that he could watch the stars or read. This night however, he found himself fixated on the small bundle of lavender laying on his table. Holding the bundle again, he sighed wistfully. He was acting like a pubescent fledgling with a first crush. He knew that. No matter how he tried to reason with himself, he still couldn’t rid his mind of the lovely shooting star turned rito maid.

Perhaps he was a fool for finding her at the market. After all, it wasn’t as though he could speak to her so freely in public. He told himself he was only going to find her to ensure her injury was healing, but secretly he knew his heart had more reasons. He had considered going to elder to inquire regarding her family but decided against it. Speaking to her family meant offering a marriage arrangement and although the idea made his heart race, he doubted she’d feel the same. It was best after all that she stayed safe away from him and his family’s legacy.

Even if he couldn’t marry her, he wanted to share in her life in some way. He had hoped he had done just that by giving her five times her asking price for her goods. After the commotion he had started at the market, he felt responsible for running off her customers. Her stall had such a small selection and by the looks of the others around her, she would have to fight to keep any customers she had. 

Of course, she most certainly could fight. In his mind he recalled her as she stared him down with flaming arrow knowing full well that he had the advantage over her. She showed no fear. As others fled the market to escape him, she stood her ground and addressed him. And before they had met, she held her ground against a troupe of bokoblins. Foolish, but he admired her pluck and determination. _Like a shooting star, cutting through the heavens to its destination._ She was as courageous as she was radiant and in the day light she outshone the very sun itself.   
  
Groaning, Terciel held his face in feathers. How could he have fallen so in such a short time? He was practically writing poetry for her and he didn’t even know her name! Smelling the lavender, he once again examined the bundle. He would see her again, but he would have to be careful.

His unexpected trip to the market had caused quite a riot. Apparently, it was cause for concern when a recluse wished to perform such a mundane task as shop. Many of the market goers complained to the elder and had petitioned to bar Terciel from the market. Thankfully, the elder was able to override such a ridiculous measure. However, he made Terciel promise to plan his outings towards the early start or end of the day to avoid inciting yet another panic. He wouldn’t wish her to be associated with him and then isolated because of his visits. He wouldn’t wish her any harm.

Well that settles that. He placed the bundle gently back on the table. He would see his shooting star again. All he needed to do was ensure neither were burned in the process.

\--->0<\---

In general, the end of a market day was tiring, but this one was particularly exhausting for Idra. After helping Ola to her home, Idra returned to her home to finish her evening chores. Watching the last of the sun’s rays bathe her in golden light, she wished she was well enough to practice archery-she needed to release her stress.

Glancing back to the well-used bow, she smiled. She still remembered her father’s careful and patient instructions as they crafted the bow together. The day she fired her first arrow from that bow, her father never looked so proud. Running her feathers over it, she blinked back tears. She missed him so.

She wondered what he would think of her interactions with the Master of the Gale. Would he be proud or worried for her? Her father never spoke much about it, but he had served under the previous master as one of the rito’s finest archers. His aerial skill was unrivaled. Then one battle left him too injured to fight again. Perhaps her father would have been able to answer her questions: who really was this rito? Why did he help her? He seemed no more a beast than any other fighter, but the Master of the Gale was no average rito warrior.

She couldn’t be sure, but she had heard his name from somewhere. _Terciel, perhaps?_ It seemed a fitting name for him, but what would she do with it? She leaned against the railing of her home to gaze at the peak above her. She knew where he lived. High on Roost Peak, his and the elder’s were the only homes so close to the sky. Another reason to resent him, she supposed; he had unfettered access to the heavens. Gazing out at the solitary home secured to the cliff, she couldn’t help but feel sympathy. She knew all about loneliness. Her home and heart were filled with it.

Terciel. Where had she heard that name? Somewhere in the dredges of her memory was the answer. She could leave this mystery unexplored, hope that he leaves her be and forgets their strange encounter as she should. She strained to see the pinprick lights beginning to dot the sky above the thick canopy of the trees surrounding her home. Or, she could brave the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s a monster, what more do you wish to know?” Ola emphasized her point by savagely wringing cloth of excess water. “More importantly, _why_ do you wish to know?”  
“I guess I don’t understand why everyone is afraid of him? The entire market ran from him. He’s just one rito,” Idra helped Ola hang the newly dyed cloth over a rod to dry.  
“He may not look like much but mark my words dear. He’s just as much a monster as his father was.”  
“So you knew his father?”  
“I had heard enough of him. Oh, but his poor bride. I pitied her so. I’ve never seen a maid so unhappy. To be forced into an arranged marriage with a cretin.”  
“It couldn’t have been. The elder wouldn’t officiate a marriage that was forced- it’s against our values.”  
“Our values only say that both ritos must agree to marry, not that they are in love.”  
“Do you think her family forced her to agree to a marriage?”  
“Who knows. There are many reasons to get married, but I’ve never seen such a loveless marriage before.”  
Idra began slowly tearing apart sprigs of lavender into a mortar and pestle.  
“Add a couple of blue bell petals. We need a deep purple for the summer festival,” Ola tossed a flower her way. Clearing her throat, Idra sought to continue the conversation.  
“So, you don’t think she loved him?”  
“Absolutely not, not that I can blame her. He killed her son.”  
“What?!”  
“Careful with that dye! I’d rather not match the festival banners.”  
“He killed their son?”  
“Oh yes. Tragic tale, but there can only be one Master of the Gale and his youngest son was too weak to train.”  
Idra dropped her pestle. Harming a fledgling was considered the most heinous act. Since the calamity, the children of Rito Village had suffered the most. Their race had almost died out from starvation and disease. So many newborns were too weak to survive in the harsh climate. Siblings born to a family were considered a sign of coming prosperity to the village. They were cherished by the entire community.  
“I can’t believe he would kill his own child,” she whispered. Her thoughts drifted to Terciel. _How terrifying it must have been for him to live in fear of his own father._ Ola placed her feathers on Idra’s.  
“My dear you have so much kindness in your heart, but please don’t be naïve,” Ola lifted Idra’s face. “Idra, I tell you all of this because Laisa was not the first bride forced into marriage to a Master of the Gale and she won’t be the last. Now with the son of that horrid rito going to your stall, I want you to be careful.”  
“You think he’s trying to arrange a marriage with me? He barely knows me.”  
“You are as lovely as your mother. I would be surprised if he were not enchanted by you.” Idra had no idea what to say.  
“And because neither your mother nor your father is alive, if that puffed up feather brain thinks he can force you to do anything, I will send him flying by his tail feathers, Ganon be damned! I may be old, but that just means I have nothing to lose!” Overcome, Idra hugged the only mother she had ever known. Wiping away tears, Idra gave a smile.  
“All right. Don’t we have banners to dye?”  
“Surely, we do. Best we hop to it or we’ll be selling these for the Spring festival instead!”

\--->0<\---

Idra’s curiosity was far from satiated by her talk with Ola. It only confused her more and did nothing to shed light on the nagging thoughts in her head. Her only other source of information was the village elder, Ibis. Although she had no idea how to broach the subject with him.

She pondered her next steps as she set her stall for another market day. This time she arrived early enough to see the sun’s rays illuminate Roost peak. She would ensure Huro did not sell to the baker in her stead.

For a moment, she remembered her childhood friend. They were birds of a feather, hardly leaving each other’s sides. She trusted him with all her heart. At one point in her young maiden years she would have agreed to marry him, but with age she realized how incompatible they were and how deep his greed ran. Unfortunately, Huro could not understand why she would decline his proposal to marry. He took it as a personal offense. It seemed that he would have no relationship with her if it couldn’t fit what he wanted. She hoped with time that would change and perhaps they could be dear friends again.

A throat cleared above her, jolting her from her thoughts. Looking up she saw the very subject of her research standing before her. Dusting off her tunic, she rose to her feet. Glancing around she saw only a few vendors busily preparing their stands for the day. For the most part, they were alone. Just as she opened her beak, he spoke.  
“I require two bushels of wheat and a bundle of lavender.” He chose not to make eye contact with her, preferring to stare at his feathers.  
“Oh, of course.” Quickly she pulled together his requested goods and tied them with twine.  
“You seem to be on the mend,” he muttered.  
“Yes sir, I am better now,” she handed his purchases to him.  
“I hope you continue to take care,” quickly he snatched his purchase and dropped two rupees in her feathers. Idra saw that once again he had given her more than her asking price. Before he could leave, she reached out towards him.  
“Wait, master Terciel!” He halted mid turn. “You forgot your change.” She gathered four green rupees from her satchel and held them for him. Slowly, he turned to face her.  
“You know my name. Yet I do not know yours.” He briefly glanced at the rupees and then in her eyes.  
“My name is Idra and I will not accept charity,” she responded matter-of-factually as she deposited the change in his feathers. “Please remember that.”  
“Idra,” he whispered, testing her name. “I won’t forget.” Before she could speak again, Terciel bowed his head and left.

Letting out a sigh, she watched as he retreated from the square. He didn’t seem interested in speaking with her at all. This would be very difficult to get the answers she sought.

Once Terciel had exited the square he created a small updraft to take flight and propel himself home. He landed on a small ledge that overlooked the square. Leaning against the rock, he looked down.

She knew his name! It shouldn’t be so shocking to him. After all, he was infamous, and his name was far from a secret. In his experience though, few cared enough to ever learn his first name. All that mattered was the role he played. She knew his name and he now knew hers! He hummed in happiness.  
 _Idra. What a fitting name for a star._

\---> 0 <\---

Each market day thereafter, Idra sold master Terciel two bushels of wheat and a bundle of lavender just before the market opened. He was perfectly cordial to her, but no matter how hard she tried, he would not stay to speak with her. He would greet her, ask for his goods, wish her well, and leave. It was truly maddening. Every question she asked would be met with a curt response or an aloof stare.

She had tried to get answers from the elder as well, but she could only side-step the elder’s questions about her sudden interest in the history of rito village after the calamity for so long. She began borrowing scroll after scroll to read into the wee hours of the morning to better understand who the Master of the Gale was meant to be. Every scroll painted a terrible picture of a traitor who chose to serve Ganon over his people. The descriptions only fueled her curiosity more. Why would the scrolls go to such pains to make every Master of the Gale nonredeemable? And who was the first? Her instinct told her there was more to this story, but there was not a shred of evidence proving her theory. The only thing she had to go off was the kindness Terciel had shown to her and she was beginning to wonder if Ola was right. Perhaps his kindness only ran feathers deep. She was at her wit’s end and decided to try one last time. 

She returned home in the early evening from her makeshift archery range. Idra doubted that she would ever master the weapon as her father did, but the thud of her arrow hitting every target in the air was the most satisfying sound she had heard. The rito warriors who excelled in this aerial combat were graceful and deadly accurate. It was an art she hoped to hone. If only her investigation skills were as precise as her skill with the bow!

After oiling down the wood and resting her bow for the evening, she prepared for her next move. Under the light of a crystal lamp, she tore a small scrap of parchment, one she could easily slip in with his wheat. Her quill hovered over the note uncertainly. How she should start? After thinking through a few conversations in her mind she decided the best way was to begin with trust. He wouldn’t likely share his thoughts with her if he continued to feel ill-eased around her. Hopefully, this note would be the start. 

\---> 0 <\---

Terciel begrudgingly woke in the early darkness of the morning. He preened his feathers, dressed, and read his book until the first rays of dawn shown over Roost peak. That was his signal to leave. Stretching his wings, he leaped off the platform just outside his home, relishing in the slightly cold air that held his wings aloft. In the distance he could see the looming darkness that was Ganon’s domain, the smoldering ash of Death mountain, the snow capped Gerudo Highlands, and the waves of darkness that rolled in the valley below. No matter how bad the ground seemed, the sky was a haven untouched by Ganon’s cruelty. If only he could fly higher and higher until he reached the stars themselves. Then again, he would rather stay closer to the ground where one such star had fallen. Shifting his trajectory Terciel began to slowly descend to the ground.

It was a market day meaning that he could see Idra if arrived before the other vendors. He was glad to find that she reached the market early in the morning to secure her stall. It meant that he could enjoy her company with some privacy which was critical as she was starting to become quite talkative with him. It pained him to seem so uncaring and unresponsive, but it would be to her detriment if anyone saw him acting friendly toward her. Furthermore, he had been able to keep Idra safe from the knowledge of other dangerous individuals as well. It was best that no one knew how he cared for her, even herself. Still, he longed to respond to her. He would often think of how he would answer her questions if he could and how charming he would be in doing so.

He reached the market just as the sun’s light had bathed the square platform. Other stalls had been set for the day, but only one was being tended. Holding down the smile that threatened to spread across his face, Terciel approached Idra as she displayed her wares.   
“Good day Idra,” he greeted wings folded behind his back.   
“Good day master Terciel,” she bowed her head respectfully. “You require two bushels of wheat and a bundle of lavender, yes?” She reached behind her stall to give him his purchase already tied and ready.  
“I require two bundles of lavender today,” he responded unwilling to leave so soon. Halting, she raised an eyebrow at him. With a sigh she set the pack down and reached for another bundle of lavender.   
“You have quite the penchant for lavender,” she muttered.   
“Only on you,” he blurted out. His eyes growing wide at the omission.   
“Excuse me?” She held another bundle in her wing.  
“I said, as do you,” he gestured to the bundles hanging across her stall. She seemed to accept that answer as she turned back to tying his lavender. He let out the breath he had been holding. _Really Terciel? Very charming_. He scolded himself silently.  
“I do like lavender, it reminds me of my mother,” she finished the parcel. “That will be 12 rupees today.” As he had promised to do before, he gave her the exact amount.   
“Take care master Terciel,” she responded with a smile and returned to prepping her stall.   
“Take care Idra,” he replied. As he walked away from the stall he felt not only embarrassed at his slip, but somewhat disturbed at her sudden change in speaking to him. He had anticipated a story when she mentioned her mother, much like she had done in the past few weeks. Today, however, she had nearly rushed him out of her stall. Perhaps she was tiring of his regular visits. Perhaps she had seen enough of him. With a heavy heart, he took to the air to return home.

Upon arriving he plucked the two bundles of lavender from the package and pinned them to the rafters. He was starting to amass quite the collection.

_As do you?_

He cringed at the memory. He tossed the wheat into a basket where it would wait until supper. From the corner of his eye he saw something float to the ground. Reaching down he picked up a small folded parchment. At first, he thought it was a scrap that had been gathered with his purchase but glancing closer he could barely make out ink stains. Carefully, he unfolded the paper to reveal a note addressed to him.  
  
 _Master Terciel,  
My deepest apologies, but I worry this may be the only way to truly speak to you. There is much I do not understand about you or your life, but if it is your role as Master of the Gale that prevents you from freely speaking to me, then please let this note be the start of an honest and friendly conversation. If you find this note offensive, then the conversation may end here, and I will continue to provide you with your requisite wheat and lavender although I’ve no idea what you do with all that lavender. If you are willing, please respond with a note of your own at the next market day.   
With sincerest wishes,  
Idra_

He barely believed his eyes, rereading the note several times to ensure he was not hallucinating. She wished to speak to him! He couldn’t contain his smile as he hurriedly fetched his own quill. Turning the note over, he hesitated. What would he say? He closed his eyes and imagined for a moment that she was standing before him at her stall. He could almost hear her voice in the words of her note. Now, he would respond.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning of the next market day, Idra nervously arranged her stall. It was early yet, the sun just barely grazing over the peak. The market square was quiet and tranquil with no other vendor having arrived. She was grateful for the quiet; it steadied her anticipation. It had been four days since she had given Terciel the note. Today she would find out if the note worked and if he was willing to communicate with her, she couldn’t help but laugh inwardly at herself. Why was she so nervous?

As soon as the sun had fully risen, she could see his form entering the edge of the market. He strolled to her in the same way as he had before.  
“Good day Idra,” he greeted her as his eyes drifting down to the newly rearranged wheat.  
“Good day master Terciel,” she responded. “Are you well today?”   
“Yes,” he replied without looking up. “I will require two bushels of wheat-“  
“And a bundle of lavender,” she held his package out for him. He merely glanced down at the package his wings set firmly behind his back.  
“Two bundles?” she inquired. “Three?” He shook his head slightly.  
“Four bundles of lavender?” She clarified. After a moment, Terciel’s head nodded. Whatever did he use the lavender for?! Slowly she pulled another three bundles down from the stall. She shifted her torso away from him to tie each lavender in a bundle and then carefully organized and tied them in their wrappings. She hoped she had given him enough time to slip her a note, but when she turned, she saw no sign of one. His wings were still behind his back and his eyes were examining something past her.   
“That will be 16 rupees sir,” she held the package out for him once more. He grasped the package and dropped the rupees in her wings.   
“Take care Idra,” he wished her well.  
“Take care master Terciel,” she felt her smile fall as she ran her feathers against the rupees. She was certain he would have slipped her a note when paying for his purchases. She watched him take off out of the square without a glance back. Her plan had not worked.

Sighing, she stepped out in front of the stall, rubbing her wings for warmth and trying to understand how she failed. A gust of wind blew through the market, chilling her when something fell on Idra’s head. Confused, she looked for the lightweight object that had pelted her. Reaching down, she retrieved a small folded parchment piece from the ground. She could see her writing displayed on the paper. Holding her breath, she carefully unfolded the paper and spied her name in penmanship different from her own.

_Dear Idra,_

_How_ -

“Idra, are you quite awake?” Idra nearly dropped the note at Ola’s sudden arrival.  
“You were just standing there staring at the ground,” the elderly rito maid dropped a basket of fabric squares to her stall.  
“Good day Ola. I didn’t expect to see you so early this morning.”  
“Only a few more weeks to the Summer festival dear. Undoubtedly, brides will be shopping for their wedding accessories. What do you have there?” Ola pointed to the scrap Idra held securely in her feathers.  
“Oh. Someone was littering near my stall again,” she crumpled the paper and stealthily slipped it into the pockets of her tunic.  
“I didn’t think anyone had gotten engaged before the festival,” Idra quickly changed the conversation.   
“The festival is a formality. Besides you know what they say? The early bird gets two stones.”  
“The early bird gets two stones?” Idra raised her eyebrow.  
“No, no-the early bird gets stoned.”  
“That hardly sounds better.”  
“Don’t sass your elder,” Ola interjected, holding a feather to her beak while pondering the saying.  
“The early bird gets the worm?” Idra offered.  
“No, not that. Ah ha! Two early birds get half a worm.”  
“Well, I can’t argue with that.”  
“Exactly. Now be a dear and help me hang these banners.”

After her final bushel of wheat was sold, Idra hurriedly packed her wares and left for home. Behind her closed doors she was finally able to read his note.

_Dear Idra,_

_How could I not respond to such a kind note? As we are starting a friendly and honest conversation, I will gladly answer your question. I am investigating what I am certain is an infinite number of uses for lavender. I have hung many a bundle from the rafters of my home so that I may observe and catalog my findings. Outside of completely legitimate scholarly endeavors, I find the fragrance quite pleasant and reminiscent of someone dear to me._

_The other day you mentioned lavender reminded you of your mother. I would like to know more if you are amenable to continuing this conversation with me._

_With sincere admiration,_

_Terciel_

\-->0<\--

Idra and Terciel began sharing notes with each other at every market day. At some point, they began writing multiple notes, holding several conversations at once. The two enjoyed confiding their thoughts to another.

_Dear Terciel,_

_May I contribute to your most important research with another use for lavender? You can season flour or sugar with it. I hope this helps you in your “completely legitimate scholarly endeavors” and would be happy to share more uses.  
_

_My mother started the patch of lavender growing by our fields. She told my father it was how we would distinguish ourselves from other farmers. She passed away shortly after I was born. Tending to her lavender helped me to feel close to her. I used to sneak away to the patch to tell it my troubles. As silly as it sounds, I feel like I can speak to her in that field. So, in honor of her memory, I sell lavender and as of late I’ve sold it to a rather persistent and peculiar floral scholar.  
  
With sincerest wishes,  
Idra_

_\-- >0<\--_

_Dear Idra,_

_Your contribution to my findings is invaluable. Thank you for sharing that use with me. I’ll admit that my research has only yielded two possible uses for lavender and my recent discovery is that you can arrange bundles in a vase. I would be grateful to learn any additional uses you know of as I fully intend to continue purchasing lavender and pursuing my curiosity._

_My deepest condolences for your loss. I would never think you silly for speaking to your mother’s lavender patch. I was closest to my younger brother. His passing was more than I could bear. I used to help Revelo fall asleep by telling him stories. If we weren’t too loud, we could share stories throughout the night. I did not stop after his death and instead find myself at times still telling him stories about my travels, days, and of course the lavender which has rather irrevocably taken over my home._

_I look forward to another note from you soon._

_With sincerest admiration,  
Terciel_

_\-- >0<\--_

_Dear Terciel,_

_As we have started this conversation under the assurance that it would be friendly and open, I have something I must admit to you. Since meeting you, I’ve found myself unsure of who the Master of the Gale is supposed to be. No matter the scroll I read or the stories I’ve listened to, I can’t seem to find the answers to my questions. I had hoped that I may ask you these questions through note if you would be able to answer them. One question is whether the stories I’ve heard in the village are true, about you and your father and his father before that. You confound me.  
  
I am glad you are still able to remember and cherish your brother and I am sorry that you must carry that burden alone. What kind of stories would you tell him as children?_

_I hope I may continue to write you and that it does not cause you any pain.  
With sincerest wishes and respect,_

_Idra_

\-->0<\--

_Dear Idra,_

_It seems you have started research of your own. I cannot and will not fault you for that, but I am afraid there is very little I am able to tell you outside of what you’ve already deduced. I will endeavor to answer your questions when I am able. As for your first question, I’m afraid I am only able to answer with this: a reputation is a terrible thing to have and lose._

_Thank you for your kind words for Revelo. My greatest regret was that I did not cherish him as I should have while he was alive. I would tell him all sorts of stories, but his favorites were about a cuckoo we had seen once in the village square. I told him that cuckoo’s name was Koru and that he fancied himself a rito turned bird. I would make up ridiculous misadventures for Koru as he tried to convince the Village that since becoming a cuckoo he could beat any rito at their craft and would regularly and comically challenge them. Revelo loved the cuckoo stories. He even tried to smuggle the blasted bird into our home after one outing to the market. My mother nearly roasted my tail feathers at the mess Koru had made and for the tears my brother cried as our father sent a gust to blow the bird out. Rest assured that Koru survived his sudden and short-lived flight to the village, a story my brother and I regaled many nights thereafter._

_I am interested that you found me confounding. I find you an equal and interesting conundrum. For example, how did a lavender gardener and wheat farmer learn to wield a bow against an entire bokoblin raiding party?  
  
As I end my lengthiest note to date, I must say that I enjoy writing to you, and my only pain is waiting for the next market day. Please do not stop.  
With greatest admiration and respect,_

_Terciel_

_\-- >0<\--_

_Dear Terciel,_

_I think you are too polite to say this, but remember we are having an honest conversation. I assume you mean to ask how someone my size and with my limited strength could fight off a bokoblin?  
  
The answer is not nearly as interesting as you may think. My father began teaching me archery when I was barely a fledgling. He was one of the most accomplished archers in the village until he was injured in battle. He taught me how everything he knew and when I was old enough helped me to craft my own bow. He even sold a few of my works at our stall one Summer. It didn’t matter to him that I was small, born too early, or a female. He believed in me._

_Honestly, my father is at the root of why I am who I am. I sell my mother’s lavender, but my father taught me how to grow and care for it. I harvest wheat from my grandfather’s fields recalling the lessons my father gave as we brought in the harvest together. So, when confronted by those monsters, I remembered my father and how he would tell me that sometimes a tree must stand alone to stand tall. I’m afraid I’m far from a conundrum as the answer to who I am is quite easy._

_You on the other wing, do not have as succinct an answer as mine. A Gale Master who wreaks havoc on his home with lavender and kidnapped cuckoos? You are puzzling, but I too have enjoyed our conversation. I must say though, I am having trouble imagining a young Terciel with a less stoic expression than I’ve come to know you by. I am glad my notes bring you joy and hope that, like your stories have done for me, will continue to do so._

_I eagerly await your next note._

_With sincerest admiration,  
Idra_

_  
\-- >0<\--  
_

_Dear Idra,_

_You are right in your assumption, but I meant no offense and I certainly did not mean to insinuate you as being small or weak. Your size is not the measure of who you are, and it was not what struck me the night we met. Your bravery and determination were equal to any warrior I have met. Your father was certainly a good teacher, but I am unable to give him all the credit. What I saw in your eyes that night comes from more than skills or lessons. It was a spirit uniquely yours. So, when I say you confound me, understand it is not the irony of who you are and seem to be, but that you do not acknowledge who you are as I have seen you._

_I’m afraid my existential crisis is most certainly the former and I thank your patience in allowing me to share my stories. As unbelievable it sounds, I do smile and laugh, and of late it is because of the notes I receive from you._

_I believe your father has taught you well; I’ve no doubt he was an incredible archer. Perhaps, if you would be interested in honing this skill further, I could share directions to a training range in the Hebra Mountains. It is not an easy journey to make and so I would have to show you the safest route. However, once you’ve arrived you will see why the great rito warriors of old trained there. In the meantime, I would be interested in seeing another bow you’ve crafted. Would you be willing to bring one to your stall?_

_I too eagerly await your response._

_With sincerest admiration,  
Terciel_


	5. Chapter 5

Idra could hardly contain her happiness. She picked up one of the bows made from yew and began to lacquer the wood, humming to herself.

Terciel had arrived at her stall much earlier that market day. Of course, he purchased his wheat and lavender, but he stayed much longer to examine her bows. She had placed out four bows. He said little, but she could see from the slight change in expression that he was in deep thought. He picked up each bow and tested their weight, flexibility, and balance. After a few stances to aim and pull back the drawstring of the bows, he turned to her. He gestured to a Swallow bow at the left of the table, the second and longest one he tested.   
“I promised you honesty,” he responded softly, retrieving the Swallow bow once more. “The grip is a little loose for aerial battle. Would you be able to tighten it before the next market day? I would like to purchase it.”  
“Really?” Idra asked him. “You aren’t just purchasing it to be kind?”  
“A Master of the Gale is rarely kind,” he reminded her. “This bow is of superb quality and I would like to begin training with it immediately. Would you take 300 rupees for it?” Idra’s eyes widened comically.  
“I couldn’t take that much.”  
“Why not? That’s fair market value.”  
“Is it?”  
“If I may offer you this advice,” he lowered his voice and leaned in closer. “You are not seeing this bow for what it is and that will be to your detriment.” He stepped back.  
“I will retrieve that bow after you’ve made the adjustment to the grip. If you do not believe my offer is fair, leave it on display for the day and see if anyone will outbid me.”  
“I will heed your advice. Thank you,” she replied. He nodded and placed a red rupee worth 200 on the table, sliding it towards her feathers. She could see a piece of parchment sliding under the rupee. As she had grown accustomed, she cupped the rupee and note with her wing allowing her to take and keep the note safe. As she pulled the rupee away, her feathers grazed his. Their eyes met briefly at the contact and Idra blushed. Terciel cleared his throat.  
“200 for my lavender and wheat and as a down payment for that bow. Good day.”

“Good day,” and as she always did, she watched him leave.

As Terciel advised, Idra displayed the Swallow bow openly with her other wares. By the early afternoon she had received six more offers from ritos trying to buy the swallow bow. When the first few had attempted to offer 50 rupees for the bow, she felt Terciel was being overly generous. It was only when she told them that the bow had been sold that the offers suddenly jumped to 200 and 300 rupees. Her last two customers offered 300 rupees just as Terciel did. When she told them that the bow had been sold, they instead purchased one of her other bows with requested adjustments. Other customers, ritos who had never visited her stall before, began to linger to examine the bows. Those customers purchased wheat and lavender, asking her when she would have more bows to display. She never would have guessed that her bows would sell so well.

“Goodness, you’ve been busy child,” Ola called over to her stall. “Do you think you could send some of those strapping young warriors to my stall? Perhaps I can sell them a few accessories to do what a bow cannot: catch a young maid’s eye.” She winked at Idra.  
“I will see what I can do,” she smiled.   
“Good day Idra.” Huro greeted as he looked over her display. “I was wondering what drew such a crowd here.”  
“Please, have a look,” Idra continued to polish the wood of the bow, but from the corner of her eye she watched as he looked at each bow.  
“Won’t you regret parting with these?” Huro asked. “Surely you would like to keep your father’s bows in the family?”  
“These aren’t father’s bows. I’ve crafted them.”  
“Really?” he sounded somewhat interested. “I didn’t realize you were interested in archery.”   
“I’m surprised, as father gave archery lessons to us both when we were children.”   
“Ah, that’s right. Those were happier times,” he stopped in front of the Swallow bow.  
“How much for that one?”  
“That bow has already been sold.”  
“Really? For how much, 75 rupees?”  
“No. The winning offer is at 300.”  
“Really?! For that?” Huro tsked. “Idra, I hope you’re not accepting it.”  
“Why not? It’s a fair price.”  
“For the bow or to impress a pretty maid just before the summer festival?” Idra stopped cold.   
“Do you really think I am so naïve to be bought off by a customer? Do you think so little of me?”  
“I meant no offense, I just want you to be careful around these warrior-types. They aren’t used to delicate maids.”  
“I don’t think you need to worry about me or the warrior-types. As you recall, when my father taught us archery, he taught me how to defend myself. I am neither weak nor delicate Huro.” The tawny feathered rito sighed, smoothing his fore feathers.   
“I don’t understand why every conversation we have turns into a fight. I only say this because I care for you.”   
“I appreciate your care, Huro and I ask that you listen when I say I do not need it to run my business.”  
“Very well, good day Idra.” As Huro retreated to his stall, Ola leaned over to Idra.  
“Now I see what you mean. What a cuckoo.”  
“Yes, a real Koru cuckoo.”  
“A what?”  
“Oh-it's...nothing,” Idra shook her head.

She returned home that night having sold all her bows with requests to commission others. It was by far the most successful market day she’s ever had. For the first time, she was prepared for winter in the middle of summer. Calculating her earnings, she realized she would have enough to craft more bows. She could make a whole new inventory during the winter, provide a few commissions, and then sell her stock when the market re-opened in the early spring.

Laying in her hammock, she reread Terciel’s latest note to her.   
  
_Dear Idra,  
  
I look forward to seeing your bows on this day. While I wait, I must ask: do you prefer the Summer festival over the Spring? If I may continue to be frank, I find myself wondering at the difference between the two. I’ve never attended as an adult; few rito care to see the Master of the Gale about as they try to woo and start a fresh life. From what I’ve gathered, it’s rather jovial with dancing and music and I see the square light throughout the night. Perhaps you can help my research on this event; what would one, such as yourself, do during this sort of festival?_

_As an update on your other advice, I’ve become adventurous enough to sample my own research. Lavender sugar with Salmon Meuniere is quite delicious._

_With sincerest regards,  
Terciel_

\-->0<\--

_Dear Terciel,  
  
You were right. I did not recognize the bow for what it was. I’ve sold all my bows today and have made enough to fill commissions through the winter. Thank you for helping me see what I could not. It means a great deal to me._

_I must confess that I love both the Summer and Spring festivals. I love that the square is lit through the night and that the village gathers to welcome both new couples and fledglings. Much of what you say is true with the dancing and singing, but there’s also the contests and of course the cloud cakes! As for me, I’ll spend my time tending the stall. I must warn you, typically my entire lavender stock is sold out during the festival. I will do my best to keep enough for your orders until the winter, but anything extra will be sold to young ritos vying for someone’s heart._

_I’ve never tried lavender with salmon. I simply must try it! I believe lavender also has some medicinal purposes._

_I look forward to giving you your bow at the next market day. I’ve made the adjustments you’ve requested as well as a few others I think you’ll appreciate.  
  
Thank you, my dear friend, for believing in me._

_With sincerest wishes,_

_Idra._

Terciel folded the note and looked at the bow in his wing. She had done a splendid job of tightening the grip, but in addition she modified it to shoot three arrows instead of one. That modification easily increased the price for the bow, converting it to a Great Eagle bow, but she wouldn’t allow him to pay anymore than the remaining 100. He was happy that he could help her see how valuable her skills were to the village. At the very least, he would tell her how valuable her friendship and courage were to him.

He felt relieved reading that she would be tending the stall at the festival. Of course, this wouldn’t stop any rito from attempting to woo her there, but it did mean that she did not anticipate giving a courtship gift to another. Terciel felt a small twinge of guilt. He knew it was self-serving to probe about her personal life. One day, he would have to give her up, allow her to marry and start a family of her own. He dreaded that day knowing that he would have to say goodbye to her for good. At the very least, it would not be this summer or he hoped it wouldn’t be.

He was thrilled at how well they connected in their notes. She was easy to confide in, thoughtful, humorous and headstrong. He regretted not being able to speak to her more freely in person. The most casually he had addressed her was while purchasing the Swallow bow, but he felt that was not enough. He wanted to see and speak with her again. And so, seven days before the Summer festival, Terciel left a note at Idra’s door.

_Care to help me test the bow? If so, meet me before sunrise where we first met -T._

As he waited for her in the early morning, he did his best to quell his nerves. He needed to stay focused if they were both to be safe on this journey. It wouldn’t be a long flight, but the path to the Hebra mountains would be a difficult one. Hearing the soft flapping of wings, he watched as Idra descended and landed lightly before him. She had such a grace to her. Undoubtedly another strength to help her train in the Hebra Mountains.

“Hello Idra,” he whispered.  
“Hello Terciel,” she answered stepping closer to him.  
“Are you well?” he asked.   
“Yes, and you?”  
“I am well, as well…” he trailed off at the awkwardness.  
“Why are we whispering?”   
“Oh, whispering is the verbal equivalent of passing a note,” he explained with as straight a face as he could muster. Her face lit up with a smile, holding back at a laugh. Even in the darkness, her smile illuminated the world around him. Dawn could never come, and he would not care.   
“I see. So, we should whisper until we leave?”  
“Of course. Do you have your bow and elixirs?”  
“I do, should I drink an elixir now?”  
“No. I’ll let you know as we get closer,” he motioned for her to follow him to the outskirts of the village. Just as they reached the bridge leading to the ominous forest perimeter he stopped.  
“The route we take is the safest, but still difficult. Stay close to me, I promise the destination will be worth your while.”  
“I will,” she replied nodding. Assured that she would follow his lead, Terciel created an updraft to lift him up into the sky. Idra, unprepared for the sudden gust of air stumbled back to watch Terciel shoot up into the sky.   
He could command the very winds.  
In truth, she had wondered what had happened during the night of the bokoblin attack, why her opponents had been picked off so quickly. Now she realized that had not only helped her leg, but had likely saved her life. Master of the Gale. It wasn't a title. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she took off after him. She was grateful to see that he awaited her in the sky. With a gesture of his head, he pointed in the direction of their destination.

Idra followed closely behind Terciel watching him weave and ebb through the air currents. She admired how he seemed to command the very sky itself and as the morning dawn shone over him, it bathed his feathers in a brilliant rainbow of colors. He blended so well in the dark, but in the sun light she could finally see Terciel as he was. Watching his expression, she could see that he felt at peace in the skies. Before knowing him, she may have resented him for being able to grace the heavens so freely. Perhaps though, the heavens were the only place he could truly be free.

Their journey ended shortly after dawn. Terciel landed on a snowy path leading uphill. Idra followed behind him, immediately feeling the cold seep into her feathers. Wordlessly, Terciel held out his fiery potion to her, indicating that she should drink hers. She downed the bitter liquid in one gulp sighing at the warmth coursing through her veins.

“There, now the cold will not prevent us from our training.”  
“Are we close?” Idra asked.  
“Yes, it’s just over the hill. We could fly there, but for your first visit, I wanted to take you by foot.” Idra’s heart flipped a little at his word as though he anticipated they would spend another day together in the future.

Falling into step at Terciel’s side, Idra trudged through the narrow mountain pass until finally they reached the top. In the distance, she could see a structure that must have been over hundreds of years old. It was a rito-style hut with a landing extending over a cliff secluded by the mountains. As they approached the structure, she saw that the cliff dove deep into the mountains with a large column of stone in the middle of the basin. What struck her the most was that the wind blowing through the mountains created powerful updrafts surging up from the basin.

Climbing the ladder to the structure, she was pleased to see a small cooking pit, a desk, hammock, bows, and arrows. Stopping before the landing, Terciel turned to face her.   
“Welcome to the Flight Range!”  
“ _The_ Flight Range? I thought it was destroyed!”   
“No, the original path collapsed, but the range itself was protected by the mountains. As you saw the only way to access it now is by flying and only the Master of the Gale knows how to navigate safely to it.” Idra looked around, taking in the full view around her. To think, some of the greatest warriors known in their history trained here.   
“May I?” she motioned to the desk.  
“Of course.”

Terciel watched as Idra explored the interior of the Flight Range. Her face lit up at the bow schematics and she ran her wing across the work surface. Turning she examined the banners that hung from the rafters, each signifying a warrior who had trained and earned their dues at the Flight Range. She could see the family insignia of the Great Teba and his son Tulin. She saw a dark banner representing a famous bow maker, Harth. She was surprised to see that her family’s banner hung in the rafters as well. The final banner was fraying and hung in a corner. She had seen the insignia in the center of the market square.  
“Whose banner is this?” Terciel stepped behind her to get a look.  
“That is the banner of the rito warrior who first used this range,” he held the banner gently in his feathers. “My ancestor, the first Master of the Gale.”  
“Your family built this place?”  
“My ancestor asked for this as his prize. He was considered the greatest rito archer of all time. The elder, wishing to recognize his skill, promised to build a place for him to grow his talent. That was before the calamity.”  
“All of these warriors died fighting the calamity,” Idra stated softly, voice laden with the sorrowful realization.   
“Yes,” Terciel nodded. “But they are not truly gone. When I first started training alone, I would spend nights here. I couldn’t be sure if it was the cold or my sanity slipping, but I had dreams that I spoke to the masters of old, even trained with their spirits. Though they’ve passed, their legacy lives so strongly here, you can almost feel their presence.”

Terciel and Idra stood in silence, listening to the wind and paying their respects to the heroes who had fought so valiantly for their home. After a time, Idra turned to Terciel, her voice full of emotion.  
“Thank you for sharing this with me. I must ask though, why?”  
“Why?”  
“Why share it with me? I’m no warrior and barely a bow maker.” Terciel regarded the lovely rito before him.  
“Perhaps you are once again not seeing yourself for what you are,” he answered softly.   
“I’m not sure of what I see anymore,” she agreed.  
“Then if I may, dear friend, let me be your eyes. Let me show you why I’ve brought you here,” he held out his wing. Hesitantly, she took hold of his feathers and let him lead her to the platform.   
“Warriors used the updrafts in the Flight Range to practice aerial combat. They would shoot a series of targets left throughout the basin. It is a balance of practicing descending and ascending. I thought it would be the perfect place to test your Eagle bow and, if you are willing, for you to develop your skill.”  
“I would love to test the bow here, but I’m not sure if I am ready to train,” she answered honestly.  
“I understand. If you would like, I can show you what the drill looks like.” She nodded.  
“Very well,” he pulled the Eagle bow from his back. “I must ask that you stand away from the platform, just to be safe.” Idra nodded and flew to the small hill opposite the Flight Range. From there, she would have a good view of the drill. Seeing that Idra was safely watching from a distance, he folded his feathers, reached deep into the core of his being, and summoned a near-cyclone of an updraft. Feeling the updraft hum around him, he fanned his wings allowing the gust to propel him straight into the sky.

Idra watched, fascinated as he disappeared into the sky only to suddenly dive down. As he descended, he let loose a flurry of arrows unlike anything Idra had ever seen. She panicked upon seeing him disappear into the basin, but a perfectly timed updraft sent him soaring around the walls of the mountains, shooting each target as he went. Once he had hit all the targets, he landed just before her.  
“Terciel! That was incredible!” She ran towards him. “You hit every target in under a minute.”

“Well we didn’t get the title Master of the Gale because of our healthy egos,” he smiled at her. She laughed lightly.  
“Oh it looked spectacular,” she sighed. “I hope you know that I would never be able to do that.”  
“And why not?” Terciel questioned. “Do you think my ancestor created that technique while thinking, ‘I will never be able to do that?’ No, he had to trust, try, and fail until he developed it. Don’t belittle yourself.”  
“How did the bow fair?” she changed the subject to hide the growing blush under her feathers.  
“Perfectly. The modification you made certainly gives it an advantage at the Flight Range. Are you sure you wouldn’t at least like to try?”  
“And if I fail?”  
“Then we'll try again.” Sighing Idra acquiesced to his request, giving him a small smile and a nod. Terciel smiled and guided her to the platform.  
“Let us start with you using the updrafts from the basin. Jump in and use the air to glide up. It will feel like you are falling, but you are not. The more comfortable you get with the drafts, the better.” Idra nodded, ensuring her bow was tucked safely on her back.  
“Don’t draw your bow just yet. Get a feel for it first.” Stepping to the edge of the platform, Idra took a deep breath. She dived down to the basin, allowing her wings to fan as she had seen Terciel’s. Her wings caught the updraft and sent her straight into the air quickly-too quickly. Idra shot high up into the heavens, the updrafts taking control of her wings. For the first time in her life, she could not control her flight. The updraft sent her flying out towards the mountain side-her wings struggling to push back and prevent her collision. She hit into something as she fell to the ground, her fall cushioned by another set of wings.   
Opening her eyes tentatively, she saw Terciel underneath her, his head pressed into the snow and wings wrapped around her. She began trembling from the adrenaline and immediately Terciel soothed her.  
“You’re all right,” he whispered softly. “You’re safe.” Registering his words and feeling his feathers gently rubbing her wings, she looked into his sky-blue eyes, finding herself lost in them. For a moment, she merely listened to his words and watched his eyes.  
“Idra?” She blinked and realized how indecent she was acting, sitting atop him. Slowly she got to her knees, kneeling beside him.  
“Terciel, are you all right? Did I hurt you?” Terciel was loathed to sit up after having her so close to him.   
“No. I’ve had rougher landings than this,” he sat up. He saw her smile falter. “Come now, I’ll let you know a secret. My first time in the updrafts I did the same and my father was there to catch me.” Idra looked confused.  
“I promise you that I will be there to catch you. Don’t give up just yet.” He laid his wing on hers.   
“I won’t, but if it’s all right, I think I should catch my breath first.”  
“Of course,” he agreed. She stood and offered her wings to him. Grasping her wings, he stood up and brushed the snow off. Together they made their way back to the Flight Range structure where they would indulge in a hot drink before continuing.

Terciel would never let Idra see it but watching her careen through the air towards the mountain side sent a wave of fear unlike anything he had ever experienced. It wouldn’t be easy seeing her do this again, but he knew he couldn’t stand in her way. All he could do was help and teach her to defend herself. He promised he would always be there to catch her, and he had never felt such a primary truth. He would not let any harm come to her.


	6. Chapter 6

“A florist and a distinguished bow maker! I don’t suppose I can try my wing at wooing you tonight?” The red feathered warrior, Tuka, gave her a cocky wink. Idra laughed as she tied his package of wheat.  
“I am sorry sir, but I will not partake in the festivities this year. I’ve a business to run after all,” she gave him his package.  
“Add to that dedicated business owner,” the rito sighed dramatically. “What if I brought you a whole quiver of bomb arrows?”  
“Tempting, but I must decline.”  
“Ah, why are all the good ones always unavailable.”  
“If she weren’t so dedicated,” his friend, a guard named Iro, interjected. “We would never have been able to buy one of her bows. So, stop pestering her.” Iro stepped forward eyeing the lavender and other selection of wildflowers Idra had gathered for the festival.  
“Unlike some,” he glanced to his red-feathered friend. “I have a maid to woo. Could you help me in selecting the right bouquet?”  
“Of course, what is she like?”  
“Don’t get him started,” Tuka interrupted. “It’s Talia this and Talia that all day. I have guard duties with him every night, you can imagine that I know her as well as he does!” Iro’s feathers flustered, a tinge of blush at his friend spilling his secrets.   
“Talia, Wren’s daughter, right? With the lovely purple feathers!” Idra asked and sheepishly the warrior nodded.   
“I would advise, you get some lavender and lilac,” Idra said pulling a wingful of each flower. “And I know for a fact that she loves yarrow,” she arranged the yellow feathery brush into the small bouquet. The white rito before her looked at her in amazement.  
“That’s it!” he deposited a couple of rupees on the stall’s surface.   
“The flowers for Talia,” she gingerly handed him the bouquet. “Do you have any of Wren’s armor pieces?” Iro tore his attention from the bouquet to nod.  
“Good, wear them. Talia won’t care, but Wren has often said he wouldn’t allow his daughter with anyone who doesn’t support the family business.”  
“I’ll wear my best set from him. Thank you Idra!”  
“Of course. Will that be all?”  
“Do you have anything in your stall with which I could win your heart?” Tuka stepped forward with a flourish while his friend groaned. In her mind she pictured the snow falling like silver feathers to the ground and eyes that mirrored the very sky itself.  
“I’m afraid not,” she answered softly. “However, I’m sure you will find someone who will capture your heart tonight.”  
“Hylia willing,” Iro muttered. Shooting a dirty look to his comrade, Tuka bowed low.  
“Oh all right. Perhaps next time. I wish you a lovely summer festival miss Idra.” As the two guards walked away, Idra glanced around the square. It was bustling with many a rito preparing for the evening festivities. Her eyes settled on the farming stall down the row from hers where Huro watched the two warriors she had spoken to moments before, his eyes narrowing. Before Idra could address the look, a customer had approached her, another warrior with teal and green feathers. As she prepared a bouquet, she could still see Huro’s eyes burning holes in her customer’s back. Suddenly Idra realized her only customers that day were warriors or guards. She had not seen any other young ritos from agricultural or trade backgrounds, although she knew of a few her age who were preparing to court that night. There were a few other stalls with flowers, but hardly with her selection. Idra hoped that Huro had nothing to do with it, but as he continued to give death glares to any rito male approaching her stall, she knew that the action wasn’t beyond him.

Despite Huro possibly meddling with her customers, Idra’s stock had sold out that afternoon. As twilight bathed the village square in hues of orange and gold, she helped Ola fend off the last of her customers preparing to dazzle the village with their style.   
“Oh my, that was the busiest summer festival rush yet,” Ola fanned herself with a swatch of fabric. Idra heaved the last basket of cloth remnants to the side and then leaned against the railing to rest.  
“It’s only the beginning too. You’ll have a whole flock of picky brides by morning if my flower sales are any indication.”  
“Speaking of your flower sales, do you think you could do me a small favor?” Idra nodded half-heartedly knowing full well what it would be. It was the same request Ola made to her every year, although the recipient changed. Holding back a groan, Idra watched as Ola fished out a small bouquet of flowers tied with red cloth remnants from the basket.  
“Could you deliver this to that handsome baker?” she asked in sickening sweet tone. Idra took the bouquet.  
“You know, you’re supposed to give him the bouquet yourself? It’s tradition.”  
“Poppycock! I defy tradition in the throes of passion.”  
“Oh please, I don’t need to know that.”  
“Well then get a move on it. Otherwise, I can tell you how he sets fire to my…”  
“I will take this to him now,” Idra interjected nearly darting out of the stall. Walking up to the baker she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole until winter.  
“Good evening Tumis,” she greeted.  
“Good evening Idra! Happy summer festival. Are you here for some cloud cake?” Shaking her head, she held the bouquet out for him to see.  
“Sorry, but no. Ola asked me to give this to you,” she responded doing her best not to cringe. The gray feathered rito stared down at the bouquet and sighed.   
“That Ola is certainly persistent.”  
“She finds you quite handsome,” Idra noticed that Tumis was looking over her shoulder. Turning slightly, she saw Ola waving from the booth.   
“Thank you Idra for enduring this. If you could put the bouquet over there,” he gestured to the end of his stall.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to take it back?”  
“No, it wouldn’t be kind. Just leave it over there,” he sighed. “I don’t mean any offense but losing my dear wife has been…” Idra set the bouquet down and regarded the elder rito before her.  
“It’s too soon,” he finished.  
“I understand Tumis.”  
“I remember my first summer festival with Rosi," He paused, looking at the bouquet. "I spent the entire day gathering nightshade for her -I dropped them in lake Totori. I was so nervous when I saw her waiting for me.”  
“What a lovely story.”   
“Yes. It is, but that time is long past. Unlike what Ola may try to tell you, this day isn’t for us. It’s for young ones like you Idra. Tell me that you won’t spend your evening trying to match make two widows.”  
“Honestly I have no plans for this evening,” she answered truthfully.   
“I highly doubt that you’ve received no offers to court.”  
“I’ve received one…”  
“Ah,” he smiled knowingly. “Just not the one you want.”  
“I don’t want any courtship offers this year. I’m focusing on my business,” she responded, her wings slightly crossed, avoiding Tumis’ attempts to make eye contact with her.  
“So you’re telling me there is no one else you would rather spend this festival with than a tired old baker and a love-sick seamstress?” he probed lightly. When she didn’t respond he smiled.  
“I knew there was someone.”  
“No, not like that,” she stumbled over her words. “I have a friend, that’s all, and it’s complicated.”  
“You know matters of the heart seem complicated, but when you dive in you see that it’s really simple. We just over complicate things.”  
“I’m not sure it’s the same,” Idra answered honestly, thinking of how Terciel was barred from attending. “He isn’t able to come tonight anyway.” The baker hummed thoughtfully.  
“You’ve had quite the successful market day,” he gestured to her stall. “Besides, there won’t be any customers needing flowers for weddings until the mating flight at dawn. And you’ve successfully appeased Ola for the time being. Why not go to your friend?”  
“Are you telling me to spend the night unmarried with another rito?”  
“All I am saying to you is that if he can’t come to the festival, take the festival to him.”  
“What about Ola?” Idra gestured.  
“I can manage Ola. She may be a total quack, but I consider her a good friend. You don’t have forever, Idra. Don’t wait.” Considering the options, Idra shyly stepped up to Tumis’ stall.  
“May I have two cloud cakes please?”  
“Of course, you can’t celebrate the summer without cloud cakes,” the baker smiled handing her two pastries. “On the house, for you and your friend.” He gave her a wink.   
“Thank you Tumis!”

Watching Idra scurry away to briefly fare well Ola, Tumis chuckled to himself. He wondered which warrior on duty had finally captured little Idra’s heart.

\-->0<\--

The market square was lit spectacularly-a beacon at the center of night. Terciel could hear the soft melodies of music floating up to his home. In the distance he could see a few ritos dancing merrily, undoubtedly with their loved ones. He leaned over his railing to take in the sounds and sights of the festival.

Terciel had longed to attend the summer festival for quite some time, if anything to taste cloud cake again. More now than ever he wished to attend for her-to gather a bouquet of the most beautiful lilies and lavender and present them to Idra. He didn’t know why he fancied torturing himself with those thoughts. That is all they would be. Thoughts.

He hadn’t seen her since their training at the Flight Range. Despite her first fright, she quickly began to master gliding with the updrafts. Towards the end of the day, she seemed tired, but happy to let the wind guide her wings across the heavens. Of course, Terciel remained at her side throughout her training as was his promise. Pride bubbled inside him; she was making excellent progress. When he first met Idra he found a shooting star, but since then he has found himself thoroughly stumped at how much more radiant, she was. If only she could see it.

Something small and soft item fell onto his fore feathers startling him from his musings. Grasping the object, he was surprised to find a sprig of lavender tied with a lovely yellow ribbon. He was certain that none of the lavender in his home had been adorned as such. A small giggle brought his attention above and he was surprised to see Idra sliding down from his roof to the landing of his home.  
“Idra!” He exclaimed. “What are you doing?”  
“I’ve come to see you,” she answered, holding a basket in her wings.  
“I see that, but…” he glanced around the walkways.  
“Do not worry. No one saw me. They’re too focused on the square. I was able to sneak up quite easily,” she reassured him, setting the basket on the railing.   
“Why are you here? Wouldn’t you rather attend the festival?”  
“Well,” she began, her eyes averted as she smoothed her tunic. “If you are amenable, I had hoped to share the festival with you.” Those words sent such a thrum of joy through him. Gently placing his wings behind his back, he stepped forward, examining the basket and then glancing to her from the side until he stood next to her.  
“Nothing would make me happier,” he responded. “Though I must remind you, I cannot leave.”  
“I know,” she responded. “That’s why I brought the festival to you,” she smiled, pulling a wrapped pastry from the basket. Terciel’s mouth watered at the singular scent. There was no doubt in his mind-it was cloud cake.

Seeing Terciel’s face light up at the sweet, she handed it to him. Taking the other pastry from her basket, she unwrapped it and motioned for Terciel to follow suit.  
“Happy summer festival,” she held her treat in the air.  
“Happy summer festival,” he responded holding the treat to hers. The two took no time tucking in. Terciel savored the rich and creamy texture. Softly he moaned, eliciting a chuckle from Idra.  
“It’s been so long,” he clarified between bites.  
“I will not judge you for loving cloud cake, as long as you do not try to eat mine.”  
“Best eat it quickly,” he joked.

Finishing the last of the pastry, the two settled into a comfortable silence watching the village square below. Terciel held the sprig of lavender for Idra to see.  
“Is this my order?”  
“I felt it best to deliver in person,” she smiled. “I’m afraid to say this may be the last. My entire stock was bought today.”  
“Thank you for saving this for me-and for sharing cloud cake. I understand how difficult that is.”

The two continued to tease and chat as the stars shone brightly in the sky. As they spoke with each other, the festival music began to grow louder. One loud off-key note grabbed both Idra and Terciel’s attention.  
“It would seem the musicians have been drinking,” Terciel observed. The brassy sound of an accordion followed shortly after, weaving a fast-paced dance for the partners below. From the corner of his eye he could see Idra swaying along to the melody. He remembered how dearly Idra wrote about the dancing. Perhaps it was the midsummer night or the knowledge that he may never have this moment again. Whatever it was, Terciel found courage to ask Idra.  
“Would you like to dance?” he held his wing out to her. She looked to his wing and then into his eyes.  
“I would love to, but how can we here?” The landing was certainly narrow.  
“If you are comfortable, we could go inside,” he answered. Wordlessly Idra nodded, curious to see his home. Terciel led her through a solid wood door and into a somewhat dark living space. With the low candle light, she could see books and scrolls scattered across various furniture and the floor. A few rugs lay on the floor and his family’s banner hung off a central wall. His home was larger than any rito’s she had seen, but still the structure felt more confining and less comfortable than her own home by the wheat field.

Terciel lit a few more candles to give them more light. He made his way around the main room and opened a shutter to a window outside, allowing the music from the square to drift into his home. Once he was finished, he met Idra in the center of the room.  
“May I still have this dance?” he asked, wing held out to Idra.  
“You may,” she answered, holding his wing in her feathers.

The dance was a jaunty tune and the two launched into the steps as best as they could. Having never really danced with a partner before, Terciel was embarrassed to find himself nearly stepping on Idra or tripping over the various items in his home. After stumbling over a pile of books, he muttered darkly at the blasted things. Two feathers gently tilted his face down, causing him to pause. Idra’s eyes shown as brilliantly as gems in the candle light.  
“Allow me to lead?” she asked. Terciel nodded lightly relishing the feeling of her feathers until she pulled them away. Gathering his wing, Idra set his feathers comfortably on her waist as her other wing rested on his shoulders. Keeping eye contact, she began to lead them in the dance. His feet followed her willingly. As they made circles around his home, the two laughed and smiled at the feeling of the music around them and the momentum it gave them. As the final stanzas of the song crescendo the two stopped in the center of Terciel’s home. The silence that followed was only littered with soft, scattered applause from the square below. The two said nothing. They were comfortable in the silence while in each other’s presence.

Idra lost herself in the blue of his eyes and how they sparkled from the flickering, muted glow of the room. He looked so earnest after their dance. She could feel how close they were and how wonderfully his wings held her. There were few moments in her life that she wished she could live in forever and this moment outranked them all.  
Another melody wound its way up to Terciel’s home. It was softer, slower, and much gentler. Taking his wing again, Idra led them in a waltz.  
“Thank you. I’ve never danced like this before,” Terciel admitted.  
“I had a suspicion,” she responded with a twinkle in her eye.  
“It seems I’ve become the student and you the master,” he laughed lightly.   
“Another thing to thank my father for. Every festival, we would share the first dance before Huro would cut in,” Idra trailed off.  
“Huro?” Terciel questioned.  
“He was my best friend.”  
“You say it like he isn’t any longer.”  
“I’m afraid we’re not,” Idra look down examining Terciel’s finely made tunic.   
“Did you love him?” Terciel cringed inwardly at his sudden question. It certainly wasn’t his business but he felt he needed to know.  
“I thought I did a long time ago,” Idra looked up to Terciel.   
“What changed your mind?” Terciel stopped dancing, preferring to listen.  
“We weren’t compatible? I grew up? Realized that he all cared about was money?” she listed. “I suppose I realized long before that though.” Idra saw that Terciel was listening quite intently.  
“My father was ill for a long time before he passed. Every day he would grow weaker. I was barely out of my fledgling years and only just becoming a maiden. I wasn’t old enough to take on the farm by myself. Huro’s father proposed an arranged marriage to combine our farms and to ensure my livelihood. My father wouldn’t agree unless I did. I was so angry when he told me about the arrangement. It felt like he didn’t believe I could take care of myself and he was forcing me to marry out of necessity. I was so dramatic-I told him he was ‘clipping my wings’ and that I would marry Huro out of love or not at all. After my tantrum, father promised he wouldn’t arrange me in any marriage-that he would let me choose. Instead my father negotiated with the other farms, the bakers, and the seamstress. It’s the reason my stock is only wheat and lavender. None of the other farms would compete with me, I could manage a modest harvest and if I had no customers at least the baker and seamstress would feed and clothe me. When Huro learned that I wouldn’t agree to the arrangement he was furious. He said I disrespected him. At the time I had always considered that we would marry, but watching him walk away stripping our friendship, I started to see him clearer. I saw the little things that I had reasoned away or ignored.” Idra sighed deeply. There would always be a part of her that longed for her childhood days with her friend and it would sadden her that those days were gone. Yet a newer part of her, which steadily grew each day, knew those days and her friendship with Huro had to end.  
“I saw him for the first time,” she said.  
Terciel remained quiet after Idra’s story, contemplating how difficult it must have been for Idra to take such a burden on in exchange for her freedom. He was grateful that her father hadn’t arranged the marriage. His father was intent on arranging a bride for him but passed before he could. He wouldn’t have fought an arrangement as Idra had but realized now how painful it would be to marry out of necessity alone.  
“All I can say my dear friend is that rito is a complete imbecile,” Terciel finally responded. “To so willing shed your friendship whereas I wonder how I lived so long without it.”  
“Now you’re flattering me to try and cheer me up,” she countered.  
“No, I promised to be honest. I could flatter you-tell you that I consider you the most radiant light in the entirety of Rito Village. But in honesty, I find Huro to be the greatest village idiot who has walked the planet.”  
“Now that’s a tad unkind,” she reproached.  
“You forget that I am unkind,” Terciel responded.  
“Are you though?”   
Terciel sighed, dropping his wings from Idra’s sides.  
“One day, like Huro, you will see me for what I truly am, and our friendship will not be enough to hide those flaws.”  
“You always speak about yourself in puzzles,” Idra reached out towards him. “If you would tell me, I promise I would listen.”  
“I know you would, and I dread the day I finally tell you,” he looked down to their wings now holding each other. “There are some things even your friendship can’t change. It’s just who I am.” His sad blue eyes gazed into hers.  
“I can’t promise how I will respond to whatever it is you’re hiding,” she spoke finally and firmly. “But I promise I will listen with an open mind and that I will not allow our friendship to fall.”   
“I daresay this was the not summer festival plans you had,” Terciel responded. “Have I ruined it?” Giving him a small smile, Idra held his wing in both of hers.  
“Master Terciel, there is still more night to be had and I am determined to help you become an adequate dancer before morning.”   
“You truly are magnificent,” he held her wings close.  
“No more attempts to flatter me while we train,” she held a feather up to him playfully.   
“How can I not? You make it too easy,” he teased. “Shall I demonstrate?”  
“No!” She answered pulling him into a rhythmic step.   
“Are you quite sure?”  
“Yes. Now focus.”  
“I am focused…on you.”  
“Terciel you are truly awful.”  
“Dear friend you wound me-to say that I am merely awful when we both know I am terrible.”  
“Well,” Idra started and made a face. “I don’t think you are terrible.” Terciel stopped dancing pulling Idra to a stop with him.  
“You don’t?”  
“No,” she answered, averting his gaze. “You’re awfully kind.”  
“Ugh, horrible,” he shook his head. He looked at her with a mischievous glint. Grasping her sides, Terciel lifted her up and began to spin in circles. The sudden momentum took Idra by surprise.  
“What are you doing?” She called out between laughs.  
“Take it back!”  
“What?”  
“Take what you said back, or I won’t stop!” He continued to spin them until they both became quite dizzy. Terciel, not used to being the cyclone as opposed to its apex, tripped on the corner of the rug, sending them flying to the ground. Suddenly, he was seeing multiple Idras as the world slowed to a still.  
“Idra! Are you all right?” he did his best to sit up as his sight swimming in double-vision. Idra for her part was fine but laughing no less.   
“For a Master of the Gale, you are not a master of gravity,” she chuckled. Terciel hmphed as he got to his feet.  
“I defy gravity,” he responded curtly before promptly stumbling over a small pile of books that had been turned over upon his earlier fall. As Terciel found himself once again on the floor looking up at the ceiling, he couldn’t help but appreciate the position, considerably with Idra leaning over him.   
“It would appear that gravity defies you,” she clarified.   
“I suppose I should thank it,” he answered. “After all, this is the third time gravity has brought a fallen star to me.”  
“Oh, you are too awful.”  
“Terrible.”  
“The most horrible,” she agreed entwining her feathers with his.


	7. Chapter 7

As dawn rose, the Summer Festival drew to its end bringing all ritos out on the walkways, platforms and paths for the final ceremonies of the summer.

Idra joined the throng rushing to the square, but Idra neither rushed nor ran. She felt herself floating, as though she were gliding on her own personal updraft.

She had stayed with Terciel throughout the night. The two had danced, laughed, talked, examine Terciel’s absurdly large collection of lavender, and read from his library and not once did his feathers leave hers. If she could, she would soar into the sky that minute and just enjoy the lightness she felt. While Idra hummed to herself, thinking of the best Summer Festival she had ever experienced, she was too distracted to see another rito approaching her from the side.

Huro grabbed Idra’s wing, stopping her progress to the square.  
“Huro! Happy Summer Festival,” she answered cheerily, her mood too elated to be brought down.  
“Where have you been?” He asked. “I’ve been looking for you all night!”  
“You have? I’m sorry,” she responded.  
“That’s it?” Huro started. “No explanation for where you’ve been or why you’re just arriving here at dawn?”  
“Nope,” Idra said shaking her head, feeling the ridiculous smile that she couldn’t seem to retire. Huro was taken aback by Idra’s responses. They were pleasant enough albeit evasive, but he was certain it really was of no consequence and chose to ignore her bizarre behavior.  
“Whatever it was I am glad I had the chance to give you this,” kneeling, he held out a large bouquet of foxgloves, clovers, and yarrow. It was a lovely to be sure. Idra folded her wings and stepped back. Once more Huro pressed the bouquet toward her.  
“I know that I’ve made mistakes with you Idra,” he started. “But we are no longer children and I feel I can shed childish disputes so that we can have a lifetime of happiness.”  
“Huro,” she finally spoke. “I am happy that you are willing to forgive, and you are right, we are no longer children. I’m not the same maid I once was, and I will never be her again. I am not the right match for you. I am sorry, but you deserve better,” gently she pushed the bouquet back towards him. He stared at the bouquet in disbelief and then looked to Idra.  
“Still?” he asked softly. “After all this time, you still reject me?”  
“I feel that we both deserve a chance to find love,” Idra responded.  
“Your idea of love is what started this,” he stood abruptly. “A happy marriage isn’t just about passion, Idra.”  
“I know. It’s about trust, honesty, friendship, enjoying one another’s company, supporting one another, being there when the other doesn’t feel they have value, and loving them for all their faults. We haven’t had that between us for many years if we ever had it at all.”   
“I suppose I should expect this betrayal after all the time you’ve spent flirting with those guards. You know how those monsters are,” he spat. “All they want is to get a bow out of you.”  
“I’m mildly flattered that you think it’s the bow they’re after this time,” she answered evenly.   
“Is everything a joke to you? You keep tearing my heart out Idra and for what? A laugh?”  
“I don’t find this funny at all. Why can’t you understand that this was never to harm you. I wanted…”  
“Right. It’s always what you’ve wanted, but not what you’ve needed.”  
“Needed?” Idra stepped back. She had seen Huro angry before, but not to this degree. She watched as the betrothal bouquet came undone in Huro’s grip.   
“You have no idea how frustrating you can be,” he took a step towards Idra.  
“Miss Idra?” The two guards whom Idra had spoken to the day before flanked her sides. “Is this rito bothering you?” Huro’s eyes widened. Idra didn’t respond.  
“Sir, you need to leave the square,” Iro ordered Huro. “You’re causing a scene and parents are bringing their newborns for the naming ceremonies.”  
“Idra, tell them that I’m not causing a scene,” Huro demanded, faltering as the red feathered guard took another step towards him.  
“I think it’s best you go Huro.” The tawny rito’s eyes hardened. Glancing between the guards, he dropped the bouquet.  
“Fine.” Huro turned and took off from the square.   
“And don’t come back,” Tuka added with bravado.  
“Really?” Iro asked before turning to Idra. “Are you sure you’re all right?”  
“Yes,” she felt her breathing slow down.   
“Is he your…”  
“No.”  
“Good choice,” Tuka answered, grunting as his friend elbowed him. “What? That melon head was insulting her and the entire rito guard. You think he’d at least be smart enough not to start something outside of the square.”  
“Thank you for your help. I didn’t mean to cause concern.”  
“It’s no problem miss.”  
“Have you given Talia the bouquet?” Idra inquired. The snowy feathered guard nodded.   
“I suppose I’ll get my answer soon enough!”  
“And you, have you found another maid to sweep off her feet?” Idra asked Tuka.  
“He’s found several,” his friend answered.  
“I’m not looking for a mate quite yet. I figured I could spend the season evaluating my options,” Tuka responded looking at his feathers.  
“In other words he’s a spineless cuckoo when it comes to maids.”  
“Some wing man you’ve turned out to be.”  
“This wing man wants to turn into a family man,” Iro clarified. Tuka rolled his eyes. A horn blew in the distance signaling the start of the final ceremonies.  
“Master bow maker,” Iro addressed Idra. “May the monstrous rito guards escort you to the square?”  
“Master guards, I would be honored,” she bowed in response.

Idra followed the two guards into the crowded square where already the village elder stood welcoming the crowd. Tuka made a beeline for a small cluster of guards whereas Iro stayed firmly planted in front of the platform, his wings pulled tight behind his back.   
“Fellow rito,” Ibis called out. “Our summer festival is ending once more. Although the festival’s closure signifies the end of summer, it is the start of many beginnings as we welcome the newest members of our village and celebrate the joining of new families. Let us first acknowledge all the fledglings born this season. Parents, please bring your young ones to the platform so that our community may welcome them in true rito spirit!” The village erupted in cheers as couples brought their children to the platform. Idra was delighted to see the small flock of fledglings with their fuzzy new down feathers of all colors, their eyes bright and taking in the village before them. Fledglings were precious to the rito and the village made it known as they cheered for each one.  
“Welcome Uwin, son of Neri and Lark,” the elder proclaimed, his wing gently pressing against the forefeathers of the rito babe. To her left she could feel Iro’s growing anxiety. The elder had nearly made it down the entire line and soon the mating flights would take place. Peaking around his shoulders she could make out the purple feathers of Talia standing nearby, holding her betrothal bouquet to her chest and glancing to Iro. Idra had no doubt that Talia would join him in the sky just as she had no doubt that Talia and Iro would bring their fledgling to the naming ceremony next summer.  
“She’s going to say yes Iro,” Idra whispered. “Don’t worry so much.”  
“I am trying not to Idra. What if I can’t find her among the others? What if she flies to someone else?” He whispered back.  
“You will find her, and she only has eyes for you. She’s looking for you even now in the crowd.” Iro glanced about until his eyes found the purple-feathered beauty. As their gaze remained locked on each other, Idra watched earnestly. _This is love_ , she thought, _why can’t Huro see that?_  
  
The elder had made it to the final child on the platform, a maiden born only a week ago. The little one curled into her mother’s feathers while the crowd cheered her name. As the youngest members of their village were taken into the square by their parents, the Elder addressed the crowd once more.   
“I am heartened and glad for the many healthy fledglings who have been born into our community this year. Their coming is a sign that our village is prosperous and our future bright. As is our custom, we will end the festival with the mating flight. For the rito who partake in this ritual understand that your leap into the sky is a leap of love and of faith. Our village will be strengthened and secured by the sanctity of your unions. I have seen many bouquets exchanged this night, so without further ado, I address any of you with intentions to announce your engagement, be prepared to fly at the sound of the horn. Find your partner in the sky and share with the village your declaration to wed.”  
The horn of the village sounded once more and immediately rito took to the sky.   
“Iro, don’t just stand there, go!” Idra attempted to shake the rito out of his stupor. “She’s waiting for you!” Startled, the guard took off after the crowd.  
Idra moved towards the railings of the square to watch the rito fly above lake Totori. Slowly pairs found one another and aligned their wings to fly in wide circles indicating that they would wed. Idra was pleased to see that Iro and Talia were circling just above the market, the tip of their wings perfectly aligned and their flight like a perfect dance. They would share one more flight like this at their wedding ceremony. Watching the couples proclaim their love, she deflated for a moment. She wondered if Terciel was watching the Mating Flight.   
“Good day Idra,” She turned to see the elder approaching her. “I must say I’m surprised to find you on the ground today.”  
“Not any different from the past years, Elder Ibis,” she responded. The elder nodded.  
“Perhaps the upcoming Spring then. Tell me, have you found the answers you were looking for?”  
“The answers?”  
“Regarding Rito Village. You borrowed nearly all the scrolls in my possession,” he chuckled.  
“Oh, yes. I suppose I found an answer to a question I hadn’t asked.”  
“Curious. Perhaps you’ll tell me some time. I am always thrilled to see a young rito so interested in our history.”  
“Of course Elder,” she responded politely, already thinking of how she could avoid having that conversation. She wasn’t sure if the elder would approve of her seeing Terciel. She didn’t know if it was wise to mention her research on the Master of the Gale beyond general historical questions.  
“Well, I must be off. There will be many weddings to officiate,” he gestured to the sky. “I’ll have my wings full until the winter. Happy Summer Festival Idra,” he tilted his head.  
“Happy Summer Festival Elder,” she bowed. Leaving the railing she saw that Tuka had migrated to a group of young maids who, like her, had declined to participate in the mating flight. She could see that several of them were receiving his charm quite well. Perhaps he would participate in the Spring mating flight, unlike her.

Without either guard nearby, she felt somewhat alarmed. She hadn’t seen Huro at the square, but she was certain she would see him again soon. She was still shocked by his anger and something deep inside her told her to prepare to fight or fly. Idra hoped those fears were misplaced, but if necessary, she would fight Huro. When they were children, Huro had hit Idra as they fought over a game. Though Idra was smaller and younger, she struck him back. She had anticipated punishment when an angry Miko told her father. She wouldn’t forget how her father laughed. “Let that be a lesson to Huro. Rito maids can and will hit back.” For some reason Huro hardly remembered their childhood at all, for if he did, he would remember that her father had taught her to defend herself well. She only hoped that she wouldn’t need to remind him directly.

As she wandered to the edge of the square, she found Ola already talking with brides, arranging their wedding outfits.   
“Idra, there you are!” she called. “Be a dear and help me record these orders?” After they had taken orders from many of the newly announced brides, she and Ola began their walk home.  
“Oh my feathers are so sore,” her elder complained. “I spent the entire night speaking to that dimwit baker Tumis.”  
“Dimwit? I thought you said he was handsome,” Idra reminded.   
“I thought so too! You can imagine how thrilled I was when he came to my stall, but then he spent the entire night talking about cloud cakes and flour. I’ve memorized the recipe if you ever want to make the stupid things on your own,” Ola complained. Idra held back laughter as she imagined how Tumis was able to keep a pining Ola at bay for the entire night.  
“And then he gave me an extensive history on how he turns wheat into flour. I nearly died of boredom!”  
“I’m sorry it wasn’t what you expected it would be, but it was nice that he spent the festival with you. He considers you a good friend.”  
“And trust me, friend is all he will ever be,” she declared. “Perfectly good bouquet wasted and who knows how many festivals I have left.” Idra listened in silence, knowing full well that Ola would find another to present a bouquet to during the Spring festival.  
“Tell me child, where did you disappear to? You could have rescued me.”  
“Oh, I left the stall for the night after selling my flowers.”  
“Did you at least spend some time courting?”  
“Huro proposed,” Idra answered quietly.  
“He did…” Ola stopped. “And you said no.”  
“He was very upset,” Idra rubbed her wings. “I’ve never seen him so angry.”  
“What a brat,” Ola shook her head. “You don’t see me having a temper tantrum and I’ve been rejected far more than he has.” Considering the young rito before her, Ola softened her tone.  
“If he was truly that angry, then you made the right choice,” she grasped Idra’s shoulders. “And my ultimatum still stands. Whether it’s the master of gale or a bird-brained farmer, I will roast their tail feathers should they think to force or harm you.”   
“Thank you Ola, but if Huro tries something then promise me you’ll let me handle it,” she hugged the elder rito. “At least at first. For some reason he doesn’t think that I have a mind of my own. I don’t think he’ll back off unless he knows that I am willing to fight for what I believe.”  
“I’ll do as you wish though you’re sounding more and more like your quack of a father,” Ola muttered.   
“I take that as a compliment,” Idra smiled.

\--->0<\---

The first market day after the summer festival was quieter. Idra had seen Terciel earlier that morning in their usual routine. He only purchased two bushels of wheat, as her lavender had run out, but within her wing she still found her note from him. Glancing quickly, she read “Join me at the flight range? Two days. I’ll meet you before dawn at our usual spot.” She hummed to herself. Happy to once again see him. She adored his notes but being able to speak freely with him was so much dearer to her.

Huro had not attempted to address her at her stall, which confused Idra until later that afternoon.   
“Idra!” Tumis called over to her. “When you have a moment, I have that bread you requested.” Wiping her feathers on her tunic, Idra walked over to Tumis. The gray-feathered rito motioned for her to step behind the stall. He bent down to retrieve two loaves of bread.  
“Idra,” he whispered softly. “I have something to tell you, but you must not react. I’m certain that both Miko and Huro are watching.” Idra nodded slightly to indicate she had heard.  
“They approached me this morning saying they would sell wheat to me at a price much lower than yours if I agreed to buy from them for the next year,” he turned to the side so that he back was facing the market place. “Now I promised your father that your farm would be the first supplier my bakery went to for wheat and that negotiation still stands with you, I’m afraid that others in the village do not have that loyalty my dear. I think they’re planning to undersell and compete with you in the Spring.”  
Idra was dumbfounded for a moment. She felt the anger immediately rushing through her veins. How dare they! If they thought she was going down without a fight they were sorely mistaken.  
“There’s more,” Tumis continued. “I’ve overheard that they are meeting with the elder about an arrangement they started with your father. Do you know anything about this?”  
“Only that they offered to arrange a marriage between Huro and myself, but father did not accept,” Idra whispered in response, helping him gather the bread.  
“Do you have proof of that?” Idra froze.  
“Do I need it if I’m not willing to marry Huro?”  
“Our elder is the keeper of our arrangements and secrets. Our village trusts his judgement that an agreement had been struck. I do not believe Ibis would force you to do anything, but this will pressure you to respond to Huro in front of the elder.” Idra slammed her feathers on the bread board.  
“Why do they insist on this?” she whispered fervently. “I am only one maid and certainly not the best match for Huro. Why won’t they let me be?!”   
“You are quite lovely Idra,” Tumis began, thinking through his words carefully. “And your farm has the best soil in the entire village. Your father was Miko’s only competition until you changed your stock to wheat and lavender alone.”  
“Huro said he wasn’t my competition, but he’s broken yet another promise,” Idra turned abruptly.  
“Idra!” Tumis stopped her. “I understand your anger but that will not help you. You need to be smarter than them. Take a breath and think before you act- they’re trying to turn the village against you.”  
“You’re right,” she admitted quietly. “Thank you for stopping me, but I can’t do nothing.”  
“I agree. Unfortunately, I don’t know what you should do,” Tumis pondered. “You didn’t partake in the Mating Flight this year, but I assume you are still on good terms with your friend?”  
“Tumis I won’t marry purely to win this fight with Huro.”  
“I know that, but it wouldn’t hurt for your friend to know that you’re going to enter a fight. Besides the Rito guard seem quite loyal to you. Your friend may continue to rally them to your support unlike the other tradesmen here.”  
“Thank you for sharing this with me. I promise I won’t be rash,” Idra hugged Tumis.  
“Take care child and let me know if there’s anything I can do,” he gave her two rolls of bread.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

Terciel gathered ingredients for elixirs. He would need some for the journey to the Flight Range and he feared he would need a good supply for when his call to battle came.

Over the last few days he had watched as Ganon’s domain became darker and chaotic. If the missives he had received from outside the village were correct, there was to be an attack on Hyrule from a neighboring kingdom. Ganon was collecting his power to strike down his opponents, but the battle would be costly. Terciel recalled the conversation he had with Elder Ibis the day before with a sigh.  
“We must recruit for the guard,” Terciel advised the elder. “I will do all in my power to keep our people out of this war, but if there is a concerted attack, the village must be safeguarded.”  
“Your recommendation is wise and we will begin recruiting on the morn,” the elder responded tiredly. “Terciel, whether our people fight directly in this war or not, you will still be called to action and you have neither a bride nor a fledgling.” Terciel held his breath waiting for the elder to finish his thought.  
“I do not want to pressure, but should you perish in this battle, you will have no heir to wield the power of the gale. If our village is not destroyed by Ganon’s enemies, I fear that Ganon himself will destroy us.”  
“Even if I were to marry this moment, there is no guarantee that a fledgling will be conceived. Time is running short elder and I must focus on preparing our people for war.”  
“Ensuring your line continues is preparing our people for war. I can reach out to the families with eligible maids to begin arrangements immediately.” Terciel shook his head.  
“As I said Elder that is not a guarantee. I apologize that I did not wed earlier, but we have little time to rectify that mistake,” Terciel folded his wings behind his back. “If I should fall in battle, you must move forward with the migration.”  
“The migration?” the elder piped in. “Terciel that plan is far from ready. Where would we hide that Ganon would not find us? Furthermore, if you perish, our people will lose the power of the gale. What will protect them as they flee from the Blight? It will be a slaughter.”  
“Others can master the gale. I’ve read about it. My ancestor had done it and his nephew-“  
“Your ancestor earned the divine power from Hylia. He received that technique in a dream given to him by the goddess. Try as other rito might, only one of divine favor can receive the power your family was bestowed. We would have seen such potential in the fledglings before now.”  
“It seems we are at an impasse, for I am to be summoned at any time. I can feel it, Ibis. Ganon’s darkness is mounting for an attack. I could be called to service by morning.” The elder sighed.  
“Elder I will survive this battle and upon my return I will ask a maid to marry,” Terciel promised.  
“I do not like this at all Terciel, but I am afraid we have no other recourse. Upon your return I urge you to select your bride immediately.”

Terciel had agreed with the elder, but with a heavy heart. In truth Terciel had already made his selection weeks before, but he had little faith that his shooting star would agree to become his bride, not after she realized how many monstrous acts he was responsible for. He was going to see her that day for what may be the very last time. If ever was the time to tell her, it would be then. His dearest Idra. If he knew that she would wait for him, he would gladly return from this battle no matter the atrocities he would face. If Idra would not accept him, then arranged marriages would be useless. His heart belonged to a star. He would not allow his line to continue, the cycle of killing and pain that his people had suffered. He would spend every moment of his life preparing the migration so that Idra and his people may be safe.

He met her in the dark on the outskirts of the village. Her pale gold and white feathers illuminated beautifully by the setting moon. They wasted no time in leaving for the Flight Range. They reached their sanctuary right as the sun rose.

The two trained for the first part of the morning. Idra had quickly developed her skill with the updrafts and was attempting to use them while firing her bow. Terciel joined her after her first few runs. When Idra still missed the targets alongside Terciel’s perfectly aimed shots, she challenged him to a race through the updrafts. Terciel rose to her challenge and the two raced through the basin, weaving in and out of the rock formations. Despite Terciel’s clear mastery of the technique he was surprised and thrilled to see Idra matching him at each corner. She was nimbler and her wings swiftly took her around the bend much faster than him. Idra landed on the walkway in front of the hut, her chest heaving as Terciel landed beside her. He did his best not to show how winded he was.  
“I will have you know that we both crossed the walkway at the same time,” he was able to state between breaths.  
“But I,” she began “Landed first.”  
“True, but only because I was being a gentleman,” he countered.  
“Really?” she asked disbelievingly. When she realized that Terciel had his mischievous glint in his eye, she returned his teasing.  
“I’m certain you say that to every maid who has beaten you.”  
“You my dear are the only maid with the skill to beat me.”  
“I’d say let’s race to the fire, but I’ve no energy in me,” she joked. Terciel drew up to her side, placing a wing on her shoulders.  
“Then let me help you. Together we’ll make it.” The two leaned against each other making their way inside the hut. Idra immediately stooped to start the fire in the cooking pit, humming happily as the pit ignited sending warmth and light throughout the hut. Terciel secured the cloth over the doorways to prevent the winds from snuffing their fire. He took a seat next to Idra as she cared for the fire, heating vegetables and broth for their lunch. Terciel watched her as she calmly tended to their lunch blissfully taking in the comfort surrounding him. He wanted to savor and remember this moment forever. It was what his future could be if she agreed to stand at his side. He was startled when Idra leaned against him, her head lightly laying on his shoulder. He moved his wing to hold her securely to him, allowing her to rest, as his head lay against hers. He needed to tell her. He was running out of time. No matter the logic though, he wanted the moment to last forever.

The fire crackled and the scent of the soup permeated the air. The only light in the hut was from the fire pit alone and Idra relished the feeling of safety around her. If only they could stay in this sanctuary for the rest of their days. She gave a sigh and Terciel felt the shift her shoulders.  
“You are thinking quite deeply Idra,” Terciel observed. “Care to share your musings with me?” Idra remained quiet. She wanted to tell Terciel of her conflict with Huro, but she had no idea how he would respond. She had seen Huro get so angry and then spiteful. Terciel made a point stating that he was no kinder. What if he reacted the same way?  
“Idra?” Terciel responded gently leaning down to look at her. “You are troubled, will you tell me why?”  
“I wish to, but I worry that it will upset you,” she responded truthfully. Terciel stiffened, the wing that held onto Idra’s side dropped. He took a deep breath.  
“Whatever you need to say Idra, you can say it. Please don’t be afraid of me,” he willed himself not to let any emotion show. So, this was it. _I will lose her forever_ , he thought.  
Idra glanced to see his face expressionless. He was doing his best to hide his feelings and she was frustrated. She despised that he hid so many things from her-his life, thoughts, and emotions. “Not unlike what you are doing now,” a voice in the back of her mind chided her. Looking into the fire Idra knew that she had to trust him. Perhaps when she showed how she trusted him with her secrets, he would be willing to follow suit. She needed to listen and trust what he said with an open mind instead of assuming he would be like Huro.  
“I’m in trouble,” she started. “I’m not sure what to do, but I know I need to act. Will you help me think of a plan?” Terciel nodded stiffly, turning to face her directly.  
“What’s going on?” And so, Idra told him. She told him about Huro’s proposal, his outburst, the guards coming to her rescue, and the efforts Miko and Huro were taking to undermine her business all the while having meetings with elder about a mysterious agreement.

Terciel listened intently. He was furious. He was ready to find this Huro and deal with him directly but knew Idra didn’t wish that. When Idra had finished, Terciel paused, willing his anger away so that he could think through a battle strategy for her. She would outsmart those birdbrains. He’d ensure it.  
“This Miko and his son intend to drive you into poverty,” Terciel thought out loud. “In the hopes that you will marry out of necessity, and Huro seems to have intimidated most of the other trades community so that no one else will propose to you.”  
“It would seem that way.”  
“I’m inclined to call that rito a dastardly fool, but some insults are best served through action,” Terciel tapped his chin. “If you lose your other customers, it sounds as though the guards would still frequent your stall. Will their numbers be enough to keep the farm?”  
“I’m afraid not,” Idra responded. “The guards came for the bows. When Miko lowers the price for wheat I wouldn’t blame them for choosing to buy from his farms.”  
“Let them,” Terciel began. “Let Miko have the wheat sales so that you can focus on bows. Tell me Idra, which did you make more from? The farm or your craft?”  
“My bows. Their sales in one day alone were more than I’ve made in the year.”  
“Then don’t even give those featherbrains the fight they are hoping to have and leverage against you. Huro won’t be able to frighten away a host of guards looking for weapons and repairs. The elder is actively recruiting to expand the guard. As tradesmen become trained as warriors, they will become your customers, and neither Huro nor Miko can compete with you in weapons.”  
“That may be true, but there are other bow makers in the village-well known and equally ready to fight.”  
“You raise a good point. For battles against multiple fronts, you need an ally. I would happily be that for you, but I’m afraid your association with me will only have the impression that Miko and Huro hope to forge.”  
“Wren,” Idra interrupted. “I’m sorry I just realized I do have an ally.”  
“The armorer?” Terciel inquired.  
“Yes. He had a bow maker on his employ, but no longer. Perhaps I can strike a deal with Wren. He’s incredibly influential in the trade community- I don’t know of anyone who would dare speak against him.”  
“I’ve heard of Wren. He’s tough, but all the apprentices he trained with him before becoming guards say he is an outstanding mentor.” Idra nodded slowly. Sighing, she folded her feathers in her lap, as she realized what she would both gain and lose with this plan.  
“If I do this,” Idra started. “then I won’t be able to upkeep my family’s farm.”  
“It means a lot to you,” Terciel spoke slowly, watching Idra closely.  
“It does,” she agreed. “I grew up there and my father worked so hard for it for so long. It would feel like an insult to give it up.”  
“I’ve never met your father, though he sounds as magnificent as you are,” Terciel held Idra’s wing. “But, I imagine he would tell you that pursuing something you love is no insult to his memory, but a celebration of what he’s enabled you to do.”  
“What if I’m truly not good enough to make it?”  
“Once again my friend, you do not see who you are,” Terciel leaned down to tilt Idra’s face up as he gazed into her eyes. “You cannot show any fear-not to Wren and not to Huro. You know your value is enough and Wren will gladly partner with you. I’ve no doubt that you will soar when you become his apprentice. If ever you doubt that remember neither Wren nor Huro have trained at the Flight Range-their families’ banners are not hanging in these rafters whereas yours is just there.” Idra felt such a warmth bubble up from her very core. Reaching forward she pulled Terciel into a hug, holding him fiercely to her. Terciel was taken aback by the sudden contact, but quickly pulled her closer into his wings.  
“You are truly the kindest rito I’ve ever met,” Idra mumbled into his feathers. “I wish you would see that as I do.” Terciel did not respond in words preferring to tighten his hold on the divine star who had all his heart. He only wished he could see her take to the sky once more. Idra pulled partially out of the hug to face him.  
“I will do this. I won’t let Huro frighten me,” she resolved. Terciel’s sky blue eyes flickered for a moment in sadness.  
“I would love to see you in your triumph,” he spoke.  
“Terciel, my triumph is yours as well. If you had not convinced me about the bows, I would never have thought this possible. I will share it all with you,” she added, blushing for Idra did not mean her triumph alone. His blue eyes remained downcast, his silence hanging heavily around them. It was time.  
“I have something I must tell you Idra,” he looked into her eyes, his wings moving to hold her feathers.  
“Soon I must leave. Ganon will call me to fight in his battle against a warring kingdom. I will fight to ensure our people are not brought into this war by ending it swiftly.” Idra felt frozen.  
“When will you be back?”  
“I do not know,” he answered honestly. “If I do not-“  
“Don’t. Please don’t,” she stopped him, placing her feathers on his beak. “Promise me. Promise me that you will come back,” she demanded with tears welling in her eyes.  
“I promised to be honest first,” Terciel responded weakly, all the words getting stuck in his throat at the sight of her tears.

Reaching up to her forefeathers, Idra untied her purple headband, her yellow and white feathers falling to the sides. Reaching forward, she tied the bandanna to the upper part of Terciel’s wing.  
“Promise me then to do everything in your power to return this to me,” she asked. “And with it, you.” Terciel touched the band now wrapped around his arm.  
“I promise I will return this to you,” he agreed. “And if I am able, myself.” Tears streamed freely from Idra as she moved to hug him again, wrapping her wings around him. “Good, there’s so much more I want to tell you…about the lavender,” she mumbled.  
“There’s so much more I want to tell you as well, my brave and wonderful friend,” he held her. “I’m not worthy of your tears.”  
“Then don’t make me cry,” she responded with a short laugh. Reaching up she tilted Terciel’s face down to hers, her beak nuzzling his as they shared their first kiss.  
“I cannot tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he whispered to her.  
“Don’t tell me, show me,” she told him with a mischievous glint.  
“My, you’ve become quite demanding my friend,” he answered.  
“Only because I know you hold back my dear Terciel,” she nuzzled his cheek and he responded in kind holding her close as they shared a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Parting with Terciel was painful for Idra as she feared she may never see him again. They had spent the entire day and night at the Flight Range in each other’s company. As she watched him take flight towards his home, Idra felt a chill run throughout her-the same feeling she had when her father took ill. She prayed that it was nothing more than coincidence and that Terciel would return to her safely.

Though fearful, Idra rose the next morning with determination. Terciel was a powerful warrior and she had no doubt that he would fight through any obstacle that stood between him and home. Likewise, Idra knew she would fight through the obstacles Huro laid before her. Perhaps if she was able to win her battle, she would earn her freedom and with it be ready to give her love to another.   
  
Idra made her way to the other side of the village, approaching a large hut close to the ground and a safe distance away from the trees and main walkways of the village. In the distance she could hear the striking of metal, signaling to her that she had arrived. Idra stopped at the door. _I will not show any doubt or fear,_ she thought. The day prior, Terciel helped her to practice her conversation with Wren, schooling her emotions and ensuring that she remained calm to negotiate. The practice session ended rather abruptly at Terciel’s over-the-top impression of the booming rito. The two dissolved in a fit of a laughter at the level of emotion that neither Idra nor Terciel knew he was capable of. Smiling at the memory, she was able to momentarily extinguish her fear. Adjusting the cloth bundle that held samples of her work, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.   
“Idra!” Talia opened the door wide at her childhood friend. “It’s been so long.”  
“I know. You’re nearly married,” Idra smiled. “Congratulations. You and Iro are a wonderful couple!” Idra hugged Talia.  
“I didn’t know if Papa would approve, but then Iro wore that armor,” Talia shook her head. “You told him, didn’t you? About the armor and my favorite flowers?”  
“I hope it was all right, but he seemed so in love with you.” Talia clapped her feathers together.   
“Of course-thank you! It was just the nudge Papa needed to give his blessing. Please come inside. I have so much to tell you!”  
“I would love to, but I came to speak with your father about a matter of business. May I speak to him before we catch up?”  
“Uh, sure. Papa’s in his workshop,” Talia led Idra to the side of the house where a stone-tile landing looked over the lake. Already Idra could see the looming figure of the greatest rito armorer Wren. He was stretching and tanning leather which would pad his armor pieces.  
“Papa! Look who dropped by?” The older russet rito looked up from his work.   
“Now is that Kailen’s little Idra?” he asked as he stitched a cross section of the leather.   
“Yes Mr. Wren,” Idra approached.  
“Mr. Wren? Come now, you practically grew up with us!” he hoisted the rest of the hide over a nearby rod. “I expect a proper greeting, just like yer father taught you.” Idra walked to Wren, giving a sweeping bow and then grasped his wing with her own.  
“Yep, that’s Kailen’s girl!” Idra nearly had the wind knocked out of her as Wren slapped her back exuberantly.  
“Papa! Careful!” Talia chided.  
“What?” He looked to Idra and then to Talia. “We didn’t raise the two of you to be delicate wisps of clouds in the air!” Talia shook her head.  
“I hope you won’t do that with your grandchildren,” Talia started.  
“Well that all depends on the house Iro’s got for you two. If it’s not up to my standards Tali, your wedding will be delayed as unpopular a decision that may be. “  
“It will be up to your standards Papa just as it will be up to mine,” Tali nodded.   
“Iro might have his work cut out for him,” Wren shook his head. “So Idra, will you join us for the wedding?”  
“Oh, Idra you must!” Talia interjected. “I need your help with the flowers and of course I’ve yet to visit Ola for my bridal accessories. You must help me.”  
“I’d be happy to do so,” Idra agreed.  
“Perfect. Well, I’ll let you talk to papa and then come find me?”  
“I will!” As Talia left, Idra turned to face Wren.  
“You came to talk to me did ye? What for?”  
“Well,” Idra took a breath. “I have a business proposition.”   
“Huh, a business proposition?” Idra waited quietly until Wren set his leather hammer aside and wiped his feathers on his apron. “So tell me about your business proposition.”  
“Actually, I’d like to show you.” Idra carried her bundle to Wren’s work table she opened the cloth and pulled out three bows she had been working on for commissions. Wren said nothing, but Idra watched as the master surveyed her selection with interest.  
“I am interested in honing my craft and mastering the art of bow making,” she gestured to the bows. “In order to do this, I must dedicate my time fully to developing the skill and to launching my business which I am unable to do unless I partner with a mentor who has already trained on such a skill. I would like to propose a partnership between you and I where in exchange for your mentoring and your support in selling my bows alongside your armor you will receive a percentage of the profit and a skilled Fletcher on your employ.” Wren remained quiet. He moved across the table examining the bows, lifting them and testing their tensile strength and flexibility.  
“Iro mentioned that he purchased a bow from a new craftsman,” Wren muttered. “And your father had certainly passed his knowledge to you.” Setting the final bow on the table he turned to Idra full on forcing her to crane her neck up to look him in the eye.  
“I had a skilled Fletcher in my business, but with other bow makers it didn’t make sense to continue that competition,” he observed. “Why should I seek to return that practice again?” Idra contemplated his question, turning a way for a moment to ensure her answer was solid. She lingered in front of the mannequin where a newly crafted armor piece was displayed.  
“If my observations are correct, you have already received news that the elder is looking to expand the citizen guard,” she stated. “Once that news spreads, others in the village will seek protection for themselves and their families against whatever threat lies outside the village. If you were to couple a bow with your armor you would not only increase your profits, but you would rebuild your standing in the community as a provider of excellent bows. Our people are fighters. They will look for weapons and what better place than with an armorer they trust to protect their loved one’s lives.” Wren took a step forward, his feathers stroking his chin.  
“Tell me Idra, as I doubt yer interested in making money off the village’s fear. Why do you want to do this?”  
“Mister Wren, I want to master this craft completely. My father taught me what he could and as a result it has helped me to craft bows and to feel I can fight for myself. I want to learn as much as I can and if my bows can help another in our village feel the same, then I’ve not only mastered a craft, but an art.”  
“An art you say?” he hummed in thought. “Now that is interesting. When I look for new apprentices, I ask them why. Some say passion or profession, others like to fight. Few are interested in making art, but that is we as craftsmen must do. Tell me did ye know that rito armor used to be leather and feathers alone?” Idra slowly nodded.   
“It wasn’t until my great grandfather and his metalwork techniques that the rito were able to forge a light-weight durable metal armor that wouldn’t impede their flight. It takes courage to perfect your art Idra. Are you willing to give up profits, possible customers, and your livelihood to do that?”   
“Mister Wren, I would like the chance to try,” Idra answered honestly.  
“Well then, Miss Idra,” Wren approached her. “Welcome to the family business.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course! You’ve got as much skill as Kailen did with the bows,” He gestured to the bows on the table. “If not more. I would be happy to have you on our employ.”  
“Thank you so much Mister Wren! I must tend to the market tomorrow, but after would you be free to go with to the elder to make the official arrangements.”  
“Very smart!” Wren pointed out to her. “What percentage partnership are you suggesting.”  
“Well,” Idra started. “If you’re willing to let me use your workshop and store my bows and resources here, then I would be willing to 65-35. If not, then I feel 75-25 would be appropriate to learn from you and provide stock in your stall.”  
“60-40,” Wren started. “And you are welcome to use my inventory.”  
“You have a deal!” Idra shook his wing.  
“Now, if you could do me one favor,” Wren sat on a nearby stool and sighed. “Would you mind entertaining Talia and Bali for the afternoon? I’ve grown weary of hearing the wedding plans.”  
“I’m happy to speak with Talia,” Idra began to gather her bows. “I think Iro is a good match for her.” Idra offered.  
“Aye he is,” Wren conceded. “But don’t ye go telling him I said that. He needs to live in fear of me for at least a year after they’re married!”

\--->0<\---

The next market day Idra set up her stall with the last of her wheat. After today she would begin her apprenticeship with Wren. They would start at the basics, he said, just like any other apprentice to ensure her preliminary knowledge was solid. He was certain that she would advance quickly and would soon be practicing bow techniques. Wren had also told Idra that he would train her in basic metalwork by helping her make a set of armor that would fit her size. She was ecstatic! As a fledgling she would see the warriors in their beautiful shiny armor pieces with their leather tunics. She had no plans to go into battle, but Wren impressed upon her the importance of her appearance moving forward. She was no longer a farmer’s daughter. She was a tradesman and to be respected in this sector of her community and to be associated with Wren, she needed to look like one.

She was growing worried. It was near sunrise and Terciel had not arrived. She knew that he could be called at any time, but she had hoped to see him before he left. Just as the sun’s rays hit Roost Peak, she saw Terciel land in the middle of the square. Idra’s heart fell. Terciel wore his armor. Unlike the warriors Idra had seen, Terciel’s armor pieces were darker with sharper edges. Undoubtedly a work of Wren’s, Terciel looked the part of one of Ganon’s champions, and had anyone else been in that square Idra was sure they would have fled. But Idra knew this villain all too well and she had to force herself from running to him, fearful that she would lose her friend forever. 

Terciel quickly approached her stall.   
“Good day Idra,” he started their usual routine.  
“Good day Terciel,” Idra responded, unable to hide her sadness.  
“What has you so upset?”  
“My dearest friend must leave today,” she answered honestly. “And I worry for him. I hope he will take care.”  
“I’ve no doubt your friend will take care and return to you,” he said. “He will only think of you while he is away.”  
“Are you leaving now?”  
“Yes. May I have two bushels of wheat for my travels?” Idra quickly grabbed wingfuls of wheat into a package. Had she known he was leaving today she would have gathered other things for him.  
“Please take more.”  
“I would hate to take your stock from you.”  
“It doesn’t matter. Today is my last day selling wheat and lavender. Tomorrow I will start my apprenticeship with Wren, the master armorer,” she tied the bundle of wheat so that it would travel securely.  
“Ah, I am happy for you, but if you leave who should I buy my lavender from?” he asked with a teasing smile in his eyes.  
“I will always have lavender for you,” she answered. She gave him the bundle.   
“I am sorry for coming so late and I’m afraid my time with you is short,” he lowered his voice and pushed a couple of rupees her way. She saw a note securely tucked under the payment. She nodded tearfully.  
“Come now,” he whispered. “This isn’t good bye- I can never say fare well to you,” he quietly consoled her.  
“Nor I you.”  
“In that case, the next time I see you I expect to buy a new bow.” In the distance they could hear the morning sounds of the village waking and preparing for the day.  
“I must go,” Terciel said taking the bushel in his wings. Idra stopped him before he left. Leaning forward she gave him a quick kiss.  
“For luck,” she clarified.   
“Thank you. I will see you again dear Idra.”  
“Take care master Terciel.”   
“You as well, master Idra.”

As Terciel took off from the market landing, Idra stepped out from her stall. Her eyes watched him disappear into the dark veil past the forest. Silently she prayed to Hylia for his safe return. Feeling the note against her feathers, she returned to her stall to read it.  
  
 _Dearest Idra,_

_I’ve left something for you in my home. It is a precious heirloom to my family and to the history of Rito Village. I believe it has the answers to your questions. I trust you to keep it secret and safe._

_Until we are reunited, take care my love._

_Terciel_

Wiping away the tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked to the skies again willing him to return to her so that she may say what she held so dearly in her heart. She would tell him upon his return for he would come home. Tucking the note in her tunic, she began to wrap the remaining wheat into bundles for Tumis. There was no point in staying the full market day as she and Wren were to meet with the elder at noon to legitimize her apprenticeship and their partnership. Afterwards, she would go home and wait until she could sneak into Terciel’s home by night.   
“Good day Idra!” Ola greeted setting her sewing basket on the table. “Child, are you all right?” Ola gestured to the tear stains.   
“Yes,” Idra wiped furiously at her cheeks. “I’m just a little sentimental. I have something wonderful and sad to tell you.”

Ola was surprised to learn that Idra would no longer join her at the market. At first the elder rito was offended to be left to fend herself and then she was saddened at seeing the closest thing she had to a daughter leave her. Ida repeatedly assured Ola that they would see one another outside of the market and that Idra would continue to help with the wedding orders so long as it did not conflict with her apprenticeship.  
“Well, I can’t say that I am thrilled, but I am glad you are fighting for your dreams,” Ola finally conceded.  
“I am, but remember,” Idra lowered her voice “Miko and Huro must not know until after my meeting with the elder.”  
“Of course. I may be loud, but I am no loud mouth,” Ola stated with wings crossed.  
“I know. You’re one of my closest friends,” Idra hugged Ola.  
“So I suppose you’ll be closing up your stall soon.”  
“Yes. I will deliver the last of my wheat to Tumis and then I must go. I will see you though tomorrow for Talia’s visit though.”  
“Oh yes,” Ola nodded. “I’ve got the perfect look for her. She will be a beautiful bride.” Idra nodded, her mind immediately thinking of Terciel and his return home.  
“Idra!” Tumis called out to her.   
“Good day Tumis, I have the last of my wheat for you,” she gestured to the bundles.  
“ Idra," he huffed between breaths, his wings planted on his legs. "You must go to the elder.”  
“Why?”  
“Huro and Miko are on their way there now. Idra, I’ve no idea what they are up to, but it’s best that you are there. I hope you have thought of something.”   
“I do have a plan. Ola will fill you in,” Idra took off from her stall. “I will talk to you both tomorrow.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Elder Ibis all we ask is that the arrangement we began with Kailen be honored,” Miko was seated across from the elder. “Her father was adamant that we care for her.”  
“As I’ve said before Miko, this arrangement is dubious at best,” the elder considered. “I cannot and will not force a maid into marriage. It is not in accordance with custom.”  
“Elder,” Huro began. “My father and I respect the sanctity of our culture. It has helped us survive so many dark times. During those dark times, rito ensured all were cared for, the fledglings, the old, and the weak. When it was necessary tradition was bent to help those unable to help themselves. Idra, try as she might, will not be able to care for herself. Her customers are coming to our farm now and with guard mobilizing I fear for her safety on the outskirts of the village.”  
“Your statement is admirable, Huro, but Idra is of age and independent. If she rejected your proposal, then I will _not_ enforce it.”  
“Elder Ibis, Idra may be of age, but she is not independent-” Huro started.  
“Let’s be frank here. My son is too in love with her to admit that she is a runt. A fledgling born too soon and too weak,” Miko clarified. “It is in her and the village’s best interest that we care for her.”  
“I am quite capable of taking care of myself mister Miko,” the three rito turned to the doorway where Idra stood. “I apologize for interrupting Elder Ibis, but as it concerns me, I felt it appropriate to interject.”  
“Of course. Your voice is critical in this. Come in.”  
“Master Wren has accompanied me here on a matter of business. May he join us as what he has to say will inform this discussion.”   
“Curious. Of course.”  
Idra stood to the side, allowing the broad shouldered rito to step into the hut. Miko and Huro visibly stiffened in Wren’s presence. Wren for his part gave the two a withering glare before making his way to the side of the hut and setting both wings on his hips.  
“Now Idra-” Huro begin.  
“Now Huro,” Idra interrupted. “I think the elder has some questions for me.”   
“I’m afraid I do my dear. Miko and Huro say that your father arranged a marriage proposal between you and Huro, but that upon his death you refused to go through with the arrangement. Is this true?”  
“Elder Ibis, my father spoke with Miko regarding an arrangement, but declined the offer upon my request. Although I cared for Huro, I did not want to be married out of necessity.”  
“What proof does she have?” Miko interrupted. “She’s always been headstrong.”  
“With all due respect, I am surprised that I must justify why I have chosen not to marry another. However, if you require evidence, then both Tumis the baker and Ola the seamstress can attest that my stock was limited at my father’s request. He entered into negotiations with the other farms so that I could be the sole provider of wheat and lavender to the village. He did this so that I could support the farm on my own and to avoid marrying out of necessity. I have since upheld my end of that negotiation, not once competing with the other farms.”  
“You make several valid points-most importantly I’ve yet to hold a conversation where a maid justifies to me why they did not accept a proposal. In the matter of clarifying this ‘arrangement’ I think you both have your evidence that it was not agreed upon though you interpreted it as that” Elder Ibis concluded.  
“I disagree elder. Even if her father did not enforce the arrangement, the reason it was proposed still stands. Idra cannot keep that farm on her own.”  
“Mister Miko is right,” Idra conceded to both Huro and Miko’s surprise. “I cannot nor will I continue to do so. I have come to you today to ask that you recognize my apprenticeship to master Wren and to arrange a partnership where we share the profits of the bows I sell in his stall.”  
“You can’t be serious Idra,” Huro stood. “You can’t be a black smith.”  
“And why exactly not?” Wren interjected. “Do ye know more than I do about metalwork lad? No? Yer feathers aren’t charred or sullied by the fire of the forge, so I suggest keeping yer opinions to yerself.” Wren addressed the elder directly.  
“Elder I’ve seen Idra’s skill with bow making. With a guiding wing she will be a master Fletcher in no time a’ all. And if I may also say, I’ve known Kailen since we were first drafted into the guard together and I knew him up to his death. Not once did he mention the arrangement these quill twisters have thought up. He did mention he would change the stock of his farm so that his child could manage it on her own.”   
“Well that settles that,” Elder Ibis rose from his seat. “Idra, I recognize your apprenticeship and financial partnership with Master Wren. I wish you best of luck as you begin your studies.”   
“Thank you Elder,” Idra bowed respectfully.  
“As for you, Mister Miko and Mister Huro,” the elder gazed at the pair reproachfully. “I will not assume that you made up an arrangement to pressure a rito into marriage which is on multiple accounts against our laws. I will let you both off with this warning; should these stories of a proposed arrangement continue or should Idra report that the two of you continue to impress this arrangement, you will face charges for harassment. Well, go now. I have my wings full without the two of you adding folly to it.”

  
Idra watched as Huro and Miko quickly left the room. Although Idra felt triumphant, she hardened at the look in Huro’s eyes. She had seen that look before and she knew that to him, this battle was far from over. At the very least though, she had the elder and the village’s best craftsman on her side. If Huro wanted a fight, he would have it.  
“Idra, if they do continue to harass you, you must report it immediately,” the elder advised after their departure. “I cannot step in unless I am aware of what they are doing.”  
“I will report them elder,” Idra agreed. She and Wren bowed once more before leaving the room.  
“And just so that ye know,” Wren continued as they left the elder’s home. “If they give ye anymore trouble, come to me. I will not stand for two rito behaving as they did towards yeh. No one calls Kailen’s daughter a runt in front of me.”  
“Thank you master Wren,” she smiled and looked to him from the side. “And no one calls me a runt in from of me.” Wren let out a booming bout of laughter as they made their way to the forge.

\--->0<\---

As soon as dusk had settled over the village, Idra crept away from her home. In the dark, she was able to slip up to Terciel’s home high on Roost Peak. She doubted any other rito would dare venture there for fear of inciting the Gale Master’s wrath. Slipping into his home, she did her best not to stumble over the items left over from his departure. He was a skilled warrior and a wonderful friend, but he was terrible at keeping tidy. At first she feared she would not be able to find what it was he had left for her, but as she stood in the center of his home, she saw a vase of lavender on his table with a note addressed to her.

Idra approached the table to see the note lay atop of a worn book. Picking up the note, she read “Read to the end. Keep it safe from the village.” Curious Idra, opened to the first page of the book. An elegant script graced the page, reading “The Diary of Revali, the rito legend.” Sitting at the table, Idra lit a small candle and began to read the diary of whom she assumed Terciel was related to.

" _I won another archery competition today. As one would expect, the village can't stop talking about my winning streak. In short order, I've managed to break all of the previous records and set an insurmountably high bar. Everywhere I go I receive praise and affirmations that I am the pride of the rito. I could get used to this. The elder asked me what I would like as a prize for my achievements. I told him I wish for an archery training ground. If I am to keep this up, I need somewhere to train at varying elevations. I'm hoping to master a new move I've dreamed up_..."

In the margins of the page, Idra could make out smudged ink that resembled a tally. Peering closer she was able to read the small note: “Create lift-power vortex…too much lift. I must push harder.” She turned the page to see a schematic drawing of the position she had seen Terciel use to control the updrafts. The drawing was likewise smudged with portions struck out and a sloppily drawn addendum. This Revali must be Terciel’s ancestor-the first master of the gale. She was surprised at how boastful the rito was, but by the numerous notes littering the margins Idra respected that this Revali was determined to master his skill.

Idra was surprised to find so few diary entries from the rito master, instead finding his book filled with schematics and notes, painting a picture of a rito desperate for acceptance, approval, and meaning. She pitied him, wondering what in his life made him feel so inadequate. Then, she remembered how she had felt about herself. Had her father, Terciel, Ola, Tumis, and Wren not believed in her, she was certain she would feel the same thirst to prove herself. In fact, she already felt the need to prove herself, but unlike Revali, she was hoped to impress herself alone.

The final entry in the diary mentioned meeting the ‘talentless’ princess, as Revali described her, at sunset. Idra wasn’t sure what the hidden power the princess was meant to unlock was, but she was shocked to read that the very power could seal Ganon. If only such a power existed, the rito could be free of the calamity’s grasp once and for all. Flipping the page, Idra saw that Revali’s writing had ended and, in its place, a whole different script.  
  
 _Revali is dead as is Rito Village’s last hope to fight Ganon. Even now the calamity and its guardians are spreading through Hyrule killing all those who stand in Ganon’s path. The rito are prepared to fight and like my uncle, I will fight to the death if necessary. Revali, we will not fo rget you. Perhaps Hylia will grant me the chance to learn your gale and wield it to avenge you._

_I haven’t had much time to practice, but I am starting to control the updrafts. I have not mastered it as my uncle did, but I am able to create a vortex now. The warriors and I are gathering at the Flight Range for a run at Ganon. Rito Village has been held hostage for a year-for too long. We are so close to freeing the village. I can feel it._

_I worry that this will be the last words any of my family shall hear from me. We’ve suffered so many losses, but Kardi and I are certain we can find and take control of Vah Medoh. If we cannot fight Ganon directly, then a divine beast must. My dear Velo, if you are reading this, know that I love you dearly. Use the notes in this diary and master the technique of your forefathers. If I should perish in this battle, know my dear son, that it was a battle well worth dying for._

Idra spent most of the night reading the journal entries of warriors, ancestors of Terciel’s, mastering what was once called Revali’s Gale. Many of the entries alluded to the tragic fates of these brave and noble individuals.   
_I am Estio, son of Valken and it is my duty to master Revali’s Gale for the good of Rito Village. As I write this, I speak to all the generations that like I did will read this. Rito Village is at its lowest. The darkness is suffocating the fledglings, the warriors struck down before a bow is drawn, and the once beautiful mother lands are dying, throttled by Ganon’s malice. I vow now to protect our people, no matter the sacrifice I make._

_Dearest descendants of the Gale, I fear I’ve failed you. You will hear the stories of how Estio swore allegiance to Ganon and you will be rightfully ashamed. I ask that you please hear what I must say, for my decision has changed our family’s desti ny forever. Rito Village was on the brink of obliteration. Ganon had wiped out the proud and ancient line of the zora and sought to do the same to the rito. He offered a compromise. Should I, the master of the divine power of the gale swear my allegiance and that of all our family to him, the village would be spared. I swore that I would do all in my power to protect the rito and so I agreed. My dear children I cannot express how sorry that I am. After swearing allegiance by words, Ganon made each champion from the remaining peoples of Hyrule, the gorons and the gerudo, to swear by action. I cannot share what I did. It will haunt me forever. I pray to Hylia that you will not need to bear that burden. This is why our family now is aligned with Ganon. Though you will be called upon to act as Ganon’s champion know that you serve Rito Village first. Our family’s allegiance will always be with the rito. Serve them well my sons._


	11. Chapter 11

“All right, turn around,” Ola ordered. Talia turned allowing the seamstress, to adjust her bridal tunic.   
“Well, what do you think?” Talia asked her mother and Idra.   
“You look as lovely as ever my dove,” her mother cooed.   
“Tali, Iro may pass out when he sees you,” Idra observed the white and royal purple cloth. It was a more traditional style as was custom, with a halter that tied to the back, a girdle that cinched the material together and a long side skirt.  
“He nearly passed out when my father said he approved of the house,” Talia stated. “Mama, do we have something to revive him if he does fall at the wedding?”  
“I’ve already taken care of it my dear,” Bali stepped forward. “If you ladies would like to know a secret. The great and strong-willed Wren fainted before the elder on our wedding day.” Light laughter rang through the air at the thought of the large rito fainting.  
“What do you think for the flowers?” Talia asked, looking at her reflection in the small mirror. “Idra, is there anymore yarrow?”  
“There’s plenty. In fact, Ola said she’d make you a flower headdress out of them.”  
“Too right. Once we get closer I’ll string those together for you.”  
“I can’t believe it’s only a week away,” Talia said softly. “I’m marrying my best friend.” Bali wiped tears from her eyes and Ola nodded thoughtfully. Idra was happy for her friend. She hoped that one day she could share the same experience, but she feared that day was far off.   
After a few final measurements, Talia left to change into her usual tunic allowing Ola to set aside the wedding outfit for final adjustments.   
“Tell me Idra,” Bali began. “Is my husband working you to the bone yet?”  
“Not yet, but we’ve only just started,” Idra responded. “I’m learning how to melt materials into casts with the forge. We’re starting on leather coverlets tomorrow.”  
“I bet you are excited to make your own armor,” Bali observed.  
“I am. Ola what’s the matter?”  
“It’s nothing,” Ola shook her head. “I’m glad you’re happy and away from that feather-brained farmer, but something unsettles me about that fire.”  
“Wren ensures that all apprentices learn how to maintain the forge. Should any apprentice shirk that responsibility my husband dismisses them immediately. We understand the risk it poses to Rito Village.”  
“Uh huh,” Ola consented. “Will you wear this armor all the time then?”  
“Mostly for meetings with other tradesmen,” Idra explained realizing why Ola was not in favor the idea. “You know I could use another headscarf though,” she answered. “One to wear with my armor pieces and one for working at the forge. I’d hate to singe my feathers.”  
“Well, lucky that you know a seamstress,” Ola replied with mock exasperation, but Idra knew she was happy at the commission. “I’ll fix one up for you. Try not to get yourself set on fire before then.”  
“Didn’t you have a pretty purple headband Idra,” Talia asked, emerging from a set of curtains. “Whatever happened to it?”  
“I-“ Idra started. “I gave it away-to someone who needed it.”  
“That’s a strange thing to need,” Talia exclaimed.   
“Yes,” Idra responded quickly seeing Ola’s look of suspicion. Idra loved her purple headband dearly; her father had gotten it for her upon her coming of age. Talia did not know this, but Ola certainly did-having made the scarf herself.   
“They said they would return it though,” Idra tried her best to recover, but mentally kicked herself for digging the hole deeper. “Talia have you spoken with the elder about the ceremony yet?”

As her friend launched excitedly at sharing her weddings plans further, Idra hoped to segue the conversation away. Idra chanced a look to Ola who in returned stared back at her, slowly shaking her head and gazing questioningly at the maid. She could only stave off a curious Ola for so long.

\--->0<\---

That night Idra returned to Terciel’s home. Taking the diary from the bookshelf, she curled herself in Terciel’s chair. His furniture held the scent of him which was comforting for her as she delved herself deeper into the upholstery. Being surrounded by his things made her feel as though he were nearby-as though any moment he would walk through the door.

Next to the light of the lantern, Idra continued reading the journals from the Gale Masters of old well into early morning. Each entry felt so intimate. It felt like reading a long letter to each new Gale Master with pieces that they each added to. Some of the entries were difficult to read, the acts of Ganon were too dark for her to stomach. Then there was one rather zealous Master of the Gale named Torilanus. He wrote many short entries about a beautiful rito named Uli. Idra’s cheeks were inflamed the entire time she read his entries, some of which were quite explicit in describing his love for his wife. Although she did laugh rather loudly at the first entry from Torilanus’ son.  
 _I am Nuvi, son of Torilanus. If you have made it through my father’s entries to mine, then I commend you. I’m afraid what I have to say will not have the same_ poetry _. Though I will say had my father not been so passionate for my mother, I wouldn’t exist, and neither would you. Understand that this was far more humiliating for me to read than it was for you._

Unfortunately, that was the last lighthearted entry Idra read for the accounts of Nuvi’s son, Vali were sobering.

  
_I have made a grave error and the village has suffered for it. Long has our family sworn its allegiance to Rito Village as it should always be. Prior to this Ganon seemed not to care or feel threatened by it. He called me to his dark dominion and questioned my dedication. I did and said everything I thought would assure him of our continued allegiance, but it wasn’t enough. I watched as a wave of darkness hit the village, unable to stop it. I was told that it would be a reminder of where my true allegiance should lie. I returned home as quickly as I could to find the village destroyed and with it my love and our son. The remaining rito who survived called it the Blight- a dark cloud they thought I sent to them to take away the lives of their loved ones. My brother did all in his power to save many a rito but perished alongside them. The rito of the village are now paranoid of us. They call our family traitors, villains, and harbingers of death. I cannot disagree with them. Perhaps it is not the role of the hero that they will remember or that will save the village. So, I will play the villain in the hopes that Ganon will not question my allegiance again._

_I now hold my nephew, only a few days old, in my wings. Little Arturo, I am sorry that I must raise you to carry this burden on your own. I will never see a villain in you-only the hero your father became in the village’s time of need. Sons of the gale, no matter how difficult it may be, we cannot allow this to occur again._

Idra stopped reading. Every scroll she had borrowed from the elder’s home described the Gale Masters as villains. She had not read about the blight though and it was strange that this was not included in their history. Such a devastating calamity surely would have been remembered-why was it omitted? She thought somberly about little Arturo and his uncle, living alone in what is now Terciel’s home. She thought of Terciel being told in his childhood that he would grow to be a villain, his words echoing in her memory.

 _A reputation is terrible thing to have and lose_.

\--->0<\---

Each day since Terciel’s departure, Idra repeated the same routine. She would spend the mornings training with master Wren, slowly shaping her armor and mastering her bow craft. In the afternoon she would complete chores or visit Ola and Tumis. Ola had yet to stop pestering Idra about the headband. The old rito regularly brought up the subject in the hopes that Idra would crack under pressure. She found herself visiting Tumis more frequently as a result. As soon as the sun set in the village, Idra would fly to Terciel’s home to read from the diary until she fell asleep.

Idra had read nearly all the thoughts and feelings of Terciel’s ancestors. She was saddened, frightened, and at times disgusted by what they endured. All the while she wondered what her dear friend had experienced and what he was currently fighting under the torturous service to Ganon.

_I am Tivoli, son of Odan and I accept the responsibilities of the Master of the Gale._

Tivoli. That name was so familiar. Where had she heard it?

_To uphold our family legacy, I have agreed to an arranged marriage with Laisa, daughter of Stromni. Unlike Torilanus, our love is far from true. It is necessary for her family’s continued stability and for my family’s line. I cannot ask for her love, but I hope to live my life with her in peace._

Laisa! Laisa was Terciel’s mother. Terciel only spoke of her briefly, but Ola’s haunting description of the maid hung in Idra’s memory. _I’ve never seen a maid so unhappy._ Upon realizing that she now read from the thoughts of Terciel’s father, she felt anxious. He didn’t seem like he would be hateful or harmful to his family. She had read how the stories of the village conflated the villainy of the Masters of the Gale-could they have done the same with Revelo’s death?

Unlike Terciel, Tivoli was very pragmatic and traditional. Many of his notes were addressed to Terciel specifically, reminding him of their legacy, role, and responsibility. He recounted the numerous attempts to drill into his son the importance of these lessons and lamented his son’s penchant for stories.   
  
_He sees the world so differently-unfortunately he has my stubbornness and he won’t be convinced of the reality of our world. If he’d only get his head out of the clouds, his ambition would undoubtedly help the village. I’ve found him atop our home gazing at the stars. He’s fallen asleep there for the last week. As whimsical an idea that may be, winter is coming, and he doesn’t comprehend that he will take ill in the colder months. I’ve forbade him from star gazing for now, a fight Terciel is not ready to let go._

_I’ve a curious family with a fanatic interest in telling stories. Unfortunately, I wasn’t aware of who my family thought the blasted cuckoo from the square was. I had returned home from training when I heard Laisa shrieking. I was certain someone was in our home-an assassin, a rogue, or another meaning to harm my family. I did not expect the source of the commotion and disarray in my home to be a stolen cuckoo. It was pandemonium as Laisa screeched at our sons to get the creature out. Revelo waddled after it, calling for it like some docile house pet. Terciel for his part tried to capture it, but every mistimed pounce sent it flying in the air colliding with something in the home. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. Impulsively, I sent that cuckoo flying out the window with a precise and well-timed gust. I thought I would be thanked for ending the chaos. I was met with sobs from Revelo who asked me why I killed Koru. Apparently, it had a name. Laisa, overwrought with the destruction of our home and affected by our youngest’s tears glared at me reproachfully for the days to come! I learned through Revelo’s sobbing that Terciel had told him about Koru, the village square cuckoo. I spoke sternly with Terciel about the story. Revelo was still too young to know the difference between reality and fiction. I told Terciel it was his job to protect his brother-not feed him bedtime stories about crazed cuckoos. Terciel was once again defiant. I overheard them that evening- Terciel consoling Revelo, assuring him that Koru was not dead, but had safely landed in lake Totori. The story placated Revelo, but Terciel still does not understand. The story is what caused the issue in the first place. As the eldest son he needs to set an example for his younger brother._

_I have failed my family. Revelo, my little Revelo, died in my wings at the Flight Range. Laisa blames me and she is right. I did not protect him as I should. Terciel has fallen apart at his brother’s passing. He is afraid. I heard him crying for Revelo in his sleep as I sat at his side the entire night. I could not protect my youngest, but I will do better to protect my eldest. T_ _erciel, when you read this know Revelo’s death was not your fault. I know you did what you could. I am to blame, and I hope you will forgive me._ _Ancestors, please take care of our Revelo. He was our joy and now he is yours._

_I do not know who I can trust in the village. I have stopped Laisa and Terciel from leaving our home. I don’t wish to confine them, but I don’t know where they will be safe. Terciel is twelve years-old now. His training is well under way, but I wonder if it would be best to train him outside Rito Village. I know the Goron champion well-we served many battles together. Perhaps I can send him there._

_To the issue of finding a way to provide for my family, I’ve called upon a comrade of mine. He retired from the guard to run a farm with his family. He owes me a life debt and as payment, I’ve asked for safe food for Laisa and Terciel. I’m not certain I can trust him, but I have no reason and no choice not to._


	12. Chapter 12

It was the morning of Talia and Iro’s wedding. All apprentices had been given the day off so that Wren could enjoy the day with his family. Idra was helping Ola speedily finish Talia’s headdress.  
“That’s the last of the yarrow,” she told Ola.  
“There’s too many gaps. Are you sure there isn’t anymore?”  
“I’m sure, but I do have lilac. We can thread it throughout.”  
“Well, she’s wearing purple and white. Why not? We must hurry!” The two ritos quickly tied the flowers into braids of ribbons. The headdress would cascade a wide assortment of flowers through Talia’s feathers and down her shoulders. Feathers sore from nimble work, Ola and Idra finished the headdress and quickly transported it to Talia. Many a rito mingled outside Wren’s home, awaiting the bride and her groom. Idra saw Iro waiting nervously outside the forge. Wren was talking to him very seriously. Idra didn’t think that Wren needed to worry about Iro fearing him for a year after marrying Talia. He would likely fear Wren for the rest of his days!

Following Ola into Wren’s home, they presented the headdress to Talia.  
“It’s so lovely,” she breathed.   
“Best to admire it while you wear it. The elder will be here any moment!” Ola worked quickly with Bali to secure the headdress with Talia’s feathers. Once Talia was dressed in her ceremony attire, she and Bali requested privacy to speak with one another, as mother and daughter shared this significant moment.   
“Look at this turn-out. How many brides do you think are attending?”  
“It’s hardly the time to think about business Ola.”  
“Why not? When they hear that Talia is wearing my pieces, I’ll have my wings full again.”  
“It’s nearly winter. I doubt you’ll see many more weddings .”  
“It doesn’t hurt to get a head start on Spring,” the elder rito winked. “Ah, here we go.” Ola pointedly looked over to the elder who had arrived at the small home.

Rito weddings were meant to be an affair shared with the village. Often the couples shared vows in front of the elder. Their wedding ends as they join each other in their first flight as mates. Idra saw Iro approach the elder, Bali and his mother helping him guide him to his place. Idra motioned to Ola to look at the bag in Bali’s wing. It seemed that Iro needed the smelling salts after all.  
“Just wait until he sees Talia,” Idra whispered.   
“Bali best keep the bag out.”

The small crowd of ritos gathered for the ceremony parted to allow the bride and her father through. Talia was stunning and her eyes trained on Iro alone. Although the guard was quite nervous, upon seeing his intended he stood taller and calmer. She met him in front of the elder as the two joined wings.   
The vows were sweet and loving. Idra may have imagined it, but she swore she saw Wren tear a little. For her part, she was finding it difficult not to become sentimental at seeing her friend marry her love. The elder told Iro to take to the sky and if Talia followed him, they would be mates forever. As soon as Iro’s feet had left the ground, Talia followed him. The two flew high over lake Totori, sharing their first flight as mates.

The crowd cheered for them as they disappeared, undoubtedly finding their way to the home Iro had prepared for them. Although the couple would not return, the crowd lingered to share their congratulations with the families. Idra quickly congratulated her master and then slipped away to the forge.

The morning before, she had finished her chest piece- a fine set of armor plates that would fit her slim torso perfectly. It hung on a stand where it awaited the missing pieces.   
“Master bow maker!” Tuka called to her. “I daresay your bouquet worked wonders.”  
“I doubt it was the bouquet that brought those two together,” Idra responded as Tuka stood at her side.   
“I am always impressed at Wren’s armory,” Tuka observed Idra’s armor.  
“Well he is the best to learn from. I hope to finish the other pieces soon.”  
“You made this armor?” Tuka gestured. “Why am I not surprised? I tell you it’s a crime you and I are not courting.” Idra laughed.  
“I thought you were considering your options master guard,” she reproached.  
“And you are part of those options, master bow maker,” he quipped. “Perhaps I can finally win your heart this time.”  
“It’s an admirable effort, but it isn’t possible Tuka,” she gave him a considerate smile. “I’m afraid my heart is already spoken for.”  
“Huh,” Tuka said slowly. “Well then, when is your wedding so that I might glare down the rito who took you from me.” Despite his language, Idra could tell that Tuka meant no more than to jest.   
“No wedding has been set.”  
“Then there’s still time!” Tuka announced jokingly. “Between you and the other four maids I intend to court, I am guaranteed to find my life mate.”  
“I’d say you could narrow that further.”  
“I would be foolish to count you out,” he shook his head. “I will keep you no longer, but mark my words master bow maker, I would sweep you off your feet.”  
“I do not doubt that,” she answered bowing respectively. As Tuka left, she turned to her armor once more. It had been weeks since Terciel had left and she had not heard anything of the war he served in or his whereabouts. In her heart, she felt he was alive, and every moment only made her wish he was home sooner to discuss the diary and the burden his family bore, to share her newly acquired knowledge of metalwork and show him her armor, and to share the feelings her heart held only for him.   
“Can you believe that?”   
“Are you sure it’s him?”  
“Of course it is. Who else would need to arrange a marriage through the elder?”  
“I guess it was only a matter of time until the Master of the Gale chose a bride. Whatever will you do Maia?” Idra turned quickly, listening intently to find the source of the conversation. Leaving the forge, she saw two maids conversing with each other.  
“Well father hasn’t agreed, and I don’t think he will, but what about yours?”  
“Oh I hope the elder doesn’t go to him. I couldn’t bear to be married to that monster.”  
“I doubt anyone would willingly be married to him. He’s a villain!”  
“Although he does seem handsome, in a terrifying way.”  
“I can not believe you said that Peoni.”  
“I wouldn’t marry him out of choice, but at least he isn’t hideous.”  
“The elder mentioned that the wedding would have to happen quickly.”  
“Some poor maid will have to marry that rito.”  
“Let’s pray to Hylia it isn’t us. The elder offered such a dowry, I doubt he will find much trouble in getting one family to agree. I even hear one of the trades families were interested. There’s hope for us yet!”

As the two maids walked away, Idra remained frozen in her spot slowly comprehending what she had learned.   
“There you are,” Ola came up to Idra. “I am starving from all the hustle and bustle of the wedding. Let’s find something to eat.” Ola pulled Idra’s wing, but she did not move.   
“I…”  
“You look ill.”  
“I feel ill,” Idra looked up from the ground. “I’m sorry, but I think I should go.”  
“Would you like me to go with you?”   
“No-no. I’ll be fine,” Idra began walking away. As she entered the crowd of ritos she searched for the elder but to no avail.   
“Tuka!” She called to the guard. “Tuka! Have you seen the elder?”  
“He left just a moment ago.” Nodding Idra bolted from the landing nearly skidding on the walkways. Craning her neck, she did her best to spy the elder, but she could not see the owl-like rito anywhere.

As the sun began to set, Idra couldn’t stop the voice repeating the only question she cared to know an answer for: why was Terciel arranging a marriage to another? She did not go to Terciel’s home that night. She felt confused and uncertain. His father spoke of Terciel’s ability to tell stories. Perhaps this-everything she felt was a story he told himself to fancy a life before arranged marriage. Why else would he go to the elder when she was there right before his eyes?

Idra fell asleep uneasily. Once sleep caught up to her, she dreamed of her father.

\--->0<\---

In her dream she saw her father as he once was, a strong auburn rito with golden head feathers. As she approached him, Idra felt like a child again and her dream allowed her to become a fledgling. Idra ran up to him.  
“Papa?”  
“Little Idra?” Her father turned to face her.  
“What else can I do?”  
“Hmm…have we taken inventory today?” he tapped his beak.  
“No, we didn’t!” Idra responded enthusiastically. Slowly her dreamscape expanded showing her their family stall and her father preparing for the market. Idra immediately set about to count the mighty carrots on display.  
“He’s late,” her father muttered.  
“Who?”  
“Someone who shops in the early mornings,” her father explained. “And what about the carrots. Do we have enough?”  
“I think so. Is ten bushels enough?”  
“That’ll do.”  
“Who comes in the mornings?” Idra asked innocently.   
“Huh? One of our customers, my dear,” Idra looked up to see her father staring out across the square.   
“Papa?”  
“Idra darling, do me a favor,” he knelt next to her, retrieving one green rupee. “Will you go to Tumis and buy us both a bun for breakfast.”  
“But you promised I could tend the stall…”  
“That you will, but the market hasn’t even opened yet. Run along and get our breakfast before customers swarm.”  
Idra snatched the green rupee and ran quickly out of the market to a small hut filled with delicious scents. She was determined to make it back before the first customer arrived at their stand.   
“Hello Idra,” Rosi greeted.   
“Hello! Two buns please!” Idra asked holding the rupees in her feathers. She hopped from foot to foot in anticipation. Rosi, Tumis’ lovely pink feathered wife, wrapped two warm buns.  
“Aren’t you in a rush,” Rosi observed with a chuckle.  
“Papa said I could help with the customers today, but I need to bring back two buns before anyone comes.”  
“My dear it’s very early. Not even the sun has risen yet. I’m certain you won’t miss any customers.”  
“I don’t want to take a chance. I want to show papa I can tend the stall on my own.”  
“Is that so?” Rosi handed the buns to the eager fledgling.  
“Yes! I’m old enough,” Idra gave Rosi the rupees. “Thank you, Ms. Rosi!”  
“You’re welcome Idra, good day!” Rosi called to her as Idra took off down the market. Although Idra was ten years-old, she found her wings were still too small to fly long distances. So Idra often found herself hopping and flying in sprints which is exactly what she did to get back to the stall. She saw her father speaking to a figure outside their stall. Hurriedly, she made her way back, sneaking by to not disturb her father. She set their buns on a small stool.   
“When does young Terciel leave?”  
“After his thirteenth birthday. He will be old enough to train with the gorons then,” the stranger responded.   
“We can prepare a care package for his journey.”  
“I will retrieve it on the morning he leaves. In the meantime, I require our weekly order of produce.”  
“Of course,” before Kailen could turn, Idra was tugging on his wing. “Idra!” He sounded surprised at her sudden appearance. Idra set herself firmly on the ground-she couldn’t fly well, but that didn’t make her slow.   
“Papa,” she tugged his wing again. “You said I could help the customers today.” Her father looked a mixture of uncertainty and trepidation.  
“Kailen,” the stranger started. “Is this your fledgling?” Idra was finally close enough to get a better look at the stranger. He was deep red with wild white and grey feathers stemming from his head. His angles were sharp and his eyes a vibrant gold. He looked frightening in the dark-almost as though he was meant to blend in with it. Instinctively, Idra took a step back. Whoever this was, they were certainly dangerous, but she had told her father that she was old enough to tend the stall. She couldn’t let one rito frighten her! Little Idra puffed her chest and took a step forward.   
“My name is Idra and how can I help you today?” she asked.   
“I apologize master Tivoli,” Kailen began. “I did promise Idra the chance to practice helping customers.”  
“Well then, by all means, let her assist me,” Tivoli waved him off. Crouching to Idra’s height, Tivoli listed off a variety of vegetables to her. Idra nodded, muttering his list under her breath. Rushing about the stall, she did her best to gather each item on the list, even though she had some difficulty carrying the larger vegetables in her wings.   
“I’ve got it Papa!” Idra shook off her father’s insistence to help. She wanted to show him that she could do this.   
Putting the vegetables in Master Tivoli’s basket, Idra counted on her feathers to ensure she had the right price.   
“Um, okay, that will be…25 rupees?” She turned to her father who nodded quietly. “25 rupees please!”  
Tivoli had already dropped the required amount on the table. As the strange and terrifying rito made to grab his basket, Idra’s wing shot up to stop him.  
“Wait!” she quickly jumped on a nearby stool to pull down a single sprig of lavender hanging from the awning of their stall. Running back, she placed the lavender on top of Tivoli’s purchases.   
“What is that?” Tivoli gestured to the plant. Before Kailen could step in and assure Tivoli that it was of no danger to his family, Idra explained quickly.  
“It’s mama’s lavender. It’s what makes us different,” she said.   
“It’s just a flower master Tivoli. It smells and looks nice-that is all,” Kailen added.   
“How much for it?” Tivoli inquired.   
“Oh no. It’s free. I’m going to grow it for all papa’s customers. Then they’ll keep coming for vegetables and lavender.”  
“I see,” Tivoli responded, looking at the curious sprig of purple. “Thank you miss Idra for assisting me. Kailen, good day.” As the strange rito disappeared from the square, Idra’s father let out a loud sigh.   
“See papa? I can tend the stall by myself!” She beamed. Her father's face was a mix of trepidation and worry tinged by hesitation. He sighed, running his wing along his forefeathers before kneeling and smiling before her.  
“I saw Idra and you did a very good job," he told her.   
“Why didn’t he like the lavender papa?” Idra asked quietly.  
“Not too long ago something very bad happened to his family,” Kailen explained vaguely. “He lost his youngest son. Now he reacts to anything new.”  
“He thought the lavender would hurt him?”  
“He’s protective over his oldest son, just as I’m protective over you.”  
“Terciel?” Idra asked.   
“Yes, his name is Terciel. He’s a few years older than you,” Kailen said.  
“Can I play with him?” Idra asked, interested in meeting another rito so close to her age. Lately Huro wasn’t very nice to her, constantly teasing her about her lack of wingspan and Talia was always in her father’s forge.   
“I’m afraid he’s leaving soon my darling, but you can help me prepare his care package for his journey. Would you do that for me?”  
“Will his papa get mad if we give him lavender?”  
“I think his papa and Terciel would be glad to have the lavender.” Kailen agreed. “Now then, where’s our breakfast?”

Idra would help her father gather the care basket, but that would be the only time that her father and her spoke of Tivoli and Terciel.


	13. Chapter 13

Idra hesitated before entering the elder’s home. She was running an errand on behalf of her master, and yet she couldn’t help but struggle with whether to ask the elder about Terciel’s arranged marriage. She had only learned about it the day before. She woke in tears that morning, mourning for father and fretting over the loss of her love.  
 _Business first Idra_ , she reminded herself. Straightening her shoulders, she entered the elder’s home.  
“Elder Ibis?” Idra called. “May I come in?”  
“Good day Idra, please come in!” Idra found the aged rito pouring over documents on a table. She couldn’t quite see the text, but it looked like a schematic of some sort.  
“I am sorry for keeping you. What brings you here?”  
“I have come on behalf of Master Wren to discuss the bows you require for the new guards.”  
“Ah ha. This is your first sale as Wren’s apprentice and partner, correct?”  
“It is, and it won’t be the last.”  
“Quite-quite. Now I have the numbers here somewhere,” Ibis shuffled through the numerous paper documents in front of him. “Ah, there we are, we’ll need at least 10 new eagle bows by the end of the month. Is that possible?”  
“Yes sir, that is feasible,” Idra agreed looking at the paper with Ibis’ order.  
“And whatever arrows you and Wren can provide would be immense.”  
“Of course. If I may say so elder. It seems we’re preparing for war,” Idra probed cautiously.  
“You are quite right child. We are preparing as a precaution. Hopefully we won’t need to use your weapons for more than training and guard duties.” Idra breathed a sigh of relief at the news. If Rito Village wasn’t being drawn into the war, perhaps Terciel was still alive. She had hope he would return, but now she was unsure of whether he would be able to return to her at all or if it was just the village he would return to.  
“Elder,” Idra started. “I’ve also heard that you are arranging a marriage for the Master of the Gale,” she started. What else could she say? That she wanted to be considered? Did she? Or did she prefer Terciel and her decide such a thing?  
“That is correct,” the elder sighed. “But don’t you worry about such things Idra.”  
“But any eligible maid is being offered the arrangement,” Idra protested.  
“Many eligible maids are,” the elder began awkwardly. Idra remained silent, her stance questioning. “The maid who marries the Master of the Gale will be required to produce at least one heir. Idra, I believe it wouldn’t be fair to put you under that pressure.” So that was why she hadn’t been approached. The elder was being very delicate, but he wouldn’t state it outright. Her mother had died from giving birth to her, a runt. They couldn’t risk the next Master of the Gale being small, like her. Terciel said he didn’t care about her size, but perhaps that was only because they were friends and not lovers.  
“Please don’t fret Idra! I’ve already received agreements from two families. You won’t need to worry about being selected,” the elderly rito patted her wing. Although the elder meant to be comforting, she felt every word slowly cracking away at her, like the strikes of the hammers in Wren’s forge.  
“If I may say,” the elder attempted to recover. “I have seen some of our guards with your bows and I am very impressed by your skill. Rito Village will be stronger carrying your bows. You have too bright a future to worry about uncertainties.”  
“Thank you elder,” Idra accepted the genuine comment, still numbed by realization. “I shall start this bow order immediately.”  
“I look forward to your progress. Good day Idra.”  
“Good day Elder,” Idra bowed respectfully and left.

Idra started working on the elder's order immediately and tirelessly into the early evening. Wren would glance to her progress every now and then, offering small modifications and encouragement where she worked very well.  
“You may consider setting up each bow in a line, Idra. It will be faster.”  
“What is a line?”  
“Well, you start on the body of each bow, then you limber it, then you thread the string, and so on.”  
“Doesn’t that take the art out of it? Make it too automated?”  
“I’m glad you asked. You, Idra, control the artistry in the bow. This line method is only one way to envision it. It will help yeh meet the deadline, but rest assured, the same skill must be put forth in each bow.”  
“I see,” Idra nodded, beginning to arrange her materials.

She absorbed herself in her work-focusing on her art instead of the ache within her heart. Idra spent the next few nights in the forge, working on the ten bows with vigor, ensuring each one was able to be used perfectly in aerial combat. It had been weeks since Terciel had left and the war with the neighboring kingdom continued. He was still alive, and she thanked merciful Hylia for that. It was only a matter of time before Rito Village was drawn into the conflict though and she would ensure that each guard was armed well. If they were going to war, it meant Terciel had failed. Idra shuddered at the implications of what that could mean for her dearest friend.

She was forced to halt her progress when Wren kicked her out of the forge one night.  
“I appreciate yer dedication Idra, but you will soon complete the order well ahead of the elder’s deadline. Do not need to spend another night here,” Wren nudged her out. “Go home, rest, ye look exhausted.”  
“But master Wren,” she began.  
“Yer master is telling you to go home and sleep, so ye best listen!”  
Idra finally left the forge but did not go home. In the dark of the evening she could barely make out the stars above. She was tired of living in the dark. So she took to the sky, finding herself on the roof of Terciel’s home where she could be closest to the heavens. As she lay contemplating the velvety sky, she couldn’t stop the swell of thoughts about her dear friend and love.

She had been acting immaturely, she decided. If she learned anything from the journal Terciel shared with her, the Master of the Gale rarely had any choice in life, even marriage as his father demonstrated. She was distancing herself from her dearest friend out of selfish fear of heart ache when at any moment she could lose him forever-lost to the calamity of Ganon. When he returned, she would welcome him and she would let him freely choose whom to marry. It was his right- she only hoped that his wife would allow her to still take part in his life. As for her, she would dedicate to her craft. Her heart would forever belong to Terciel- it didn’t make sense to marry another.

He had asked her to read to the end of the journal and so she would. Sliding down from Terciel’s roof, Idra entered Terciel’s home finding it exactly how she had left it. Taking the journal in her wing, she sat cross legged on the rug in the center of the room. She had found his home so comfortable before, now she felt worried to touch any of the furniture. None of this was hers, she reminded herself. It wouldn’t be fair for her to make such a claim on it.

Picking back where she left off, she continued to read Tivoli’s entries. Rereading the last, she acknowledged that her dream was a memory confirming that she had met, at some point, Master Tivoli. His remaining entries spoke about his son as he trained with the Gorons and, ironically, the arranged marriage he had hoped to set in place for Terciel. The entries ended abruptly, much like others did in the past. Shivering, she knew it meant that Tivoli met a swift fate and for a moment, she felt saddened. Tivoli was frightening, but his journal entries showed he was also frightened, trying to tow the line of allegiance to the rito, his family, and Ganon.  
  
 _I am Terciel, son of Tivoli and Laisa and it was incumbent upon my birth to take on the responsibility of the Master of the Gale_.

Idra stopped reading. It felt strange to read her friend’s journal and she almost stopped for fear of intruding his privacy. Her friend must have thought of this, as a small note in the corner was addressed to her.  
  
 _Read to the end Idra. I’ve nothing more to hide from you._

She felt her first smile in days. It was warming to read a note from Terciel again. If only it were his voice speaking to her. Per his note, she continued reading.

_I will protect and swear allegiance to Rito Village, but only out of respect for those who came before me and for my father’s memory. Perhaps you will all bristle at this- after all, you’ve read centuries of masters who pledged undying fealty to the Rito. I won’t do that. Let me tell you a story, as my father regularly wrote of my ability to turn a phrase, but unlike my other stories, this one is very true and one that must be told._

_My father did not kill Revelo. He would tell you differently as would the gossip of the village, but I was there as my brother bled out, killed by the arrow of a rito intent on wiping out the line of the gale. Oh, I should start the story differently, shouldn’t I? Well gale fledglings, let me start._

_Once upon a time, there was a little fledgling named Revelo and he begged for days to go with his father and brother to the legendary Flight Range. He was too young to train, but oh how he hated being away from his brother and oh how he wished to spend time with his father. One day his deepest wish was granted, and his family took him to the archery training ground. He spent the entire morning watching his father and brother train, but his heart was too big to comprehend how harshly they trained. He thought they were heroes. He didn’t know they were cast as the villains-how could he? He was only a baby. Finally, his family stopped training to join him for lunch. He loved eating as much as he loved cuddling, and so little Revelo, after eating a hearty lunch packed by his mother, fell asleep in his father’s lap, without a care in the world. But our world doesn’t care for happy moments or little fledglings who just wish to cuddle carelessly. Revelo was awoken by loud shouting, his father pushing him to his brother and telling them both to stay in the little hut next to the cooking pot. His father was fearless and approached the rito who called him out for a duel. Neither Revelo nor his brother saw the other approaching from behind them until the rito broke into the hut. Revelo’s brother did what he could, using the training his father taught him to fight off the rito, but sadly Revelo’s brother was likewise, just a fledgling. Revelo was afraid and flew to his father for safety-the rito didn’t care about any of that. He took his shot.  
Any other accomplished story teller would write the ending, but I cannot. I’ve lived and relived this ending far too many times. Suffice to say, neither attacker survived my father’s fury and my brother was laid to rest. Why would I tell such a story, oh gale fledglings? It isn’t the encouraging words you’ve read before-the assurance that you were doing what was right for the rito people. I tell you now the hatred of Rito Village for the Master of the Gale runs deep. If provoked, that hatred could destroy not only our family, but the village itself. You may be told by others that come after me that this is just the reality-that being one of Ganon’s champions means we are to be hated. Allow me to quell that before it festers into fact. _

_I’ve spent the last six years training with the gorons. The goron champion is feared by the community, just as we are feared by ours, but the others do not resent him. They willingly fight for him, for their brother. No matter how evil or wicked the champion seems, his people are forgiving. They believe they can help guide their brother, keep him safe while he lives in the dark, in the hopes that he will return to them. For all our village claims to be, it is not forgiving. Wouldn’t it be better if we more like the gorons?_   
  
_While I was there, they treated me the same as their goron champion. They called me brother, trained me vigorously, laughed with me at my stories. They taught me unwavering loyalty and fealty to comrades of arms. They welcomed me and I have never felt that sense of belonging, not before I left the village and not since I’ve returned to it. I suppose I will pledge one allegiance. Any rito who serves under me will know the loyalty of the gorons._

Tears ran freely down Idra’s face. She couldn’t continue to the next entry. She had read many horrible and dark entries in the journal, but this was too much. Revelo wasn’t killed by Ganon’s malice or hate. He was killed out of hatred by another rito and his family forced to suffer their loss, all because he was fated to align with Ganon. How terrified he must have been-how terrified Terciel must have been. It wasn’t fair, Idra thought vehemently. She would never allow harm to come to Terciel’s children. She would protect them.


	14. chapter 14

“What if Iro is sent away?” Talia fretted as she and Idra walked along the wooden paths of the village. Idra had noticed her friend’s anxious behavior and hoped a walk would help ease her.  
“We don’t know that any of the guard will be deployed,” Idra reasoned. “The elder is taking precautions, likely to ensure our borders are safe should the conflict come to Rito Village.”  
“But if any of the guard were to be deployed, it would surely be Iro, wouldn’t it? He’s one of their most veteran and he’s very skilled-Oh Idra what if he is sent to war?”  
“Again, we don’t know that any of our guards will be sent outside the village,” Idra insisted. “And if he is deployed, you said so yourself. He’s one of the most skilled in the village. He can and will hold his own to return to you.”  
“But you don’t know that Idra!” Talia argued. “It’s war and…” She trailed off, sniffling.   
“And what?” Idra asked softly.  
“Do you think he cares if rito blood is spilt?” She nodded off towards the darkness on the horizon.   
“We can trust that he won’t, you’re right. I do trust our fellow rito. They will protect each other out there, like brothers,” she observed. Idra couldn’t say that Terciel would watch out for Iro, but she knew in her heart that he would. He often spoke of the guard he trained-he was cold, strategic, and at times harsh, but he was also true to what he said in his journal entry-he was fair, welcoming, and enforced a loyalty among the guards. She observed it between Iro and Tuka and their interactions with the current guard.   
“I know what you say is true. Iro can take care of himself, but can I take care of myself?” Talia wondered.  
“You’ve taken care of yourself before you were married, Talia,” Idra reminded.  
“Oh but things are much different now Idra. I won’t only have myself to take care of,” she wrapped her wings around herself. Idra had an epiphany.  
“Talia are you with child?” She whispered. Shyly, Talia nodded.  
“Only mama, papa, and Iro know. We hoped to wait to share until we are closer.”  
“When?”  
“I’m expected in the Spring,” she answered. Idra took her friend by the wing.  
“Talia if Iro has to leave for war, you know that your mother, father, and I will help you until Iro returns.”  
“Thank you Idra,” Talia hugged her friend. “I hope you don’t have to. It’s selfish, but I can’t imagine how painful it would be to wait every day wondering whether Iro will return.” Idra’s smile fell, and Talia caught it.  
“Why the glum face?” Talia teased. “Is there a guard you wouldn’t want to leave?”  
“Oh yes,” Idra responded with sarcasm. “Where would I be if Tuka left before the spring festival? I’m a quarter likely to court him by his math.” Talia laughed heartily.  
“He still pursues you.”  
“He still pursues,” Idra clarified. “I’ve no doubt he will find someone, it just won’t be me.”  
“Is there someone else then? The entire guard seem quite taken with you.”  
“That’s because I supply their bows,” Idra clarified. “I can understand how painful it would be to wait for someone you love to return. My mother did while my father was away at war.” And now I wait for Terciel, she thought to herself.  
“Still,” Idra continued. “My father was reunited with my mother, just as Iro will be reunited with you.”  
“Well if he is deployed, I hope he will return long before the summer. I would hate for him to miss meeting his fledgling.”  
“Do you think he will grow as faint as he did at the wedding?” Idra teased.   
“If he does, I still have the smelling salts!” Talia responded. 

\--->0<\---

_I find myself even more disgusted with the village. I rarely leave my home in the daylight- out of my pride I would like to say it’s self-imposed reclusion, but it’s most certainly not. The monsters must stay in the dark after all. However, this morning I was traveling back from a meeting with the other champions. As I entered the village, I flew over a small field where the fledglings played. I caught sight of molting feathers and bloated abdomens. Our fledglings are malnourished. They played as best they could, but they had no energy, some preferring to stand next to each other instead of running or flying. I was irate. For all the village boasted about taking care of its young, this was the obscenest crime. I immediately flew to the elder, demanding an explanation. The elder explained that crops were dying from a pestilence and they were unable to produce the same gross of food. I asked about the fishery-we had plenty of salmon to make up for deficiencies in crops. The elder told me that there was something living underneath Lake Totori. For nearly a year now the fish had been nonexistent. A few guards were sent to investigate when fishermen complained of an eerie sound and a cave-in near the salmon hatchery. The guards returned severely wounded and unable to share what they had seen. Since then, no salmon had been farmed for the village._

_Although I loathe the title of villain, in this instance I found myself accepting it fully. Only one monster can live near Lake Totori. I intend to find this creature and show it what a terrible being it has trifled with._

_Well I found it. A large hinox residing in the subterranean cavern next to the hatchery, gorging itself with all our salmon. I couldn’t engage it while within the cave, for one wrong swipe of its primitive club could have destabilized Roost Peak. I had to lure it out and away from Lake Totori, which was the most difficult thing to do. I couldn’t fly, I had to swim, entice it to follow, and swim away. The damned thing would lose interest the moment my head ducked under water! I finally got the blasted troll out into the lake, but the creature refused to climb. It was angry that I had trapped it outside, it was ready to take down the whole of the village and so I had to improvise. Gale fledglings, dear gale fledglings, do not attempt to repeat this for although it worked, it was the most painful gale I have ever created. I created the largest cyclone of my life, while my feathers were completed drenched, in the middle of Lake Totori, heaving a large hinox into the sky. The water spout propelled the creature up, but I met it mid-air. I forced another gust of wind to shoot me at the creature and with a hefty push of my legs and another gust from my wings, that hinox was airborne, launched somewhere into the Tabantha fields. Making sure my target hit its mark, I nearly passed out, using the last remnants of my updraft to glide down and belly flop into the water. It was quite painful, and I only had the consciousness to drag myself to the narrow shore of the lake and rest. When I woke, it was night. Sorely, I found the elder and announced that the creature was taken care of and that there was a veritable bounty of salmon waiting to be farmed. The elder thanked me, but I demanded a price. In return for my services, the fledglings would be first to receive the salmon and then the rest of the village. Until our young ones are strong, we shouldn’t take the first of the most nutrient rich food from them. I warned the elder that if I learned this was not being done that I would go out, find that hinox, and bring it back to the cave. The elder agreed to my terms, shaking his head. It is no matter, I will keep an eye on the fledglings-ensure they are growing heartily._

_Revelo loved salmon, but it always made him tired. He would eat his salmon meuniere and then fall asleep beak first in his dish, no matter how much my mother chided him. May the children of Rito Village live like Revelo, bellies full, and beaks asleep in their dishes._

\--->0<\---

_I dreamed of my friend tonight, the new goron champion, Daruk. We got along smashingly during my training years and now I serve Ganon with him. In my dream, I was replaying a conversation I had with Daruk one evening, while the other trainees slept. We had discussed what it would be like to following our ancestors’ footsteps, serving the calamity. Daruk had the craziest idea. He told me that he was certain the gorons could escape Ganon. They knew the mountains well. If Ganon unleashed the Blight against the gorons as he did with the zora and the rito, he would lead his people under ground where they would escape. I asked him why he hadn’t done this already if he was so certain. To perfect the shield, he told me. While Ganon would undoubtedly attack them, he would create a shield, the largest shield he could make to keep his people safe as they delved deeper into the mountain and away from the calamity. It’s an interesting idea, but being the jokester I was, I humorously accepted his idea acquiescing that of course his plan would work, because the zora already had done it. That struck a chord in me at the time-I had no idea if the zora escaped, but then why couldn’t they? Zora domain was completely decimated, nothing was left. No structures and no bodies. What if they simply swam to the sea before the Blight reached them? I woke from my dream wondering. If the gorons could escape into the earth itself, and the zora to the sea, why couldn’t the rito escape to the sky? We couldn’t live in the sky forever, but perhaps we could migrate somewhere else-far away from Ganon’s clutches. Then we could be safe._


	15. Chapter 15

It was winter now. It had been months since he had left the village and oh what fun those months had been. Terciel had fought countless regimens seeking to impose the borders of Hyrule. He emerged from each battle, bloody, but victorious. Still, the enemy kept coming. It was as though they had an endless supply of soldiers to send to the front line. They were in a deadlock, for while the enemy did not advance, neither did Ganon.   
Terciel approached the darkened throne room with trepidation. It never boded well when a champion was summoned to the throne room. The last time it happened to a rito champion, Ganon had sent the Blight to wipe out half the village. Terciel held back a sigh of relief upon seeing the other two champions in the room. There was certain to be punishment, but perhaps it would only be Terciel and not the rito-not Idra. To his side he could sense his friend, Daruk the Master of Might, and knew he was not alone in his concern. Terciel couldn’t read the gerudo champion adjacent to him. Her expression was flat, her eyes dark and deadly. His father made it clear that he should never cross the Master of Fury and he was too right. He had seen her unleash her lethal skill on scores of enemy regimens and not once did her expression change. She was undoubtedly Ganon’s pride. The atmosphere of the air grew denser and darker, signaling to them the arrival of their master. A chilling voice filled the room.  
“You have all failed me. Champions of your people and yet the enemy returns while you live.” The voice boomed so loudly, yet Terciel could not show fear or weakness, lest he wished to be punished for it.  
“Do I sense disloyalty? Do you wish for the enemy to enter my land? You would be so lucky to submit to their slavery.” The miasma grew denser, deeper, and more chaotic. Terciel followed suit with the other champions, bowing and showing submission.   
“My lord,” the goron champion began. “We have not let your borders shrink from the enemies, but the source of their attack is beyond your borders.”  
“What do you suggest we do, Master of Might?” Daruk inhaled, his conscience conflicted.  
“Well?” When Daruk did not answer, the gerudo champion did.  
“We invade them. Snuff out their source and claim their land. Our borders will widen and the threat will be neutralized.”  
“Very good, Master of Fury.” Terciel was inwardly panicked. He had to keep his village out of this war. They wouldn’t survive it.  
“It is a good plan, my lord,” Terciel stepped forward. “But I wonder if sending another army is the most efficient way to end this. The enemy grows bolder with time. We must end this quickly and demonstrate your power to sever their alliances.”  
“What do you suggest Master of the Gale? Do you intend to wipe them out for me?” Terciel knew the answer he had to give though he would hate himself for it.  
“My lord, it would be my honor,” he replied bowing.  
“It would be an honor, but not one I bestow to you,” the voice retorted. “Or to any of you. I’ve called you here to meet my fourth champion. The one who will end this war where you could not.” A figure emerged from the dark. It looked like a hylian, but inverted with ashen skin, red eyes, and an evil halo surrounding him. Terciel had to suppress the chill that ran down his spine.   
“Master of Power,” Ganon addressed the draconian figure. “Lead the other champions and overtake our enemy. As for the three of you, if you emerge victorious, then perhaps I will be lenient towards your current failures.”  
As Terciel followed the fourth champion out of the throne room he realized who this was. It was death and Terciel was a willing harbinger.   
_Idra, should I survive this, please forgive me._   
He still wore her headband under his armor-it would be his anchor to tether him in the sea of darkness.

\--->0<\---

_My mother passed away today having slowly deteriorated after my father’s death. She made it clear that she did not love my father, but after spending so many years dependent on another, my mother was sent awry by his death. Although I was not close to her, she was still my mother. Now, I am alone. I have no family left to light my home, so I seek it outside now. I used to stargaze when I was young. I’ve recently taken up the habit again. In the ten years since I’ve returned to Rito Village, little has changed. The village still hates me, but I’ve grown to accept it. I still have issues regarding my fealty to the village, but still serve it. And now I am far more alone than I have ever been. The elder continues to press for my quick engagement. I understand he wants to preserve my family’s line, but I wonder if our line truly protects the people or if it merely satiates one of Ganon’s desires. Something needs to change. Hylia willing, I will have the strength and conviction to do something._

_I found a shooting star this evening. It had fallen to the ground and faced the fury of an entire bokoblin troupe. You’ll understand my surprise when I found out that the shooting star had turned into the most beautiful rito I had ever laid eyes on. She was a fierce light, unyielding, and unafraid even though she had been injured. I helped the star to fly away to the safety of the village. Perhaps I will go to the market-see if I am able to find her there, only to ensure her well-being of course!_

_Idra. Her name is Idra and she has begun sending me notes. She’s curious about me and the role we play gale fledglings. There is so much I cannot yet tell her, so instead I intrigue her with my stories and my fascination with lavender, which I am certain would look lovely on her. Now, now. Don’t you fret fledglings, I am no Torilanus. I have no hope that a beauty such as herself could love a beast like me. Still, her notes are comforting. I have not had a friend in Rito Village since the passing of my brother. I enjoy her company._

_She doesn’t seem to know or perhaps she has been told for too long that she isn’t as radiant as she is. I’ve taken her to the Flight Range today to test out a bow that she has crafted for me. I tell no story or love-addled flattery when saying that it is a magnificent bow. Honestly, find Idra or one of her descendants, her bows will serve you well! We tested the eagle bow and I tested her in using the updrafts to train as the rito warriors of old once did. We had a near accident at the beginning, but despite her fear Idra returned to the updrafts where she mastered basic skills quite quickly. Why doesn’t she see what I see? What will it take to show her?_

_Usually I detest summer festivals-just another reminder of how isolated our family is. I could never attend the festival and share it with Idra. Well my star was quite sneaky. As I could not attend myself, she brought the festival to me. I had my first cloud cake in years-it was marvelous! Idra tried her best to teach me to dance, but I’m certain I merely let her carry me away in a series of circles and twirls. We stayed with one another the entire festival and when I held her feathers, she did not pull away. I’m starting to become hopeful that she may care for me. No bouquets were exchanged, but I would not change this evening. It was the first time light returned to my childhood home._

_I’m feeling a sense of dread. It’s as though Ganon’s power mounts. I’ve received a few missives from the gorons. It appears that someone is attacking from the West. I’ve taken the concerns to the elder. I fear that Hyrule will go to war very soon. I must do all I can to keep the village out of it. We have neither the resources nor numbers to survive. I’ve spoken with the elder about alternative plans, but he has decided we are not ready. I know that another can master the gale. I’m certain of it. If our ancestor of old was able to learn it from his uncle, then why couldn’t another outside our family? The elder continues to argue that it must be a rito divinely favored. He didn’t care for my counter argument; our family masters the gale each generation, but we are as far from divine favor as a rito can get._

_Merciful Hylia, I’ve become Torlianus! War is coming and all I can think of is my star and the night we shared during the summer festival. I know I must tell her about the war and that I must leave. I have so much to tell her-I fear my time is running short and there are so many stories I’ve yet to share. We go to the Flight Range together in the morning. I will tell her then._

_Dearest Idra, I hope you’ve made it to my last entry. You now know more than even the elder knows about my family and myself. Did this answer your question about who I am? Why I must be unkind? I know that it is no excuse for the crimes we have committed, but I hope that you will understand that we did not choose to be monsters. You must keep this journal safe-the information would be dangerous if another found it. I trust you with this and any story I will ever be able to share for I love you. Idra, I loved you since the moment you trained your arrow on me. My heart is yours if you are willing to accept it. Had war never come, I would have told you this at the spring festival with a bouquet of lavender. Now that war is upon us, I must ask something of you._

_Take this journal to the Flight Range. You have the schematics and instructions necessary to master the gale. The elder is convinced only a divinely favored rito could master it, and I ask you what is more divine than a star? I know you will be able to master this skill- do not doubt or fear it. f I am unable to return, you must use the gale to proceed with the migration. The elder will know what that means. You must lead our people, to safety. The guards are as loyal to you as I am. They will listen should you need to rally them. You would be the first kind and heroic Master of the Gale the village will ever remember. I know you can do this._

_Should I return, as I hope and plan to, I must ask you another question. I won’t ask it here- some things are best said in person, don’t you think?_

_I love you Idra-never doubt that. I will do all in my power to be with you, whether in this life or the next._

Idra reread Terciel’s last entry multiple times, letting the words sink in. _He loves me_ , she thought, while holding the book tightly to her. She adored him. He had shown her so many important things about herself-things she never knew or accepted. She had learned so much about him-who he really was. His anger for the village was ever-present, as was his loyalty to his fellow brothers, comrades of arms, and his adoration for the little fledglings who would live hearty and healthy lives with his intervention. He gave everything to the village, anticipating only pain and suffering in return. He deserved far more than that. She would promise to master the gale as he requested, but she would not replace him. No, if she learned the ancient and divine skill it would be to use at his side. She would use it to bring him home from the darkness if she had to. Home. He never felt at home in Rito Village. It wasn’t right. She would change that upon his return as well. He would have a home he lost upon Revelo’s death.


	16. Chapter 16

Idra had finished her order for the elder and with the winter storms harrowing the village, her master had granted her request for a respite. She gathered all she would need, supplies for elixirs, food, her bow, and the journal. At dawn, she made the treacherous journey to the Flight Range. The winter storms nearly pummeled her into the snow-capped Hebra mountains. Ice Talos below her threateningly circled, willing her to engage. Still Idra stayed her course for the safety of the enclosed Flight Range.

When she arrived, she felt so alone. The wind howled as it entered the deep basin. A solitary flag flapped helplessly on the top of the hut. It felt ominous-as though the range itself knew she had come to take on its greatest challenge.

 _Welcome_. _Welcome._ _Welcome_.

She swore the wind mocked her. Taking another sip of her fiery elixir, she began her trudge to the little hut. She started the cooking pot and stowed her supplies. Daylight was short and it didn’t seem safe to train at night. The final thing she did was dust off her family’s banner, moving it next to the opening of the hut. Should she fail in her attempts, seeing her family’s banner would encourage her to continue. She hoped Terciel was right-that the spirits of the great rito warriors still frequented the Flight Range. As she watched the updrafts blitz through the mountains, she knew she would need any help she could get.

She had studied the schematics from the first master before her journey to the Flight Range. Skimming over the journal entries once more, she realized that she could only memorize so much. She needed to try it. Ensuring the journal was safely tucked away in the hut, Idra settled toward the edge of the walkway. Bracing her legs against the boards, Idra spread her wings and copied the same technique described in Revali’s journal. Nothing. She held the pose, willing something to happen, but not even a breath crossed her feathers. Sighing, she shook it off, and attempted the pose again. Nothing. For the third try, she thought she had felt something, but it was merely the updraft from the basin floating up towards her wings.

Idra took a break at noon to reread the journal entries, hoping to understand what she had done wrong. Revali mentioned a dream he had about the move. His nephew mentioned Hylia granting him the ability to avenge his uncle. She couldn’t explain it, but the two seemed connected. Idra returned to the walkway again, practicing the pose until the sun dipped below the Hebra mountains. She fled to the hut as darkness engulfed the basin. Frustrated, Idra made her dinner quickly. Of course, she didn’t think she would get it on the first try, but the first day felt so hopeless. Despite having the theoretical knowledge of how to perform the skill, she felt lost in how to apply it. Curling in the hammock with the journal next to her, she looked for an answer-something to ensure the next day would give her some progress.

As she poured over the entry, she heard the low and haunting howls of wolves in the distance. Instinctively Idra reached for her bow. For a moment, she strained to hear the howling, to confirm it was not approaching her, before relaxing her wing though she held the bow securely. The wolves didn’t sound as though they were moving, to Idra’s relief. While she nestled in her makeshift bed, she was reminded of the night she shared with Terciel in the Flight Range.

\--->0<\---

The sound of howling jolted Idra from the hammock, her emerald eyes trying to peer out the small slit in the flaps. To her right, she heard low chuckling as feathers rubbed her shoulders.  
“You are jumpy my dear.”  
“Will the wolves come down to the Flight Range?” Idra asked Terciel. In the dark, she could see him considering her question, but after a minute of his pondering she felt he was doing it more for dramatic effect.  
“Don’t tease me about this,” she swatted his wing.   
“Idra I’ve slept many nights alone here. Trust me when I say the wolves won’t come after us,” he was cut off by a particularly loud howl. Idra saw his eyes widen. “And if they do, they will take on two rito masters.” Idra grumbled, too tired to gauge if he was telling the truth or trying to wind her up. Instead of pressing him further, she cuddled deeper into the hammock, allowing his wings to fully wrap around her.  
“If we’re eaten by wolves…” she muttered.   
“We won’t be eaten by wolves,” he assured her. “I would never let a wolf eat you.” He rested his head atop hers.   
“What about a pack of wolves?” she asked.  
“I wouldn’t let a pack of wolves eat you either. I’m the most frightening thing in the Hebra Mountains,” he responded; she could feel the rumbling of his voice gently thrum her forefeathers. After a few moments, Terciel’s breathing steadied to a slow rhythm. Idra was wide awake, and gently stroked Terciel’s feathers.   
“It seems so lonely here,” she observed, wondering if Terciel was still listening. “I couldn’t imagine spending the night here by myself.” She heard Terciel give a small yawn.   
“You get used to it,” he mumbled. “It’s part of warrior training anyway.”  
“Is it?”  
“Yes…coming of age sort of rite of passage.”  
“So you had to spend nights alone?” Terciel hummed in response.   
“I am not spending this one alone,” he muttered against her feathers. Certain Terciel was asleep, Idra closed her eyes hoping to follow suit. Suddenly, a small green light flashed across her vision. Idra woke immediately sitting up at the thought of someone or something in the hut. Terciel woke with her drowsily.  
“Idra, are you all right?”  
“I saw something! Something is in the hut with us!” Terciel sat up alert, his wings still covering her. They stayed in the dark for a moment. Terciel seemed to absorb the dark as he stealthily crawled over Idra and out of the hammock. He circled the perimeter of the hut and then peered out to the howling, snowy night. Pulling back into the warmth of the hut, Terciel wordlessly lit the crystal light. Nothing was inside. Idra looked about wildly before getting out of the hammock herself.  
“I swear Terciel, I saw something. It was like a green light of some sort.” Terciel stopped looking about the room.  
“A green light you say?”  
“Yes! I am not imagining it.”  
“I know,” Terciel answered stepping towards her. “Idra remember what I told you about the dreams I had when sleeping here? About the masters?”  
“Yes…are you saying that green light was…a spirit?”  
“Possibly.” Idra wrapped her wings around her, chilled at the thought of a spirit near them.  
“Are you afraid of spirits Idra?”  
“I’ve only ever heard stories about bad ones,” she admitted as Terciel approached her.  
“Well I assure you that any spirit here would not be a bad one. Don’t forget, they would all be rito masters…or very good spirits.”  
“Wouldn’t they be resentful? Or frightening?”  
“If a rito spirit is frightening, then you need to be frightening back. Likely they are only testing how you would fair in a fight,” Terciel stopped upon seeing Idra trembling, either from the cold, fear, or a combination of the two. Terciel pulled her into his embrace.  
“It’s only a little spirit, Idra. It won’t harm you,” he whispered into her head feathers.   
“Terciel?” She started, face stuffed against his chest. “Are our ancestors watching us sleep together…unmarried?” Terciel pulled away seeing a small smile forming on Idra’s beak.   
“Is that your concern?” He asked and Idra nodded. “Well then, let’s settle this now.” He cleared his throat and looked about the room.  
“Are there any spirits here who could perform a wedding?”  
“Terciel!”  
“I’m teasing,” he reassured. “Somewhat. Now, to any spirit that may be joining us in the hut tonight, understand that both Idra and I are adults and can do very well what we please. The night is cold and our combined body heat will keep us from freezing. If you would all stop flitting about for the night and allow my dear friend to sleep, I would be immensely grateful.” Silence met the two. Terciel glanced about the room once more.  
“There. I think we’ve taken care of that,” Terciel turned to crawl on to the hammock, but stumbled over a stool. Idra couldn’t be sure if it was her sleep addled mind, but she swore she heard laughter peeling through the air.   
“Wonderful!” Terciel grumbled, getting to his feet. “Very mature of you…I am going to bed. Idra, will you join me before our poltergeist plays any more pranks?” Idra tentatively stepped forward, spooked by the sudden appearance of the stool, her rational mind trying to remember if the stool had been by the hammock. When she heard laughter again, she decided to speak.  
“All right, you’ve all had your laugh. No more tricks for the night. You cannot judge Terciel for staying with me this night while we are unmarried when some of you are flitting so close to me while I sleep. I have given him permission to lay next to me-I did not give permission to you to appear so close to me. I welcome you to join us in the warmth of the hut if you behave as the honorable rito you are. Good night.” Terciel and Idra listened the updraft blowing through the basin.  
“They may like you better than me,” Terciel joked as Idra joined him on the hammock.   
“We’ll see. I don’t think I will get comfortable seeing spirits regularly, but I won’t begrudge them their place at the Flight Range. They’ve earned it.”  
“As have we.”  
“As have you,” Idra corrected.  
“As will you,” Terciel consented, nuzzling her cheek.

\--->0<\---

What Idra wouldn’t give to have Terciel next to her as she fell asleep at the Flight Range again. As she began to fall asleep, she swore she could see a green light at the edge of her vision.  
“Please,” she whispered. “Please not tonight. Come back tomorrow.” The green light faded from the hut. The howling of the wolves ceased and Idra was able to sleep.

The next morning, she woke with the same intent to summon a gale. She spent the entire morning attempting to create an updraft of her own. She nearly pulled her feathers out from frustration. It would certainly help if she knew what it was supposed to feel like. She felt her feathers sore as she repeatedly attempted to use them to create the gale. Merciful Hylia, Idra was willing to settle for a breeze if it meant she could make some progress!

By afternoon she was disillusioned. She stopped practicing the gale to let loose a round of arrows for her target run. She wasn’t as good as Terciel by any means, but for the first time she was able to hit all the targets while in the updraft. If only summoning an updraft was as easy as using them for flight. The sun set once more on the Flight Range and Idra took shelter in the hut.

_What am I doing wrong?_

She didn’t fancy herself a divine being by any means, but she doubted that the first Master of the gale nor his nephew were either.

 _Hylia_ , she silently prayed, _I won’t ask for the skill, but please give me a sign. Can I master the skill?_ As she tucked away in the hammock, Idra’s eyelids grew heavy and soon she was asleep, the journal and her bow tucked under her wing.

The crackling of fire awoke Idra. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see the cooking pot lit. She was certain the pit wasn’t lit when she fell asleep-and even if it had been, the fire would have died out. Slowly slipping out the hammock, Idra approached the fire, bow at the ready. Something rustled to the other side of the hut, and a ceramic jar lid fell from the darkened desk, rolling across the floor and stopping just before her feet. Feeling her feathers stand on end, Idra drew her bow. If this was a spirit trying to frighten her, then she wouldn’t give it the satisfaction of achieving its goal. She approached the darkened desk, arrow notched and at the ready. A large rustling jostled the desk and a ceramic plate shattered to the ground. Idra was jarred, but unnotched her arrow at a small “oops” she had heard.  
  
 _Oops? Since when did a spirit say “Oops?”_

“Who is there?” Idra asked the darkened corner. She received no reply. “If there is a spirit here, show yourself now.” Idra heard a sniffle in response.  
“What was that?”  
“You’re gonna be mad at me.” The voice that responded to her echoed, but that didn’t frighten Idra. She was more curious that the voice sounded so young. Idra lowered her bow.  
“Why would I be mad at you?”  
“I broke the plate.”  
“Did you mean to break the plate?”  
“D’no,” another sniffle followed. “I’m just hungry.” Was there a fledgling at the Flight Range? How could a little one fly their way up to her in the middle of the night?  
“Well, if you’re hungry I can make you something, but you need to come out from your corner.”  
“You won’t be mad?” the little voice asked hesitantly.  
“No, it was an accident.”  
“And you won’t be scared?”  
“If you promise to behave, I won’t be,” Idra assured the voice. For good measure, Idra set her bow on the ground. “Will you come out now?”  
“Oh okay, but don’t be scared, or I’ll get in trouble.” Idra watched as a small shadow made its way out of the corner. Once it approached the light of the fire, she could make out a figure, shimmering in green. Idra felt a chill run along her spine-this was most definitely a spirit and she was certain she knew who it was.  
“There,” she said softly. “Now I can see you. What shall I make for us? Maybe salmon?”  
“Yes!” the voice called excitedly. “I love salmon!” Idra could make out the figure hopping in place.   
“I do too,” Idra moved to the other side of the hut, withdrawing the necessary ingredients for their meal. “Will you help me?” Idra didn’t receive a response, but she could see the green light grow brighter as the figure moved to her side.  
“I can try, but mama never let me help.”  
“Why not?” Idra asked, keeping her eyes straight ahead. She heard a giggle.  
“Cause.”  
“Cause why?” She probed, keeping her voice light.   
“Cause I’d sneak pieces away!” the voice answered happily. Idra laughed at the bright flash of green that fluctuated with the spirit’s giggles.  
“Are you going to sneak salmon from me?” Idra teased.   
“No, I don’t wanna make you angry…” The light dulled and Idra saw the figure tilt towards the bow.  
“I would never hurt you, Revelo,” Idra assured. The little green figure turned abruptly.  
“You know my name!”  
“Your brother told me about you.”  
“I miss Tercie! When’s he coming back?” the green figure sat atop the stool.   
“I don’t know,” Idra replied sadly. “I hope soon.”  
“You miss him a lot, don’t cha?”  
“I do.” Idra turned to the cooking pot.   
“I miss him too. He doesn’t come here much anymore.”  
“Do you stay here?” Idra asked curiously.  
“Papa and I come here sometimes-mostly when Tercie’s here.”  
“Your papa?”  
“Ah huh.”  
“Is it only you and your papa?”  
“Nah, there’s others too. They were really nice to me until papa came. Now papa and I spend a lot of time together.” Idra basted the fish lightly.  
“Are they here now?” She asked the fledgling spirit.  
“Nope. They don’t wanna scare you. I’m not s’posed to be here either.”  
“I am glad you are here. It’s nice to meet you Revelo.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too Idra! Tercie talks about you.”  
“He does?”  
“Yeah-lots of lovey stuff though,” she heard the little spirit shake his head. “He likes you a lot.”  
“I’m sorry you have to listen to his stories about me,” Idra smiled, getting up to retrieve plates.  
“It’s okay. I like his stories,” the little fledgling spirit leaned forward to look into the cooking pot.  
“Hold on Revelo, let me get us a plate.” She spooned out the pieces of salmon and set his plate to her left. The little fledgling scurried to her side.  
With his spirit so close, she could finally see Revelo fully in the light. He didn’t look fully solid, and green lights danced around his body. He was very young-no more than six years old, and Idra couldn’t be sure if it was just the green light, but he seemed to have lovely emerald green and sapphire blue feathers. Despite his translucent appearance, the little fledgling snatched the plate and quickly tucked in his meal. Idra stifled a laugh at Revelo’s gusto. She wasn’t very hungry though, so she gave her smaller fillet to him. Just as Terciel wrote, Revelo became very drowsy.   
“That was yummy,” he said as he crawled into her lap. She held back the slight shudder at feeling of a odd, cool weight settling around her. After a moment, Idra reached to stroke the transparent head feathers of the little rito spirit. It pained her to know that he did not live a long and happy life.  
“Please don’t be sad again,” he asked. “Will it make you happy if I tell you a secret?” The little rito sat in her lap.  
“I love secrets,” Idra responded.   
“You can’t learn it,” he whispered. “That’s what they said. You’ve got to earn it.”  
“Earn it?” she asked and the little spirit nodded.   
“A master has to give it to you, and you’re not family, so only one master can do that, but he doesn’t like anyone.”  
“How do I earn it?”  
“I dunno,” the spirit replied sleepily. “He thinks he’s really special. Maybe show him you’re special too?”  
“Thank you for sharing that with me Revelo,” Idra resumed stroking the little rito’s feathers. “If only I knew how to do that.”  
“I think you’re special-papa does too,” Revelo yawned and curled into Idra’s lap.  
“Idra?” his eyes were closed. “Can you bring Tercie when he’s gets back? Tell him to come here more?”  
“I will.”  
“Thank you Idra.” With Revelo sleeping soundly in her lap, Idra felt eyelids grow heavy, the scene around her darkening.


	17. Chapter 17

When Idra woke for the third morning at the Flight Range, she was reclining next to the cooking pot. Hazed by the chill of the early morning, she sat cross legged and close to the fire. _It wasn’t a dream_ , she thought watching the dying embers of the fire. She had met Revelo’s spirit and he had told her something crucial. She had to earn the skill of the gale, but how? Terciel never mentioned being given it, but he did mention dreams of training with the masters. Perhaps she needed to reach out to one of them-whichever one could give the power to her.

Standing up, she stretched to regain feeling in her wings. She retrieved the journal from the folds of her blankets on the hammock and began flipping through its pages. It had to be the first Master of the Gale-this Revali. It matched what Revelo said about the spirit. Revali certainly thought himself special, but what would prove to him that Idra deserved the skill?

 _“I've managed to break all of the previous records and set an insurmountably high bar_ ,” Idra read. “ _I need somewhere to train at varying elevations. I'm hoping to master a new move I've dreamed up…”_ This Revali certainly prided himself on his archery skills. Perhaps what she really needed to master was the Flight Range and not the gale. Idra glanced to her bow. If she was going to execute the perfect drill at the Flight Range, she needed to modify it.

Sitting herself at the small table, Idra laid her bow down. Her father helped her craft this bow for basic defense. It felt strange modifying it. _He would tell you that pursuing something you love is no insult to his memory, but a celebration of what he’s enabled you to do_ , she reminded herself of Terciel’s words. Nodding to herself, she began modifying her bow. Once it was finished, it was already afternoon.

As this was the first time Idra had used an Eagle bow, she practiced aiming and shooting the three arrows at targets on the ground. Once she had a grasp of that, she would try while aerial. It felt awkward at first, but finally as the sun began to set and her feathers became sore from drawing back the string of the bow, Idra felt prepared to attempt the aerial maneuvers.

The next morning, after a night bereft of spiritual visits, Idra took to the updrafts. Her first try was awful. She lost most of her arrows instead of hitting multiple targets at once. Idra began to fly slower to get a sense of the precision, but the updrafts seemed unpredictable, shifting her balance and dropping her suddenly or pitching her into the air. She had already trained several times at the Flight Range before, but never had she experienced the ferocity of the updrafts this way. It was as though the gale itself wished to rebel against her, refusing to let her master it. When Idra finally established her rhythm, slowly but precisely hitting multiple targets with her arrows, she felt the updrafts become wild. She was thrown from the basin, her bow slamming on the stony mountain ledge outside the hut. Startled, Idra got to her knees and examined her bow.

She had made progress today, but she couldn’t make anymore. The bow needed to be repaired. The updraft came in series of short spurts, as though it laughed at her. Looking out towards the mocking basin, she caught her family’s banner in her peripheral.  
“I won’t give up,” she told the Flight Range. “Not yet!”

\--->0<\---

Everywhere he turned, he heard screaming. The entire city before him lay on fire, the malice of Ganon creeping through buildings as the Master of Power lead a brutal charge to the main citadel. What they had kept back for months, the dark hylian managed to destroy in little less than a week. During that time, Terciel experienced and committed crimes he would never forget. It was one thing to fight soldiers, but these were innocents.  
He flanked the city with the other champions, using his gale to push through the protections of the city, allowing Ganon to infiltrate his enemy’s lands. Terciel flew just above the smoldering buildings. As he passed, he heard yet another scream, but this time it was a child’s. Terciel unleashed another Gale ahead of him, to keep the assault in sync with the others. Using a gust, he propelled himself across to a building beginning to crumble away. Through the window of the building, Terciel could see a wooden cradle surrounded by fiery broken beams. He dove into the building, barely missing the collapse of the window. Tumbling towards the cradle, he fell to the side. Getting to his feet, Terciel quickly pulled out a swaddled infant, its cries slowly extinguishing from the heady smoke. Terciel used a small gust to clear the smoke, allowing himself and the infant space to breathe. The floor boards creaked and began to splinter under the faltering structure. Despite the smoke, Terciel could see another figure laying face down across from the cradle. Tucking the child under his wing, Terciel made his way to what he assumed was the child’s mother. She was breathing, but shallowly. Leaning down, Terciel set the child on the floor. With one wing, he hoisted the mother across his back, drawing her arms to hold his neck. The building gave a groan and the floor gave away. Hastily, Terciel grasped the swaddling with his feet, lifting the child from the ground. With one last push of his wings, Terciel shot up through the avalanche of the roof just as the building gave way. Flapping away from the rubble, Terciel descended to a darkened alley. He shrugged off the mother as she fell to a pile of hay; she was conscious and coughing as she struggled to her feet.

The woman turned to see her frightening savior land on one foot in front of her. The demon bird retrieved her child from his talons, holding him in the crook of his wing. The woman shrunk as the monster leaned towards her presenting the bundle. Without hesitation, she snatched her child from the creature, but froze in fear at the cold blue eyes that glowed in the inferno surrounding her.  
“Run,” he commanded, voice rough, harsh, and deep. Holding her son close, the mother ran from Terciel.

Terciel wasn’t certain they would make it out of the city, but at least they had a chance. Turning away, the rito Champion, launched into the air, resuming his assault on any soldier that lay in his path. Soon he was at the steps of the great citadel. He was the second champion to arrive there. Terciel watched in horror as the Master of Power massacred the front guard, his sword digging deeply into the hearts of the soldiers around him. For a moment, the red eyes met sky blue. Terciel quickly schooled his expression to one of apathy. The red eyes stared into his as the dark hylian removed his sword. Wordlessly, the Master of Power commanded Terciel to follow him. As the sword once again mutilated all before them, Terciel only had one thought. For how cold and despicable he was, Terciel Would never be as soul-less as the villain that stood before him.

\--->0<\---

Idra woke for the fourth morning at the Flight Range, feeling the chill of a winter storm spread through her feathers. Rising from the hammock, Idra retrieved her bow and tended to a small breakfast. It was so quiet, it unnerved her. Walking out to the pathway she was startled to find no updrafts blowing through the basin, though she could hear the howling of winds above the range. It felt unnatural and foreboding.

Glancing to her family banner once more, Idra took to the pathway, and began her first practice round of arrows. Without an updraft, Idra found it difficult to stay in the air long enough to make the shots. She would have to fly high up and then allow herself to plummet to the ground as she fired arrow after arrow. The first dive she accomplished was downright terrifying, her heart racing as the ground came nearer and nearer to her. Each time she was able to use her speed to create enough of a lift for a second wind. By the afternoon, Idra’s wings were too sore to continue and she retired to the hut early. As she lay nursing her wings, she felt suffocated as though something was growing stronger and heavier around her. Was it the Flight Range trying to intimidate her? Was it holding the the updrafts hostage? Whatever it was, Idra refused to be deterred. She would not give up.

The fourth night, she waited, hoping for some spirit to show itself to her, but no green lights appeared. She would not be able to rely on the guidance of former masters to beat Revali’s challenge. She would have to do it herself.

On the fifth morning, the basin was once again devoid of any updraft and her voice echoed in place of the wind.  
“Really? Revali is this your doing?” She called out to the range. "Why don't you just show yourself, so we can be done with this?"

Exhaling and steeling her reserve, Idra took to the sky once more, flying high above the range and diving dangerously to the ground. Each time she made the potentially fatal dive, Idra improved. As morning waned and snow began to fall, she was able to shoot all targets using her technique alone. Landing on the walkway, she decided to do one more practice run before taking refuge in the hut. She was making excellent progress and hoped that she could soon prove once and for all that she was worthy of the gale.

She launched herself into the sky, the snow around her becoming small silver blurs. Idra was not distracted; quickly she pinpointed the targets and drew her bow loosing her arrows at the targets. Shooting her first round of arrows, Idra positioned herself for the dangerous dive. With the ground in sight, she positioned her feet and her wings to lift herself up. Just as her feet touched the ground, a mighty gust propelled her up. The wild gust was a cyclone, spinning her towards the mountainside. Using her wings, Idra pushed back against the drafts, forcing herself to gain control of her descent to avoid the mountain. Instead, she struck the roof of the Flight Range hut and rolled down to the walkway.

With shaky breaths, Idra opened her eyes. Everywhere she felt pain, but she was alive. Slowly and steadily, she rose to her feet. Taking small steps, Idra entered the safety of the hut and promptly fell to her knees. Her vision faded as did the numbing pain through her body.

\--->0<\---

“Well now, look who is finally awake. Have you had enough yet?” An even timbre voice stirred Idra. Opening her eyes, she saw green lights swimming around her vision. Groaning, Idra cradled her head in her wings willing her vision to settle. Exhaling deeply, she focused on the spector in front of her. For a moment, Idra thought Terciel stood in front of her as a spirit, but as she looked closer she could see significant differences between this rito and her beloved-particularly height differences. The rito before her wore a blue scarf and his blue and yellow feathers were braided in four long strands.  
“Or would you like to further acquaint yourself with the stony floor of the basin?” Idra pushed herself up to a sitting position, which she immediately regretted.  
“I would drink that hearty elixir if I were you-of course I have no need for it.” Idra saw a small vial of red liquid to her side. Wincing, she reached for the potion and uncorked the bottle. She downed the liquid quickly, feeling heat spread and disperse from her body. After the elixir she felt well enough to take in her full surroundings, but the pain remained as a dull ache.  
“So,” Idra started, willing the potion effects to last for as long as possible. “You are the great Revali.”  
“I am Revali, the rito legend, thank you,” Revali bowed.  
“Why are you here now?” Idra nearly spat.  
“Didn't you call me here?" he folded his wings and peered down towards Idra. "How could I not resist meeting an acolyte of my feats. You are persistent, but let me spare you now. You won’t best me in archery.”  
“I wasn’t trying to best you,” Idra sat on the back of her legs. “I was hoping-“  
“You were hoping I would bestow Revali’s Gale to you, correct?” He interrupted. “I don’t aimlessly give away my singular skill, after all it is mine.”  
“But your nephew learned the skill.”  
“Only because I allowed him to,” Revali corrected. “I thought he would help me deal my revenge on Ganon. Instead, my power is being used to serve the very being that sealed my demise, murdered thousands of my people, and locked my soul in a metal trap for a thousand years!” The green lights surrounding Revali flared as his anger peaked, the gusts responding to his emotions. Idra leaned away, alarmed at the power the rito master demonstrated. Seeing Idra withdraw, Revali’s anger dissipated, replaced by a withering glare. The spirit sighed.  
“I apologize,” Revali started, though his apology sounded far from genuine. “Where are my manners? After a millennia, I am out of practice. Please, have a seat,” he directed her to the stool. Hesitantly, Idra pulled herself onto the stool, her body instinctively pulling away from the spirit. Once she was settled, Revali continued.  
“To conclude, I will not bestow my sacred ability upon you. Revali’s Gale will stay with Revali,” he gestured to himself.  
“But if Terciel perishes then the rito will lose the power for good,” Idra argued.  
“You have so little faith in your lover returning to you?” Revali inquired with eyebrow raised.  
“I know Terciel will fight to come home,” Idra stated firmly. “He made a promise and I intend to uphold mine.”  
“Ah, well that changes everything,” Revali considered with feather to his beak. “I will most certainly not give the skill to you.” Revali stepped towards her. Idra sighed with frustration.  
“If you won’t bestow the skill to me, will you wield it to protect our people in Terciel’s stead? Help our people escape?”  
“I can not.”  
“Can or will not?”  
“Can not.”  
“Poppy cock!” Idra stood. “You’ve used the gale to frighten me and try to crush me into the mountain side or do you deny trying to impede my progress?”  
“On the contrary, I used the gale to save you from your rather embarrassing plummet to the ground,” Revali retorted. “I'll take your gratitude now."  
"Gratitude?" Idra nearly upstarted from the stool. "You're willing to allow your people perish and you're expecting me to thank you for jettisoning me into a mountain?"  
"I have not abandoned Rito Village. I can not leave the Flight Range. When Medoh was laid to rest my spirit could not transcend to the other realm. It was trapped here, in the very place I first wielded my power.” Idra slumped to her stool.  
“You’re trapped here?”  
“It would seem so.”  
“And before that you were in a meadow?”  
“No. My spirit was tied to the life force of a divine beast,” Revali continued. "A divine beast..." Idra shook her head in confusion at Revali's words.  
"A divine beast, dear lady, is a weapon which requires only the most divine and skilled of individuals to pilot. Mastering Vah Medoh was a breathtaking feat to behold. You see, to control a divine beast, you must possess a sacred skill and only exemplary individual such as myself could control it.”  
"A divine beast can best Ganon," Idra started and Revali impatiently nodded. "Could you still control it? What if we found it and returned your soul to it. Your spirit would stay within as Medoh protects-”   
“I can not return to Vah Medoh," Revali interrupted, his face somber and eyes darkened.  
“Can or will not?” Idra asked tiredly.  
“Can and will not,” Revali answered turning from her. For a few moments, his spirit stood in the doorway of the Flight Range, staring out into the snow swirling in the wind, his back to her.  
“We had no plan. It was absurd how delusional we all were, flying off to our beasts, leaving our destinies in the hands of that little knight with his oh-so-holy-Hylia-given sword. Still, I was certain I would show them all. It would be Revali who would defeat Ganon. I would not be remembered as cavalry to that hylian boy.” Revali sighed, his wings dropping to his sides. “Ganon had already corrupted Medoh before I even landed. He used my ability against me, creating a monster that was just as connected with me as I was with Medoh.” His head tilted back, as he addressed Idra.  
“Don’t get me wrong. I would have defeated it,” Revali started. “But it liked to fight dirty. It may have been connected to me, but it had no honor...for years it kept its clutches on me, I couldn't-” Revali shook his head and turned back to face Idra. “I was only able to escape when Vah Medoh fell from the sky."  
"But you could fight it," Idra leaned forward. "If you defeated this beast, Medoh would be in our control." Revali scoffed.  
"I cannot defeat Medoh as I am. The moment I land upon it, the beast will consume me once and for all. The true source of the gale will belong to Ganon alone. He won’t need any pathetic _‘Masters of the Gale’_ then.”  
“Pathetic?” Idra responded. “These masters have spent generations protecting Rito Village.”  
“And they are doing a splendid job I may say,” Revali retorted. “How many famines and wars have you suffered? Where exactly is your _beloved_ now? Not at Rito Village, is he?”  
“He is fighting to keep Rito Village out of a war,” Idra responded.  
“By fighting a war for _Ganon_. You seem unable to grasp that war begets war. The cycle with Ganon will not end-he will continue to strike for power and yet _your_ Terciel still serves him with my gale!”  
“Terciel serves those he is loyal to and he fights to break that cycle every day.”  
“Marvelous efforts in spite of abject failure.” Idra felt anger swell through her.  
“Enough!” Idra jumped up from the stool. “You stand there acting so self-righteous as the only one who could wield the Gale for the good of the rito, but you failed to protect us when it counted the most.”  
“I did not fail.”  
“You did! You failed with the rest of the champions and the princess to stop Ganon,” Idra pressed moving forward. “Because of you, Rito Village was nearly destroyed. Despite that, your family fought to avenge you and to protect us in your absence. They paid for it with their lives and their children’s lives! How dare you stand there treating them so disgracefully?!”  
“I-”  
“Do not interrupt me!” Idra held a feather to him. “Shut your beak and sit your tail feathers on that stool this instant!” Though she demanded it, Idra didn’t think Revali would obey, but quick as an arrow, Revali was sat on the stool. His attention threw her off. She crossed her wings and paced in front of him.  
“I think I know why we don’t remember you,” Idra finally stated. “And it’s a shame that you despise the only rito who know who you are and have spent their lives fixing your mistakes.”  
“You’re right,” Revali spoke softly, his head hanging lowly.  
“Don’t suddenly act ashamed and superior now. I won’t believe it,” Idra commanded.  
“I know, but you are right,” Revali looked downcast. “I never meant to fail you. I would do anything to make amends for the suffering my family has experienced on my behalf, but I can’t leave the Flight Range and my spirit can’t be reborn.”  
“Spirits are reborn?” Idra clarified. Revali laughed bitterly.  
“Yes, but only if they are remembered,” Revali answered. “And as you said, only my family knows of me, yet none recall my name-not even the spirits here. My name is on that journal,” he gestured towards the open book. “And still they do not know they wield Revali’s Gale.”  
“Except you,” he added. “You are the only one to speak my name in years.”  
“That’s why you’re here,” Idra concluded. “I did call you.”  
“Yes.” Silence settled between them. Idra leaned against the railing of the hut and Revali sat on the stool. Looking back at the crestfallen spirit, Idra felt a twinge of pity. For all his cockiness, he was trapped, Idra suspected, both in life and death. To be completely forgotten by all those around you; living in such obscurity while the shadow of your failures cast wide on your after life. There was no way he could make amends and find peace.  
“What would you do if you possessed the Gale?” Revali inquired, interrupting her thoughts. Idra had wondered the same for some time. Mastering this divine skill seemed so out of her grasp, even with Terciel's assurances.   
“I would try to protect our people,” Idra answered honestly. “Terciel believes we can all escape- if we try to leave, we’ll need Revali’s Gale to protect us.” His eyes flickered up. He gave what sounded like a chuckle.  
“I am sorry for frightening you,” he spoke. “I allowed my emotions and anger to get the better of me. You have shown that you are just as persistent as I was in learning my technique.” Idra said nothing, allowing him to finish. Revali stood from the stool.  
“I can not undo my failure,” he started. “And I can not make up for the pain you’ve felt as a result of it. But, perhaps this will serve as the start.” The green light surrounding Revali intensified, a ball of energy forming in his outstretched wing. He flung the ball to Idra. She flinched anticipating pain, but instead she felt a wave of cold surge through her.  
“Now you possess my sacred skill,” he gave a small flourish. “Revali’s Gale.”  
“Thank you Revali,” Idra finally spoke. Revali approached her again, his posture less confident and more childish.  
“Please don’t forget me,” he pleaded. “Please. Remember me when we meet again.”  
“Will we meet again?”  
“I truly hope so,” Revali answered. “I have waited a very long time to see you once more.” His form shimmered and began to fade.  
“I don’t understand? Have we met?” Idra reached out to grab his spirit, but Revali dissipated before her eyes.  
“You knew me by another name,” his voice answered her before being drowned out by the winds outside the Flight Range.

\--->0<\---

Dark and soulless laughter filled the citadel. The stench of death and smoke suffocated the air. They had done it. Another kingdom lay under Ganon’s dominion. Terciel remained alert and at the ready as he awaited instructions with the other champions.  
“ _You have done well, my champions_ ,” the laughter continued, echoing through the hall. “ _I will overlook your previous failure to serve me. Under the Master of Power’s leadership, you obliterated all who opposed us._ ” Terciel held back a scoff. If what that master did was leadership, Terciel was far from willing to follow him. He left the other champions behind to single-handedly decimate a city. Not that Terciel would point that out. He wanted to keep Rito Village safe-he wanted to go home to Idra. He was dying slowly here-he could feel it.

Red eyes found Terciel’s again, almost questioning his very thoughts. Terciel stared back. He would not be intimidated by this soulless machination. The sanguine gaze shifted to Daruk who stood steadfast at Terciel’s side.

_Is he… sizing us up?_

A side glance to Daruk confirmed that he and Terciel were of similar mind.  
“ _There are those who have agreed to join our kingdom_ ,” Ganon’s voice continued. “A _s they have submitted, they will be spared, but I require watchful eyes for their treachery. Their people have no champion and do not possess the divinity my champions master. Instead, I will appoint you, Master of Power, as the champion of this city. Govern them as you will_.” The dark figure removed his gaze from the rito and goron, bowing to the center of the room. Terciel hoped that the mother and son were able to escape. The city may still stand after this day, but at the cost of a great cruelty.  
“ _Champions of Fury, Gale, and Might. Assist the Master of Power in securing the borders of the city-then return to your people so they may know the victory of my power._ ”

The voice thundered and dissipated. The Master of Power stepped to the center of the room, taking time to make eye contact with the other three. He spoke nothing again, but his eyes told volumes. They would obey him or face the fate of the city. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still tweaking Revali's mannerisms and dialogue. I want to encapsulate his haughtiness, but given the torture he's experienced, I imagine that attitude has changed. There will be more Revali in the upcoming chapters, so let me know what you think and how I can best capture his character :)


	18. Chapter 18

Idra’s head was pounding the morning after her conversation with Revali. Her collision with the Flight Range hut left her feeling a bit scrambled. She eagerly downed another hearty elixir to ebb the ache and pain away. She only had enough supplies to stay two more days at the Flight Range. Any longer and the village may think her missing. She didn’t wish to draw suspicion of where she spent her time.

After the pain subsided, Idra slowly made her way to the end of the platform. She had left her bow behind today-she wouldn’t need it for what she was about to do. Leaning over the edge, Idra’s stomach dropped at the sight below her.

 _No more dives today_ , she thought.

Stepping back, Idra crouched. She held her wings at the ready, deeply breathing. There was no point in waiting. Closing her eyes, Idra flattened her feathers out, just as Revali had detailed in his journal. Nothing happened. Confused, Idra resumed the position, and tried once more, but to no avail.  
Had Revali lied to her? Stepping back, Idra let out a frustrated shout. Staring back to the end of the walkway, she knew instinctively what she had to do, but she was afraid. If she didn’t possess the gale, she wouldn’t have the strength to pull up in time.

 _No more doubt_ s.

Hardening her gaze, Idra took off at a run down the walkway, holding her wings out, she dove off down into the basin. As she rapidly descended, Idra position her feet in front of her, flattened her feathers and with everything she had, willed an updraft to form below her.

Her feet barely touched the ground, as a swirling vortex of air formed around her. She knelt at the basin of the ground, feeling the air gather and strengthen into a cyclone around her. This was no updraft funneled by the basin; this was the gale. Idra had little time to celebrate as the current of air around her propelled her up into the sky. She shot up, high above the snowy capped mountains, feeling her wings captured the air and glide. It was an incredible feeling. As she dove down once more, she used the gust to push away from the mountain side. The movement sent Idra spiraling once more, but with her newly acquired skill, she tumbled into the snowbank just before the hut.

Idra turned onto her back, looking up at the cloudy grey sky. A giggle bubbled up from her chest, followed by a bout of laughter as she laid comfortably against the snow. She had done it! It didn’t matter that her feathers were nearly freezing from laying surrounded by cold, Idra felt oblivious to everything except the feat she had accomplished. Giddily she watched the snow fall slowly down around her, like silver feathers lightly gleaming on the wind.

_I’ve done it Terciel!_

\--->0<\---

The war had been won, but Terciel was not yet free to leave. The Master of Power was now the champion of the land beyond Hyrule. He was told to govern the city as he saw fit, and the hylian rose to the occasion in a terrible manner. For days, Terciel had been forced to partake in executions, floggings, and public displays of power. As if the champions frightening the defeated citizens wasn’t enough, the Master of Power brought with him vicious beasts to guard the borders of his dominion- hinoxes, lynels, and wizzarobes were shepherded into submission by the champions themselves as the Power of Master looked on. He was unphased by the going-ons around him. Though the beasts fought against Terciel and Daruk, the Master of Power was able to quell them in single strike.

With the final shackle in place, Terciel was able to step back from the fifth lynel he was forced to wrangle that day. He was exhausted, his body feeling more like a hollow vessel than his own being. The fires had died out, but in its place the corruption of Ganon spread its toxic and caustic sludge. It would remain as another deterrent against rebellion for the longer the corruption lay in the land, the more thoroughly it throttled the city.  
With a loud grunt, Daruk slammed another hinox to the side, chaining it to a sturdy metal beam. Though the goron barely reached the blue pig-like monster, his strength was just as formidable. The creature lay unconscious on the ground, not likely to wake for several hours.   
“Are there any others?” Terciel asked keeping his voice low.   
“That’s the last of these overgrown pigs,” Daruk heaved his stone crushing melee weapon over his shoulder. “Still got another lynel for you.”  
“Why do I feel I am getting more work than you?” Terciel shook his head.  
“Cause you are,” Daruk confirmed. “I’m not sure why though.”  
“Well, should you glean the reason for this torture, do share,” Terciel started. “I’d like to go home before the Spring.”  
“Isn’t it already Spring?”  
“I…I don’t know,” Terciel answered. “Years may have passed, and I wouldn’t be the wiser.” If years had passed, would Idra still wait for him? Would she even remember him after all he had done?  
“Don’t worry brother,” Terciel nearly lost his balance at the well-meaning heavy hand that grasped his shoulder. “You’ll see the Spring again.”  
“If you two are done with your _tender_ moment,” the Master of Fury stood inches behind Terciel and Daruk. Hastily, Daruk dropped his hand and Terciel stood taller. The Master of Fury peered up at them, her dark eyes questioning and distrusting. “There’s another lynel to bring in.”  
“And I suppose you can’t be bothered to do it yourself,” Terciel observed.  
“The lynels are your responsibility,” the gerudo replied succinctly. She crossed her arms and glared at the rito and goron, before walking away. Terciel shook his head.  
“I’ll help you bring the last lynel in,” Daruk broke the silence. “We’re needed back in the city,” Daruk pointedly looked up at the citadel. Narrowing his eyes Terciel could make out the figure of the Master of Power, staring out past the city towards him.  
“Always watching yet doing nothing,” Terciel muttered. Withdrawing his bow with a snap he gave a slight nod to his friend. “Let’s get this over with.”

Outside the city, the last lynel waited, summoned by the corruption. Terciel knew that this was a punishment. Ganon could have summoned and held these creatures wherever his corruption lay. It was no coincidence that they were summoned outside the city for the champions to wrangle in.   
“I will take point on this,” Terciel said under his breath. “It is my responsibility.”  
“I’ll keep the gate open,” Daruk acknowledged. They both knew that Terciel had to prove his worth with the lynels.

Terciel took to the sky circling the lynel from above. Thankfully it had not noticed him yet. If he could sneak behind and mount it, Terciel could disable the beast. With an aerial view Terciel could make out the form of a dark black lynel. This would be no easy fight. With a sigh, Terciel thought for a moment about his dearest star. It had been too long since he had seen her. For a moment, he imagined her green eyes looking out for him, her pale gold feathers brushing her shoulders as she smiled at him. He could almost hear her voice calling his name. This lynel would not stand between him and his star. Terciel had no doubt about that.

Swiftly, the rito master dived, swooping down upon the lynel. The beast bucked and reared upon feeling the weight of the rito, but Terciel would not yield. Using short but powerful gusts, Terciel forced the lynel towards the entrance of the city. The lynel was furious, attempting to shoot Terciel. The Master of the Gale nearly laughed at the absurdity; a lynel attempting to best him at archery? It was too comical. Soon he had steadied the beast into a trot to the gates. Terciel reached forward, ready to secure the lynel with the others.  
The ground shuddered underneath the lynel, nearly vaulting Terciel off.  
“What in Hylia?” Terciel was unable to finish his question, his focus solely on attempting to control the angry monster below him. Unfortunately, the answer to his question became quite apparent. Terciel watched in horror as the hinox, the monster he was certain had been unconscious, rise from its spot and break away the restraints.

Daruk launched into action, unleashing a fierce battle cry as the hinox made to bludgeon them both. The impact of the lumbering giant compounded with the ongoing fight between the two indomitable beings made the lynel volatile and wild. Terciel did his best to hold the lynel fast, knowing that having it unleashed would be a disaster. A loud grunt from Daruk drew Terciel’s attention. He watched as his friend was sent flying through the wall. Just as the pig monster raised a stone column to strike Daruk down where he lay in the rubble, Daruk activated a powerful shield. The hinox repeatedly slammed the quickly deteriorating stone column against the shield. Once the stone column had turned to dust, the hinox reached for and lifted a boulder twice as large as Daruk’s shield.

With a forceful tug, Terciel wrangled the lynel into submission, forcing the creature to kneel before the shackles. Terciel snapped the shackles and summoned a gust to blow the lynel against the wall. Terciel swiveled about, arrow at the ready. He shot the hinox, attempting to distract the monster, but the hinox was too annoyed at its primary target. Terciel shot up into the hinox’s line of vision, hoping to coax it into targeting him. It didn’t seem to care, preferring instead to bat Terciel away. As Terciel fell to the ground, he watched as the boulder began to repeatedly slam against Daruk’s shield. The shield slowly, but surely began to crack under the repeated impacts.

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this again_ , Terciel thought as he planted his feet on the ground.

Concentrating on the offending hinox, Terciel reached deep his core, willing a vortex unlike anything he had ever created. The cyclone was a sight, drawing some citizens from their homes in fear. Terciel launched the vortex at the hinox, lifting the creating into the air. As the cyclone began to dissipate, the hinox descended to the ground. Terciel created another updraft to slow the monster’s descent. Daruk leaped from the rubble, bringing his stone hammer down upon the hinox, flattening him against the ground. The hinox was undoubtedly unconscious, a crater forming the shape around his body.

Terciel took a deep breath, poised to congratulate his friend, when he felt something hit him from behind. Terciel fell to the ground, looking behind him to see the hooves of the lynel ready to stamp him out. Terciel rolled to his side narrowly missing the hooves. Daruk rushed to his aid, the goron holding the monstrous beast back, as Terciel crawled from underneath the creature. Seeing its target evade, the lynel snarled, slamming Daruk’s shield violently to charge Terciel. Though he was quick on his feet, Terciel was hit from the side, as he struggled against the great beast. He felt the lynel, scratching and gnashing feathers as Terciel fought back, summoning a gust to force the creature from him, but he was weak from the cyclone. As the lynel prepared to charge once more, and Terciel mustered the strength to give one last fight, the lynel was yanked back, dragged towards the shackles by Daruk. Terciel summoned a final gust helping Daruk push the lynel into the wall, as both rito and goron shackled the seething lynel.

Stepping back, Terciel felt himself go limp. Pain seared through his body, radiating from a wound in his back.   
“Steady there, brother,” Daruk steadied the rito. “You’ve been hit.”  
“With what?” Terciel asked. Daruk chose not to speak, trepidation filling him at the black wound that oozed from his friend’s back. Whatever hit him was meant to inflict more than just pain. It was to torture.   
As Terciel felt the pain intensify, his eyes looked up to the wall where the lynel had been shackled and where the other lynels awaited. There in the dark, two red eyes watched his every move. Terciel’s eyes hardened and he straightened his posture despite Daruk’s protests. Not once had the Master of Power intervened in the fight to assist Daruk and Terciel. As pained sky blue eyes met blood red, Terciel knew it was no coincidence that both the hinox and lynel broke free.

They were, after all, freed.


	19. Chapter 19

Idra watched with hesitation, her wings held tightly behind her back. Wren inspected her completed set of armor closely, picking up each piece to test its weight, contour, and durability. It had been a few months’ work, and many singed feathers, but her armor was finally finished and if it met Wren’s critical eye, she would be allowed to join him full-time as his Fletcher.

Wren stepped back from the table where Idra’s armor lay. He held his beak in his feathers deep in contemplation. After a few minutes, Idra stepped forward.  
“Master Wren?” Idra tentatively addressed him. Her master said nothing in return until one wing rose to his side giving her a thumbs up.  
“Very well done Idra,” Wren boomed. “This armor will do you nicely.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yes-now there’s still room to improve of course. Don’t think ye’ mastered it in one go, but the armor shows you are ready to focus most of your efforts on bows.” Idra bowed giddily, from her side-view she saw Iro silently applaud her as he took his shift tending the forge. Wren looked back to his son-in-law who promptly resumed his serious demeanor at the glance.  
“Which is good, because now it’s time I showed this one how to do it himself,” Wren gestured to Iro. “Let this be a lesson to what you can learn Iro!”  
“I will certainly learn master Wren,” Iro replied.

Iro had only just started training in the forge with Wren. With the fear of war consuming the village, Talia convinced her father and husband that Iro should join the forge, sparing him from the first wave of soldiers preparing to fight at the front. Neither Wren nor Iro were happy with the request. Iro was dedicated to his duty as a guard and Wren preferred to keep the forge to himself for as long as he was able. However, a pregnant Talia was not to be trifled with and the two males agreed for her sake. Begrudgingly they began to work together in the forge. Idra was farther along in her studies than Iro and was happy to have him as a fellow apprentice to trade stories and advice with while tending the forge. Wren regularly pointed to Idra’s work over Iro’s, but Idra knew that was Wren being overly harsh just for show. Despite what the casual onlooker may see, Idra knew that a deep bond had formed between Wren and Iro, quietly and determinedly working in the forge together.

As Wren turned to mentor a few younger apprentices, practicing on the leather tunics, Iro approached Idra.  
“Congratulations Idra!”   
“Thank you!”  
“Does this mean you won’t be keeping me company in the forge?”  
“Oh I’ll still be at the forge,” Idra assured him. “I’m excited to really focus on the bows. I’ve been preparing a selection of my work for the Spring market. With the armor done, I can finally finish it.”  
“I’ll have to let the other guards know,” Iro wiped his wings on his apron. “They will flock to the stalls to get your bows…and armor!” Iro added, seeing Wren in the vicinity. Idra caught the glance.  
“You know words don’t impress Wren,” Idra whispered.   
“I do, but all I have are words at this moment,” Iro answered in hushed tones. “After all I made him a grandfather. I thinks he’s biased about anything I do.”  
“That reminds me,” Idra resumed her normal tone of voice. “Ola is working on a fledgling warming gift for you both. She’s certain she’ll have it ready by the Spring festival.”  
“That’s fairly soon,” Iro observed. “The wedding doesn’t feel so long ago and already, we have a fledgling joining us.” Iro’s small, but reverent smile to himself warmed Idra’s heart.  
“I am so happy for the both of you,” Idra responded. “And Wren is going to adore his grandchild-and of course, you.”  
“Hylia I hope so,” Iro answered.   
“I’ll let Ola know that you’ll pick up her present then?” Idra asked, untying her apron and hanging it on the hook next to the forge’s entrance.  
“Off so soon?” Iro joked.  
“Ola and I are celebrating the completion of my training,” Idra answered. “Ola quite enjoys her drink...I need to be ready for her before she comes.”  
“Ah. Once again, congratulations,” Iro bowed “And pray that I may follow swiftly behind you.” He added in a low voice and winked.   
“You most certainly will. Good night Iro!”  
“Good night Idra!”  
Idra gave a quick farewell to her master, before leaving the forge. Leaping off the landing she flew down the mountain side towards her home on the outskirts of the village. She reached her home quickly, softly touching down just outside her mother’s lavender field. Sighing, Idra stared up at the empty house on Roost Peak. Every night she would check on Terciel’s home and every day she would peer up at it in the hopes that she would see some sign of Terciel’s return. Today, like all the days before, the house lay dormant. So much had happened in her life these last few months and although her journeys brought her closer to Terciel, he was still so far away.

Sighing, Idra entered her home and quickly set to work to prepare food and drink for her visitor. She was surprised that Ola was so supportive of her training, but Idra supposed that Ola was mostly excited that Idra would be done “playing in the forge” as she called it. Regardless, Idra wanted to prove to Ola that this training was a positive step forward in her life.

For a moment, Idra stopped her fussing over food to stare out at the wheat field below her home, made golden by the waning sun. She had come so far in just a few months. She was no longer a farmer’s daughter, she was becoming a master Fletcher, and was training as a Master of the Gale-the latter being the most difficult training she had ever experienced. Still, she was diligent in sneaking away to the Flight Range when she could to hone her newfound abilities. Should Rito Village call her for aid, she would answer.  
And then there was Terciel. If someone had told her prior to the Summer festival that she would fall in love by the Spring, she would have thought them a fully feathered quack! Between Huros’ persistent badgering and her attempt to assert her independence, she hadn’t considered romance since she was a blushing fledgling. Now she found herself waiting for her beloved-her soul mate.

Two knocks rapping on the door shook Idra from her thoughts. Smiling, she set down the small tray of simple foods and some watered-down mead (she wasn’t ready to experience an inebriated Ola again). Straightening her tunic, she opened the door.  
“Terciel?” Idra could hardly believe her eyes. After all these months, here he was, standing at her door. She tentatively reached forward to touch him, needing to know that he was real. Her feathers gently pressed against his chest plate and her eyes watered with joy.  
“Terciel!” As Idra moved to embrace him, Terciel held out his wing, her purple headband extended toward her.  
“I tried,” he whispered. “I am sorry.” Terciel’s eyes fluttered back and he fell forward toward Idra. Stunned and unprepared to catch Terciel, Idra fell to the ground, his limp body laying over her. His breaths were ragged and shallow, each inhale of air shuddered through his body. Idra was terrified, uncertain of what to do. She held him close to her, feeling the sticky residue of blood coating her feathers. Looking down past his figure, she saw an open wound on his back, oozing a deep purple infection.

 _SNAP OUT OF IT!_ Idra willed herself to get her bearings. _He needs help!_   
  
Carefully Idra removed herself from under Terciel, turning his head to the side so that he could breath, Idra got to her feet, quickly rushing to her cupboards. While Terciel was away, she had used some of his leftover materials to brew elixirs for her trips to the Flight Range. Looking through the bottles she searched for any left-over healing potions she had. _Finally!_ She snatched a small bottle with a pinkish red hue and rushed to Terciel’s side. His breathing had slowed, but that worried her more. He seemed barely conscious, but she had to force him to drink.  
“Terciel. Terciel!” She coaxed, pulling his head into her lap. His eyes opened partially to look at her. “Drink this.” She swiftly guided the potion to his closed beak. Terciel tiredly opened his beak, allowing the liquid to slide down his throat. Instantly, his body gave off a small pink aura as the potion took its effect and then faded. Terciel’s breaths stilled for a moment before his body gave a violent convulsion. He thrashed about in Idra’s grip, feathers falling all around her, her wings coated thoroughly in his blood. His breath became ragged once more as the convulsion ended. The potion had done nothing.

Idra steadied her breaths, panic rising in her as quickly and sourly as bile. What could she do? Could the Elder help? Could anyone help?! Idra felt tears running down her face and a feather raising up to wipe them away. Terciel’s beautiful blue eyes beseeched hers.   
“Please,” he whispered. “Please…don’t-don’t cry.” His voice was gravelly and soft. “I’m…not…” he inhaled sharply. “Worth…it.” Idra shook her head slowly.  
“Terciel, don’t say that. You mean more to me than you know,” she whispered to him. “And you are not going to die.” She firmed her resolve as her grip around him tightened. She needed to think quickly, but she had never seen a wound as extensive as this.

A gasp drew Idra’s attention to the doorway where Ola stood, her eyes glancing to Idra’s bloody wings and then to the rito on the ground.  
“Oh dear Hylia! Idra what has happened!” Ola’s wing went to her chest, her eyes wide. “Is that-is that the Master of the Gale?”  
“Yes, he is,” Idra confirmed. “Ola, please I need your help.”  
“Oh I’ll help you all right. I’ll drag his sorry carcass out into the Tabantha fields were the wolves can-“  
“No! Ola, please!” Idra’s heartbreaking sob stopped Ola’s rant. “Please help me. He’s dying. I don’t know what to do!”  
“Idra,” Ola took a small step towards her. “That is the most despised rito in the entire village. What is going on? Why is he in your home?!”  
“It doesn’t matter!” Idra shouted. “Will you help me or not?!”   
“He’s a monster.”  
“He’s a rito, just like you and me. He needs our help-will you help me?!” Idra stood her ground once more. Ola glanced down at the poor bloodied body of the Master of the Gale. The wound was quite terrible. In her younger days, Ola had helped nurse soldiers returning from the front lines. She had seen this wound before, and it was a guaranteed death. Ola was ready to tell the young maid before her this, when a scrap of fabric caught her eye. The feathers of the dying Gale Master gripped tightly around a purple soiled headband-Idra’s headband. Ola’s eyes widened, her breath catching as she tried to process what this meant. She had no idea what Idra got herself involved with, but from the clear pain on Idra’s face she knew that this rito meant more to her than she was letting on.  
“Child, you and I are going to have a long talk after this.” Ola closed the door behind her. “Quickly, let’s move him by the cooking pot.”

Idra followed Ola’s directions, doing her best to drag the tall rito next to her cooking fire. While Ola scoured her cupboards for ingredients, Idra flew from her home to her nearby well, filling a bucket of water and quickly carrying it back.  
“Heat the water Idra,” Ola instructed. “We’ll need to sterilize the wound. It will slow the poison.”  
“Poison?” Idra whispered.  
“Yes. He’s been poisoned-we’ll draw it out as best we can. That will buy us time,” Ola pulled out petals of flowers and a few leaves of plants, crushing them in a pestle and mortar.  
“I gave him a hearty elixir, but it didn’t work,” Idra explained quickly, grabbing the materials Ola recited to her. “It seemed to make it worse.”  
“Healing potions will have that effect on this kind of wound,” Ola clarified. “Clean your feathers and then dip some rags in the water.” Bringing over the pestle, Ola sat cross-legged in front of the prostrate Master of the Gale.   
“Idra,” Ola started. “You’re going to need to hold him down. Drawing out the poison will be painful.” Idra nodding wiping her wings on a spare rag. She positioned herself to pull Terciel’s head in her lap, gripping his shoulders as Ola cut through his tunic. Ola noticed the intimate position of the two but didn’t comment.   
“Are you ready?” Ola asked, holding the mortar on her legs. Idra nodded, pulling Terciel’s head feathers to the side.

Ola surrounded the wound with hot wet rags, using one rag to pull back the feathers and expose the wound fully to the air. Terciel shuddered at the contact, a small moan escaping his beak. Ola pulled a featherful of the mixture and sprinkled it across the wound. Terciel reacted instantaneously. His body jolted and seized as the Ola continued to sprinkle the mixture on him. Terciel screeched and groaned, clenching his beak so tightly together, Idra could hear it snapping shut between each breath. Idra kept her grip firm on him even though his pained cries and the tears streaming down his face, tore her to pieces.

The poison was slow to extract, the plants and the petals absorbed the pestilence, sizzling as the purple toxic goo was absorbed by them before disintegrating. Singed marks littered Terciel’s back as the poison was destroyed by the herbal mixture. After some time, Terciel’s body went limp and Idra nearly panicked.   
“He’s still breathing,” Ola commented. “Let him rest, we have a long way to go.”

After an hour, Ola moved a rag to Terciels’ side and poured a pitcher of warm water down his back, washing away the remnants of the neutralized poison.  
“Here. For his forefeathers,” Ola handed Idra a warmed, clean rag. Idra laid the rag across him, feeling his body shiver and quake underneath her feathers, his eyes tightly shut.  
“Come now, let’s clean our feathers of this,” Idra carefully laid Terciel’s head to the side on a pillow, adjusting the thin mat they used to cushion him. Ola gathered the rags and tossed them into the fire one-by-one before joining Idra at her basin.  
“Thank you, Ola,” Idra finally spoke as she washed her wings. Ola nodded quietly, her eyes somber.  
“I’m afraid that is all I can do,” Ola answered. “I am sorry Idra, but I don’t think he will survive the night.” Idra stopped washing her wings, her eyes wide.  
“It’s called the Malice,” Ola explained. “I saw it during the last war our people fought for Ganon. It’s a dreadful poison. I watched too many die as it destroyed them from within.”  
“But we neutralized the poison,” Idra said dazed.  
“We neutralized the poison surrounding the wound. The Malice is inside him now. We gave him time, that is all,” Ola held Idra’s wing in her own. Idra’s eyes shut tightly, and she shook her head lightly.  
“Is there no other way to help him?” Idra asked, voice wavering.  
“I know of nothing within the village that can save him. He’ll drift off and on through the night, but he should be conscious long enough,” Ola spoke carefully, aware of Idra’s reaction. “Long enough to say goodbye.”  
Idra numbly turned to face Terciel. He shifted in pain, his breathing shallow as he struggled to fight the darkness within. She couldn’t lose him.   
“Nothing within Rito Village can save him,” Idra repeated slowly before turning to Ola. “What about outside?”  
“Outside? No-no, there is no ‘outside Rito Village’ Idra,” Ola held her wings up.   
“Is there something that can save him?”  
“You cannot leave Rito Village. It’s too dangerous!”  
“He is dying Ola,” Idra answered softly. “I have to try.”  
“Try what? To die with him?!”  
“I don’t have time to argue with you,” Idra answered her voice crescendoed with every word. “Either tell me or I’ll go out there. You can’t stop me-I’ll fly around out there until I can find something that will save him, so please save me the trouble and tell me.” Ola sighed exasperatedly.  
“When did you become so stubborn!” Ola growled.  
“Are you going to tell me or not!?”  
“Fine. A fairy tonic-that’s what you need. A fairy tonic, Idra!” Ola answered. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there haven’t been fairies around for ages.”  
“Not in Rito Village, but there was a fairy fountain not far from here, right?”  
“Likely in ruins and decay,” Ola commented sharply. “Fountain is an over statement.”  
“I’ll start there.”  
“Idra, there’s no guarantee this will work!” Ola argued as Idra retrieved her bow.   
“Is there anything else that can save him then?”  
“How the heavens would I know? Or care for that matter,” Ola answered following Idra as she loaded her quiver. “Why are you doing this for him?!” Ola’s voice was filled with desperation as she held Idra from moving forward. Idra stared Ola in the eye, unwavering.  
“Because I love him,” she answered. Ola suspected that something was going on but hearing Idra admit to having fallen for a monster was perturbing to the elderly rito.  
“You…love him?”  
“Yes,” Idra pushed pass the bewildered Ola to kneel next to Terciel. Gently, she ran her feathers against his face. His eyes opened weakly.

“I am going to save you,” she whispered. “But please fight for me. I can’t lose you, Terciel. I love you.” Terciel, too weary from pain and exhaustion, gave a small nod of his head. Idra was unwilling to pull away from him. After months of fearing that she would lose him to nearly watching him die that evening, she wanted nothing more than to stay by his side. Reluctantly, Idra stood.  
“Please look after him,” Idra pleaded to Ola. “For me, please.” The old rito was still dazed by Idra’s admission, but slightly nodded. Idra stepped forward and embraced Ola for courage.  
“I’ll return before dawn,” Idra whispered. Terified that she may well lose the closest thing to a daughter she has ever had, Ola nodded.  
“You had better,” Ola hugged Idra tightly. “I don’t know how this all started between you two, but you have so much to live for. Please don’t give that up.” Idra withdrew from Ola’s embrace, her face set with determination.  
“I won’t-I intend to fight for it.”   
Idra gave one last look to Terciel as she stood in her doorway before turning on her heel and flying off the walkway.

She arrived at Wren’s forge minutes later. Quietly, Idra snuck by the young apprentices taking turns watching over the fire of the forge. Her armor awaited her still resting on the table. She never meant it to be more than just a status symbol-a testament to the long nights she worked to heat and meld the metal. Now, she was grateful that Wren pushed her to make it durable, flexible, and insulated. Her journey to the fairy fountain would be perilous. Her armor would serve her well.

Quickly, she donned the leather tunic that would cushion her feathers against the metal. Pulling the chest piece over her head, she secured it with a quick latch. Piece by piece she assembled her armor until at long last she was fully clothed in the light-weight armor, the light of the nearby forge flickering on its mirror-like surface as Idra stepped out of the forge and faced to the south of the village. She knew from the maps she had seen in the Elder’s huts what lay before her was a wasteland that had once been the Tabantha Frontier. All manner of monsters and darkness stood between her and Terciel’s only hope to survive.  
  
 _Hylia give me strength,_ Idra prayed silently before taking flight.


	20. Chapter 20

_Brother!  
_ There was so much pain and darkness surrounding him. He felt suffocated.  
 _Brother!_  
His legs were weak, his wings weaker. Still he knew he had to continue.  
 _Brother!_  
Brother?   
The pebble-blue eyes of his friend held his in concern. For two days Terciel slowly felt life drain from him, replaced by a cold emptiness. He held fast though to the end, not allowing the Master of Power to see his weakness. When he and the other champions were dismissed, Terciel made it to the Tabantha fields, before dropping from the sky. Amber tinged with purple surrounded him. In the distance, he could make out the lone peak of Rito Village. She waited there for him.  
 _Brother!_  
Terciel looked up to the goron warrior, wondering whether it was his vision or if the goron himself suddenly mastered the ability to shape shift. Daruk leaned down, gathering him up and throwing him across his shoulder. Terciel realized with pain that he had started in the direction of the goron domain.  
 _Stop!_ Terciel struggled. _Stop! I must go_! Whatever Daruk said was drowned out by the pulsating miasma of colors blinding Terciel’s being.  
 _I must go to her_. He willed his friend to understand. _I must say goodbye_. His star. He had found a star and she would never know how he fought to reach her. The Daruk sighed and changed directions towards Roost Peak. Terciel quieted, watching the dim outline of the village grow bolder. He needed to return for her. He had promised he would.   
_Brother….  
_ He had been a brother once. A long time ago, and oh how he failed as a brother. He didn’t deserve a brother.  
 _Brother._  
 _Tercie._ That was his name.

  
\--->0<\---

  
“Tercie! Go Tercie!” He heard the young voice urging him from the walkway below. Emboldened by the voice, Terciel allowed the gust to propel him higher and higher into the sky, reveling in the beauty of the air before diving down the basin below. He felt powerful in the air. He could conquer anything and anyone in the air. He had nothing to fear in the air except the ground below. The ground.

The ground!

Terciel lifted his wings, causing a small gust to help him lift from the rocky floor of the basin. Terciel winced as his foot grazed the ground after carelessly diving towards it. Flying around the basin he approached the walkway of the Flight Range, landing with a light hop.  
“Terciel, you didn’t pull up in time,” Terciel looked up into the golden eyes of his father. The eyes held little warmth, though their color was as vibrant as the Tabantha wheat his mother used to make his daily bread.   
“You were daydreaming again, and it almost got you killed.”  
“I’m sorry father,” Terciel held his head.   
“Terciel, the power of the Gale is perilous. There is no room for error. It will kill you if you do not remain completely focused.”  
“I am-- I just focused a little late.”  
“All it takes is ‘a little late’. You must remain focused at all times- you can not be distracted by stories.”  
Frantic footsteps approached them.  
“Tercie! That was so cool!” Revelo ran up to his brother, his green and blue down feathers fluffing out over tunic. “You nearly got squashed but then you were like _woah_ and then you went like _oh_!” The fledgling mimed Terciel’s near disastrous dive with his wings. Still, Terciel knew that Revelo held only admiration for his brother as his big golden eyes were wide with excitement.  
“Revelo, I told you to stay in the hut,” Terciel’s father’s tone was vastly different with Revelo. It was no less warm, but far less harsh than he was with Terciel.   
“I know papa, but I wanted to watch you and Tercie!”  
“You can watch your brother and I from the safety of the hut.”  
“Oh papa!”  
“Revelo if you wish to accompany us to the Flight Range you must obey,” Revelo’s beak snapped shut, his little wings crossed.   
“Do you understand?”  
“Yes papa,” Revelo sighed.   
“And you Terciel, do you understand?”  
“Yes father.”   
“Good,” Tivoli stood straight with his wings behind his back. Looking between his two sons, their heads bowed, Tivoli grimaced.   
“Let us rest for a moment. Shall we see what mother has packed us for lunch?” Immediately Revelo’s face lit up and with a soft gasp the little fledgling was rushing back to the hut. Terciel however lingered behind, his head still low. Kneeling, Tivoli grasped his son’s foot carefully to examine the abrasion.   
“Nothing a salve won’t heal,” his father commented before standing and adjusting his son’s tunic. “Run along Terciel, before your brother eats both our lunches.” Terciel’s eyes shot up to his father’s before running down the walkway.  
“Revelo you better not start without us!” Terciel shouted after his younger brother. Terciel arrived at the doorway of the hut just in time to see Revelo pulling out the wrapped salmon.  
“Uh uh, Revelo. We have to wait for father,” Terciel ordered.  
“Oh but Tercie!” the fledgling whined in return. Seeing his brother’s unwavering look, the little fledgling sadly set the packages next to the cooking pot. Sullenly, Revelo sat in front of the packages, his eyes trained on the salmon. When their father joined them sitting on the mat surrounding the cooking pot, the three ate their hearty salmon with gratitude. Terciel enjoyed the taste of his mother’s cooking-the warmth and flavors nicely filling his belly. He saw his younger brother feeling the same way, as Revelo sleepily sat back on the heels of his feet before crawling to their father. Tivoli said nothing as his youngest son crawled into his lap, curling against him to nap. Terciel watched as his father lightly lay his wing over Revelo, stroking his head feathers. He supposed he should be sad that his father was gentler with Revelo, but Terciel loved his younger brother deeply and knew that he needed the attention more than Terciel. After all, Terciel was not a baby anymore.   
The family stayed like this, Revelo sleeping in his father’s lap, Tivoli stroking his son’s head feathers, and Terciel examining and polishing his training bow. Everything was content and warm in the hut.  
“Terciel,” Tivoli spoke quietly gathering his son’s attention. Terciel glanced up from his bow.  
“Yes father?”  
“I know I can be harsh,” Tivoli started. “Harsher than you deserve. I hope you know though I only do this because-“  
“Tivoli!” Tivoli and Terciel turned peering outside the hut. There in the flurry of snow and wind stood a lone rito. Terciel repressed a shiver at the dark gray rito, something chilling him far more than the cold.   
“Oh so powerful Master of the Gale, come out and face me,” the rito continued, his bow drawn.   
“Papa?” Revelo rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Tivoli’s eyes were locked on the intruder challenging him.   
“Revelo,” Tivoli spoke lowly, shifting Revelo from his lap and to his brother’s side. “Stay with your brother.”  
“Father!” Terciel stood handing his father his quiver. Tivoli rose slowly and deliberately his gaze remaining completely focused on the would-be attacker. He took the quiver from his eldest son.  
“Terciel,” Tivoli gave the fledgling a side-glance “Stay in the hut with Revelo. No matter what-understand?” Terciel nodded watching his father hop out of the hut. Both he and Revelo peered outside to watch. Revelo crouched next to his brother, shaking from fear.  
“Tercie who’s that?”  
“I don’t know.” The fledglings heard their father give the strange rito a warning to leave, but the intruder was obstinate, drawing his bow at Tivoli.  
“Papa’s going to be okay, right?” Revelo whispered to his brother. Terciel only nodded, knowing full well that Tivoli would deflect any arrow aimed at him. An arrow was loosed only to be shifted to the side by Tivoli’s Gale. Arrow after arrow flew at Tivoli, but the Gale formed a protection that no arrow could penetrate.  
“Wow!” Revelo exclaimed.   
There was the feeling again-the sense of cold spreading down his back. Terciel’s eyes widened, his instincts going on high alert. The creaking of boards drew Terciel’s attention to the ceiling. Terciel’s eyes scanned the slats of the roof, dust drifting down to the floor.   
“Revelo,” Terciel reached for his younger brother. Revelo turned to Terciel.

With a shout another rito jumped to the hut’s landing, bow drawn menacingly. Terciel pushed Revelo to the side and got to his feet. An arrow fired into the hut. Remembering his father’s lessons, Terciel summoned a gust to repel the arrow, protecting him from the intruder’s first attack. Realizing that Terciel had mastered the Gale, the rito charged Terciel.   
“Tercie!” Revelo called, frightened to the side. Terciel fell to the ground as the older rito tackled him, a knife in his wing. For a moment Terciel was afraid. He fought back against his attacker, summoning gusts to repel the larger rito away until the rito was pinned against the wall of the hut held back by short walls of gust.   
“Keep going Tercie!” Revelo encouraged. With every throw of the Gale, Terciel had to keep perfect focus, willing gust after gust upon gust. His wings tired, and the air current became weaker with each throw. The larger rito waited him out, unharmed. Tears streamed down Terciel’s cheeks, knowing that he wasn’t strong enough to win this fight-not yet.   
“Revelo run!” Terciel screeched to his brother, willing one more powerful gust to attempt to knock the intruder away. The move seemed to work as the larger rito was pushed from his feet, stumbling back outside the hut. Shaking, Terciel ran to his younger brother.   
“FATHER!” Terciel called as he pulled Revelo to his feet. Before they could run to their father’s protective cyclone, Terciel felt something grab his feet, dragging him to the ground.   
“Tercie!”  
Terciel turned on his back, seeing the malicious intent of the attacker and the glinting of the knife poised to end him.   
“Stop!” Revelo pushed back against the larger rito, his little wings doing little but distracting the larger rito from Terciel.   
“Revelo!” Terciel grabbed the rito back, but the rito slapped him hard to the ground. “Revelo run to father!” Terciel looked into the cold apathetic eyes of the murderous rito. They were red as the blood moon.

Breath hitching, Terciel felt himself age, morphing from his 10-year old self to a full-grown adult. Still Terciel stayed on the ground, a weight binding him to the floor. Looking across his body Terciel saw the black and purple malice spreading across him, restricting his movements. Terciel fought, pulling his wings, scratching the talons of his feet against the boards.   
“Revelo!” Terciel called back, watching as time slowed. The dark rito drawing his bow. Revelo turning to run. The arrow loosed. Black and purple obscured Terciel’s vision.

\--->0<\---

  
As a fledgling Idra would pretend she was adventuring outside the confines of Rito Village. Her imagination constructed a wild and beautiful frontier of lush green, stoic purple mountains, and clear blue skies. But as Idra flew over the Tabantha Frontier, her childish image of Hyrule was shattered. In place of grass, glowing purple and black masses erupted from the ground. The only mountain she could see smoldered with lava and smoke, and as for the skies-were she not flying in the very heavens to find Terciel’s cure, she would have thought the sky did not exist through the hazy gray veil.   
  
Idra flew swiftly and quietly, hoping to avoid drawing too much attention to her presence. Sometimes she would pass over a Bokoblin encampment-the creatures fast asleep with their clubs at the ready. Idra knew though there were more monstrosities on the ground below-she only prayed that she wouldn’t meet any while in the sky.

The landscape was a warped version of the map she had seen littered with dangers. It made finding the exact location of the fountain difficult for Idra. All the while, as she scanned the ground below, she knew Terciel’s time was running out. How much longer could he fight the Malice inside him?

After circling just south of the ruins of the once great Tabantha Tower, Idra slowly descended to the ground. Her feet quietly touched the darkened soil. The mist was thick and foreboding, she could barely see her own wings through it. This was a fog to forget yourself in and the thought perturbed Idra as she waded through it. The area around her seemed quiet-dead- as though nothing had lived in this place for far too long. At times Idra would swivel about wildly as something darted past her vision, though she was alone. It was maddening, but Idra trudged forward feeling around for anything to help anchor her-to distract her from the illusions.

The light darted past her eyes again making a soft bell-like sound. Idra withdrew her bow unsure of what was approaching her.  
 _Shield maiden_. A voice startled Idra and she swerved to aim her arrow at the source. _Shield maiden_.  
The voice was a whisper, broken and weak. Idra lowered her bow listening to the breathy whisper echo around her.  
“Who’s there?” Idra whispered in response. Silence greeted her. Keeping her bow at the ready, Idra stepped forward.  
 _Shield maiden!_  
Idra stopped straining to hear the voice. It was behind her.   
“Where are you?” Idra called out.  
 _Help._  
“I can't help you if I can’t find you,” Idra said to the fog. “Where are you?” Idra stared out into the gray, the stillness settling once more. In the distance, she saw a light flash.  
 _Shield maiden_. Idra ran towards the light listening to the voice.   
“I am coming!” Idra listened to the voice calling out to her. It sounded so helpless and desperate.   
_Shield maiden!_ Idra turned to her left veering off to the side. The ground gave way and Idra tumbled down. Sitting up, she heard the voice again, louder and in front of her.   
_Shield maiden_.  
“I’m here,” Idra made to get up, but the ground shifted around her legs, sticking to and restraining her movements. Frantically Idra made to fly, but the ground held her down.

 _Idra_.

Idra stopped struggling at the sound of her name. That voice was so familiar. 

_Idra_.

The voice cooed-its tone melodic and soothing. Idra peered into the gray.  
“Mama?” Idra reached forward. She felt the ground pull her down deeper. Idra struggled, pushing her wings against the ground, but the ground was shifting grains, and gave way to her feathers.  
 _My little Idra_. The voice grew louder. _My little flower_.   
“Mama!” Idra called out, the ground pulled her hips down further. In the distance she saw a purple light gleaming in the fog, but the light was not lavender. It was harsh purple tinged with red and black.  
  
 _Do not fear my little flower. Do not fight it._ The light grew brighter. _Papa and I wait for you_.

For a moment Idra stopped fighting, the ground slowly pulling her down. To see her father again-to finally meet her mother. It was tempting to give up and be with them once more. Idra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She no longer saw her father so clearly as when she was younger, but she could still hear his voice. _If someone hits you little Idra, you hit back. You never stop fighting for me. Never._ In place of him, she saw Terciel. His sky blue eyes, their light fading as he looked at her. _You do not see this what for it is and it will be to your detriment_.

Idra’s eyes snapped open.   
“No,” Idra spoke softly. The light ebbed, stilled and illuminating the fog inches from her as she struggled against the quagmire.  
 _Stop_.  
“I won’t,” Idra stated struggling once more.  
 _Stop._ The voice no longer soothing-it was dark and menacing as the purple fog surrounded her.  
 _My little Idra. Join us._

Hardening her gaze to the fog, Idra willed the power of the Gale deep, winds picking up around her.  
“You are not my parents!” She screamed unleashing a wall of air towards the light. The Gale pushed backed the light, dissipating the thick cloud around her. Without its gray veil, Idra saw the oozing, tar-like corruption of Ganon, purple and reddish, training its harsh light on her. The machination was frightening, and the voice still issued from the bubbling mass, sickly cutting through the stillness.

  
_You can not fight it._

Squaring her shoulders idra summoned another Gale from deep in her core. The largest cyclone she had ever created surrounded her. Lifting her wings she caught the current, propelling her into the sky. From below, the mass roared. Withdrawing her bow, Idra dove. Allowing herself to plummet, she fired her arrows at the three bulging sources of light before pulling up. Circling the mass, Idra fired arrow after arrow, eliminating the terrifying orbs of light, as they dissipated into air. Idra landed before the final orb of light, the mass shriveled and shuddering.  
  
 _You will lose him_. Idra stared her enemy down.  
“No. I won’t.” Idra let loose her arrow striking the mass down. The mass shrieked and dissipated into the air, leaving behind the dark outlines of its putrid existence.

Idra breathed heavily. With the fog dissipated, she walked through the ruins and rubble before her, arrow at the ready.   
_Shield maiden_. Idra drew her bow, narrowing her gaze at the voice. The whispers came from the remains of what looked to be a large plant of some sort. Its foliage decomposed with streaks of black withering its edges.   
_Thank you shield maiden_. Idra cautiously lowered her bow, as a pink light illuminated from the blossom. A small fuzzy ball of light approached her. Idra’s eyes widened as she saw her first fairy.  
 _I am too weak_. _Ganon has held me captive too long._ The voice shook and wavered. _I can not help you_. _You must go to Lanayru. Free Naydra to save your love_.  
Idra nodded, watching the fairy flicker and fade away.  
 _Go brave shield maiden. Save him._

The light faded, leaving Idra in the gloom of gray. Withdrawing a map from her pouch, she looked for Mount Lanayru. It was so far-how would she make it back to Terciel in time? Stowing the map, she created an updraft to propel her into the sky, willing the air currents to quickly guide her to the mountain.


	21. Chapter 21

Nausea and pain swarmed within Terciel. Forcing his eyes open, Terciel slowly became aware of his surroundings, the wound on his back throbbing. He was in Idra’s home. What was he doing there? Slowly sitting up, Terciel gazed about his star’s home. She was nowhere in sight. He leaned on his wing wondering where she could be. A large impact sound startled Terciel. Over the thrumming, he heard something in the distance. The scent of smoke drew Terciel’s attention. Doing his best to stand, Terciel made his way to the window. The field below Idra’s home was alight with fire-her mother’s precious lavender burning away. Terciel’s eyes widened as another crash drew his attention to the village. Before his eyes he saw Rito Village in flames.   
“No,” Terciel whispered. Ignoring the pain, he forced himself to leave Idra’s home and to summon a gust that would propel him into the sky. Everywhere he looked he saw the flames engulfing Rito Village, explosions flinging his people to-and-fro. Terciel’s strength left him and he fell, just barely gliding down to the walkway. He would not be able to fly to the village. Try as he might, he could not summon another gale. Panicked, Terciel forced himself into a run across the walkways of the village.  
He heard cries surrounding him as homes collapsed.

What was attacking Rito Village? He could not find a clear answer, his brain too muddled to take in his surroundings. _Focus Terciel, focus._ He stopped, pushing his wings against his head to drown out the pain, commotion, and chaos. _If Idra is not home, where would she be?_   
  
“The forge,” Terciel answered his own question. Fire licked at his wings as Terciel ran through the destruction of his village, making his way to Master Wren’s home.   
“Idra!” Terciel called out as he approached the forge, its constant light extinguished.   
“Idra!” Terciel entered the forge, pushing through the rows of armor and weapons to find his beloved. He fell to the ground. Heaving, he pushed himself up freezing at the shadows of bodies illuminated by the fire outside. Crawling to the bodies, he found master Wren and his apprentices, stabbed and lifeless. Terciel was overwhelmed, combing through the bodies of what had to be at least ten rito, but none were his star.  
“Idra!” Terciel called out once more. Turning round, he gazed out the entrance of the forge, in the distance he saw the flames rising to the elder’s home. Terciel pushed himself up, doing his best to jog through the thick smoke. He collided with escaping rito-afraid and fleeing for their lives. Terciel fought his way through the droves of shapeless figures calling out for his Idra. He arrived at the walkways just before the elder’s home. He heard a blade cutting through the air and a shriek. Terciel rammed through the closed door. The hut was dark and Terciel could barely make out the empty chair of the elder. A soft cry resounded in the dark. Terciel made his way to the center of the hut, where the elder lay, clutching his chest.  
“Elder Ibis,” Terciel knelt, his feathers trying to put pressure against the wound. He too had been stabbed.  
“Master…” the elder wheezed.   
“Who has done this?” Terciel asked the dying elder. “What has happened to Rito Village?!” The owl-like rito gazed up to him.  
“You…” the elder breathed harshly. “Failed.” Holding the fallen rito, Terciel’s breathing grew ragged.  
“Elder Ibis!” Terciel shook him. “Elder, where is Idra?! Elder!” The eyes of the elder looked past Terciel. The fires illuminated a shadow cast over Terciel. Laying the older rito to the ground, Terciel stood and turned. He knew before seeing the red eyes. He knew who had brought the destruction to Rito Village.  
“You,” Terciel growled. “You did this.” The Master of Power considered Terciel’s words, wiping his bloodied sword clean.  
“No. _You_ did this,” red eyes lifted to meet sky blue. Terciel rushed towards the Master of Power. The dark hylian grabbed Terciel and flung the rito out onto the walkway. Terciel rolled along the boards, the wound on his back intensifying. Terciel rolled to his stomach, his head looking out across the burning remains of Rito Village.

In the flames of the square, he saw her. His star, his beautiful star. Their eyes met as the Master of Power positioned his sword. The sword ran through Terciel, all the while the Master of Gale watched his love. With a kick, Terciel was pushed to the side. His vision was darkening, but the sound of a cry anchored him in life. He watched as the Master of Power advanced on Idra. She fired her arrows after him, his gallant star, but the fire surrounded them both and the Master of Power drew his sword.

Choking on his own blood, Terciel mustered the strength to stand and leap forward to grab the Master of Power. The dark hylian shrugged him off, but Terciel continued to pursue him. Terciel put all his weight on the small hylian forcing him to lose his footing. Gazing at his star, his eyes watered at her limp form. With a forceful thrust, he held the hylian in his wings, and pushed them both off the walkway. Terciel fell with the dark hylian into the fiery depths of the village.

\--->0<\---

  
“Idra!” Terciel jolted from the mat, his eyes watering and his feathers reaching out. Ola carefully pushed the Master of the Gale back against the mat. His tears shocked the elderly seamstress and for a moment Ola felt sympathy. Pulling a rag from the nearby water bucket, she wrapped it in a band around his forefeathers. As the Master of Gale settled back to the mat, Ola could see him starting yet another hallucination, as he muttered Idra’s name.   
He had not stopped calling for her. Not once.   
“Idra,” Ola whispered tying the headband around Terciel’s feathers. “You must hurry.”   
The Master of Gale was putting up a fight against the Malice, but he could only last for so long.


	22. Chapter 22

The razor-sharp winds grazed Idra’s wings as she flew to Mount Lanayru. Never had she flown so far and for so long in her life. Using the Gale she was able to direct small updrafts to glide across the landscape, allowing her short respite. She had no idea what Naydra was, but if it was captured by the same cancerous mass as the fairy fountain, Idra would need to be ready to fight. The dark clouds made it difficult for her to see her path, but she was grateful for it. Darkness meant the sun had not risen-it meant she had time. As though the goddess had heard her plight, Idra was finally able to see the outline of the mountain.  
  
Idra weaved in between the icy magnificent columns surrounding her. She had seen ice and snow in the Hebra Mountains, but there atop Mount Lanayru, the ice glowed brilliantly against the darkness. Never had she seen anything so beautiful. Revali wrote of the princess of old journeying to the mountain to awaken her power. Now Idra understood why. She could feel an ancient, dormant force in the mountains-neither benevolent nor malevolent.

Idra was near the top of the mountain and she had not seen a single soul in her ascent. Where was she supposed to find Naydra? Would it call to Idra as the fairy had? Spotting a small bank at the top of the mountain, Idra landed softly in the snow. Taking a moment, she drank a fiery elixir so that she wouldn’t freeze to death on the mountain. Still, no one showed themselves. Thinking it would be best to search on foot for a time, Idra stepped forward, straining her hearing to catch onto anything that may call for her help. In the distance she heard the lulling winds brush the lands below.   
  
Idra decided it would best for her to follow the perimeter of the mountain. Even if she could not locate Naydra herself, she was certain it would find her. She just needed to be out in the open long enough. Walking along the edge of the mountain, Idra was encouraged by the stillness. Unlike the frontier, the quiet was not from the absence of life. Everything was asleep, eagerly awaiting the warmth of the sun. Idra wondered what it would have looked like all those years ago-before Ganon took power. Did rito travel to this sacred place for enlightenment? Idra imagined a world of brilliant colors and cloudless skies filled with rito exploring all the corners of Hyrule. What a different life she would have! Although her musings were inviting, Idra was quick to shrug them off. What was done is done and though she could not possess the freedom to embrace the wild beauty of Hyrule, she was already free. Idra was no longer isolated and sequestered in Rito Village-she was mastering the art of metal and fire, she had fought Ganon’s monsters, and she had found her love.

The darkness rolled in the valleys tumultuously. Idra tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Out from the darkness erupted a beast unlike anything Idra had seen before. Its head was enormous and covered in black and purple scales and its eyes were a malevolent violet and orange. Its long and sinewy body spiraled out from the depths like a sinister cyclone, forcing Idra to step back to avoid the sharp talons extended from its legs. The creature howled as it took to the sky, circling the tops of the mountains.   
  
_Naydra._ Idra had no idea why, but she knew this was creature was Naydra and as fearful as it seemed, it was only Ganon’s corruption. Creating a gale, Idra launched herself in the sky to fly in tandem with Naydra. From a closer view she could see the body littered with frightening masses much like the one she had encountered. Idra shivered at the thought that this would have been her fate had she succumbed to the corruption's temptations.

Suddenly Naydra veered, nearly colliding with Idra who pulled herself higher into the sky. Pulling the drawstring of her bow, Idra made to shoot off a mass closest to her. As the arrow rang through the air, Naydra dipped to the valley, avoiding the well-timed shot entirely. Idra had to get the masses off Naydra, but the creature was writhing through the air, going every which way and that. Even with the Gale powering her currents, Idra would have difficult keeping up and shooting off the masses. An idea formed in Idra’s mind. She would have to time it perfectly, but her plan could do it.  
  
Idra dove down towards the snowy banks, weaving in-and-out of Naydra’s coiled body. Idra’s feet touched the ground and she waited with head lifted watching Naydra’s path. The creature was unpredictable, but within the icy peaks of Mount Lanayru, ricocheted about. As Naydra swerved away from an icy peak, Idra prepared her updraft, waiting for the precise moment. _Just a little closer!_ Idra willed herself to stay focused, even though her fiery elixir was nearly depleted. Naydra’s head passed Idra as its long body began to follow. Summoning a gale, Idra lifted herself into the air and next to Naydra. Idra reached out and snatched hold of one of the horns on Naydra’s back, pulling herself onto the creature’s body. Naydra roared at the intruder on her back, but Idra held fast, unwilling to let go. Now, Idra had more control over her shots-it was time to take aim. Idra fired her first arrow, striking a mass near Naydra’s tail, watching as it dissipated in the air. She took another shot, dissipating a mass nearer to her. Naydra reared and bucked, nearly sending Idra flying ino the mountains, but Idra held on to the horn with both wings. Shifting her position, Idra gathered her bow and fired a succession of arrows at the masses down the body.

With Naydra’s body cleared, Idra shifted to Naydra’s head where a bulbous mass covered the creature’s face. The purple and pink light intensified.  
 _You will lose him_.  
Naydra shifted abruptly to the left, throwing Idra to the side. Idra held on to the horn.  
 _You are insignificant_.  
Naydra veered to the right, throwing Idra against the horn. Idra shuddered at the impact as a wave of pain washed over her.   
_You can not defeat me_.  
As dark laughter filled the air around Idra, Naydra flew upwards into the sky, climbing higher and higher above the mountain until turning upside down. Idra shrieked at the sudden change, hanging from the horn as Naydra spiraled. Idra felt her quiver lighten as arrows dropped to the ground. Idra snatched three arrows with her foot and grabbed her bow with the other.  
 _Give up_. The violet light bathed her, its ocular beam narrowing on her. She felt the air fizzle around her as though something was preparing to attack. Idra stared the eye down, willing herself to remain fierce.   
“You think I can’t defeat you? I say it’s the other way around. You can’t defeat me!” Idra retorted to the beam.   
_You will be defeated_.   
“Prove it!” Idra let go of Naydra horn allowing herself to drop towards the ground. Idra flapped her wings, willing the air currents around her to give her the speed and agility she needed to outfly Naydra. She needed to wait for the perfect shot. Behind her, Idra heard the roar of Naydra and violet beam trained on the ground in front of her confirmed that the creature was following her. Idra dodged attacks from Naydra, its gnashing teeth dangerous close to ripping her wings. Idra led them straight into a series of rocks that formed a basin-like structure.

 _Perfect_ , Idra thought to herself.  
  
Forcing herself to go faster, Idra raced across the perimeter of the basin, forcing Naydra to attempt to attack her from the center. As Idra built speed, the air currents too became stronger until a wide cyclone pulled Naydra into its revolution. Naydra roared and buckled, trying to claw and engulf Idra as it tumbled through the cyclone. Certain the creature would not be able to fight the momentum of her Gale, Idra pulled herself from the cyclone and flew high into the air. Without her flight sustaining it, the cyclone dissipated and Naydra fought to free itself. The creature realized its prey was far ahead in the sky and launched itself to pursue Idra. Idra dived towards the creature head-on to meet it. The violet light bathed her once more, but Idra held her position until her wings drew back her bow. Naydra had no time to react as Idra fired three arrows into the mass. The mass screamed and erupted into blackness, obscuring Idra’s vision. Something collided with the rito maid and she was sent spiraling to the ground. With the help of her Gale, Idra was able to land with more control, skidding to the ground and rolling to her side.

For a moment, Idra stayed on the ground. The screaming had stopped. The violet light was gone. It seemed that she had done it. Trembling, Idra rose to her knees, but halted. Naydra stood directly in front of her, the once purple and black creature turned a brilliant blue. In the cold, Naydra’s breath was frosty and loud. Tentatively Idra rose to her feet, regarding the creature before her.

Naydra tilted its head to the ground, pushing something in the snow forward to her. Looking down, Idra retrieved a single arrow. Perplexed, Idra held the arrow to the creature.  
“I don’t understand.”  
 _Free me._  
“How do I –“ Idra stopped mid-sentence as the creature stared at her bow.  
 _Free me_.   
“Are you sure?” Idra notched the arrow in her bow. She had no desire to harm the beautiful being, but Naydra insisted.  
 _Free me so that I may return to the spirit realm_.   
“All right,” Idra pulled back her arrow, staring directly at the creature. “I wish you safe journeys to the spirit realm.”   
Naydra bowed her head, keeping eye contact with the rito maid.  
 _Free me warrior_.   
Idra released the arrow, loosing it through Naydra’s incorporeal body. Instead of harming or piercing it, the arrow ignited a light in the creature unlike anything Idra had ever seen before. Idra watched in amazement as Naydra flew into the heavens, disappearing through the chasm of golden light.

 _Take it to the shrine_. A voice echoed around her. At Idra’s feet was a fragment of Naydra’s horn. Retrieving the strange item, Idra noticed a hylian shrine to her right. She would often make the pilgrimage to the Hylia statue in Rito Village for prayers and guidance. It seemed she must do the same. Taking the horn to the shrine, Idra set it down just before the statue. Idra waited with bated breath. The horn faded before her.   
_Thank you.  
_ Idra jumped at the voice surrounding her. _  
Thank you for freeing our sister._  
The icy pond surrounding her glowed brilliantly, forcing hair line cracks in the ice to spider web around her. Idra stepped back, concerned with falling in. The ice broke around her freeing the spiritual waters of Hylia’s spring. There in the dark waters, Idra saw a vial float to the surface. Reaching forward, Idra retrieved the bottle that looked as though it held liquid light itself. This would save Terciel. She had no doubt.   
_Fly now. He waits_.   
Idra turned to the statue of Hylia and bowed her head.   
“Thank you.”

\--->0<\---

In the flames of the square, he saw her. His star, his beautiful star. Terciel held her gaze as the Master of Power ran him through once more. The pain in his back was nothing. He could relive it time and time again so long as he held her gaze. The torture was knowing what would come next. Watching his love perish before his eyes as he struggled to get to her.

With a kick, Terciel was pushed to the side. Terciel heard Idra’s cries and forced himself to crawl to her. As he was inches away, he saw the Master of Power draw his sword. Struggling to his feet, Terciel lunged towards the Master of Power as the hylian withdrew his sword.

Everything was in slow motion as Terciel heaved the villain, leaning all his weight to the edge.  
“Terciel,” he heard Idra’s weak voice. Her green eyes glowing in the dying fires. Terciel did not throw himself over the edge. Instead, he gave a mighty push, forcing the Master of Power over the rails.

Choking on his own blood, Terciel fell to his knees. The hylian was gone, but he was too late yet again. At least this time he would die with her. Pushing himself across the walkway, he made his way to her side. Terciel curled next to her to set his wing over her. He was so tired.   
  


\--->0<\---

Ola paced the hut anxiously. It was dawn and she had not seen a single feather of Idra. The Master of the Gale’s breathing was ragged, his once dark blue feathers tinged with an ashy gray. His once blue eyes dilated with black and purple. The Malice had nearly consumed him whole. She doubted a fairy tonic would save the rito now.   
“Idra,” the Master of the Gale whispered. Ola looked over regarding him with pity. Yet another hallucination. If only this one could give him the closure he needed. Ola knelt next to the Master of the Gale and held his wing. He had lost his battle.   
A fierce wind blew into the hut, nearly snuffing out all the candles. Ola used her wing to shield herself from the unexpected gust. Lowering her wing, she watched as Idra darted into the hut.  
“Idra!” The rito maid fell to her knees next to Terciel, pulling a flask from her quiver.   
“Terciel,” Idra whispered, gently moving his face towards hers. Idra flinched at the sight of her love and how the Malice had turned him. “Please, drink this.” Idra held the flask of light to Terciel’s beak. The rito master’s eyes flickered, too weak to move. When Terciel pulled away, Idra settled his head into her lap and poured the contents of the vial into his slightly ajar beak.   
For a moment, nothing happened. It seemed to do nothing. Idra stroked Terciel’s head feathers.  
“Stay with me,” Idra whispered. “Don’t leave me.”   
As though a wave of light washed over Terciel slowly, the darkness in his feathers and eyes disappeared and the dark purple wound on his back faded. Terciel's breathing steadied, though his eyes remained closed, lulled into a restful sleep.   
Ola set a wing on Idra’s shoulder and Idra grasped her wing, feeling the exhaustion of the night catch up to her.

\--->0<\---

“Terciel?” Terciel shifted his position, slowly opening his eyes. There she was. After all this time, laying next to him, looking up at the deep blue sky. They were laying in a beautiful field of delicate white and purple flowers, surrounded by rolling green hills.   
“Idra, where are we?” He asked. Idra gave him a side glance and smiled.  
“Safe.”  
“Where?”  
“We are in a safe place,” she turned to look at the sky above her. Terciel turned on his back to watch the sky with her, entranced by the light and fluffy white clouds that roamed above them.  
“This does not look like Hyrule at all,” Terciel observed,   
“It is and it isn’t,” Idra agreed. “It’s what Hyrule could be-without Ganon.” Idra closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Idra sat up and gently leaned over Terciel.  
“I have certainly died and gone to the heavens,” he whispered. Idra laughed.  
“No you haven’t. Although you did your best to.”  
“Have you…are you?” Terciel sat up, wrapping his wings around Idra, too terrified to ask. Idra shook her head.   
“You’re dreaming, Terciel,” she ran her feathers down the side of his face. “This is what your safety would look like, but it won’t last forever. We will both wake in Rito Village.” Terciel considered Idra’s words and gazed about the landscape. It was magnificent. The petals of the flowers were star-shaped and gave off an other worldly glow.  
“Lay with me here a little longer?” Idra asked as she laid her head on his wing. “Until we wake?” Terciel sighed contentedly, allowing himself to lay his head on the green cushion of the meadow. Turning to his side, he nuzzled Idra’s beak.  
“Forever,” he whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

Terciel tiredly opened his eyes, the soreness and weight of sleep making it difficult to focus on his surroundings. In the distance he heard the delicate sway of the wind chimes and the windmills of the village. He heard the crackling of a fire too, but softer and gentler than his nightmares. Mustering his strength, he turned to the side to confirm that the fire was no more than the lit coals under the cooking pot. The daylight streamed through the slatted shades of Idra’s home and the lavender hung from her rafters permeated the air. Unlike the visions of his dark nightmares, Idra’s home felt safe and comfortable as he lay under the woven blanket. Like his nightmares though, Idra was not in her home.

Grimacing, Terciel pulled himself into a sitting position.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” an unfamiliar voice stopped him. “Unless you’re willing to expose yourself to an old lady.” Allowing his vision to adjust to the filtered light, he could make out an elderly rito maid sitting across from him, her wings crossed. Finally processing what the stranger had said, Terciel realized that his tunic and kilt had been removed and the only thing covering his dignity was the light woven blanket. Instinctively, Terciel pulled the blanket to cover his exposed chest, until he saw doing so would only reveal his lower half. Idra’s blankets were far too short for him!

Sighing, Terciel ran his wing down his head feathers, eyes widening as he felt four long braids in place of his wild and unruly feathers. He met the elderly maid’s eyes completely flabbergasted. It was far too intimate for a stranger to touch his head feathers, none-the-less collect them in braids!  
“Don’t get your tail feathers in a twist,” the rito maid stood from her stool, hobbling to him. “Idra cleaned and braided your head feathers, not me. Here.” She tossed a bundle of fabric in Terciel’s lap.   
“They aren’t grand, but they’ll have to do,” she told Terciel. Fumbling, he undid the straps of the bundle revealing a simple, clean tunic and a pair of lightweight trousers.  
“Well go on, get dressed.” Terciel hesitated, battling with the want to cover himself and the concern to expose himself while dressing.   
“Thank you for the clothes, but do you mind turning away? “he began softly.  
“Do you really think I’m going to sneak a peak at you?” The maid crossed her wings and raised a large yellow feathery eyebrow. Terciel uncomfortably squirmed under the gaze. The maid scoffed.  
“Fine, just be quick about it.” The maid abruptly turned from Terciel. Fearing that the old rito’s patience was as short as her words with him, Terciel quickly and awkwardly dressed himself, taking care to glance over to his unwanted companion.

As Terciel fixed the ties on his tunic, the door of Idra’s home opened. Bathed by the sunlight, Idra stepped into the hut, carrying a heavy water bucket in her wings. Immediately Terciel stood from his makeshift bed, not caring if he was completely decent or not. He rushed to her side, not giving her a moment to react as he took her into his wings, nuzzling the side of her face.   
  
Idra froze for a moment, shocked to see Terciel awake and holding her when only the night before she held him while he lay dying. Idra set the bucket of water on the ground and returned Terciel’s embrace. Terciel ran his feathers through her head feathers drawing her close to him as they shared their most passionate kiss yet. After so many months of winter, pain, and isolation, the two welcomed the warmth and comfort of their love, as though Spring had arrived in that very hut. The kiss spoke volumes to one another, settling the fear and anxiety that the long months apart had instilled in them. They were safe-they were alive-they were together.

“Excuse me?” The nosy rito maid cleared her throat. Terciel refused to pay her any attention, as he deepened the kiss and his hold on his beloved star. A smart rap to his thigh jostled both Terciel and Idra from their embrace.  
“Well hello to you both.”  
“Ola,” Idra began.  
“Don’t you ‘Ola’ me young lady!” The elderly and mildly irritating Ola responded as she pushed the two apart. “We still need to discuss what in Hylia’s name is going on here. And as for you,” Ola turned her glare on Terciel. “Wings off.” Ola slapped Terciel’s wings away from Idra. For a moment, Terciel was on the defensive, aggravated at being shooed away from his love after waiting so long for this moment. The pleading look Idra gave him quelled the retort on his beak. Sighing, Terciel followed the elderly rito and his beloved to the cooking pot. As Terciel made to sit next to Idra, he felt himself pushed to the side as the ever-pleasant Ola plopped herself between them.  
“Now, the both of you start talking. I want you to tell me everything and I mean _everything_ ,” Ola looked between the two.

Sitting on her legs, Idra started.  
“Terciel,” she looked to her clearly unamused lover. “This is Ola, she is the best seamstress in the village and a dear friend of mine.”  
“And of her mother and father,” Ola clarified giving Terciel a withering glare. “You could say I am practically Idra’s family.”  
“Ola,” Idra turned to her surrogate mother. “This is Terciel, he is the Master of the Gale-”  
“I know full well who he is-”  
“And my soul mate. “Idra continued. Terciel returned Ola’s gaze, squaring his shoulders. Ola shook her head, flabbergasted.  
“Yes, You told me that,” she reminded Idra. “What I don’t understand is why. Why him? And when did you meet?”   
Idra looked over to Terciel.  
“Before the Summer festival,” Terciel answered.   
“Wait a minute-” Ola held up her feathers to silence Terciel and leaned towards Idra. “Is this who you left me for? During the festival?” Ola gave Terciel a disapproving once-over. Terciel scoffed.  
“Ola, we will answer all your questions,” Idra reached around the cooking pot to grasp Terciel’s feathers. “But you need to let us finish.” Idra ended pointedly giving Ola a reproaching look. The elderly maid sat back.  
“Well, go on,” Ola gestured.

Idra told Ola the story of her first meeting with Terciel the night of the bokoblin attack and his kindness towards her. She shared her interest to learn more about him and her hope to connect with him. Idra conceded that she sneaked to Terciel’s home during the Summer festival and had joined him at the Flight Range for archery training. Terciel remained quiet through Idra’s story, interested to hear their story from her perspective, but offering his view where Ola allowed him. Idra paused and looked to Terciel after sharing his departure from Rito Village. He knew her question of whether she should continue their story. Slowly, Terciel nodded, his feathers tightening around hers.  
“My love, I trust your judgement,” he spoke to her lowly. “Tell her what you think is best.” Sighing, Idra nodded. Ola took in the interlude between the two. Witnessing Idra’s reaction to her lover’s near death demonstrated Idra’s love for Terciel but watching them together told Ola another story entirely. These two were already mates and nothing Ola would say could deter that.   
“Ola,” Idra started. “What I tell you next you must promise never to share beyond these walls.”  
“All right,” Ola agreed.  
“Ola,” Idra held a firm gaze at her eldest friend. Ola found herself straightening her back under Idra’s gaze. “The fate of Rito Village depends on this secret.” Idra looked to Terciel who nodded, encouraging her to go on.   
“If we share it, you can not tell anyone else or we will all perish,” Idra concluded. Stunned by Idra’s words and chilled at the look both rito gave her, Ola numbly nodded. Brushing the skirt of her tunic, Ola flattened her feathers against her thighs and gave the two her full attention.  
  
Idra told Ola about the history of the Masters of the Gale and the tale of their allegiance and how their dedication to Rito Village was punished by the horrific Blight. Ola listened attentively as Idra recounted the efforts of all the past Masters of the Gale and their attempts to protect Rito Village. Idra did not share the details of Revelo’s death, seeing the pain in Terciel’s eyes. Instead, Idra confirmed that Tivoli was not the cause of his son’s death. Finally, Idra explained the power of the Gale and how they hoped to use it to help Rito Village flee. Idra did not tell Ola that she had mastered the Gale. Although she trusted Ola with her life, she felt that information was too dire to share, even with the elder. She would only share that with Terciel.   
All through Idra’s explanation, Ola listened, feeling herself age at the stories. Wearily, she looked over to the Master of Gale whose expression was ever admiring and encouraging at Idra. Idra finished her story detailing her fight with the Malice at the Fairy Fountain and freeing Naydra from the grip of Ganon. Terciel was awestruck at the fight his star gave against two powerful servants of Ganon. She was most certainly a warrior worthy of the Flight Range and she had saved his life. 

Ola remained quiet after Idra’s story, contemplating the secrets she had been given. Looking to the two lovers before her, she knew they were both telling the truth and that their need for her secrecy was genuine. Sighing, Ola folded her wings.  
“I will not share what you’ve told me,” she finally spoke. “I understand that you both have experienced a great deal in so short of a time.” Addressing Terciel directly she added “And I may have been hasty in my judgement of you.” Terciel bowed his head in respect.   
“With that said,” Ola continued her voice growing stronger. “I hope you understand that I can not let this continue.” Holding her wing up to halt Idra and Terciel as they prepared to argue.  
“I am not saying that you two can not be together-Hylia I couldn’t keep you two apart even if I wanted to-which I don’t” Ola clarified. “However, you two have spent far too much time alone together. It isn’t decent and I worry that this has already gone farther than what is acceptable for unmarried rito.” Idra blushed brightly beneath her feathers as Terciel choked on his own breath.  
“Ola, we’ve only kissed!” Idra assured her friend. Ola raised an eyebrow at Idra.  
“My dear, _that_ ,” she nodded towards the door. “was not just a kiss.” Ola turned to Terciel. “If you respect Idra as you claim, you will understand why you can’t carry on like this. She has a reputation and when your relationship is revealed to the village it will sully her. You know the village won’t accept her if she becomes your bride.” Terciel nodded, his eyes downcast.  
“You both will face hardships,” Ola told them seriously. “So, you must both be committed and united in front of the village. Do you understand? Committed!”  
“I understand,” Terciel responded.   
“Terciel!” Idra worriedly reached for Terciel. He gently pushed her wings back to her with a smile.  
“Ola is right Idra,” Terciel explained. “If we are to be together, we should do so in the right way-a way that can ensure your safety and the respect you deserve. You are a commitment and one I intend to make.”  
“But Terciel how can you?” Idra questioned. “The elder has already arranged two brides for you.”  
“Two brides?” Terciel and Ola exclaimed in unison. Ola glared at the Master of Gale.  
“How can I possibly have a bride, none-the-less two? I’ve been at war for months,” Terciel asked Idra. Idra kept her sight on her skirt, willing to keep the feelings of insufficiency away. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Terciel scooted next to her and gently lifted her face.   
“Idra?”  
“The elder asked every eligible maiden if they would be your bride,” Idra wiped away her tears. “Except me. He wouldn’t ask me because I am…because I may not…”  
“What did he say you couldn’t do?” Terciel asked her softly.  
“He wouldn’t say it-not in front of me, but everyone does behind me,” Idra explained. “Terciel, I was born too soon and too small. If I do have a child, they may not survive. The elder felt it best that your bride could carry on your legacy. He chose two strong rito maids to do just that.” For a moment, Terciel held Idra’s face gently before breaking out into loud laughter. Idra’s eyes widened at her beloved’s reaction. Seeing Idra’s confusion, Terciel stopped laughing and gave her the warmest smile.  
“Two strong rito maids?” Terciel questioned. “Idra, I hope you told him to drop off a cliff.”  
“I couldn’t say that to the elder!”  
“You should have.”  
“For once, I agree with the cuckoo,” Ola nodded to Terciel. Terciel shook off Ola’s retort, instead pulling Idra close to him.  
“There is no maid in this village that is as strong or as radiant as my star. There is no other maid in this village that I would take as my bride,” he told her.  
“But your family’s legacy!”  
“Is a burden I intend to remove for all future Masters of the Gale,” Terciel clarified. “And what of your legacy, Idra? Am I enough to sustain the legacy of the star of Rito Village? The only maid to train and succeed at the Flight Range? The shield maiden who bested two of the deadliest servants of Ganon? Daughter of Kailen, the most honorable and skilled soldier of the Rito Army-to whom even my father was indebted? You would marry into a line of villains-will that be enough?”  
“Terciel, you are not a villain. You are the kindest and most courageous rito I’ve ever met. I will marry no one else,” Idra replied stubbornly. Terciel responded with a knowing look.   
“Then you must know I will respond just as you did, so allow me to,” Terciel looked down. “Idra, you are small, but far from weak. You still do not see yourself for what you are, but I do. You are brave, compassionate, and divine. I will marry no one else and the elder can drop off a cliff if he disagrees. In fact, I’d be obliged to help him.”  
“That isn’t very kind,” Idra muttered into his feathers, a smile gracing her face.   
“I am far from kind. Remember, I am awful,” he smiled.  
“Terrible,” she agreed.  
“Horrible,” he concluded, embracing her once more.   
“What a pair of quacks,” Ola muttered shaking her head.

\--->0<\---

Terciel remained in Idra’s home for the day, unable to return to his own until night fall. Much to Terciel’s chagrin, Ola supervised the two of them, making comments about how close he would get to Idra or swatting him away if she felt his presence was indecent. Despite her actions, Terciel was relieved that Ola was accepting of his relationship with Idra. In fact, the nagging and hen-pecking was the very action he would have expected from a well-meaning family member. Unfortunately for him, it meant that he couldn’t be as candid and free with Idra as he was used to. So Terciel did his best to keep up the propriety his father held him to and the manners and etiquette his mother drummed into him.   
  
Ola for her part was coping with the relationship of the two young rito the best that she could. She kept a watchful eye on the two the entire day. True she wasn’t thrilled that the child she had known and cared for her entire life was head-over-heels in love with the beast of Rito Village. Still, she found herself forgetting that she was interacting with the Master of the Gale at all. In the simple clothes she had given him, he looked more like a simple farmer than masterful villain. Seeing Terciel playfully tease and perform domestic chores with Idra made him seem more commonplace. As though Ola was only supervising a young couple, clearly in love-not the powerful Master of the Gale or the skilled bow maker Idra had become.

After an early supper, Idra and Terciel stood side-by-side cleaning dishes. The two worked in a comfortable silence, ever aware of Ola’s critical glance. Idra was content with how right it felt to have him at her side.  
“Idra,” Terciel whispered to her.  
“Yes?” She answered, keeping her eyes on the dishes she cleaned, unable to fight back the smile on her face.  
“I think I know what happened to Koru…”  
“What?” Idra looked over to Terciel. Terciel pointedly nodded his head to the lulling Ola in her chair.   
“I think Ola’s Koru…”  
“Be serious,” Idra whispered in retort.  
“I am,” Terciel countered. “I don’t know what happened to him after my father sent him flying. Or should I say ‘her’?”  
“Terciel,” Idra started “She’s like a mother to me.” Terciel nodded, grasping her feathers in the water.  
“I won’t tell anymore stories,” he spoke slowly. “Although you have to admit there is a resemblance.”  
“What was that?” Ola asked from across the room. Idra craned her head over her shoulder to respond to Ola but stopped. Terciel had a point. The old white and red rito sitting in her father’s old rocker looked rather cuckoo-esque. Before Idra could respond, Terciel spoke.   
“Did you by chance live in the square at some point?”  
“What a ridiculous question,” Ola set back in her chair. “Of course, I’ve lived in the square. You know back in my day the square used to be filled with homes and well-mannered rito.”  
“Ah hah. Was that before or after you became a cuckoo?” Terciel asked.  
“Who are you calling cuckoo, you quack!” Ola squawked audibly at the rito.   
“Of course, I apologize, I didn’t mean to offend…” Terciel turned back to washing his dishes, chuckling to himself. “Koru.”  
“Stop that,” Idra whispered to him.  
“You’re smiling,” Terciel observed lowly.  
“I am not,” Idra responded, doing her best to keep her expression apathetic. Sighing, she turned to face his side, willing her face to remain stern. Seeing his mirthful expression and the joy in his eyes captivated Idra. _He has such a passion for story telling_ , Idra thought.   
“Calling me a cuckoo…you’re the cuckoo…” at the sound of Ola muttering to herself, Idra’s expression broke and she swiftly turned back to her chore.  
“I told you,” Terciel whispered.  
“Oh wash your dishes,” Idra teasingly chastised.   
“I may be old, but I’m not deaf you two!” Ola called over to them.

As the sun sunk below the village, Idra and Terciel were no longer able to put off the inevitable. Terciel stood at Idra’s door, unwilling to leave her so soon after months of separation.   
“I wish I could stay,” Terciel held her wings close to him. “But I must see the elder.”  
“I understand,” Idra nodded. “I hate to see you leave now. Are you sure you’re well enough to fly?”  
“Yes, although there is only one way to surely know,” he smiled softly at her.   
“Please take care,” Idra urged. “I couldn’t bear to see you hurt again.”  
“Then I most certainly will take care,” he assured her.  
“Will you hurry up? I’d like to go home!” Ola groused.   
“I will leave soon enough, no need to be short,” Terciel responded adding in softly “Koru.” Directing his attention to Idra he observed her head feathers draping down her slumped shoulders, her eyes averted to the ground and glistening.  
“My love?” He tilted her head to meet his gaze.  
“You’re leaving again,” she whispered. “You were gone for so long-I almost lost you forever, and now you’re going.”  
“Very soon, I won’t leave your side,” Terciel promised. “I am sorry to ask this, but will you wait for me once more? There is business I must take care of.”  
“I will always wait for you my dear Terciel.” Feeling bold, Terciel quickly nuzzled Idra’s cheek, ducking a swat from the nearby Ola. Stepping into the night, Terciel glanced back to Idra’s doorway, the light from her cooking pot illuminated her figure. As much as he wanted to stay, he truly did have work to do. He had so much to do and little time to do it in. After all, restoring the light in his home for Idra was no little feat.


	24. Chapter 24

“The war is over?”   
“It would appear so,” Terciel gazed out the window of the elder’s home, his wings firmly crossed behind his back. “I would advise keeping the additional guard regimens for the time being. I imagine we’ll see an increase in bokoblin raiding parties moving towards our borders as the brunt of Ganon’s forces are shifting to cities.”  
“I accept your advice,” the elder agreed. “It will not hurt to have every able-bodied rito ready to march should an uprising occur.”  
“Any uprising will be dealt with swiftly and lethally,” Terciel countered softly. “The Master of Power is not to be trifled with.”  
“This new champion, you say he is a hylian?”  
“In appearance, yes,” Terciel turned to pace the floor of the hut. “But he is made of ash and blood. I’ve never seen such a deadly opponent in combat.”

 _He can’t be trusted_ , Terciel thought as he stopped pacing. 

“Ancient legends tell of a hylian with such power and skill with the sword as you described.”  
“Those legends spoke of the hylian hero. What I saw was far from heroic,” Terciel ran his feathers down his face. “He is not the warrior of old, but he is formidable. It’s only a matter of time.”  
“Is Ganon doubting the fealty of Rito Village?” The elder leaned forward in shock.  
“I believe we’ve quelled that for now, but the new champion is amassing power and he has no loyalty,” Terciel explained. “Should he choose to attack Rito Village, I know now that we would not survive.”  
“If what you say is true,” the elder started thoughtfully. “I fear that dark times lay ahead for the rito.”  
“Not if we leave before then,” Terciel responded. “We should invest our time in planning the migration.”  
“That plan is hardly plausible. You wish to move hundreds of rito en masse. Forget that our people will be vulnerable to attacks in the air-where would we go Master of the Gale? Ganon’s reach has grown and this new champion lords over the regions surrounding our borders. Where would we find a place untouched by their malice?”  
“I do not know yet, but I will not give in,” Terciel slammed his fist onto the beam of the hut. “There has to be some place-some where far away.”  
“Until you find such a place, the migration is only a plan,” the elder stated.  
“Mark my words, the migration is our best option,” Terciel held a feather. “It may not be in my life, but soon the rito will be safe once and for all.”  
“On the topic of your life and legacy, I am compelled to remind you that you have no legacy yet,” the elder interjected. “While you were away at war, I have met with families across Rito Village. There are two such families open to an arranged marriage.”  
“Ah, yes the two strong rito brides,” Terciel started. “Well my decision is simple. I will marry neither.”  
“Terciel. You agreed to select a bride upon your return.”  
“And I have,” Terciel waved his feathers. “I will ask Idra, daughter of Kailen, to be my bride.”  
“Idra?”  
“Yes.”  
“And Idra agrees to marry you?” the elder asked in disbelief and Terciel was somewhat offended.  
“Yes. I’d like to make the arrangements to be married before the festival.”  
“That doesn’t give you much time. The festival is next week.”   
“I’ve come to realize my time is short,” Terciel answered softly. “I do not wish to waste another moment of what I have left with her.” The elder gazed at Terciel questioningly, his feathery eyebrow raised in curiosity. When Terciel refused to continue, the elder sighed.   
“Arrangements can be made for a wedding,” the elder shook his head, after all, Terciel was always a stubborn one. “Lad, once you marry there are no other life mates for you. Are you certain of this marriage?”  
“Yes,” Terciel did not hesitate to respond. “I will marry no other.”  
“There is no guarantee that Idra is able…”  
“Allow me to stop you there,” Terciel held his wing up. “Whatever you planned to say would only make you a fool. For the wisest in our village, you allow size to be your judgement of character. If you can not see past her stature it is your lapse-not hers, and I will not stand idly by as you say it. You’ve no idea what she is capable of.”  
“I do not mean to offend,” the elder recounted. “Idra is a fine maid and it is clear your heart has already bonded with hers.”  
“It has,” Terciel strode purposefully to the door. “If you will excuse me, I believe there are arrangements I must make for the wedding, yes?” The elder nodded wearily in response.  
“Terciel,” the elder called to him. “Congratulations.”  
“Thank you elder Ibis,” Terciel bowed his head respectfully. Terciel’s head shot up at the sound of yelling from the village below. Opening the door, he peered into the distance and saw arrows flying into the sky.

\--->0<\---

  
“Idra!” Idra glanced up from the bow she had been shaping, startled at the heavily pregnant Tali rushing into the forge, frantically looking about.  
“Tali, what’s wrong?” Idra dropped her tool and rushed to her friend.  
“There’s been an attack on the guard!” Talia fearfully grasped her friend’s wings.  
“An attack!?”  
“Yes, please, I need your help,” Talia pulled Idra outside the forge. “I must go to the village square-Iro was on patrol today, please…” The purple feathered rito hung her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I can’t face this alone.” She whispered. Wordlessly, Idra nodded and wrapped Talia’s wing in the crook of her own wing. The two maids left the forge, Idra holding Talia as they made their way to the square.

As they approached, Idra could see a large crowd forming. There were a few rito healers rushing about below, undoubtedly caring for injured guardsmen. At the sight of the healers, Talia stopped, her grip on Idra’s wing tightening.  
“We will find him, Talia, I promise,” Idra assured her friend.  
Slowly Talia allowed Idra to lead her down to the pathway opening to the square. Frantic rito gathered at the square while a few guards attempted to keep the crowd away from the healers.  
“Wait here,” Idra set her feathers on Talia’s wing. “I’ll sneak in and see if I can spot Iro.” Talia nodded as Idra took to the sky. Despite hovering above the many rito, Idra could not see any of the guards through the densely threaded and makeshift healing tents in the square. Swooping down, Idra flew to the other end of the market square. Sneaking past the tents, Idra rushed through the throng of guards.

Entering the large canvassed healing tent, Idra held her feathers over her beak at the many injured guards laying on cots. She was surprised at how many were harmed and so many were young recruits! Idra felt herself pulled backwards and out of the folds of the tent. Turning around, she was grateful to see Terciel standing before her.  
“Idra, what are you doing here?” he gently pulled her to the side, out of view of the healers.   
“I’m looking for the guard Iro,” Idra explained. “He is married to Talia, Wren’s daughter. She is waiting for him outside the square. Terciel, she’s terrified and she’s far along in her pregnancy.” Nodding, Terciel gestured for Idra to follow him.  
“He’s with Tuka,” Terciel responded as they slipped into a smaller healing tent. Immediately, Idra was relieved at seeing the white-feathered rito alive and well, until she saw him crouching next to a red rito guard lying on the cot.   
“Tuka,” Idra gasped. Iro looked up, surprised at seeing the Master of the Gale and Idra at his side.   
“Master,” Iro stood at attention.  
“At ease,” Terciel waved him down. “This maid has a message for you from your wife.” Terciel turned away as Idra scurried forward, glancing over to the wounded Tuka. Tears nearly spilled from her eyes at the sight of his left eye covered in a patch, his wing bent at an odd angle, and the gash lining his face. Her eyes shining, she turned to Iro.  
“Talia is outside the square and she is worried for your safety.”  
“Please tell her I am safe and that I will meet her at home after Tuka’s father arrives.”  
“Iro, your wife will not leave the square until she sees you alive and well,” Idra explained.  
“I can’t leave Tuka alone,” Iro shook his head. “And Talia can’t stay in the square. You’ve seen the crowd, they’re ready to riot.”  
“You are relieved of duty,” Terciel interjected sharply.  
“Master of the Gale?”  
“You heard me. Go to your wife and see her safely home. There’s nothing more you can do here.”  
“I will not leave Tuka as he lies wounded!” Iro argued. “He’s my friend and brother of arms. I will not let him face this alone.”  
“Go to your wife and ensure her safety _now_ ,” Terciel stepped forward with command. Softening his gaze Terciel added “I will watch over your brother. I promise no harm will come to him.”  
“I will wait with Tuka as well, Iro,” Idra also stepped forward. “If the Master of the Gale allows me.” Terciel nodded. Iro sighed as he stood up. Reaching over the cot, Iro placed Tuka’s wings on his chest.  
“Your father will be here shortly, brother. Hold fast,” Iro turned to Idra, a silent question in his eyes as he glanced to his master and the maid.  
"Go Iro," Idra encouraged. "It will be fine." Nodding shortly, Iro bowed his head.  
"Thank you…to the both of you.”  
As Iro left the tent, Idra took his place on the stool next to the cot, her feathers gently holding Tuka’s wing.   
“What happened?” Idra whispered to Terciel, unwilling to disturb the resting guard.   
“Bokoblin attack,” Terciel answered lowly. “A new regimen was patrolling too close to their territory. In their inexperience they provoked and attacked but were quickly outnumbered.” Terciel knelt next to Idra, his feathers grasping Tuka’s other wing. “I should have been there with them. It is my fault they were unprepared.”  
“Terciel you couldn’t have known. It isn’t your fault.”  
“Oh but it is my dear,” he whispered in response. “I had hoped to keep them out of this war- not to have them stumble into the aftermath.” Terciel softly patted Tuka’s wing.  
“Iro and Tuka responded immediately to assist their comrades,” Terciel said. “It is because of their efforts that we did not suffer any casualties. Most of the bokoblins were turning tail and running before I even landed.”   
“They’re heroes,” Idra nodded.  
“Indeed,” Terciel agreed.  
“Heroes?” Tuka wearily opened one eye. “Oh come now…it was nothing…well…not nothing,” he muttered.   
“In fact,” Tuka continued “You're right...it was quite heroic.” Despite the evident pain on his face, the red rito gave his signature smile to Terciel. Shifting his head, Tuka saw Idra sitting to his side.  
“Master bow maker,” he addressed her softly. “Your bow served me well, but I’m afraid those melon-headed bokoblins dashed it against it to bits. Could I get another?”  
“Of course,” Idra nodded. “I would be happy to.”  
“Wonderful…are you here to confess your love for me? I must decline,” the red rito faced towards the ceiling of the tent. “Like you, my heart belongs to another.”  
“I will learn to love again,” Idra teased, giving a side smile to Terciel. “Tell me who won your heart?”  
“Peoni,” Tuka whispered.  
“That is a lovely name.”  
“Yes.” Tuka settled into his blankets deeply. “Could you help me with her bouquet? After all, Talia only married Iro for the flowers.”  
“Never to fear, I will help you,” Idra agreed. “Rest now, you’ll need all your energy before the festival next week.”  
“Next week,” Tuka yawned. “That really isn’t long at all.” The guard shifted to settle in his cot comfortably, his uninjured eye closed and his breathing steady.  
Idra and Terciel waited with Tuka until his father, Cyre arrived, allowing the father and son much needed privacy after the tragedy. Stepping out from the tent, Idra and Terciel could hear the voice of the elder addressing the still lingering crowd. Terciel lightly touched Idra’s feathers and nodded his head to the side.   
“Be careful as you leave,” he whispered to her as they slid into a narrow gap between the tents. “Iro was right. The crowd was nearly in arms when they saw the injured brought in.”  
“I will be careful. I promise,” Idra grasped his feathers. “Terciel, when will I see you again?”  
“Soon,” Terciel assured her. “We'll meet tomorrow.”  
“At the Flight Range,” Idra added.  
“You wish to go there?”  
“Yes, there’s much I must tell you. I don’t know of a safer place for us.”  
“All right. We leave at daybreak.”  
“Do you feel well enough for the trip?” Idra held his wing in concern. “You just recovered yesterday and today you fought bokoblins!”  
“I will make the trip,” Terciel assured her. “Nothing would stop me from being with my star...Ola isn't coming, right?”  
Stifling a laugh, Idra stood on the tips of her feet to leaned up and kiss Terciel swiftly. The two were interrupted by cheering from the crowd.   
“I hope that is a good sign,” Idra commented.   
“Well, at least they seem happy,” Terciel stated. “I must see the other soldiers and leave. I daresay the sight of me would turn any crowd into a mob.” Idra gave Terciel an empathetic look.   
“Do not fret, _Master Bow Maker_ ,” Terciel teased as he moved out of the folds of the tent and gave Idra a bow.  
“I never fret, _Master of the Gale_ ,” Idra teased in return. Idra watched Terciel enter an adjacent tent, his presence startling a healer as they exited. Unlike the guards, the healers were as on edge with Terciel as any other rito in the village. One of the healer’s gave Terciel a poisonous look, muttering darkly under her breath. Idra did her best to control her emotions at the treatment Terciel was ignoring but receiving. He was a good leader of the guard. Had he been the one to train the newest regimen, Idra had no doubt that this would never had occurred. All he wished to do was be there for his brothers in arms, and the thought of the village’s hatred towards him hindering that noble act boiled Idra’s blood.

Straightening her back and smoothing her leather work apron, Idra strolled past the healers, giving them each a disapproving side glance.   
Idra slipped stealthily into the throngs of rito lingering outside the healing tents. The elder’s talk seemed to appease their demand for answers at the injuries their sons had received. As Idra made her way to the path that would take her to Wren’s forge, she was overwhelmed by the insinuating gossip of the village.  
“It’s no coincidence-he comes back and the guards are attacked!”  
“Right, we know full well who’s responsible for this.”  
“That Ganon-loving traitor ought to have stayed away.”  
“Do you think he will send something else now that we are guardless?”  
“Only a beast would attack such young warriors!”  
“Too right! A beast.”

Idra stopped at the beginning of the wooden bridge, exhaling deeply. She wanted more than anything to turn around and put all those gossiping cuckoos in their place, but she couldn't. As much as she had grown to despise the hatred her community harbored towards Terciel, she did not hate them. If Terciel’s loyalty to Ganon was questioned, all would suffer for it. She couldn’t bring such a calamity on her village, but she had no desire to sit by as Terciel was wrongfully persecuted. Tuka and Iro would be remembered as heroes to the rito, their bravery shared in stories to fledglings of the village. Terciel would never receive such accolades.   
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet :)

Idra stayed close to Terciel’s side as they made the trip to the Flight Range the next morning. She worried at his injuries, but Terciel seemed unaffected. He bobbed through the air currents, his wings aligned with hers. He always seemed so peaceful in the sky. The chains Ganon had forged on him, broke when he touched the heavens. Idra wished they could remain sky-bound forever if it meant such peace for him.  
The pair arrived at the Flight Range just as the sun hit the Hebra mountains, painting the snowy caps in a luminescent golden orange. Terciel touched down to the snowy encampment before the hut, shifting the satchel he had brought with them off his shoulder. He entered the hut and set the bag before the cooking fire. Terciel was surprised when he saw Idra waiting for him on the walkway of the hut instead of inside.  
“Terciel,” she beckoned him to the platform. “Will you practice with me?”  
“I’m always happy to practice with you,” he smiled joining her on the platform. “I have a feeling you’ve much improved.”  
“I’ll let you be the judge,” glancing to her side, Idra gave her love a cocky wink. Idra flattened her wings and willed a powerful gust to form, using it to launch her into the sky. Terciel felt himself pushed back by the gust surrounding Idra. Shaking himself slightly, Terciel laughed outright, quickly righting himself to join her in the air. Their Gales combined, propelled the two higher than either one could have done so alone.

As the Gale died away, Idra and Terciel allowed themselves to free fall. With a laugh, Idra dove first, teasing Terciel into a chase which Terciel was all too glad to oblige. Neither drew their bow, preferring their own challenge in place of the targets. Riding the gusts of the Flight Range, Idra led the way through the stone basin. Although Idra had sheer speed on her side, Terciel’s experience with the Gale allowed him to meet her turn for turn, until at long last the two lifted themselves from the basin.

The two hopped onto the snowy bank, the momentum of their flight still pushing them forward as they broke into a light jog. Idra fell first, giggling as she tumbled down and fanned her wings out to enjoy the feel of the snow surrounding her. Terciel followed suit, landing at her side, his laughs just as contagious and jovial.

Terciel shifted to lean over Idra.  
“Does mastering the Gale mean losing all sense of gravity?” Idra asked through giggles. Terciel chuckled in response.  
“I daresay gravity is envious that it doesn’t have a hold on us. So, it takes it where possible,” he gently caressed her face. His expression grew more serious.  
“What?” Idra asked, tilting her head at his change in demeanor. Terciel closed his eyes for a moment, his feathers stopping to cup her face. When his eyes opened, they were filled with more emotion than she had ever seen. If his eyes were the sky, she had only seen the horizon, for now the entire heavens were bare to her.   
“You truly are divine,” he whispered in a voice so reverent she nearly lost her breath. She reached for him, her feathers tracing the path around his eyes.   
“I had help from the spirits,” she finally spoke, her breath no more than a whisper. “Your brother in particular.”  
“Revelo?” He spoke the name hesitantly-his eyes wide.  
“He’s so proud of you, Terciel,” she gentled ran her feathers down his face. “He still hears every story you tell him…even the ones about me.” She gave him a questioning smile.  
“Well that would be my brother. Spilling my secrets,” Terciel laughed lightly. After a moment, his eyes beseeched hers. “I’ve always wondered if he heard me. Is he still here?”  
Idra nodded.   
“Watching us?” Terciel added with a mischievous smile. Idra’s face flushed at Terciel’s insinuation.   
“You are awful.”  
“Haven’t we agreed that I am terrible?”  
“I’m certain the word was horrible,” Idra conceded.   
“Too horrible to love?”  
“Too horrible not to love,” Idra clarified, lightly nuzzling his cheek.   
“I had hoped you would say that,” Terciel rose from the bank, reaching down to pull her to her feet. “Just a moment.” Terciel took off to the hut, leaving Idra bewildered and on the snowbank. As quickly as he had left, he returned.  
“What was that about?” Idra asked as Terciel approached her wings behind her back.  
“I needed to fetch something for you.”  
“For me?”  
“This,” Terciel held out his wing- in his feathers was a single lily, with white petals tinged in blue and yellow. Idra gazed at the seemingly glowing flower.  
“It’s beautiful,” Idra spoke.   
“It’s a very special lily-few can be found in Hyrule, but outside it, these flowers are called the ‘silent princess’,” Terciel held the flower to his wing. “I had hoped I could gather it with some of your mother’s lavender, but I couldn’t wait for them to bloom. I hope you will forgive my impatience.” Terciel took another step toward, slowly reaching for Idra’s wing.  
“There is so much I can not give you,” Terciel started. “I live and have lived in darkness. I can’t promise a life of happiness and light, but I can promise that our home will be filled with it. I can’t promise that my time with you will be very long, but I promise to be yours all the lives we live. I can’t promise the village will welcome us or that we will enjoy the kindess of our people. I do promise to stay at your side no matter what calamity may come to us. And I cannot and will not think of you as only the bow maker you are. I will forever tell the story of my star,” Terciel knelt before her.  
“I promise to forever love you, even if you wish to marry Tuka instead,” Terciel smiled wryly. Idra gave a tearful laugh. “But I would do so much more if you would be my wife.” He presented her the single flower.   
Overwhelmed, Idra took the flower in her trembling wings. Terciel waited, kneeling, for her answer as Idra gazed at the rare flower. Looking up, Idra smiled warmly, before lunging forward to wrap her wings around him. Terciel held her in his embrace.  
“Is this a yes?” he asked, his words muffled by her head feathers.  
“Yes,” she answered with a kiss. Holding her tightly, Terciel stood, picking her off her feet and swinging them around until Idra was set on her feet.  
The two held one another closely, neither willing to move. This would be the moment their life of love and light would start, and though they knew darkness was ever present, they did not doubt the light within their hearts nor the love they shared.


	26. Chapter 26

“So, the cuckoo proposed?” Ola regarded Idra thoughtfully.   
“Yes,” Idra answered, helping the elderly rito hang the newly dyed light blue banners on a drying rack. Idra could not rid herself of the ever-present smile on her face. Even Ola noticed the calm and contentedness that seemed to wash over Idra.   
“Well, I can’t say I am entirely thrilled, but I am glad that he makes you happy,” Ola stated. “When’s the ceremony?”  
“Before the Spring festival,” Idra answered and Ola’s head jolted.  
“That’s next week!” Ola exclaimed. “That gives you barely any time at all!”  
“I know it’s quick, but neither Terciel nor I care for a long engagement,” Idra stated as she prepared more dye for the banners. “Besides, we don’t need a large ceremony. I was hoping to invite you though Ola.” Ola stuttered for a moment, caught between wanting to thank her for the meaningful gesture and to criticize the swift engagement.   
“Do you two think it is wise to marry now?” Ola asked finally. “You’ve heard the gossip of the village-they’re ticked off at him.”  
“There will always be a reason for the village to dislike Terciel,” Idra stated matter-of-factly “And just like this time, I doubt the future grievances will actually be something Terciel can control. We have to face this sooner or later.”  
“I had hoped it would be later for you my dear.”  
“Don’t worry so much about me Ola,” Idra comforted her friend. “I’m ready and I want to do this.” Idra stepped away from Ola’s worktable, slowly wringing her feathers.   
“I know it’s short notice-and I don’t expect anything elaborate, but would you be willing to help me with the ceremony attire?” Ola wrung out a large piece of cloth from the dying tub, turning away from Idra, she carefully hung the cloth on the rack, all the while Idra waited anxiously. Looking back over her shoulder, Ola smiled.  
“Well I would’ve been offended if you asked anyone else,” she made a horrified face “You’re not planning on wearing armor, right?”  
“I had considered it.”  
“Unconsider it,” Ola stepped forward. “We’ll start now.”  
“But Ola, the festival banners!” Idra pointed to the array of drying cloths.  
“Need to dry. In the meantime, I can start measuring you…you know we only have five days?! That’s hardly any time at all!” Ola tsked and gestured for Idra to step on a stool. Shyly, Idra stepped forward and hopped onto the stool.   
“Five days,” Ola muttered good naturedly, grasping Idra’s wing to gauge the measurement.  
“Thank you Ola,” Idra bowed her head.  
“Of course my dear.”

\--->0<\---

Idra added a few leaves to the bundle of bountiful, pink flowers, humming to herself. Pulling the pink ribbon taut around the stems, the bundle came together. _A fitting bouquet for Peoni_ , Idra thought to herself. It was the morning before the festival and the day of her wedding.

Setting the bouquet in a small clay vase, Idra wandered about her home. After this evening, she would live with Terciel in his home high upon Roost Peak. She packed her belongings, mostly remnants and heirlooms from her family and her once content and comfortable childhood home seemed empty. For a moment, Idra felt a pang in her heart-not for the empty home, but the loss of her parents who could not share this moment. The emptiness served as a reminder of what she sorely missed. Her home was the last connection she had to them.  
A flutter of feathers brought her attention to the walkway outside her door. It would not be Terciel. Since their engagement, Terciel had sequestered himself in his, soon-to-be-her, home. One night she snuck up to see him and to ask why he was hiding away, but he turned away, telling her that he did not wish to spoil the reveal of their home. She acquiesced to his request, though begrudgingly. Knowing Terciel, he was likely up to something else. Now that they were at the morning of the wedding, she felt less anxious to see what he had planned. It was becoming so real.  
“Master bow maker!” Tuka greeted Idra from her doorway. After the bokoblin attack, Tuka fought many a healer to get back on his feet. Idra could see that he was still a tad unsteady, his wing leaning against the frame, a fabric patch covering his left eye.   
“Master guard,” Idra bowed to him. “Will you come inside?” Idra moved forward to assist him, but Tuka stood proudly, refusing to show any weakness. Seeing the vase on her table, Tuka strolled past Idra.  
“I do hope this is my bouquet,” Tuka commented. “If not, it ought to be!”  
“This is Peoni’s bouquet,” Idra laughed, standing next to him.   
“It is beautiful,” he commented, using his right eye to examine it. “I only hope it’s enough.”  
“Tuka,” Idra gently placed her wing on his. “It isn’t the flower that Peoni loves. It’s you.”  
“I suppose you’re right,” Tuka agreed. “After all, what’s not to love about me? Ah, that’s right, I’m talking to you.” Idra shook her head at his teasing.   
“Which is why you have found Peoni.”  
“Will we see you at the mating flights then?” Tuka carefully placed the flowers in the vase.   
“I’m afraid not.”  
“No?” Tuka turned to her sharply. “Why not?”  
“I am marrying tonight,” Idra responded. Tuka sighed in relief.   
“I was worried for a moment,” Tuka laughed. “I thought you might suddenly not marry that blasted Master of the Gale.”  
“Pardon?” It was Idra’s turn to stare at Tuka wide-eyed.   
“Oh come now, I may have lost my eye, but I’m not blind,” Tuka shook his head. “You were both so in love, it was positively disgusting and annoying- as injured as I was, I couldn’t escape you two lording it over me.” Tuka spoke with a teasing smile. His smile faltered at Idra’s panicked look.  
“You have nothing to worry,” Tuka assured her. “I won’t share who you fell in love with, after all he did save my tail feathers in the attack.”  
“Thank you Tuka. I doubt the village will understand.”  
“Well there are many things the village can’t comprehend,” Tuka remarked bitterly. “For example, you don’t need two eyes to fight.”   
“Tuka?” The red-feathered rito in question kept his feathers on the clay vase.  
“You call me master guard, but I’m no longer a guard,” he told her. “The elder has relieved me of my service.” Idra sighed sadly.  
“I am so sorry,” Idra stepped forward.   
“Don’t be. At some point, I would have retired,” Tuka added “I had hoped I would get to choose when.” Tuka turned to face Idra.  
“The problem isn’t leaving the guard, it’s that I must leave now,” he tilted his head to gaze at the flower bouquet morosely. “I’ve no hope her family will agree to our marriage.”  
“Surely they know this wasn’t your fault. The village won’t stop sharing the story of how you and Iro saved the regimen. That must count for something!”  
“Peoni’s family is very poor,” he countered. “Why marry her off to a has-been guard when there are other wealthy tradesmen or farmers she could marry.”  
“Farmers?”  
“Yes. If not for that feather brain Miko, Peoni’s family would be one of the foremost farming families. He preyed on them and through one wrong dealing, they lost everything. Peoni is their last hope.”  
Idra inhaled slowly, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she peered about her empty home. In the sunlight she imagined shadows of a once happy retired guardsman and his child. Their home was always too big for just them. It was meant to house a family of farmers.  
“Come with me,” Idra held her wing out to her friend. Confused, Tuka took hold of her wing, following her out of her home. Minding Tuka’s balance, Idra helped him descend the stone steps into the field.  
“I knew, upon becoming Wren’s apprentice that I would no longer be a farmer’s daughter, but I held so tightly onto it,” Idra gestured to the darkly soiled field, the patches of amber wheat, and the blooming lavender. “Now that I have to let it go, I would feel better knowing this will be cared for.” Glancing to her side, she saw Tuka listening intently.  
“It is the best soil in the village and it sorely needs a guard to return to look after it,” Idra explained.   
“You’re…are you asking me to patrol the farm?” Tuka asked.  
“I am giving you the farm, as an early wedding present,” Idra responded staring out at the fields. “It would flourish under the wing of an experienced farming family. And with its location, a guard is critical to help protect it.”  
“I cannot accept this,” Tuka shook his head. “It’s your family’s legacy.”  
“I am my family’s legacy- it isn’t something tied to the earth. I know that now,” she answered evenly. “This land deserves a fresh start, like you.”  
“How much?” Tuka turned to face her. “Name your price.” Idra considered Tuka’s offer carefully.  
“I ask only two things in return,” Idra considered. “You know who I will marry and that after today, we and any fledglings we have will be in danger. Promise that my family can trust the food we purchase from you. Secondly, my mother started and cared for that lavender field at the end of the property. I would dearly love to visit it from time-to-time.”  
“Done,” Tuka nodded. “We’ll not touch a single patch of lavender and as for your family-I swear to you that no harm will come to them from this soil.” Idra sniffled, giving Tuka a teary smile. Tuka took a tentative step forward gazing at the fields before him. Idra knew in her heart it was the right decision. She hoped to see a family grow with the land.  
“Thank you master bow maker,” Tuka turned to her, bowing low.  
“Master guard, we have much to do and little time to accomplish it,” Idra bowed in return. “Let us go to the elder to finalize this agreement.”  
  


\--->0<\---

“You wish to give Tuka your family’s farm?” The elder leaned forward in his well-used rocking chair.   
“Yes,” Idra answered. “With the conditions that he cares for it, allows me to visit the lavender fields, and is the sole provider of food for my family.”   
“Do you agree to these terms, Master Tuka?”  
“Wholeheartedly,” Tuka stepped forward. “I intend to ask Peoni, daughter of Rees, to be my bride. If she accepts, her family can guide the cultivation of the land.”  
“Are you sure that you are willing to do this?” Elder Ibis directed his gaze to Idra once more.  
“Yes. I know of no other rito more deserving or well-suited for the job,” Idra nodded.   
“Well then, I recognize this exchange of land and the terms which tether this exchange,” the elder nodded. “Master Tuka, the land will be exchanged to you upon Idra’s discretion.”  
“I think you’ll be able to move in the morning after the Spring Festival,” Idra turned to her friend.   
“Master bow maker,” Tuka knelt before her, taking her wing in his own. “I cannot thank you enough. I will not let you or your beloved down.” Getting to his feet once more, Tuka bowed to the elder.   
“If I may take my leave, I have much to do before tomorrow night!”  
“I’ll leave the bouquet in my home. Please retrieve it whenever you wish tomorrow,” Idra fared him well.  
“Congratulations on your wedding, Idra. I’ll see you at the market,” Tuka took his leave, nearly flying out of the hut.  
“Idra, if I may have a word,” the elder stopped her from leaving. “I have not yet congratulated you on your engagement.”  
“Thank you Elder Ibis,” Idra bowed.  
“Tonight I will ask you this in front of Terciel, but I must also ask it now,” the elder leaned forward. “Do you agree to marry the Master of the Gale?”  
“Yes.”  
“And there is no force or coercion compelling you to do so?”  
“Absolutely not!” Idra vehemently interjected.  
“And you understand the pivotal role the Master plays in the safeguarding of our village.”  
“I do. Elder, I know that I am not the perfect bride you were anticipating, but I won’t leave his side. I know what’s expected of me and I accept it.”  
“My dear child,” the elder rose from his chair. “It is not my judgement to choose the perfect spouse for any rito. It is your choice and yours alone.” Idra nodded eyes downcast.  
“But, if I may offer this,” the elder took a step forward. “I judge your match with Terciel to be a true one. The Master of the Gale lives a dark and dangerous life- his match must be the light to his darkness. Already, you have lit a path for him that he thought long gone.”  
“Thank you elder. What you say means a lot to me.”  
“Although, I do hope marriage will not prevent you from your craft,” the elder laughed. “I would hate for the guards to be without your bows.”  
“Terciel supports me in continuing to hone my craft,” Idra assured. “Also, I have spoken with Master Wren and I will still work as his fletcher.”  
“Does he know who you wed?”  
“No, not yet,” Idra admitted. “Only you, Tuka the guard, and Ola the seamstress know of my wedding.”  
“I’m afraid that is a wise decision for now,” the elder sighed. “But enough unpleasantness. Today is about hope and new beginnings. The sun will set soon.” Ibis gestured to the window. Seeing the hazy orange of the afternoon sun, Idra panicked.  
“Oh, Ola will be waiting for me!” Idra turned to rush out the door, stopping only to turn to the elder and bow. “Thank you, elder Ibis.”  
“Run along now. I’ll seen you soon enough.”

Idra flew from the elder’s hut, quickly making her way to Ola’s home. Ola was waiting for her at the door.

“You’re cutting this close,” Ola commented wryly.   
“I’m sorry Ola,” Idra followed the maid inside. “It shouldn’t take too long to change-”  
“Change?” Ola stopped. “Child, you are getting married. We have to get you ready.” Ola gave her mischievous smile, before placing both wings on her shoulders and marching Idra to the center of the hut.  
“I want that cuckoo to faint at the sight of you.”  
“This wouldn’t be your attempt at revenge, would it?”  
“Yes and it’s the best kind. It helps you and makes a fool of him,” Ola nodded. “Now, stand still so we can get you ready.”

Idra had no idea what it took to prepare for a wedding ceremony, but after being thoroughly washed and preened until her feathers shone, she was forced to sit on a stool as Ola intricately braided lavender through her head feathers. Finally, Ola ordered her to close her eyes and stand to get dressed in her bridal wear.   
“Are we nearly finished?” Idra asked, peaking one eye open.  
“Almost, keep your eyes closed,” Ola ordered.  
“I find it strange that as the bride I’ve no control over how I look.” Ola laughed lightly. Idra sighed. Opening one eye she saw that the sun had nearly gone down, the gold and rosy hues of sunset fading to the darkness of twilight.  
“We’re going to be late.”  
“Hold your tail feathers,” Ola commented. “They can’t start without you.” Ola adjusted Idra’s tunic once more.  
“There,” Ola took a step back. “Now, have a look.” Idra opened her eyes and took Ola’s guiding wing to stand in front of the large looking glass.

She was dumbfounded. The tunic was different than any other bridal outfit she had seen before. The white skirt fell to the side, hemmed in a vibrant lavender. Over the skirt lay a light-weight belt of yellow-nearly golden beads that sounded like little bells as she walked. The girdle that cinched her top was also embroidered in lavender and hues of gold, seeming to mimic the shine of her armor. Her top was not sleeveless but left her shoulders bare draping two long sheer split sleeves over her wings. Around her neck, Ola had secured a gold necklace with small amethyst beads. Her head feathers had been braided into an elaborate up do with purple ribbons and lavender threaded throughout. Around her feet, Ola had placed two amethyst bangles.   
“I look…so different,” Idra breathed, hesitantly touching the necklace.  
“You look beautiful. Just like your mother did on her wedding day,” Ola shifted to stand behind Idra. “One final touch.” Ola tied a wide purple ribbon to the back of Idra’s head, allowing it to drape down her back. “What do you think?”  
“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Idra turned to her friend. Wiping a stray tear that slid down her cheek, Idra embraced the elderly maid. “Thank you.”  
“Of course,” Ola returned the embrace, her eyes watering at the sight of her adopted daughter. “Now, are you ready?”  
“I think so,” Idra nodded.   
“Then we’d best get a move on it,” Ola pulled a wing around Idra and led her outside the hut. The moon had started to rise, bathing the village in its glow. The homes scattered across the peaks, were softly lit with lanterns, but no rito lingered outside, save for that of the master bow maker and the seamstress. Hurriedly, they made their way up to the elder’s home, careful to avoid drawing attention to their journey.

At last they arrived. Ola opened the door and entered first, shepherding Idra into the well-lit hut. Idra stood to the side, hearing voices from the center of the hut.  
“You are wearing a line in my floor boards with your pacing.”  
“Perhaps, I should check on her. It isn’t like Idra to be late.”  
“Calm yourself Terciel. A wedding should not be rushed.”  
“What if something has happened to her?”  
“I am sure she will arrive any moment.”   
Ola cleared her throat and held her wing gesturing for Idra to wait.  
“Miss Ola,” the elder greeted.   
“Elder Ibis,” Ola bowed. She turned to Terciel and gave him a curt head nod.   
“I trust that Idra is with you.”  
“She is,” Ola conceded. Terciel, curious to see his love, leaned back, craning his head so that he may glimpse Idra.  
“Oh stop you,” Ola chided, batting at him. Terciel stepped back a few steps. “You’ll see her as soon as the ceremony starts, so get in your place.” Unwilling to wait any longer, the Master of the Gale took his place at the elder’s side. Seeing this Ola, swiveled to retrieve Idra.  
“You can still fly if you would like,” Ola whispered with a small smile.  
“I will fly,” Idra answered. “With Terciel.” Ola shook her head and leaned forward to kiss Idra’s forefeathers. Adjusting her ribbons, Ola took Idra’s wing and the two entered the center of the hut.  
Terciel stood to the elder’s left, wearing his best armor and a royal blue tunic. His wild red and blue head feathers were still tamed in the four long braids Idra had gathered them in. Terciel’s eyes widened at the sight of Idra approaching him slowly. He knew she would look lovely in lavender, but to see her pale gold feathers accented in shining gold and vibrant purple, he nearly felt his breath leave him. As she stopped to stand at his side, his wing tentatively reached for hers. Her feathers gripped his and she gave him a comforting smile. She was real. This moment was real. It wasn’t pretense, illusion, or shadows playing tricks.

Idra and Terciel turned to face one another, their eyes locking in the warmly lit hut.   
“Unity is the most sanctimonious value of the rito,” the elder began. “It is a promise that perseveres for all time. As a village, we promise to remain as one united under a community. I regret to say that the price of this unity has been paid for dearly,” the elder looked to Terciel. “Think of unity not as of many, but of one,” the elder placed his wing on Terciel’s and Idra’s feathers. “Yours. The promise you make to each other is only one. To remain for each other, by each other and with each other no matter the darkness you may face. When I say this, it is truer than any other union in our village. As you flourish, so will the village. Terciel, son of Tivoli and Laisa, make your promise.”  
“Idra, I promise to remain for, by, and with you through all time,” Terciel remain captivated. “I will face the darkness that surrounds our home, if you would be the star to guide my return. I promise to become your one and to ensure light will forever live in our home.”  
“Idra, daughter of Kailen and Jolee,” the elder turned to her. “Make your promise.”  
“Terciel, I promise to remain for, by, and with you through all time,” Idra repeated. “You’ve sacrificed so much to keep the village unified and have expected nothing in return. I promise to become your one and to share with you the unity and home you have lost.”   
“Terciel and Idra, I recognize your promises of unity. To seal your unity, you must take a leap of faith. Terciel, take to the sky. If Idra accepts your promise, she will join you and remain at your side.”  
Unwillingly, Terciel released Idra’s feathers, pausing for a moment to kiss them gingerly. With a smile in his eyes, Terciel led the small wedding party to the platform of the elder.

To the side, he could see Ola next to the railing, whereas his love and the elder stood behind. Peering back over his shoulder, he gave Idra a small wink and readied his wings. Ola was blown against the railings, holding her wings up at the sudden cyclone that appeared around the blasted Master of the Gale. As Terciel, took to the sky, Ola had half a mind to chase after and give him a good whack for nearly blowing her away. A feather on her wing stopped the elderly maid.  
“Are you all right Ola?” Idra asked with a soft smile.  
“It’ll take more than that to blow me away,” Ola assured Idra and then turned to shake her feathers at Terciel who hovered high above them. “Do you hear that? You can’t blow me away!”

Idra laughed and embraced her friend once more before walking to the edge of the platform. Tilting her head up, Idra could see Terciel patiently waiting for her, his eyes filled with anxiety. Waiting a moment longer, Idra decided that it would best to get a little payback on Ola’s behalf. With a smile, Idra turned her back to the platform and faced the elder and Ola.

Terciel nearly stalled in the air at seeing Idra turn her back away. Surely, he couldn’t lose her over one jest! Idra glanced over her shoulder at him and gave him a wink before allowing herself to fall off the platform. Terciel panicked, not able to see her as she descended into the darkness of the village below. Terciel prepared to dive, ready to rescue her, when he felt a rush of wind. Idra shot up behind him, laughing all the way. She hovered just slightly above him. Slowly Terciel’s heart steadied at the sight of her. Playfully, he scoffed at her display.  
“I think my form was superior,” he called to her.  
“But, I had the better element of surprise,” she retorted.   
“Well my dear wife, shall we settle this in our way?”  
“Hmmm,” Idra hummed out loud. “We could, but I doubt you can keep up with me now.” Idra dove away from Terciel, willing him to follow her. Terciel chuckled and immediately sprinted after her, using the updrafts to match her turn for turn.

The two left the elder’s hut on the ground, preferring to ascend into the heavens. In the clear night sky, it seemed they flew in a sea of stars, their wings aligning perfectly. With the adrenaline of their first leap wearing off, the two remained in proximity, gliding along the air currents in wide circles around Roost’s Peak. Never had they felt so content; neither wished for the moment to end.   
“My dear,” Terciel called to her. “Would you like to see our home now?”  
“Will you finally let me?” Idra joked back.  
“But of course!” Terciel gestured for her to follow his descent. The pair landed quickly on the walkway outside of Terciel’s childhood home. From the outside, Idra could not see much difference. Before Idra could open the door, she felt herself be taken up off the ground.   
“Terciel?!” Idra exclaimed with a small squeak as her husband carried her into their home. Lightly Terciel chuckled and set Idra on her feet. Idra’s eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lightning. Blinking, Idra gazed around Terciel’s home. The entirety of the hut was lit by warm lights. The messy surrounding had been tidied up, an extra chair set in front of the table. Hanging from the wall, Idra saw both her and Terciel’s family banners.   
  


Stepping aside, she continued to take in the surroundings. Her eyes glanced up to see that Terciel had also modified the small loft above. Idra flew herself up to the second landing of the hut that surrounded perimeter and Terciel followed her. In front her she saw a small hammock tied to the two posts of the domed-roof, hung by the window overlooking the village. Idra smiled warmly at the thought of a young Terciel and Revelo, sleeping in the loft as her fledgling would. Glancing to the side, she realized that another hammock had been added…and another…and another. Swiveling around, Idra was surprised to see six hammocks in total. She threw a questioning glance to Terciel who in turn froze in embarrassment.   
“I panicked,” Terciel blurted out. “I put up the one, but then it looked so lonely. So, I put up another, but that didn’t seem balanced…and I so put up another…and got carried away.”   
Shaking her head Idra laughed at her husband’s antics.   
“I think for now, we start with one,” she approached him gingerly. “Which will give our little one many options to choose his bed from.”  
“Very true,” Terciel agreed holding her to him. “There’s more,” Terciel gently took her wing and led her down to the first floor. Next to the banners, Terciel opened a small door revealing a room hanging to the side of the main hut. A cot was positioned in the middle of the room, with lights to the side. Stepping towards the windows encompassing the room, Idra smelled the sweet scent of lavender. Peering out the windows, she saw boxes of lavender.   
“I know this is not your mother’s lavender field,” Terciel started. “But I hoped to bring some of it here-so you may always talk to her.” Idra brushed the tears from her eye and turned to Terciel. Holding her husband close, she kissed him, standing on the tip of her feet.   
“Thank you,” She nuzzled his cheek.  
“Do you-do you like it?”  
Idra smiled nodding.   
“It’s home,” Idra finally spoke.   
“Our home,” Terciel agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

Idra quietly hummed to herself as she made her way to the other side of Roost Peak towards Wren’s forge. She had married her beloved only a week prior and their love had only strengthened. During their honeymoon week, they split their time between their new home and the Flight Range, finding their rhythm with one another. Idra loathed to leave that week behind, but alas she needed to return to her work in the forge. She made it to the forge just as the golden rays of sun graced the doorway. Entering the stone and sturdy building, Idra passed the ever-burning fire and the young apprentice who slept next to it. All of Wren’s apprentices were required to take turns minding the forge throughout the night. He explained that the simple act was both a necessity to keeping Rito Village safe from an accidental fire and to reinforce the lesson of discipline and passion that were critical for metallurgy. 

Idra rounded towards the back of the forge, approaching the long wooden table where her Fletchery awaited her. She had already amassed a decent inventory of bows for the Spring market. Instead, she hoped to work on a replacement bow for Tuka. He would certainly need it to keep watch over the farm. Idra worked diligently into the late morning, her focus was unwavering despite the commotion of the forge coming to life for another day. At last, Idra was satisfied, enjoying the taut sound of the bowstring thrumming as she pulled it back. She had modified the structure of the bow to allow Tuka to shoot from his right side instead of the left. This would allow him to make use of his dominant eye for combat. With a triumphant smile, Idra eagerly wrapped the bow intending to deliver it to Tuka immediately.

Her feet, trained by the countless journeys she had taken from the forge to her childhood home, easily set her on the path to visit the farm. As she descended into the center of the village, she glanced up to the lonely house on Roost Peak, which she now called home. Although Terciel was openly supportive of her continued work, she knew he was uneasy about leaving her side. No one in the village had learned of their marriage, which she was certain played a large part in alleviating his anxiety.   
“Terciel,” she had assured him, her wings gently brushing his sides. “We can’t stay cooped up in our home forever.”   
“Are you quite sure we can’t stay here forever?” Terciel muttered. “Or perhaps we should take another trip to the Flight Range…”  
“My love,” she moved closer leaning her head against his shoulder. “As the elder said, our unity is what will make the village stronger. Please stand with me on this.” Terciel sighed, indicating that he had acquiesced.   
“I’ll always stand with you my dear,” he muttered against her head feathers. “Even when you attempt to manipulate me with your flirtatious little declarations of love.” Idra felt her husband smile.  
“My Terciel, I could be far more flirtatious,” Idra teased in return. “As can you…”  
“I see, so if I were to be more _flirtatious_ would you stay?” He raised his eyebrows. Suddenly, Terciel pulled her into his wings swinging her about. Idra laughed whole-heartedly at her husband playful antics.  
“I thought you were no Torilanus!” Idra exclaimed.   
“I’m starting to see the appeal,” Terciel responded.   
“Our future fledgling will rue this day,” Idra observed.  
“Our future fledgling could be conceived this day,” Terciel muttered. Blushing fiercely, Idra shook her head and crossed her wings, a knowing smile on her face.  
“Another time my dear,” Idra pulled herself from her husband's grasp. “I fear Wren will train Iro as my replacement if I don’t appear at the forge.”  
“As if Iro could be half the Fletcher you are,” Terciel stood to his full height. “He will have his wings full soon enough though balancing his guard duties with a newborn.”  
“I’m not certain who is more nervous, Iro or Wren,” Idra mused her mind recalling the copious amounts of smelling salts Talia carried with her. Glancing to her husband she smiled at the thought of Terciel’s reaction to a new fledgling, wondering if he would experience the same. Her husband met her eyes, giving her brilliant smile and a fervent expression as though answering her very thoughts. _I wouldn’t have anything to fear – I won’t allow anyone to harm you._

After a few more playful jests and maneuvers around her husband, he finally agreed to train while she was at the forge. As he took off from the landing of their home, Idra could feel her husband’s keen gaze.

  
As she neared the outskirts of the village, Idra pondered how long much longer she would be able to freely make the trip to the farm. When would the village isolate her as they did Terciel? Oh what she wouldn’t give to be able to freely live her life with him.

Idra heard soft voices drifting on the wind up from the field below her. Descending the stone steps, Idra saw Tuka crouched on newly tilled soil, his wings sifting through the dirt. Across from him, was whom Idra could only assume was Peoni, her pink and magenta feathers glinting warmly in the sun.  
“Now, pour a little of the water over the soil,” Peoni stood brushing her wings against her skirt. “It will keep the seeds cozy.” Tuka listened to the rito maid, gingerly drizzling the water skin across the newly tilled soil. Carefully, Tuka patted the soil down. Peoni lay her feathers on his, applying the pressure against the soil.  
“And now it will grow.” Idra stopped in her tracks, uncomfortable at interrupting such a lovely moment between the new couple. They were so lost each other’s eyes they did not realize Idra was present until Peoni glanced up. Startled, the rito maid backed away from her betrothed. Surprised at his fiancee’s change in demeanor, Tuka swerved around.  
“Ah, master bow maker,” Tuka stood, wobbling slightly. Without a word, Peoni was at Tuka’s side, her wing lightly providing him support. “What brings you here? Fancy a visit to the lavender field?” Idra bowed her head and approached the couple.  
“Before I leave most certainly, but to start I wanted to give you this,” Idra presented the former guard the modified Eagle Bow. Tuka sighed in appreciation immediately taking the bow from Idra’s wings.  
“Superb!” he exclaimed. He showed the bow to Peoni who nodded quietly.   
“I wanted to ensure you had a replacement before the next harvest,” Idra remarked. “You must be Peoni!” Idra reached out her wing to the lovely blush-colored rito.   
“I am so happy to see a farmer’s daughter helping to guide these fields again,” Idra remarked genuinely. A small smile formed on Peoni’s beak.  
“Tuka told me that you gave up your family’s farm,” Peoni spoke softly. “Thank you for the kind gesture.”  
“I would rather thank you,” Idra answered. “Your knowledge will surely restore these fields to their former glory. My family’s land is in good wings.”  
“Peoni was giving me tips for planting the next harvest. Come, let us show you what we have in mind,” Tuka gestured for Idra to follow. They walked along the perimeter of the field and Idra could already see seedlings planted in neat and trim rows. Tuka had certainly applied himself in the last week.  
“Tuka did you do all of this last week?”  
“Well yes,” Tuka responded, his chest puffed out. “I want to make sure we are ready for our stall at the market. After all, it will be nice to give old Miko a run for his rupees!”  
“Tuka you promised you wouldn’t start a fight with Miko,” Peoni reminded him sternly.  
“I didn’t start the fight, but rest assured my darling I will end it.”  
“End it?” Idra asked.   
“Miko and his son are furious that Tuka owns these lands,” Peoni answered. “Huro confronted Tuka yesterday-“  
“It was hardly a confrontation,” Tuka bristled. “I may not seem like I’ll put up a fight anymore, but I wasn’t intimidated by the melon head before and I won’t be now.”  
“What did Huro say to you?”   
“Oh, any kind of threat to make me back down,” Tuka waved his wing. “Clearly he’s never served as a guard.”  
“Huro keeps his threats though,” Peoni interjected, placing her wing on Tuka’s to stop him. “Please don’t antagonize him more than necessary. I worry about your safety.”  
“My lovely Peoni, I can take that rito even if I all I had was my one bad eye,” Tuka assured her.   
“Still, I’ve seen what Miko and Huro can do to farming families. I want to put them in their place as much as you do, but not at the cost of losing you.”  
“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” Tuka laughed. “Without you, I would be clueless.”

As elated as Idra was to see the couple so engrossed in each other’s comfort, she was also perturbed to learn of Huro and Miko’s meddling. As a child, she didn’t recall her father having so much trouble with Miko, but perhaps it was because her father would not back down. Glancing to Peoni, Idra felt a small pang of pity; to think her family was driven into poverty by Miko and Huro’s greed. At the very least that family would have a new start and with Tuka that future would be safeguarded.   
“Miss Idra?”  
“Yes?” Idra shook herself from her musings. “I am sorry, what did you say?”  
“We asked if you would be interested in attending the wedding,” Peoni answered.   
“I would love to,” Idra answered honestly. “I will do my best to attend.” However, Idra knew that she would likely not be able to- not unless Terciel was invited. Sensing the source of Idra’s concern, Tuka jumped in.  
“Well, if you can’t attend for whatever reason, please do stop by any time,” Tuka changed the subject. “As agreed, you are always welcome to visit the lavender fields.”  
“Thank you both,” Idra bowed her head.

A flutter of wings overhead drew the trio’s attention to the sky. A young apprentice from Wren’s forge landed before them.  
“Masters,” he bowed quickly. “Master Iro sent me to bring you both back to the forge. Miss Talia is delivering now.”

Without delay, they took to the sky, rapidly reaching the forge. The previously busy forge was nearly vacant. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Wren greeted them.  
“There you are,” Wren boomed. “You nearly missed it!” Wren shepherded Idra, Tuka, and Peoni to the main room of the household. Already Iro’s parents waited with Bali, eagerly anticipating the arrival of their newest family member. Suddenly, a small cry pierced the poignant silence signaling that the wait was over.   
“That is a strong voice-a warrior’s cry!” Wren exclaimed giving his apprentice a hearty slap on the back. Relieved that the newborn appeared to be healthy, if their boisterous lamentations were any indication, the new grandparents celebrated with each other. Moments later, Iro entered the main room, his wings folded over his shoulder.  
“We’ve decided to name him after my family’s greatest warrior,” Iro told the onlookers before shifting his feathers to reveal the small infant swaddled in a down blanket. “Teba. His name is Teba.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Teba?” Terciel wasn’t certain he had heard his wife.  
“Yes, like the great warrior after the calamity,” Idra confirmed. “Terciel, he’s so lovely. You could already see his down feathers coming in. I think he will take after his father,” Idra commented.  
“If he is anything like his father, then we’ll have an excellent guard in no time,” Terciel observed, slowly putting away the cleaned dinner dish. Glancing slowly to his wife, he took a moment to watch her, his breath stilled by the simple beauty before him as she washed dishes. In the low lighting, her golden feathers gleamed even more brightly and her eyes were alight with the mirth from her story.  
Although he had only meant to tease Idra about conceiving their child that morning, he was eagerly awaiting the day they would welcome a fledgling. He had not held a newborn since his brother had been born so many years ago. It was a frightening concept, but he wanted to hold their young one in his wings. 

Sighing, Terciel’s thoughts turned darker. Whereas young Teba would be raised by a loving family, revered by the entire village, Terciel’s son would live a life of isolation and alienation. As much as he longed to meet his fledgling, he couldn’t fight the guilt. How could he force a child to grow up hated and despised by the very village he was burdened to protect? What kind of father would he be?  
Feathers brushed the sides of Terciel’s face, gently tilting his gaze down. His wife’s eyes beseeched his, questioning his change in demeanor.  
“You are deep in thought,” Idra whispered. Leaning into her feathers, Terciel hummed at the soft caress.  
“I wonder how different our fledgling’s life will be from Teba’s,” Terciel answered lowly. “It feels cruel to knowingly put a child in this life.” Idra considered her husband’s words carefully, his despondent look causing an ache in her heart.  
“We don’t know what the future holds,” she finally answered. “All we can do is show our fledgling the same love that Teba will receive and do everything we can to give them both a safer village.”  
“I suppose you’re right,” Terciel conceded. “As usual.” He ended with a wry smile. Idra chuckled lightly.  
“Perhaps Teba will be good friends with our fledgling,” Idra stated turning away. Terciel smiled to himself, quietly stepping behind his wife.  
“Well that all depends,” Terciel started, wrapping his wings around Idra’s waist. “On the age difference. Already Teba will be older than our son. I think it’s only fair to keep them no more than a year apart.”  
“My dear husband, you are far too eager to fill those cots in the loft!” Idra teased. “I’m starting to think you put up six for a reason.”  
“What can I say? I’d like an entire galaxy of stars to surround myself with,” he chuckled. “It will make me feel younger in my golden years.” Nuzzling her husband’s cheek, Idra pulled from his grasp to face him.  
“As beautiful as that would be, there’s more I need to tell you,” Idra sighed, unwilling to let the Miko and Huro’s anger spoil such a lovely day, but her husband needed to know what had happened. No matter what Huro try, Idra would stand united with Terciel.  
“More? Even more riveting than little Teba? What else distracts you from me?” Terciel’s smiling eyes beseeched hers. Seeing her fallen expression, Terciel grew more serious. “Love?”  
“It’s Huro,” Idra answered. “He threatened Tuka and Peoni yesterday.” Idra paused, gauging her husband’s reaction. Terciel’s face was stoic, his glance questioning as he processed what she shared with him.  
“They are trying to scare Tuka away so that they can take the land,” Idra continued. Terciel considered her words carefully.  
“Tuka is an expert guard. He will not back down, even in light of Huro’s threats,” Terciel observed. “Has Huro spoken to you?”  
“No, but he may,” Idra conceded. “He wouldn’t dare go to the forge. Too many rito would fight him if he started something.”  
“Does he know?”  
“Know what?”  
“That you married?” Terciel continued. “Will he come here?”  
“I don’t think he will – you are after all terrifying,” Idra gave her love a small smile. Terciel didn’t respond or return the expression, his mind a flurry with the risks the rito presented. Seeing Terciel’s lack of response, Idra stepped towards him.  
“Terciel, I am not afraid of Huro and you shouldn’t be either,” Idra stated. “Tuka won’t give up the farm and he will fight back. We will too. Huro and Miko need to learn that they can’t bully their way into everything they want.” Terciel nodded slowly, his feathers stroking his wife’s wing.  
“Promise me, Idra,” Terciel spoke quietly, his eyes meeting hers. “I know you can fight him but promise me that you won't.”

Idra was unaccustomed to such a request from Terciel. At first, she meant to question him, ask what he was insinuating. Her questions died in her throat at the look in her husband’s eyes. The vibrant blue was clouded by what a fear only Idra was privy to.  
“I promise,” she replied earnestly, her eyes wide. She embraced Terciel, gently stroking his wings.  
“Thank you,” Terciel muttered against her head feathers. “You would undoubtedly defeat him…but there are always others.”  
“Which is why we stand together,” Idra leaned back to gaze into Terciel’s eyes. “We’ll weather all the Huros and Mikos of this world.”  
“I hope you are right,” Terciel hugged Idra tightly.

\-->0<\--

A month had passed since Idra and Terciel’s wedding, and no one in the village seemed the wiser. Although Master Wren had told her that he would continue his partnership with her after her marriage, she was not ready to share who her spouse was. She knew it would hurt him to learn that he was not present at her wedding-she hoped to broach the conversation with him carefully.

Iro had taken off from the forge for the time so that he could help Talia with Teba. Often, they would stop by showing off their little bundle and how he had grown as into his snowy white down feathers.  
“Oh!” Idra quickly withdrew her feathers from the fledgling as Teba’s beak clasped shut with a snap.  
“Tch,” Talia wrapped Teba tightly into his swaddling. “He’s doing that more and more lately. Mama says he isn’t hungry-just ornery. I’m sorry.” Talia sighed tiredly.  
“No harm done,” Idra reassured. “Besides, he’s probably tired of everyone tickling him anyway.”  
“With his grandparents that is quite true.”  
“He always has such a serious look on his face,” Idra observed.  
“That would be Iro’s doing,” Talia conceded, trying to keep a fussy Teba happy. “You’re so much like your father.” Talia lifted her son to make eye-contact with him. Teba stared at his mother resolutely in return. Shaking her head, Talia pulled Teba into the crook of her wing.  
“So, now that Tuka is marrying, I must ask. Is there anyone you plan to court at the summer festival?”  
“No,” Idra sighed. She had no need to court now that she was married to her husband, but omitting the truth felt like lying.  
“No?” Talia looked up. “No one at all?”  
“What’s that look for?” Idra questioned.  
“It’s nothing,” Talia looked away. “You spend so much time alone. I worry about you.”  
“Well, I appreciate your consideration Tali. Rest assured that I don’t spend that much time alone.”  
“Perhaps I just want a play mate for Teba,” Talia quipped after a moment. “Hylia knows I will need someone to wear him out.”  
“Ah, I think that is something his father will be good for,” Idra side-stepped Talia.  
“Speaking of your father,” Talia shifted to look at Teba. “He’s waiting for us at home. I’m sorry Idra, I said I’d stop by. I’m afraid I’ve been here too long.”  
“Of course, give Iro my regards,” Idra waved to Teba. “And Teba, do not give your mother such a difficult time.”  
“If only he would listen,” Talia muttered. “We’ll talk about Teba’s future playmate later. Until then, please come and visit us when you are able. I feel like we barely spend any time together anymore.”  
“Things have certainly changed, but I promise I will visit.”  
“Say goodbye to Idra. Say goodbye!” Talia half-heartedly flapped Teba’s wing towards Idra. “We’ll see you soon!”

After Talia had left the forge, Idra was accosted by a young apprentice barely out of his fledgling years flying in.  
“Master Idra!” he bowed.  
“Kui,” Idra greeted. “Why are you in such a hurry?”  
“Master Wren sent me to gather stock for the market stall,” the russet feathered rito rushed about the forge, gathering stock until his wings were filled.  
“Just a moment,” Idra held up her feathers. “How do you plan to transport all of that?” Kui paused before rushing to the nearest table.  
“I’ll fly it all in a bundle!” The armor pieces he deposited into a pile clanked and clashed against the wood surface, falling to the side. Quickly, Idra gathered the armor pieces before they scattered across the forge. Shaking her head, Idra addressed the shame-faced Kui.  
“You really need to stay focused and disciplined,” Idra reminded as she carefully gathered the armor pieces.  
“I’m sorry master,” Kui bowed again. “I wanted to show Master Wren that I’m ready to work the forge.” Idra’s eyes widened at the thought of the absent-minded young one tending such a dangerous tool. Still, looking at his crest-fallen expression, Idra was sympathetic.  
“You will soon learn that working at Master Wren’s forge isn’t just about proving you can or can’t do something,” Idra tied the packages together for transport. “It’s about dedication to the art and upkeep of the forge.” She handed the smaller satchel to Kui.  
“Which includes helping everyone in it,” Idra winked at the apprentice. “Come now, let us deliver these to Master Wren-carefully!” Idra reminded as Kui nearly took off with an unbuckled satchel. Securing it further, Kui led the way to the market square.  
It had been some time since Idra had seen the market square and it was perturbing for her to visit it so late in the day. Following Kui to the canopied armory stall, Idra helped set up and polish the gear for interested customers. Her eyes found one of her prized Eagle bows proudly on display with a small tag to indicate it had been sold. It still swelled her with pride knowing that her craft sat next to the great Master Wren’s. Serenely arranging the pieces, Idra noticed that Kui had run to visit with a few of the other apprentices lingering by the stall. Sighing, Idra removed the last item from their satchels, positioning it on display. Kui was still young and careless. He wasn’t ready for the fires of the forge yet, but at least he showed the passion and drive to achieve it.

Gathering the satchels, Idra waved to Kui before leaving the square. As Idra rounded the corner, two wings gruffly pulled her to the side of the market place’s entrance. Idra was unsurprised to find Huro standing in front of her.  
“Idra, where in Hylia’s name have you been?!” If not for what she knew about Huro, she may have interpreted his tone as caring and concerned. She wouldn’t fall for his manipulation any longer though. He cared about her insomuch as what she had done to her family’s farm. When Idra did not answer, her face apathetic, Huro continued.  
“No one has seen you in weeks! We were are all worried!” Idra shook her head. If Huro were truly concerned about her long absences, he would have said something months ago.  
“Step aside Huro,” Idra answered coolly.  
“I won’t step aside any longer Idra,” Huro firmly blocked her path. “Ever since last Summer you’ve acted strangely. You don’t even care that some has-been guard is squatting your family’s lands while you play blacksmith.”  
“Tuka is not a has-been guard,” Idra responded. “He _is_ a guard and one that will protect _his_ lands well.”  
“So that’s it, you’re just giving away your family’s legacy now?” Huro questioned. “How could you?! After everything your family has done to earn that land, you’re throwing it away carelessly.”  
“How could I?” Idra’s voice raised in volume with every word. “How could you Huro?! I know that you threatened Tuka and Peoni. I know that you threaten other farming families as well. I may be following my dream, but in your head that means laying waste to anyone who stands in your way,” Idra stepped up to him.  
“You can’t bully everyone in the village, Huro, and you won’t bully me any longer,” Idra stared him down. “I’ve no more farm to inherit and if your distaste of blacksmiths and guards is truly of issue, then I should no longer be of interest to you, so move.”  
“You still don’t get it,” Huro huffed. “I love you Idra. I’ve always loved you-I can’t help watching you make a mistake like this.”  
“Then don’t watch,” Idra answered. “I don’t love you Huro and you _don’t_ love me. If you did, you would love me regardless of how many mistakes I may make.”  
“I tire of your relentless squawking about what love is and isn’t,” Huro growled. “You do not know what love is. You’ll never know what love is in this village. All you’ll have is mine, whether your want it or not.”  
Idra could see Huro’s anger over boiling. For a moment, Idra was afraid. He was violent and she was stuck between him and the stone wall of Roost Peak. Then, she felt a small gale pass through her feathers. In her mind she saw the flapping of her family’s yellow banner.

 _My family’s banner hangs in the Flight Range, not yours_. Idra straightened her back and prepared her wings.  
“You’re wrong,” Idra spoke lowly. “You’ve always been wrong about me. I was wrong about you too. It’s time to part ways Huro.”

Idra prepared herself as Huro grabbed for her. Before his feathers could graze the air around her, she darted under his wing and around him. She couldn't use the Gale in his presence. It was too risky. Backing up to the side railing Idra prepared to fly.  
"Idra! Will you stop?"Huro faced her, his expression raging. "I don't want to do this."  
Idra didn't respond, she took another step towards the landing, ready to dive.  
"It doesn't matter if you fly off. I will find you again. I'm not done with you." For a moment, Idra hesitated at the odd look in his eyes, a physical chill ruffling her feathers. Huro noticed the ripple and lunged for Idra in her hesitation.

Suddenly, Huro was thrown against the rocky walls of Roost Peak by a tremendous gust of wind. Unshielding his eyes from the cloud of dust, Huro was aghast. The dust settled around the lean and menacing form of the Master of the Gale. Huro had never seen the villain up close, but the dark feathered rito towered over him. His posture was apathetic, uncaring as though he was bored of the mundaniety of terrifying another rito. His eyes, however, told another story. Blazing blue glared down the farmer's son, telling Huro an unspoken promise should the rito advance.

"So, you are the ever persistent Huro," his voice languidly rang. "Curious. Were your name changed by a letter, you would be ‘hero’..." The Master of the Gale touched a feather to his beak as though in thought. He gave a sinister smile.  
"Wouldn't that be appropriate?" Terciel asked the tawny rito. "The hero," Terciel waved off a feather in Huro's direction. "The villain," he gestured to himself with a proud smile. "And the poor, helpless maiden..."  
For a moment, Huro was reminded of Idra's presence, and tried to find her behind the Master of the Gale.  
"Why, one could say our little interlude is poetic," Terciel continued. Seeing Huro glancing around him, Terciel raised a feathery eyebrow. "Instead of the farce it is." Terciel placed both wings behind his back and stalked forward, staring down his opponent."For you are no hero, are you Huro?" he spoke lowly and dangerously. "And the maid in question is far from helpless." Terciel halted in front of Huro.  
"So, what is a villain to do without a noble hero to fight?" Terciel bemoaned theatrically as he stood in front of Huro. Terciel looked down coldly. "You've put us in quite the feather cluster, haven't you?"  
Huro was paralyzed with fear. Seeing this Terciel chuckled emotionlessly.  
"I suppose I'll have to just abscond the beautiful maid from your incapable protection."  
"Idra," Huro stuttered, his warning dying on his throat. Terciel tsked.  
"Come now, Huro. You suddenly care for her safety? Not more than a moment ago you were ready to ram her off a cliff, were you not? Neither heroic or romantic." Terciel gasped in mock enlightenment.  
"Perhaps I'm the hero here. Shall we trade roles?" Terciel dropped his beak toward’s Huro's face. "Then I could save the beautiful maid and earn her undying love. And you, well you can be the lowest of low-more despised than even the most hated of rito. A pathetic farmer who must bully those poorer than you to feel worthwhile. What do you think?” For a moment, Huro mustered his bravado.  
“No one is more hated than you! Leave us or I’ll make you leave,” Huro straightened his back. Terciel shook his head, his beak clicking in disdain.  
“Well, you’re half right with that statement,” Terciel acknowledged. “I am the most hated rito in the village. The question, Huro, is whether you wish to stay and find out why.” Huro faltered, his back pressed against the rock wall. Terciel trapped him, his wing crouched, his glare petrifying, and his voice deadly.  
“I will allow you to leave now Huro, son of Miko. Should you ever speak to my master bow maker again, I will find you and we will finish this. Now go.”  
Huro inched acrossed the wall and out of the grasp of the Master of the Gale. Terciel faced him, wings once again folded behind his back. Huro hazarded a glance behind Terciel, seeing Idra still standing at the landing. Terciel hardened his gaze at the farmer; Huro flinched at the action before turning and flying off towards the square.

A soft touch to Terciel’s shoulder made him turn round to face Idra.  
“I’m afraid I was horrible, wasn’t I?” Terciel asked with a small smile. Idra said nothing. Instead, she wrapped her wings around her husband, gently laying her head against her shoulder.  
“You are my hero,” she whispered to him.  
“Ah,” Terciel sighed. “I think that too is a farce my dear. You are my hero and you have earned my ‘undying love’.” Idra laughed at Terciel’s dramatic change of voice. Pulling away, she grinned.  
“Well, oh Master of the Gale, you have earned mine in turn.”  
“Then I will happily play the part of villain or helpless maid for the rest of my days,” he held out his wing. “Come, let us return home.”  
“Is this absconding with me?”  
“Most definitely,” Terciel confirmed. “I could even be bothered to find a dragon to guard our home if you would like.”  
“Too theatrical,” Idra shook her head. “It would damage our lavender.”  
“No dragons then. I will not have a single sprig harmed!” Idra stepped onto the walkway, her face falling slightly.  
“I’m not certain Huro will leave us be,” Idra stated solemnly.  
“As you said my dear, we will face whatever Huro has together,” Terciel stepped onto the walkway at her side. “If he means to start trouble, I am happy to oblige.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Idra was going to confront Huro, but I kept thinking that Terciel would 'enjoy' finally meeting Huro. Thank you all for the kudos and comment! We're about half-way done with this, but the story is about to change focus.


	29. Chapter 29

Terciel turned on his back, rubbing his eyes. The sun mutely illuminated the room, awakening the lavender hanging just outside the window. Opening his eyes, he pensively studied the ceiling. _Idra isn’t needed at the forge today_. Terciel smiled contentedly.

Feeling the blankets shift, Terciel turned on his side. Idra was fast asleep, her face peaceful. Terciel doubted she would remain so. His wife rose with the sun, which was so uncharacteristic of a star, but a product of years of tending a farm. Much to Terciel's chagrin, Idra kept her morning routine and often tasked him with household chores. Yes, soon he would be up tidying their home. An unpleasant and energy sapping experience to be sure, but Idra would reward him well for his work.

Still, Terciel was in no rush to wake her. Instead he lulled by her side, savoring the lightheartedness of laying next to his love.

With a yawn, Idra curled into her husband's wings. Terciel froze.

"Good morning my love," Idra lifted her head. Terciel promptly dropped his, closing his eyes.  
"Terciel I know you are awake," Idra spoke after a moment. Terciel didn't respond, doing his best to hold back a smile as he feigned sleep.  
"Terciel, dear, the sooner you wake, the sooner you get your morning kiss," Idra offered lightly.  
"And breakfast," she added.

Terciel kept his eyes shut, adding a prolonged snore to make his act more convincing.

Idra sighed at her husband’s display, her expression neutral.  
“I suppose I’ll have to give Ola your breakfast,” Idra paused at her husband’s immediate reaction. Loudly Terciel yawned, clicking his beak and lacing his voice with sleep."Did someone say breakfast?" He opened his eyes drowsily. Idra sat up and crossed her wings.  
“Has it truly happened Terciel? Are my kisses alone no longer enough to wake you?” Idra teasingly turned away.   
“Never my love,” Terciel sat up and reached for her. “Whether asleep or awake, I will never refuse your kisses.” Terciel leaned towards her for his kiss. Idra placed a feather on his beak.  
“But it takes Ola to make you rise,” Idra stated.  
“To be fair dear, Ola would make anyone rise from their beds in panic,” Terciel responded. Idra shook her head, sighing.  
“Well now that you’re awake, let us to tend to the home.” Terciel groaned and fell back to his pillow.  
“I was told there was breakfast,” he muttered.  
“There is, after our chores,” Idra answered succinctly, pulling back his blankets.  
“Why must you torture me,” he whined. “Promise me kisses and food and then threaten me with Ola so that I might make the bed?”  
“Hylia willing our fledgling won’t be like this,” Idra quietly prayed.   
“Speaking of fledglings,” Terciel lifted his head. “You could stay here with me this morning. Forget all the chores-even breakfast.”  
“ _You_ would forget breakfast?”  
“I would forget everything and anything for your kisses.” Idra leaned into his embrace, a smile forming on her face.  
“I see,” Idra nuzzled his cheek. “But, no amount of seduction will save you from your morning chores, Terciel son of Tivoli.”

The sound of knocking interrupted the two love birds (lol I had to). Terciel sat up as Idra stilled. Neither were expecting company.  
"Wait here," Terciel laid his feathers gently on Idra's before rising from their bed. Quickly pulling on his tunic, Terciel approached the front door tentatively. No one save for the elder visited his home. After their confrontation with Huro, Terciel wasn't sure what to expect. He would’ve let out an audible sigh of relief had it not been Ola standing at the door.  
"Well, are you going to let me in or not?"  
"I have a choice?"  
Ola let out a frustrated growl.  
"Terciel? Who is it?" Idra called from behind. Dragging his feathers across his face, Terciel, stepped to the side allowing Ola to enter.   
“Dear, it’s our friend, from the village square,” Terciel deadpanned. Idra scurried out of the bedroom, surprised to see her old friend in her home.   
“Ola!” Idra rushed to embrace her. “Please, come sit.” Idra shepherded her friend to the table next to the window. For a moment, Terciel nearly protested at his chair being taken, but held his tongue at the sight of his wife’s happy face. The elderly rito, settled into the chair, adjusting her skirts and feathers. Ola’s gaze was critical as she surveyed Idra’s new home.  
“Hmm, I expected something different,” Ola muttered.  
“And what would that be? A dungeon of some sort? A cave?” Terciel asked.  
“Yes. Something like that,” Ola admitted just as Idra set a small tray with warm drinks on the table.   
“Come now you two,” Idra chided lightly. “I thought we were over the feud?” Terciel stood to allow Idra a place to sit as he took his drink and leaned against the chair.  
“We aren’t feuding, we’re talking,” Ola interjected.  
“Exactly, just talking,” Terciel agreed grimly. Idra took a long sip of warm tea. She loved them both dearly, Hylia help her. Setting her mug down Idra addressed Ola once more.  
“I’m glad to see you Ola, but I’m not sure it’s best you visit me here,” Idra started. “At least not until the village knows.” Ola sighed, setting her mug upon the table.  
“That’s why I’ve come,” Ola began. “Huro told the village that Terciel has abducted you. He’s rallying a small group of rito to ‘rescue’ you.”  
“He what?!” Idra exclaimed.  
“To be fair dear, I did say I would abscond you,” Terciel answered.   
“Terciel, you were protecting me from him,” Idra interjected, grasping his wing. “He’s trying to paint himself the courageous hero when he’s truly the villain!”  
“You know that,” Ola said. “But the village doesn’t. And as much as the village has its qualms with Huro, it believes that Terciel is the beast who’s captured the beauty of the village.”  
“That is ridiculous,” Idra crossed her wings. “I have not been captured or held against my will.”  
“I think it’s best that the village believes you were,” Terciel said.  
“Why?” Idra asked, slightly shaken by Terciel’s words.  
“Love,” Terciel knelt next to her. “I know who I am and what the village thinks. If they think I forced you into marriage, then they may not alienate you. I can handle their ire and it’s best they think I am despicable.”  
“I understand what you are trying to do Terciel, but I’m not a victim in this,” Idra argued. “I don’t care if the village tries to alienate me. I’ve made my choice and Huro has no right to spin the story to satisfy his greed.”  
“I love you,” Terciel said. “I love that you wish to stand at my side, but I do not wish you to pay that price so soon.”  
“Terciel, I am at your side,” Idra stood and placed both wings on his shoulders. “I know you are worried and afraid but making me the helpless beauty isn’t going to protect me and it won’t protect our future fledglings.” Terciel gazed up into her eyes.   
“I will stand with you always.”  
“As moving as this is,” Ola interrupted. “I suggest you both start coming up with a plan and quick before a mob arrives at your door.” Ola stood.  
“I’ll go back down and listen for any news about Huro,” Ola told them. “In the meantime, you two both take care.” Ola reached for Idra giving her tight hug. She didn’t share the gesture with Terciel but gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder before she left.  
“Terciel,” Idra spoke after Ola closed the door. “It’s time.” Terciel sighed and nodded.  
“It is time. I promise you,” he held her wings close. “I will stay at your side no matter what comes our way.”  
“As will I,” Idra nodded.

\--->0<\---

  
Idra finished tying the last knot on her top and skirts. The dark blue fabric made her feel like an entirely different person. She scarce recognized herself. Terciel appeared at her side, having finished dressing in a tunic of the same color. The color was ill-suited to him; he looked like an omen.  
“Are you ready?” Terciel asked.   
“As I can be,” Idra answered. She adjusted her betrothal braids so that they lay across her shoulders, completely visible to all who saw her.  
“You look beautiful,” Terciel observed. “Like a star in the midnight sky.”  
“Thank you,” Idra nuzzled his cheek. “It is a lovely color. I feel odd wearing it though.” From now on she would have to wear the color with Terciel though. It was a symbol of his family and of the family they were becoming.   
“Do you dislike it?”  
“No,” Idra shook her head. “I don’t feel like the maid I was. That is not a bad thing, though.” Idra offered her wing to Terciel.  
“Shall we?”  
“Let’s get this over with,” Terciel sighed. “Then we can flee to the Flight Range for a few days.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
  
Idra and Terciel left their home mid-morning, flying down to the path leading to the center of the village. There they would meet the elder at the market. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Terciel took hold of Idra’s wing once more. Terciel led Idra into the market square. Idra tried to keep her eyes trained ahead of her, but already she could hear the whispers, see rito darting away, and others flinching in fear. Their arrival at the market was like a wave that rolled over the market goers, left flummoxed by the sudden rising tide.

"It is true then."  
"That poor maid..."  
"Such a beast to prey on such a small-."  
"How could anyone force another into marriage…”

Terciel kept his expression apathetic, but he held Idra close to his side squeezing her feathers reassuringly. 

They reached the center of the market place and the whispers swept through the vendors. Terciel turned to Idra and tilted his head as he said he would. His expression was bored as he waved toward the direction of the vendors. Slowly Terciel released her feathers, fear racing through his veins. He had to show the village that Idra was not forcefully restrained by him, and the elder was adamant this display had to occur. Idra held onto his feathers a moment longer before turning and leading him to the first vendor, a fish monger.

The brown feathered rito said nothing to her as she stood in front of him.

"Sir, two salmon please." The rito glanced over her shoulder to Terciel who stared past him. Slowly, the rito pulled two fish from the barrel, before dropping them in front of her. He gave her a steely gaze as she laid down the rupees. Idra stalled for a moment, locking eyes with him. Idra refused to be intimidated. Bowing her head respectfully, she stowed the fish away.  
"Ganon lover," he spat as she turned. Terciel's head turned sharply to the fish monger, his blue eyes blazing. Idra approached him.  
"Terciel," she whispered, her head down. "It's fine. Let's go." Idra stepped past Terciel to go to the next vendor, but his eyes lingered on the fish monger until the brown feathered rito looked away. Idra sighed, partly in relief at Terciel walking away from that fight, partly in preparation for the many similar encounters she would face with others.

Idra and Terciel made their way through each vendor and the response was no more pleasant.

Some were subtly hostile to her, others openly fearful that she and Terciel were nearby, and a few were strangely grateful. Idra heard them whisper as she walked away.  
“Thank Hylia that isn’t our child.”  
“Now our daughter is safe from that beast.”

Idra wanted to stay strong for Terciel-to demonstrate that she would willingly weather all the village’s venom, but as each vendor passed their judgement, Idra felt herself tire. She nearly wept at the sight of her friend tending bolts of cloth. Slowly, but purposefully, Idra strode to the fabric stall. Ola glanced up, surprised at Idra’s appearance. Glancing to Terciel, Ola gave a small nod to show her understanding.  
“Good day madam, how may I assist you?” Ola greeted. Idra felt a pang in her chest at the formal greeting. She couldn’t freely embrace her friend for fear that the village would turn on her.   
“Good day,” Idra answered softly. “I had hoped to purchase a bolt of fabric,” Idra spoke with Ola as the elderly maid retrieved Idra’s purchases. Idra had no plans to sew or concoct anything special from the fabric she purchased. She only hoped to draw out speaking with her friend for as long as possible. As Ola handed Idra the fabric, her feathers squeezed Idra’s comfortingly. Idra returned the gesture and smiled at Ola.  
“Idra?” a voice asked from her side. Tumis was staring at her dumbfounded.  
“Mister Tumis,” Idra greeted. Tumis’ eyes widened at the betrothal braids laying on her shoulders. He looked to Terciel and took an immediate step back.  
“Oh Idra,” Tumis shook his head, his voice laced with fear and pity. Idra wished to reach out and comfort her friend, but Tumis was already fleeing from them. Idra wearily turned back to her Ola who was outraged.   
“I’ll speak with him,” Ola whispered. “He’ll be fine.” Idra nodded numbly.  
“Thank you,” Idra responded. “I will need more fabric soon. Perhaps I can arrange to purchase more outside the market?”  
“Of course madam,” Ola consented. As other vendors threw reproachful looks at Ola, she stood proud. Nothing they would do could deter her. She was already the village cuckoo to many of them anyway. If continuing to be so would help Idra, so be it.

Unwillingly, Idra turned from Ola’s stall. She made her way back to Terciel’s side. There was one vendor they had yet to visit and both Idra and Terciel were surprised that they had yet to be accosted by him.

Terciel saw the elder tarrying towards the center of the plaza. Holding Idra’s wing, he began to approach the elder. The owl-like rito saw them and bowed first.  
“Master of the Gale,” he greeted  
“Elder Ibis,” Terciel bowed his head curtly.  
“Elder Ibis,” Idra bowed with Terciel.  
“Madam Idra,” the elder regarded.   
"Do you require anything of the village, Master of the Gale?"  
"My wife has made her purchases. She requires nothing further," Terciel responded.  
"I trust you were received well madam," Ibis addressed Idra.  
"As well as I expected," Idra answered softly. Before the elder could respond, Terciel placed a wing on Idra's shoulder.  
"I wondered how the hero would make his appearance," Terciel observed. "No steed, but with the mob in question."

Behind Terciel, a small group of rito gathered. Immediately, Terciel tensed. He and the elder had not expected Huro to so brazenly bring a mob to the square. Idra sensed her husband's anxiety and stepped closer to his side, her feathers finding his.

Huro stood proudly at the front. He held a bow aimed for Terciel.  
"We've had quite enough of you," Huro bellowed to them, his proclamation bolstered by a chorus of cheers. “Leave now or we’ll make you.”  
Terciel stood tall, his face stoic, and his posture unyielding in the face of jeers and insults thrown at him.  
“Go back to Ganon you filthy traitor!”  
“Crawl back to your master!”  
“We don’t need your scrum here!”  
“Master,” Elder Ibis started. “Please let me calm them.” Terciel gave a curt nod. His feathers tightened around Idra’s.   
“Huro,” the elder held his wings up. “You know not what trouble you cause.”  
“Stand aside elder,” Huro retorted. “All it will take is one shot.”  
“You truly think one shot would kill a Master of the Gale?” Terciel questioned apathetically.  
“Huro!” the elder interjected. “Put the bow down. You do not understand the calamity you will bring upon us if you do this.”  
“What do you expect us to do?" Huro asked, his anger apparent. “When low-lives like him have control over our village-taking everything he wants?! He’s taken Idra! We won’t stand for this any longer.” The crowd in the square was growing larger and more hectic. Around the perimeter, Terciel could spot the guard forming; they would follow the orders of the Elder and the Master of the Gale-that Terciel was certain of, but if they could not de-escalate the situation, then they would have a riot between Huro’s makeshift militia and the guards with innocent rito caught in the fray.  
“He’s a filthy maid-snatching Ganon lover!” Huro’s ire was raging. “He’s forced Idra to marry him!”  
“Huro, I officiated the wedding between the Master of the Gale and Idra. They have come to an arrangement and both agreed to marry.”  
“No,” Huro shook his head. “He threatened her! He forced her.”  
“No. He did not,” Elder Ibis disagreed.  
“Elder, you are wrong, and we can’t live with your mistakes anymore.” Huro’s speech was halted by a low chuckling.   
“I am sorry,” Terciel held his wing up. “Are you quite finished? No more heroic proclamations? Good. Let us forget the fact that you are openly insubordinate to the elder and endangering your fellow rito. If I’m not mistaken, this quarrel is between you and me, so let it stay between you and me.”  
“Are you afraid that you can’t take on an entire village?” Huro mocked. “Because that is what you are up against.”  
“Are you aware that you put the entire village at risk by inciting Ganon’s wrath?” Terciel answered coldly. “This kind of rebellion is exactly the sort of action that I have been tasked with quelling. Trust me, Huro, you are endangering innocent rito in your plot for purely asinine heroics.”  
“Huro,” Idra stepped forward. “Stop and think. Please, this won’t end in your favor. There are families in the market and you are putting their lives at risk.”  
“Because of this monster,” Huro spat. “And it’s time we rid Rito Village of him.” Huro drew his bow string.  
Terciel awaited the arrow that was launched towards him, unafraid. As the arrow prepared to impact him, Terciel summoned a short gale that intercepted the arrow’s trajectory, sending it flying into the ground. Huro stared at Terciel, dumbfounded. He notched another arrow, but that arrow too was deflected.

Idra watched anxiously from behind Terciel. She knew Terciel would not be harmed by Huro, but every arrow launched at Terciel stopped her heart. She remained focused on Terciel, ready to jump to his aid if needed. Two wings grasped Idra from behind, pulling her gruffly away. Idra let out a cry of surprise at the sudden contact as she was swung around and dragged away from Terciel. Idra fought against the wings restraining her, unable to see who meant to pin her.

“Let her go you ruffian!” Idra saw Ola from the side attempting to pull Idra from the rito’s grasp. The elderly maid launched into an assault, swatting at the large rito, as Idra struggled.   
Terciel jolted at Idra’s cry, swiveling about to watch as his wife was dragged away. With Terciel distracted, Huro launched another arrow towards Terciel. Terciel felt the impact against his armor, momentarily knocking the wind from him.

Idra saw Terciel fall to his knees. For a moment, she stopped struggling, her eyes wide at the sight of her love on the ground. Terciel glanced up to Idra and winked. Idra blinked in response.   
“There,” Huro approached the crouched Master of the Gale, notching an arrow to the rito’s head. “Any last words filth?”  
“You really need to learn how to fight,” Terciel muttered. Huro had a fraction of a moment to register what had been said before being jettisoned in the air. The cyclone surrounding Terciel pushed the crowds back and ripped banners and canopies from the stalls. As Terciel rose from his knees, surrounded by the ravaging winds, his silhouette looked more demon than rito. All at once the cyclone dispersed throwing debris to the ground. Huro careened to the ground uncontrollably, his wings fighting back the gravity. The would-be “hero” collided into the debris of crates of mighty carrots, which did little to cushion his fall. Terciel pulled the arrow from his leather coverlet and discarded it to the ground. His eyes turned towards the rito whose feathers still grasped Idra.   
“Let my wife go,” Terciel spoke menacingly. Her captor immediately released Idra. Quickly, she made her way to Terciel’s side.  
“Are you all right?” Idra whispered breathlessly.  
“Your father’s teaching didn’t pass to that imbecile,” Terciel remarked softly, caressing her feathers. Sighing, Terciel released Idra, gesturing for her to wait.   
“Rito Village,” Terciel addressed the crowd. “My master has been kind to you-allowed you to live in peace under his dominion, and this is how you repay that generosity?! You’ve no idea what cruelty is. Perhaps it is time you learn.”  
“Master wait,” the elder quickly intervened. “I assure you, Huro’s actions do not reflect the Village. We will punish him for his insubordination.” Terciel stood over the elder, his gaze critical and his voice made to sound candid.  
“If your punishment does not suffice, then I will deal my own.” The elder nodded, perfectly following Terciel’s act.  
“Now, is there anyone else who wishes to challenge the might of Ganon?” Terciel asked the crowd. The onlookers moved away from Terciel. When no one stepped forward, Terciel continued. “Wise choice… Know now, I will not tolerate any more “heroes” or “Huros” within this village. This is your only warning.” Terciel gestured to Idra, holding his wing aloft for her. Swiftly Idra grasped his wing and allowed Terciel to lead them to the edge of the market.   
“Guards, seize Huro!” Behind them, Idra heard the commotion of the guard hauling her childhood friend away. She kept her gaze ahead, tightly holding Terciel’s wing as the crowds parted for them.

Once they had left the square, Terciel and Idra took flight, leaving the square far below them.  
“I hope that was enough,” Terciel said to Idra as they made their way to the Flight Range. “Ganon is not tolerant of rebellions.”  
“But Huro wasn’t a rebellion. He had a posse, but he acted alone,” Idra contended.  
“It doesn’t matter. I showed a weakness today,” Terciel responded.  
“By letting him live?”  
“No. Ganon allows traitors to live, so that they can regularly be made an example of…” Terciel trailed off. He glanced to the yellow-feathered rito flying at this side. _For allowing him to manipulate me through my feelings for you_.


	30. Chapter 30

Idra ran her feathers along the comforting swathes of lavender surrounding her. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. If she focused, she could pretend she was no longer in the village-even Hyrule itself. Instead, she was drifting elsewhere in a sea of indigo. Laying her head to the dirt, Idra kept her eyes closed tightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

The last day had been the most difficult time she had ever experienced-and it started with an apology.

\--->0<\---

She had returned to the forge for the first time after her and Terciel’s confrontation with Huro. Her presence unsettled all the forge. Apprentices she had worked side-by-side with threw glares at her and whispered insinuations of her supposed abduction and the obvious signs of her addled mind. She turned round to address them and call out their treachery.  
“Whatever you intend to say, it is best to say it directly to me,” Idra spoke calmly.  
“We have nothing to say to you,” one of the apprentices spat. “Filthy traitor.” Idra was shocked at their venom. Quelling the emotions within, Idra turned back to her table to continue her work, feeling it was best to ignore the jibes.  
“Hey, we’re talking to you,” one of them called out. Once more Idra ignored them, her feathers quickly moving about her work.  
“We don’t want you here.”  
“Go back to your beast!”  
“That is enough,” Wren’s silhouette in the doorway cast a broad shadow over the taunters. “Get back to yer work, all of you.” Hurriedly, the rito scattered to their places. Idra kept her face emotionless.  
“Idra, please come with me.” Setting her work down, Idra followed Wren to the inner portion of his home.   
“I’m not sure where to start,” Wren began. “I guess I know why you didn’t share your betrothed with me.”  
“Master Wren, I am so sorry,” Idra answered. “I meant no disrespect. I didn’t want…”  
“That?” Wren gestured to the door which led to the forge. “I understand.”  
Wren tiredly sat across from Idra.   
“But _that_ , will continue with and without my knowledge of it,” Wren explained. “I can’t guarantee that the other apprentices will accept or treat yeh the same after what happened in the square.”   
“Master Wren, I know this is confusing, but please trust me that we had no choice.” Idra felt miserable at the disappointment lingering on his face.  
“I don’t doubt that,” Wren nodded. “Idra, I will not judge you for yer chosen mate. Matters of the heart are like the forge. It can only be cared for by a few…but I wish you had told me.”  
“I am sorry,” Idra felt so small in the face of her master’s disappointment.  
“I’ll get over it,” Wren acknowledged and stood once more. “There’s a more pressing matter at wing. I won’t judge you Idra, but the others will. I can’t have a fight breaking out in the forge. It’s too dangerous.”  
“I…I understand,” Idra whispered.  
“Now don't misunderstand. I want to keep you as my fletcher. You’re the best I’ve had on my employ,” Wren assured. “But I think it best that your work is done outside the forge. Do yeh have a place you can work?”  
“Perhaps,” Idra answered numbly.  
“Idra, I am sorry,” Wren held her wing. “That's the best I can do.”  
“Thank you Master Wren,” she bowed her head. “Thank you for allowing me to continue my dream.” Hollowly, Idra turned to fetch her things from the forge.  
“You'd tell me, though?”  
“Master?”  
“If he were forced or hurt you?” Idra nodded.  
“He is not hurting me…I chose to marry him.” Wren sighed in acknowledgement.  
“I thought so. Should you need something, you know you can ask it.”  
“I appreciate your kindness.”

Idra left the forge quietly carrying a small box of her tools and materials, a representation of her dreams and the work she had done to achieve them. Her eyes remained downcast as she slowly made her way to the pathway. She didn’t have the heart to fly home, so instead she chose to walk the long path back to Roost Peak.

A gasp drew Idra’s eyes to her horizon. Talia stood a wing’s length away from Idra, holding a tiny, fuzzy Teba close to her.  
“Good day Talia,” Idra greeted softy. She gave a small smile to the fledgling. “And good day to you Teba.”  
“Hello Idra,” Talia responded similarly. Idra’s smile dropped at her friend’s expression, and the fear flitting in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry we can’t stay and chat…”  
“Tali,” Idra started, reaching forward to comfort her friend. Talia took an immediate step back from Idra. The action jolted Idra and she quickly withdrew her wing.  
“I’m sorry, Idra,” Talia gave a short sob. “I am sorry.”  
“Talia please,” Idra took a tentative step towards her friend.   
“I can’t believe you would marry him,” Talia breathed. “I can’t-I just can’t Idra.”   
“I...” Idra was speechless, her beak ajar, but no words would spill out.   
“I can’t,” Talia repeated. “I must consider Teba, now.” Holding the fledgling in question close to her, Talia took off frantically fleeing from her former friend. Idra watched Talia depart through a curtain of unshed tears.

Idra adjusted her grip on the box, the small wooden case suddenly weighing heavily in her feathers. Holding her sobs in, Idra continued her way home, although she found herself tired throughout the entire endeavor. As the sun beat down upon her, and the ache and thirstiness of her tears sapped her reserve, Idra stopped in her tracks to lean against the rock wall. In the short distance, she saw the home of the elder. Wearily, she made her way to the door.   
Idra entered the elder’s home, grateful that no other rito loitered there. Never had she felt so relieved to see the older rito reclining solitarily in his rocking chair. The owlish elder opened his eyes from his afternoon nap, giving a slight yawn.  
“Madam Idra,” he greeted. “What a surprise.”  
“I’ve surprised a few rito today, elder,” Idra explained as she leaned against the wall of the hut. “I hope it’s all right that I may rest for a moment.” Idra had not even finished her sentence and the elder was at her side guiding her to his chair.   
“Child, you do not look well. Sit,” he gently nudged her onto the worn cushion.   
“May I?” he gestured to the box and Idra willingly deposited it in his wings, relieved from its weight. Ibis took and placed the wooden box on a nearby table. Swiftly, he gathered a cup of water and presented it to Idra.  
“Thank you,” she spoke after taking a sip. For a moment, Idra was overwhelmed at the kindness she received, certain that such a luxury was no longer possible for her.   
“Would you like to talk about it dear?” Idra gave a curt head shake in response. The elder nodded slowly. “It’s hard to weather change,” he observed. Idra sniffled, taking another sip from her cup.  
“Especially when those you’ve come to depend on aren’t ready for you to change.”  
“Yes,” she agreed lowly, her voice thick with emotion. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Idra cleared her throat. “I knew it would be hard, but I didn’t think it would be this sudden…”  
“I imagine that it is,” Ibis gave her a comforting pat. “But that it is the beauty of unity. You may feel alone now, but you are most certainly not. Terciel will remain at your side. Seek solace in your bond Idra and together you will find peace.”  
“You’re right,” Idra sighed. “Everything is so overwhelming though…I feel swept adrift.”

The elder regarded Idra thoughtfully, noting the slight pallor and sheen on her feathers.  
“Idra,” the elder began delicately. “Have you seen a healer?” Idra looked up to the elder, confused.  
“No. Should I?”  
“It may be best that you do,” the elder nodded. “I believe Ola at some point in her youth served as a healer’s apprentice, if you would feel more comfortable with her.”  
“I suppose, but I don’t feel unwell. Tired, but otherwise all right.” The elder nodded.  
“You are probably right, but it’s best we be sure,” he regarded. “Allow me to call for her.”

Ola arrived quickly upon receiving the summons from the elder. Seeing Idra sitting in the chair, Ola immediately came to her side.  
“Ola!” Idra greeted, giving her friend a slight hug. Ola pulled away, her gaze curiously examining Idra.   
“Hello dear,” Ola returned the greeting, gently taking hold of Idra’s wing.   
“How is Tumis? He was so frightened the other day,” Idra asked as Ola raised her other wing.  
“Hmm? Oh, that old feather duster? He’ll be fine. I gave him a talking to. He needs some time, but don’t you worry about him.”  
“I hope you weren’t too harsh with him,” Idra lightly scolded. “It’s not his fault. He was terrified.”  
“So was I meeting your mate, but I didn’t turn tail and run,” Ola retorted, letting Idra set her wing down. “You’ve been feeling tired lately, right?”  
“Particularly today,” Idra admitted. “Everyone is treating me differently. Even you and Ibis are.”  
“Huh...” Ola nodded, shifting her wing to Idra’s torso. “Have you had shortness of breath while flying?”  
“A little,” Idra trailed off in surprise as Ola laid her head against Idra’s abdomen. “Ola, what is going on? I feel fine.” Ola didn’t respond immediately, her head remained pressed against Idra. After a moment, she nodded slowly and stood up.   
“Elder,” she addressed the older rito. “We need the room.”  
“Ola, you can’t order the elder to leave his own home,” Idra started.  
“Ah, it is all right,” the elder interrupted waving his wing. “I’ll step out for now.” Once the elder left the hut, Idra turned to Ola.   
“What is it?”  
“I need to do one more examination to be sure,” Ola answered, before kneeling next to the yellow feathered maid. “But I think you may be with child.”  
Idra nearly lost her breath.  
“With child? Already?”  
“Really Idra, it is common for newly mated rito to have their first fledgling within a year of marriage. I’d be surprised if it didn’t happen.”  
Idra leaned back in the chair, her head swimming with this news. A fledgling now? How could they manage a fledgling? The village was so venomous towards her and Terciel-how could she be sure that their child would be safe?  
Seeing Idra’s anxiety mounting, Ola soothed her.  
“Come now, it’s all right to be nervous,” she patted Idra’s wing.  
“Are you absolutely sure?” Idra spoke suddenly. “Are you sure this isn’t the stress and anxiety of the day?”  
“There’s only one way to find out,” Ola responded, holding out her wing.

\--->0<\---  
  


Idra’s feathers gently lay on her abdomen, tracing the area Ola claimed her fledgling resided. She should be happy. Like other rito, she should celebrate the arrival of her child and be grateful of the blessing that child came with. She should be with Terciel. Had she learned any other day, she most certainly would be. That day showed her how greatly her life had changed from the maid she once was. Gone were the days of her belonging to the village; she could live with that. How could her child live in such a world, though? Her thoughts drifted to Revelo.

_Hylia, please, how do I keep them safe?!_

  
Sitting up among the lavender, she drew her legs into her wings, listening to the sounds of the impending summer.

“Mama,” her voice was no louder than a whisper. She waited, listening to the soft early evening breeze. “I don’t know what to do. I promised Terciel I would stay at his side no matter what we face. I will do that, but what if the village doesn’t come for me or Terciel. What if they come for our child?” Wiping a stray tear from her face, Idra continued.   
“I want to be happy, I do, but I’m scared,” Idra whispered. “I’m scared for him.” Idra heard the soft hum of cicadas in the distance.  
“How can I protect him? Please mama. Tell me how I can keep this little one safe,” Idra pleaded. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks, but Idra did not move to dry them. Instead, she listened intently, hoping for some answer from the heavens.

A footstep startled Idra, and she turned guardedly. In the summer twilight, Terciel stood just before her, his face an expression of relief.

“I am so glad to find you here,” Tercel said softly as he crouched next to her. “I was about to fly off to the Flight Range or to interrogate that blasted farmer.” Idra felt his wings embrace her lovingly, but her face remained down, facing the ground.  
“Love?” Terciel started uncertain of his wife’s lack of reaction. “What happened?” Feathers gently tilted Idra’s head up. Seeing her tear stained cheeks, Terciel sat next and drew her into his wings. Guiltily, Idra lay her head against him. Terciel remained silent, allowing Idra the time to respond. They waited in the lavender field until the first stars began to dot the skies.  
“I am sorry,” Idra mumbled. “For worrying you.”  
“You’re safe,” Terciel responded against her head feathers. “Nothing else matters.”  
“No, Terciel,” Idra shook her head. “There’s more now.” Idra pulled herself away to sit across from Terciel. She told Terciel of Wren’s response to her marriage and request to leave the Forge. Tearfully, she detailed Talia’s flight from her, and her unexpected visit to the elder. After, Terciel sighed and reached for Idra, caressing her face.  
“My love, I am sorry you’ve faced so much alone today,” he whispered. “Had I known, I would have been at your side sooner.”  
“I knew the village wouldn’t accept me,” Idra spoke slowly. “I had hoped my friends would…they were so disappointed and afraid.” Terciel nodded, thickly swallowing. Noticing Terciel’s expression, Idra quickly nuzzled his cheek.  
“It isn’t your fault Terciel,” she assured. “Don’t feel responsible for their fear.”  
“Even though I’m supposed to be?” Terciel whispered with arching an eyebrow.  
“Their fear weaved the story of you,” Idra responded aptly. “You didn’t choose to make them fear you.” Terciel leaned his head against Idra’s, his eyes staring at the stars.  
“You know, I thought only I could see the stars in the village. It turns out my dear that you have had a lovely view of them all the time.”  
“We couldn't seem them all the time, but papa and I would try watch the stars from the lavender field as often as we could,” Idra remarked. “He said he and my mother would lay here during the summer nights.”  
“Until you fell from the heavens into their laps.”  
“Is that your new story?” Idra smiled genuinely.  
“Well I imagine there will be many ballads regarding the star of Rito Village. It’s only fair I try my wing at it.”   
“Terciel?” Idra began. “How did you know I was here?”  
“I had a feeling,” he answered, eyes gazing at the heavens. “Ola came to our home. She said you needed me but didn’t know where you had gone.”  
“Did she say anything else?”  
“No-well her standard ‘be the best mate you can be or I’ll pluck your feathers to make a pillow’ speech. You know I think she’s beginning to grow fond of me.” Idra giggled.  
“That would be a gift from Hylia herself,” Idra smiled warmly. “Terciel?”  
“Yes?” Terciel gazed into wife’s brilliant eyes.   
“Do you think it will be safe enough to bring our fledgling here once in awhile?”  
“I don’t see why not,” Terciel contemplated. “Of course, there is the issue of when our future fledgling will come into being.” Terciel nuzzled the top of Idra’s head.  
“According to Ola, we can expect him in the winter,” Idra responded matter-of-factly. She felt her husband still. “He’ll make it before the Spring festival. Perhaps we can spend it here.” Terciel pulled away.  
“Idra?”  
“Terciel?” Idra responded with a smile.  
“I didn’t-are you saying we’re having a fledgling?”  
“No,” Idra shook her head. “I am saying ‘I am having our fledgling,’ by winter.”

Terciel stared at his wife dumbfounded, a ridiculous smile slowly spreading on his face. Were it not for the delicate flowers surrounding them, Terciel would have let loose a cyclone in his exuberance. Instead, he scooped his wife into his wings, holding her close as he kissed her deeply.   
“I love you my dearest star,” he whispered.  
“I love you my dearest Terciel,” she answered. “I had hoped coming to mother’s lavender field would help ‘prepare’ me, but it’s so quiet here.” Terciel tightened his grip comfortingly around her.  
“Terciel,” Idra started again. “Will he be safe?” Terciel peered down into Idra’s uncertain eyes. Immediately he resounded his resolute truth.  
“I will ensure it,” he nuzzled her cheek. “I promise Idra. Nothing will happen to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys I am sorry for the irregular posting date. I've been completely beat after trying to move a house. We'll resume regular posting on Sunday. In the meantime, thank you for continuing to read.


	31. Chapter 31

Idra lay her head against the pillow, her breathing rapid and shallow. Outside a storm that had been brewing for the last week, railed against the village. Powerful gusts shook the shudders, at times letting frosty flakes drift into the warm hut. Idra welcomed the cold relief. It was soothing after such an intensive day. What a day to bring her fledgling into this world.   
In the muted light, Idra did her best to adjust and be comfortable, but every movement only signaled to her the impending delivery that was so close and yet ever so far.  
“Idra, breathe child,” Ola instructed soothingly, holding Idra’s feathers. Idra could not respond. Instead, she gave a short nod and willed her breathing to slow. Although the elderly maid had not the training to be a midwife, she demanded to stay at Idra’s side, her critical glance surveying the healer to ensure that both Idra and her child were safe. She was grateful for Ola’s presence, especially in Terciel’s absence.

At first Terciel had been at Idra’s side, unwilling to leave her, but his presence was frightening the healer. In the end, the Elder felt it best that Terciel wait with him in the other room, to ensure that the healer was completely focused. Silently Idra cursed the healer’s fear. She couldn’t blame the healer for fearing Terciel, but of all the times the village’s fear of him had to twist and contort their lives, she hoped that the birth of their fledgling would be sparred. It seemed so cruel to not have him next to her.  
Another birthing pain seared through Idra, and she pushed her shoulders deeper against the cot.  
“We are certainly close!” Ola assured Idra. “This little one is nearly ready to meet you.”  
“And I him,” Idra ground out. “The sooner-the better.”  
“Madam, please, you must focus on your breathing,” the healer instructed. Ola threw the midwife a withering glare. Idra almost laughed at the expression on the healer’s face. Between Terciel and Ola, the poor maid was stricken!   
Idra gave out a small cry at the pain, her eyes watering and her feathers gripping Ola’s wing tightly.  
“What was that cry?!” Idra heard Terciel from the other side of the wall. For a moment, Idra wondered if it was Terciel causing the monstrous gales outside.   
“Ignore him,” Ola caught Idra’s wistful and worried glance to the door. “He’ll be fine. You focus on yourself.” Idra shuddered as she rolled through the waves of contractions. Whimpering, Idra silently prayed to the goddess that the delivery would soon end.  
“Why is no one answering me?!”   
“I’ll be right back,” Ola patted Idra’s wing. Getting to her feet, Ola hobbled to the door and entered the room, closing the door behind her. A swift gust of wind broke open a shutter letting the snow fly through. As the healer scrambled to shut and secure the room from the storm, Idra could make out the muffled voice of Ola.   
“Will you be quiet…distracting her! So, help me….pluck…child’s first blanket!” Idra couldn’t hear Terciel’s response over the howling wind, but the quiet that followed confirmed that he had relented and was following Ola’s orders dutifully. The door to the room opened and closed once more. A moment later, Ola was holding her feathers again.   
“There, there,” she muttered. Gazing around the room, she threw another glare to the healer. “I leave the room for one minute and suddenly there’s a snowstorm?”   
“Ola,” Idra reprimanded quietly. Idra gasped sharply, sitting up ram-rod straight on the cot. Immediately, Ola helped support her. The healer came to Idra’s side.  
“It is time madam,” the healer gently held Idra’s wing, helping her to sit on her legs.

It was tiring and painful, but finally Idra felt the last birthing pain. Feeling limp, Idra leaned against Ola, her vision blurred by the pain, sweat, and tears. She dully watched as the healer wrapped a bundle of swaddling, her son’s cries piercing the air. Ola helped Idra sit back onto the cot to rest, gently pressing her back to the bed when Idra made to get up.   
“Please get Terciel,” Idra mumbled. “Please.”  
“All right. I’ll fetch him so long as you stay there,” Ola muttered to Idra. Once more, Ola got to her feet and hobbled her way to the main room of the home. Upon Ola’s departure, the healer approached Idra with a small bundle in wing.   
“Madam, your son,” the healer carefully set the bundle in Idra’s outstretched wings. The infant whimpered softly and confusedly, settling down in his mother’s embrace. Idra pulled back the swaddling examining his snowy white down feathers, and the unruly head feathers that stuck out in three patches, much like his father’s.   
“Hello,” she whispered to her little one. Slowly, the fledgling opened his emerald eyes. Idra stared at the eyes, feeling a strange sense of familiarity. Suddenly, Idra’s own eyes began to water at the recognition, her voice laden with understanding.  
“I know you,” she softly lay her beak against his face. “I knew you as ‘son,’ right?” The fledgling’s eyes tiredly fluttered as he leaned into his mother’s embrace.   
“You could’ve told me,” she softly cooed. The healer watched the loving bond between mother and son contentedly. The door from the other room crashed open and Terciel entered. His expression was mutinous and agitated as his eyes landed on the healer before him. Gone was the calm demeanor of the healer in the face of the terrifying Master of the Gale.   
“I will see my wife,” he spoke harshly. The healer gulped and scurried out of the room, doing her best to cling to the walls and door frame and avoid the petrifying rito before her.

The sound of the door and healer’s hasty departure unsettled the fledgling. Idra did her best to soothe his fearful whimpers.   
“It’s all right,” she hushed her son. “He really isn’t that terrible-he would never be terrible to you.”

Hearing his wife’s voice and son’s cries, Terciel quickly approached the cot, curiously gazing at the bundle. Idra looked up to her husband, gesturing for him to come closer. Terciel carefully settled himself at Idra’s side, peeling back the swaddling to gaze at his son. Immediately Terciel was besot with the small downy-feathered fledgling, whose half-lidded green eyes examined him.  
“May I hold him?” Terciel asked. Idra nodded, adjusting the swaddling before transferring her son into Terciel’s wings. Hesitantly Terciel held his son, his wings awkwardly sticking to the sides trying to hold the infant. Terciel breathed out and relaxed as his son settled into the crook of his wings. Eyes wide and filled with pride at the bundle in his embrace, Terciel laid his head against Idra’s.  
“What shall we call him?” Terciel caressed the fledgling’s minuscule wings. “Perhaps Teba?” Idra laughed lightly at the joke.  
“Come now, Terciel. Surely you know who this is,” Idra responded, lovingly smoothing back the infant’s feathers. Terciel gave Idra a questioning look.  
“His name is Revali,” Idra confirmed.  
“You wish to name him after Revali?” Terciel asked. “The first Master of the Gale?”  
“Love, we’re not naming him after Revali…he is Revali,” Idra affirmed. “Here, look closer.” At first, Terciel was sure the exhaustion of delivery had momentarily affected Idra’s judgement. True, Idra had told him the story of her encounter with the spectral legend but conversing with a spirit was one thing. Having a spirit reborn as his child seemed far-fetched. However, seeing the resoluteness in his wife’s eyes and the stunning emerald green of his son, he felt that it didn’t hurt to at least name their son after his ancestor.  
“Revali it is,” Terciel agreed. “You will be a great archer-the greatest warrior of our time…just don’t let that go to your head.”  
“ _We_ are his parents, Terciel,” Idra reminded. Terciel let out a groan as he shook his head.  
“Hylia help us,” Terciel addressed the heavens above, holding his son in one wing and his wife in the other, as the storm settled around Rito Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no clue what rito pregnancies would look like, especially with how humanoid they are. So...I took creative liberty. Hope you enjoyed as we fully welcome Revali into the story line.


	32. Chapter 32

Terciel was ambivalent about the concept to say the least. He knew it was hypocritical; they spent most of their time at the Flight Range already. It was logical that Idra wished to bring Revali to the Flight Range. And, with Idra’s persistent assertion that their son was in fact the great rito master reborn, she was adamant that Revali visit the ancient training grounds. Still, the thought of bringing his young and vulnerable son to the very place his brother died, made him ill. Thankfully, Idra was understanding and would easily relent to his retort that it was not the right time yet.

But now, Revali was a fuzzy feathered one year-old, curious, full of energy, and far too clever for his own good. The little one was wearing them out with his escapades. Perhaps Revali truly was reborn as their son. His plaintiff cries at not getting what he wanted were tiring. Suddenly, Terciel felt sympathy for his own father and feared the day Revali would be articulate enough to argue his own way. It was undoubtedly his father’s revenge. Terciel was prepared to keep Revali away from the Flight Range as long as possible, but those plans ended when he was summoned by Ganon. The trip was short, but necessary to provide an update on the village. During the trip, Terciel was responsible for settling a few skirmishes in the primitive villages of Hyrule, the ones that barely survived the calamity. He was grateful that his adventures did not cross with the Master of Power, whose tales of cruelty knew no end nor boundaries.

When Terciel returned, he found both wife and child panicked. Idra refused to let him leave her embrace, and no words or caresses could sooth her fear that he would drop in front of her. Revali picked up on his mother’s anxiety and refused to leave his father’s side, wailing whenever Terciel let go of him. Idra needed the safety and sanctity of the Flight Range, and Revali seemed to side with his mother. So, in the fall before Revali’s first birthday, they prepared to take him to the Flight Range. As the more experienced flyer in the Hebra mountains, Terciel secured Revali to his back as Idra flew above and slightly behind, watching and entertaining their son. He could hear his son’s coos and giggles in the air, enjoying his first flight in the heavens. Terciel was ever careful but would bob lightly on the gentlest of air currents to amuse Revali, whose infectious laugh at the change in altitude made the trip worthwhile.

Terciel and Idra landed directly on the walkway in front of the Flight Range hut. Without delay Idra pulled Revali from Terciel, wrapping him tightly in blankets and carrying him inside to warm the fledgling. Terciel hesitated for a moment, surveying the training grounds for signs of life. All was quiet. Even the normal gusts of winds seemed softer. Shaking his head, Terciel entered the hut, securing the opening behind him. Idra had started the cooking pot, preparing a stew for lunch. Revali had been set on the floor of the hut, surrounded by a barricade of blankets and a stuffed toy he had become fond of. Revali seemed stupefied for a moment, looking at the contents of the hut. Quickly the look of shock melted into the familiar expression of irritation, one Idra swore he learned from watching Terciel. Struggling, Revali began to push his way out of the blankets surrounding him, stopping to strengthen his grip on his toy.  
“No Revali,” Idra addressed the fledgling. “It’s too cold for you to leave the blankets.” Revali paused for a moment, considering his mother’s words, but once Idra’s back was turned, Terciel watched as his son continued to wriggle out of his cocoon.   
“Terciel, stop him,” Idra instructed.  
“He’ll throw a fit and then try to do this again,” Terciel responded. “Let him see how cold it is outside the blankets.” Idra relented with a sigh, watching her son who seemed unaware of her attention.   
Finally, with a little huff, Revali tumbled out of his blankets and onto the floor of the hut. Reaching back, he wrenched his stuffed friend from the swaddled mess. Shakily, Revali stood on his two feet, an action that both parents watched proudly. Holding his toy, Revali took a tentative step towards the doorway. Immediately, Terciel moved himself to block the door, unwilling to chase his son across the walkway.  
“Hello Revali,” Terciel greeted. Revali sniffled and swung around unsteadily looking for another exit. Seeing no other means of escape, Revali toddled his way to Idra, his wings out for his mother.   
“It isn’t fair,” Terciel half-joked as Revali stumbled into Idra’s outspread wings. “He runs to you all the time.”  
“That will change with age,” Idra replied pulling her son into her lap. “Soon you won’t tell me anything, will you my little one?”  
Revali responded with beak chattering and feathers shaking.   
“Let’s get you back to your warm blankets,” Idra wrapped Revali in the feathery down blankets. The fledgling responded immediately, snuggling himself in the swathes of fabric until only his beak and eyes looked out. Terciel started laughing at the indignant look on his son’s face as he peered out with irritation from his blankets. Revali was already prideful; yes, it was cold, but he wasn’t going to be happy to be back in his swaddle.

Idra did her best to quell the laughter at her son’s antics.   
“Is papa laughing?” Idra asked the fledgling lightly. Sharply, Revali turned his head and stared at his father under layers of cloth. The gesture only made Terciel laugh harder. Leaning forward, Terciel pushed up the cloth covering half of Revali’s eyes. Revali chomped his beak close, missing his father’s feathers.   
“Come now Revali,” Terciel reprimanded. “No biting. Your mother will have lunch ready soon enough.” Scooting closer to Idra, Terciel leaned against his wife. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the calm and contentedness of the moment.  
“You were right,” Terciel whispered after a moment.  
“About what?” Idra responded, smiling up at her husband.  
“About coming here,” Terciel lay his beak on Idra’s head. “I thought it would feel dangerous or unsettling to bring Revali here, but it seems peaceful. It feels safe.”  
“Well it is guarded by many powerful rito warriors and their spirits,” Idra responded. “And the two Gale Masters of Rito Village.” Terciel nuzzled Idra’s cheek, soaking in the warmth of her words.

Shifting from her husband, Idra poured stew into two small bowls, handing one to Terciel.  
“Shouldn't the stew be spicier?” Terciel commented after taking a sip. Idra cleared her throat and pointedly looked down at her side. Terciel spied a long-lasting fiery potion laying on the floor, undoubtedly laying in wait for Revali. It was such a struggle to give Revali any sort of elixir.

Reaching forward, Idra pulled the bundle that held Revali into her lap once more. Immediately, Revali’s mood brightened at the smell of the warm stew. Eagerly he lapped up the stew, not even noticing that his mother was alternating between the soup and the fiery elixir. Soon, the fledgling’s eyes drooped, and his head dropped against his mother’s shoulder. Nuzzling his head feathers, Idra wrapped the blankets around Revali, nestling him into the crook of her wing.   
“Have lunch, I’ll hold him,” Terciel placed a bowl of stew next to Idra. Carefully she transferred Revali into Terciel’s outstretched wings. Revali groused, but soon settled into his father’s embrace for a nap. As Idra ate, Terciel gently rocked his son. He had grown so much already and soon he would be training alongside Terciel. Sighing, Terciel pulled the bundle closer to him. Revali would have to train to be the next Master of the Gale, which lead to such a life of isolation and loneliness. Terciel wondered if his father had felt this way with his brother and him-wondering how to keep them both safe while appeasing the tyranny of Ganon. Revali’s life would be different; Terciel would make sure of it.  
Suddenly, as though sensing his father’s thoughts, Revali’s eyes opened. Revali’s gaze was resolute and oddly full of determination. The fledgling held eye contact with his father for a few short moments before falling back to sleep. Terciel didn’t believe that Revali was _the_ _Revali_ , but there were moments when his son seemed so fully conscious of what he and Idra spoke of, it was unnerving. If, not to say Terciel believed it, but _if_ Revali were the once rito legend, Terciel was terrified at what Ganon would do with that knowledge _._

 _Best to leave Revali, as just Revali_ , Terciel thought.

\---> 0 <\---

Revali woke from his nap in the wings of his mother. Rubbing his eyes, he pushed aside his head feathers as they wildly waved in the ensuing gust. Peering out, he saw his father at the edge of the walkway, enveloped by a tunnel of air. His green eyes widened and followed his father as Terciel launched high beyond the little rito’s sight.

Noticing Revali's sudden jolt, Idra secured her embrace around him.  
"Where did papa go?" She lightly teased him. Nudging his cheek, she pointed out to the walkway.  
"Watch over there." Revali pushed himself up, his wings firmly planted against Idra's legs. Revali was so focused on the walkway, he held his breath in anticipation. His mother rubbed his back, forcing him to release his breath.

A roaring gust signaled Terciel’s descent into the basin as he sped around hitting the targets. With his son so close, he opted for regular arrows instead of bomb arrows so as not to frighten the fledgling. Revali was enamored as he watched his father expertly weave through the Flight Range before landing on the walkway. Shouldering his bow, Terciel made his way into the warmth of the Flight Range. Immediately Terciel was greeted by excited giggles as Revali struggled to run to his father. Wrestling out of his mother’s wings, Revali made a dash for his father, hopping and fluttering to aid his speed. Stooping down, Terciel picked up the babbling fledgling.

“See, he’s already running from me to you,” Idra called.   
“Now that is a change,” he shifted his wings to better hold his son.  
“He's enraptured by the Gale,” Idra observed.  
With a smile to Idra, Terciel lifted Revali high above his head.  
"Hold your wings out Revali," his father encouraged. The little fledgling stared at his father quizzically, shifting his wings this way and that.  
Understanding what Terciel had hoped to achieve, Idra called to her son.  
"Revali, look at mama," Idra stretched her wings out to the sides. "Can you do this? Like me?" Tentatively, he raised his wings, his expression tense and unsure.  
"That's it," Terciel observed. "Now, let's fly." Slowly Terciel raised and lowered his son in a series of aerial maneuvers. Revali's broke into squeals of delight.  
"Shall we fly by mama?" Terciel shifted onto his knees lowering his son and sweeping him in front of his mother. Idra laughed along with her son as he crossed in front of her.  
“Bye Revali,” she waved. Revali only giggled in response. Setting his son on his feet, Terciel looked down into emerald eyes.  
“All right, Revali,” Terciel knelt on the floor. “Would you like to try your own gale now?” The fledgling’s eyes lit up.   
“Terciel…” Idra gently touched her husband’s shoulder.  
“Trust me,” he whispered in response. “Get into your stance Revali.” Uncertainly, Revali crouched his feet, nearly losing his balance. He held his wings aloft and stared up at his father. Terciel carefully adjusted his son’s wings and feet.  
“There, you need a good foundation to lift,” he instructed before placing his wings on Revali’s sides.  
“Are you ready?” Revali’s wings tensed. Quickly Terciel lifted Revali into the air.  
“Revali’s Gale!” Terciel called out excitedly as he lifted his son above him. Revali kept his wings outstretched as his father lowered him to the ground, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
Terciel stalled at Idra’s spooked expression.  
“Idra?” Terciel tentatively reached for his wife.  
“He summoned a gale Terciel,” Idra answered gesturing to the cooking pot. “He extinguished the fire.”  
“Are you sure it was him? It may have been a stray gust from the basin.” Terciel reasoned.  
“It was him,” Idra shook her head. “He can summon gales already. Is that normal?”  
“I don’t recall,” Terciel answered. “My father started training me when I was older than Revali…I never tried to do it before that.” Idra nodded, quietly contemplating the gravity of what Revali’s innate talent at summoning gales could mean.  
“Love,” Terciel scooted himself closer to Idra. “Even if he did produce that gale, it’s nothing to be concerned about.”  
“I know,” Idra responded quietly. “It is a sign though…of who he is.”  
“The son of two powerful Gale Masters?” Terciel offered, hoping to distract his wife’s thoughts.  
“Or the first master…”

Revali interrupted Idra, making sounds and waving his wings to get his parents' attention. The look of irritation had returned.  
“I do apologize,” Terciel addressed his son. “Have we not not paid enough attention to you?” Revali ruffled his feathers in response.  
“Well, if we are in the presence of the once great rito legend,” Terciel began. “His personality hasn’t changed much.”  
“Terciel,” Idra reprimanded. “He’s only _a year old_.”  
“Too true. By the time you are an adult you’ll have been raised by two of the cockiest, theatrical rito in the village-Hylia you’ll be unbearable.” Terciel paused his tirade to look to Idra. “My dear, we may be in a self-fulfilling prophecy.” Idra didn’t respond immediately. Sighing, she pulled Revali into her lap.  
“I know you don’t believe it Terciel,” she began. “But we may have to consider that greater things are at work here and what that means for him.”  
Terciel abandoned all jokes at the somber look on Idra’s face.   
“I may not believe that Revali is a reincarnated champion,” Terciel began. “But I promise that I will do all in my power to keep him safe. I am sorry for upsetting you.”  
“I worry for him,” Idra whispered as she lay her head against Terciel’s shoulder.  
“We both do,” Terciel agreed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o| Let's do the time skip again o|

The sound was soft, but vibrant. An audible twang piercing through the stillness of the morning.

Blearily, Idra opened her eyes. It was still early-the sun had not yet risen and her husband lay blissfully asleep at her side. She strained to hear the sound, but only the gentle swaying of the wooden wind chimes drifted in the air. Hoping to get more sleep before the onset of the day, Idra nestled herself into her pillows. Unfortunately, her mind was all aflutter with the tasks and chores of the day.

 _It is Revali's sixth birthday_ , she thought with a smile. To think it was a mere seven years ago that she had found love, became a master in her craft, and shepherded her child into the world.

It was also years of adapting to a village that would no longer accept her...but then had it ever really? She was grateful to those few friends who remained at her side and who would be joining her in celebrating her son's birth. To them, Revali was not an abomination nor a demon, just an innocent fledgling caught up in story he couldn't escape-at least for now. Idra had hope that her son would change the fate of Rito Village. She knew it.

Idra jolted. The sound had returned, louder than before and preceding an equally resounding thud. Why if Idra didn't know better, she'd gather it was a...

*thud*

Swiftly, Idra rose from bed, ignoring Terciel's light grumbles at being disturbed. Entering the main room of their home, Idra quietly moved to the center of the room. She heard the sound accompanied by muted mumbling. Hopping on the ladder to the loft she lifted herself up.

*twang*

Revali stood wide-eyed at his mother, his wing frozen in mid motion drawing the string back of a crudely made bow.

Idra's eyes followed the would-be trajectory of her son's aim. Her gaze landed on a mess of twigs at the end of the landing meant to serve as bolts and undoubtedly pocketed by her son on their occasional outings. Idra turned back to her fledgling, whose head hung low. Idra said nothing. She held out her wing, gesturing for the bow. Her son sadly deposited it in her feathers, refusing to make eye contact. For a moment, she observed the tell-tale lacerations in Revali's feathers. She may have caught him, but he had clearly been practicing for some time. Tsking, Idra examined the bow. Considering the materials and scraps he had made it from, he had crafted a working bow. Much to Idra's relief, he had not strengthened the design to hold anything more than the twigs he practiced with.

"So," Idra started, her eyes observing the bow in her feathers. "This is where my left-over bowstring scurried off to." She plucked a loose string hanging off what she assumed to be the grip. Looking up she awaited her son's answer. When she received none, she gently prompted him.  
"Revali?"  
"Yes," he finally answered. Kneeling, she held out the bow.  
"Revali, raise your head up," she instructed. Slowly, the fledgling tilted his head up, his eyes tightly closed.  
"And open your eyes." Unwillingly, he opened them.  
"There. Now we can talk," she encouraged. "Did you take the string without asking?"  
"Yes mom."  
"Why didn't you ask?"  
"You’dve said no."  
"Revali, do you know why your father and I weren’t ready for you to have a bow?"  
"I'm small..."  
"Because you're five still."  
"But mom, Teba gets to train all the time," he protested.  
"Dear, he's two years older than you..."  
"But I'm just as good as he is, look!" Quickly Revali snatched his bow. Exuberantly, he notched another stick and pulled back the string. The twig soared across the landing, but the prolonged strain on the crest caused the bow to snap. Revali stared at the two pieces of his bow in dismay. Panicked, he attempted to fix it, pulled the strings of the grip tightly around the two pieces. Gently, Idra set her feathers over her son's, stopping his progress.  
“You did a fine job on your first bow,” Idra started. “But you cannot hide these things from your father and me. We are here to help and keep you safe.” Idra looked at the bow, her eyes lighting up with an idea.  
“I can help fix your bow,” she smiled at her fledgling’s reaction.   
“Really!?” Revali gasped audibly.  
“Yes, but if I do, you must promise me that you will only use it to train with your father and I.”  
“I promise! I really promise!” her son was hopping from side-to-side.  
“And, I want a promise that you will ask for whatever you need before taking it,” Idra sternly reminded.  
“I won’t take anything!”  
“Without asking first…”  
“I will ask first!” Revali corrected. “Mom, when will you fix my bow?”  
“After your birthday,” Idra answered. Revali sulked slightly, letting out a drawn-out “aw.”  
“Aw? Have you forgotten that you are turning six today?” Idra pulled her son in her wings, gently rocking him and preening his head feathers. Revali giggled at the motion before pushing away from his mother.  
“ _Mom_ , I’m not a baby anymore!” he escaped his mother’s grasp, hurriedly patting his head feathers. Unfortunately, his feathers stuck out even more at the action. Idra reached forward to fix one of the braids that had come loose.   
“Now,” Idra began. “Shall we start your birthday breakfast?”  
“Yes please!”

Idra set about preparing a light breakfast, her son chattering about as she cooked. Soon their home was alight with the golden rays of dawn. Setting a bowl of food for the ravenous Revali, Idra went to retrieve her dozing husband. Sure enough, Terciel was still asleep. Six years of marriage and still he groused good naturedly at early mornings. His dark blue feathers were dusted with a few more white feathers, ones he claimed Revali was responsible for. Still, Idra gazed at him fondly. He would always remain her horrible villain.

But really, he needed to start the day with his family.  
  
"Terciel," she called softly. Her husband barely muttered a sleep-heavy response. Changing her strategy, Idra sat on the side of their bed, stroking his head feathers. Terciel smiled, sighing contentedly in his sleep.  
"Terciel," She addressed him once more, her voice somewhat louder than before. Terciel sighed, keeping his eyes closed.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"It's time to wake up," she responded sweetly.  
"I'm certain it is not," he replied as sweetly.  
"But your breakfast is getting cold," she reasoned.  
"All the more reason to stay in my warm bed," he replied leaning into her strokes.  
"Terciel," she leaned in closer, lowering her voice yet keeping a light tone. "If you don't wake for the day, I'll send your son to raise you..." Terciel gave a soft chuckle and yawned.  
"Empty threats," he muttered, smile plastered on his beak. Sighing, Idra rose.  
"I warned you," she muttered as she left the room. Entering the main room of her home Idra passed her son.  
"Revali," Idra called from her wash basin. "Go wake your father." Idra heard her son gasp and scurry away. For a moment, she reveled in the tranquility of her home, gathering food for her husband.  
  
A loud squawk signaled to Idra that Revali had accomplished his deed and Terciel was in fact awake. Humming to herself, she poured a warm drink for Terciel.  
"Dad, tell me about the lynel again! How big was it? Did it have a lot of shock arrows? Did you ride it long?" she heard the excited voice of her son approaching. Turning to place Terciel's breakfast on the table, she caught a glimpse of her spouse.  
Holding back a chortle, Idra handed Terciel a cup. Her harried husband looked momentarily grateful.  
"I love you," Idra cooed teasingingly, as her husband did his best to manuever to the breakfast table, with their son hanging from his shoulders. Taking pity on her poor Terciel, Idra decided to call off her son's escapades.  
"Revali, finish your breakfast before you torture your father any longer." Her fledgling gave a loud whine before sullenly stalking to his chair.   
"Who knew torture could be so polite..." Terciel muttered.  
"What was that dear?" Idra sat next to him.  
"I said 'how fortunate am I, my family is a delight'…"  
"To be fair, I did warn you," Idra answered.  
"That you did," he conceded. "Revali, you must learn this lesson early. Your mother may not seem like a force to behold, but you witnessed her defeat of the villainous Master of the Gale." Terciel gave a theatrical sigh. Revali chuckled in his bowl.  
"And should he misbehave further today, no cloud cake." Both father and son gasped at the thought.  
"That is rather terrible of you my dear."  
"Only if you behave horribly my love."  
"Hah, I am always horrible- I will wear your resolve," he retorted. Idra threw a challenging look his way, playfully quirking her head.

\--->0<\---

The family took their time making their way to the farm on the edge of the village. Revali rode on Terciel's shoulders, as his primary flight feathers were still growing. Idra occasionally glanced to the side, enjoying Revali's reactions to flying. His eyes were wide and excited, his wings frequently trying to test the flow of air. 

It had been years since Revali's first Gale. Even though they agreed to wait to train Revali until he was older, Idra knew that he was innately talented with the Gale as was evident by the slight shifts in the currents surrounding them at every burst of laughter. It was only a matter of time before Revali tried the Gale on his own.  
"Mom! Look!" Revali's excited gestures interrupted her thoughts.  
"Revali hold fast, we haven't landed yet," Terciel responded. Quickly their fledgling resumed his grip. 

Idra could faintly make out two rito waiting in the mists below. Idra landed first, ready to catch her son. As soon as Terciel landed, Revali hopped off his father's shoulders fluttering to the ground. With a laugh, Revali dashed off to smaller of the two rito, a pretty, purple, maiden.  
“Saki!” Revali called excitedly. Saki hopped with a wave, greeting her friend. Although Revali was a year older than her, Saki matched his height.  
“Good morning master bow maker!” Idra’s focus on her son was broken by the joyful greeting of none other than the great Tuka. With his patch-covered eye and scarred wings, he looked far too intimidating to be a farmer. In the years that he had cultivated the land, he developed a strength and a reputation. He was a fair judicator in the farming community. There was a rumor that he would be appointed to the elder’s council to advise on the necessary resources to sustain Rito Village’s agriculture. With Peoni’s guiding wing and knowledge, the two were a force to be reckoned with.  
“Good morning master Tuka,” Idra returned the greeting with a bow. “May we have our weekly vegetables?”  
“Of course, I’ve added a few mighty radishes for Revali,” Tuka winked with his good eye. Idra heard her son’s audible gag at the thought of the vegetable.   
“He will eat them and be grateful,” Idra responded pointedly glancing to her son. Footsteps approached Idra as Terciel stepped to her side.  
“Master of the Gale,” Tuka bowed his head respectfully.   
“Master Tuka,” Terciel bowed in response. If the two had developed a deeper bond over the years, Idra didn’t always see it. Tuka remained the ever-respectful guard in Terciel’s presence and although Terciel spoke highly of Tuka, Idra’s husband often found himself responding to Tuka as he would with other guards- respectful yet detached.

Excited giggles and squeals broke the formality of their greeting as both fathers watched their children run through the blooming wheat field. Neither child yet had the strength to fly, but that did not stop the two from darting about the farmlands in a game of tag.

“Careful now Saki!” Tuka cautioned to the young maid as she fluttered down the stairs, cutting Revali off as he ran.  
“Revali watch where you’re going!” Terciel called to his son at the same time. Terciel and Tuka gave a side glance towards each other, sharing a light and brief chuckle at their shared responses with their children.  
“Dad!” Revali ran up to his father, Saki trailing behind him. “Can Saki come over to our house?” Terciel hadn’t the heart to break his son’s hopeful expression.   
“I’m sorry, Revali, but we have much to do today,” Terciel answered.  
“But it’s my birthday,” Revali protested.  
“That it is,” Tuka answered. “Which is why you can play with Saki this entire morning before she helps her mother and I with our daily chores.”  
“Oh,” Revali visibly deflated, his wings drawing together in front of him. “Maybe I can help! I can do a lot of chores!”  
“Is that so?” Tuka knelt to the next fledgling. “Well you are old enough now… I suppose you could help Saki with her favorite chore.” Saki tilted her head curiously.  
“Really?!” Revali’s eyes lit up.  
“Well of course, I need a mighty, strapping fledgling like yourself to help harvest the mighty radishes.”  
The reaction of both fledglings was immediate. Revali and Saki were disgusted with their feathers fluttered.  
“Papa, I don’t like pulling the mighty radishes!” Saki argued.  
“What? I was certain you did,” Tuka answered innocently. “So I can’t pay you in radishes then?”  
The two fledglings voiced their disgust at the thought, shaking their heads.   
“Revali, let’s run!” Saki pulled Revali’s wing along. “We can hide in the lavender!” The two fledglings narrowly escaped the vegetable farmer and instead sought refuge in the flowing fields of purple. Idra could see the two chasing and flitting about the long stalks of her mother’s pride and joy. There was a time when she would do the same. Her eyes watered. At least one luxury hadn’t been denied to her son. Wiping her eyes lightly, Idra turned to Tuka.  
“Is Peoni well enough for visitors?”  
“I think she’d be glad of the company,” Tuka gestured.   
“Are you sure you can manage them both?” Idra pointedly tilted her head to the fledglings.   
“My dear, I am ashamed at your lack of faith in our abilities,” Terciel began. “They are two fledglings, hardly a flock.”  
“Really master bow maker,” Tuka agreed.   
“Very well,” Idra bowed her head and turned to enter her former home. Tuka and Peoni had expanded the warm hut to allow for the new family member soon to arrive. Idra saw Peoni sitting in a rocking chair by the cooking pot, lulling with her feathers gripping the beginning of a woven blanket. Her eyes snapped open at the slight creaks in the floorboard.  
“Idra,” Peoni began. Quickly the maid tried to lift herself from the chair, her rotund abdomen making it difficult for the burgeoning rito to stand.

“Oh please, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Idra gently placed her wing on Peoni’s, helping to guide her back to her seat.  
“You weren’t disturbing me at all,” Peoni assured. “I am sorry I could not join Tuka and Saki outside.”  
“There is nothing to forgive,” Idra began. “In your condition, you should be resting as much as possible.”  
“You sound like Tuka,” Peoni adjusted her wings. “He’s been so flustered-you’d think this was his first fledgling!”  
"I’m afraid all husbands are like that,” Idra settled herself next to the cooking pot.   
“Even your husband?”  
“Yes, even mine,” Idra trailed off, the two maids settling into an easy calm, listening to laughter resounding from the fields.   
“Thank you,” Idra spoke softly.  
“For what?”  
“I know it has not been easy to allow my family here. Terciel...he is who is,” Idra started. “But Saki is one of Revali’s dearest friends. Thank you for letting her in his life.”  
“Of course,” Peoni answered,  
“Even though Terciel frightens you? I know he still does, and we wouldn’t want to cause you alarm.”  
“Tuka told me that Terciel saved his life,” Peoni responded. “Your husband is still terrifying, but I don’t think he would harm my family whereas there were less frightening ritos who did.”  
Reaching over Idra grasped Peoni’s wing squeezing it graciously.   
“Revali is always welcome here,” Peoni reassured.

A rousing commotion interrupted the two mothers. Quickly, Idra jumped to her feet, opening the window. In the distance she could see Terciel and Tuka, on the ground. Panicked, Idra gazed about for the children.   
“Now Saki!” Revali and Saki ran from the lavender fields, pouncing on their respective fathers.  
“It’s an ambush!” Tuka called out.  
“Show no fear warrior!” Terciel ordered him, fielding off his own fledgling, barely containing his laughter. Glancing up Terciel saw his wife’s face from the window.  
“We’re teaching the children battle tactics!” He answered her unspoken question. Terciel let out an 'oompf' as Revali tackled him back to the ground.   
“My star, will you not aid us?” Terciel called out dramatically.  
“Revali,” Idra called to her son. The fledgling halted his attack to meet his mother's gaze. “Don’t get too dirty before your birthday dinner.” Revali nodded reassuringly to his mother before launching his attack once more. Idra chuckled turning away from the raucous riot of battle _tactics_ in the field.  
“Husbands,” Peoni spoke knowingly as Idra returned to her place at the cooking pot.  
“Fathers,” Idra added.


	34. Chapter 34

Revali sat on his stool, his feathers fiddling with the four green wooden beads Saki had given him for his birthday. She had made them herself-even painted them to match his green eyes.   
“ _Papa_ _says warriors wear beads!”_ she had told him as they hid in the lavender. Moving behind him, she had secured two of the four beads to his braids.   
“ _There-now you’re a warrior too_!” Revali beamed at the beads now laying in his feathers. He would ask his mother to secure them tightly, after all he was a warrior. He wondered if Teba would ever receive beads like he had. 

_Not from Saki_ , Revali thought.

A knock at the door interrupted the calm afternoon.   
"Are you going to stand there and let me molt?"   
"Have you any feathers left?" Terciel responded in kind stepping to side, being accustomed to Ola's brusque greetings. He watched the knobby and elderly rito hobble into his home. He placed his wing just below hers, enough to help her unsteady gait, but not enough to draw attention.  
"Twittering cuckoo," she grumbled.  
"Ola!" Idra rushed to her friend hugging her gently. "Come sit. Dinner will be ready shortly." Once the rito maid had settled into the rocking chair, she gazed about until her eyes landed on Revali.  
"And there's my handsome birthday lad!" Ola exclaimed. "Move your tail feathers so that I can see you." Bashfully Revali hopped from his stool, stepping up to Ola.  
“Hello auntie Ola,” Revali greeted.  
"Look at how big you've gotten...are you minding your mother?"  
Revali nodded.  
"Are you keeping your father in check?"  
Revali nodded once more.  
"Very good! What's that?" Ola gestures to the wooden beads in his feathers.  
"Saki made them for me," Revali explained proudly. "She said all warriors wear them!"  
"Ah, are you her warrior now?"  
"Yep!" Revali answered.  
“Well that’s very special to be someone’s warrior,” Ola commented with a wink. Revali’s feathers rippled in embarrassment.  
"Ola don't tease him," Idra set a tray on the table. "They're only fledglings after all."  
"He won't be forever, and someone needs to teach him proper courting instead of sneaking notes..." she pointedly glanced to Terciel.  
"Why couldn't he? The strategy worked out for me," Terciel smirked in response as he sat a tray of conspicuous food on the table. "Revali don't listen to a word of it. She still won't admit who she really is."  
"Your son's only hope at attracting companionship?"  
"Idra, tell her I am an amazing husband."  
“You are an amazing husband and father," Idra agreed leaning down to peck his cheek. Glancing to the tray her husband had brought to the table, she smiled."But you are a terrible cook...Revali sit down."

Revali obediently sat back on his stool. He stowed the wooden beads in his pocket for safe keeping. His attention was immediately drawn to the hearty salmon and lemon sauce that was being passed along the table. Already his mouth watered at the tantalizing smell of the fish. He idly listened to his parents talking to his aunt Ola as he ate.

After dinner, his mother brought out the special treat of cloud cake. Revali pivoted forward against the table, eager for a taste of the sumptuous confection.   
“Elder Ibis, welcome,” his father greeted from the doorway, momentarily distracting the fledgling from his birthday treat.­ His mother nudged him towards the door.   
“Go on,” she urged him. “Greet the elder.” Revali huffed impatiently, torn between the cake and the door.  
“Ah,” Idra caught Revali’s feathers a breath’s length away from touching the cloud cake. Revali shied away immediately, holding his wings nervously at being caught.   
“Revali, son, come here,” Terciel called.   
“I promise your father won’t eat your cake,” Idra assured gently. Revali slid off his stool and approached the elder.   
“—rock slides are unnerving. Few rito now take that route,” the elder’s voice barely reached Revali, its orotund quality almost hoot-like. Although Revali was only six, he could tell his father and the elder were engrossed in a serious discussion.  
“I doubt another hinox would—”Terciel halted at the sight of his son. Elder Ibis glanced down at the small fledgling, his one eyebrow raising.  
“Young Revali,” the elder greeted warmly. “Happiest of birthdays to you.” As was custom, Revali bowed his head slightly to the rito in respect.  
“Thank you,” Revali answered softly. Turning to his father, Revali piqued his curiosity.   
“Dad? What’s a hinox?”  
“Well it’s…”Terciel began, his mind racing for any other answer than the description of the frightening pig-like monster. “Nothing you have to worry about on your birthday. Now, where’s that cloud cake?” Terciel scanned the room for the cake, before his eyes landed triumphantly on the table.  
“That’s where I left it,” Terciel joked. “Best get to it before I do.” Revali’s eyes widened at his father’s instructions. The fledgling dashed off, intent to beat his father to the table. Revali left a trail of commotion and overturned items in his wake. Terciel cringed before looking up to meet his wife’s eyes. The small shake of her head was enough to let him know he would be cleaning up the mess. Sheepishly, Terciel held his wing outstretched welcoming the elder to the table to join them for the treat.

Revali was as smitten with cloud cake as Terciel was, and he happily ate his piece with gusto.   
“Mom, can I have another, please?” Revali asked, his eyes wide and pleading.  
“Wouldn’t you like to see your presents first?” Idra asked, collecting the dirty dishes from the table.  
“I s’pose,” he looked forlornly towards the cake.   
“Perhaps I will go first then,” the elder remarked good-naturedly, handing the fledgling a small packet. Revali already knew it was book judging by the shape and its weight. Pulling off the sheath of paper off, Revali observed an ornately decorated book. Sounding out the letters under his breath, Revali did his best to read the words on the cover.  
“Leg ends,” Revali read aloud, before looking up to the elder. “It’s a book about feet?”  
“It is a book about rito legends,” the elder chuckled. “Great warriors, craftsman, and heroes of our village. I understand it may be a little advanced, but you’ve read everything for your age group. This will be a challenge worthy of your skill.”  
Revali’s retort about his illiteracy died on his beak. Instead, the fledgling beamed proudly at his achievement.  
“Thank you,” Revali bowed his head, carefully setting the lovely book to the side.  
“All right enough with the book,” Ola leaned forward. “Come here my dear.” Revali hopped off his stool and approached the elderly maid. As soon as he was in wing’s length, Ola wrapped him in a wide, loose cream-colored scarf. The ends of the scarf were trimmed in vibrant berry red. The scarf was too long for the fledgling, the tail trailing off to the side and the body hanging off in loops.   
“This will keep you warm while you are flying,” Ola observed. “Which, by the looks of your wings, won’t be too far off now.” Revali’s eyes widened, his beak breaking out into a smile at the thought.   
“Revali,” Idra called to her fledgling. Revali turned to his side, the scarf wrapping around his body and his feet. With his mother’s help the scarf was set into a comfortable, albeit bulky set of hoops around his shoulders.   
“There,” she tied the scarf once more. “Now, your papa and I have a present for you.” Terciel knelt next to Idra.  
“Revali, you are old enough to begin training at the Flight Range,” Terciel started. “You must promise your mother and I that you will take your training seriously. You must always listen to us-never practice anything on your own, until you are a master. Do you promise?” Revali looked between his parents, certain his mother had shared with his father the early morning training he had done.  
“I promise!” Revali acquiesced.   
“Good,” Terciel nodded. “Now we can give you this.” Terciel presented his son the bow his mother had fashioned for him. It was a smaller, light-weight bow, ideal for Revali’s size, allowing the fledgling to practice his hold and aim at the same time. Along the polished bow, Revali could see the carved symbols of his family. Revali held his breath as he held the bow, his eyes taking in the superior beauty before him. Looking up, he saw his mother holding a small quiver for him, wrapped in dark leather, with silver buckles to secure across his mid section.   
“There aren’t any arrows!” Revali remarked.   
“That is because training is only at the Flight Range,” Terciel answered. “No arrows in the house.” Terciel remarked, emphasizing the last half of the sentence. Revali nodded while turning the bow over in his wings. Suddenly, Revali ran to his mother and father hugging them tightly.  
“Thank you mom, thank you dad” his voice was muffled by their feathers.  
“You are welcome my little warrior,” Idra responded. Terciel did not answer, instead he held his son closely to him cherishing the moment. He feared the day Revali would lose his innocence to the danger of the Flight Range or the cruelty of Ganon. When Revali pulled away, excited to show the other rito his gift, Terciel blinked back tears.

The bow would serve him well, that Terciel could have faith in.


	35. Chapter 35

It gambled forward, unsteadily, almost sickly. Its one forearm dragged against the ground, weighed down by a thick band of stone, while the other dangled to the side. It was faceless, its visage was a mere carved mask framed by crimson plumes to hide its identity while it waited in the shadows. It hungered. It waited. It had no face, so it could not smile when it felt its target touch down. Its laser precise eye widened bathing the foolish rito in its target light. No, it could not smile, but it needed no face or mouth to devour the champion whole.

\--->0<\---

Terciel awoke, his heart pounding from the terrifying dream. His heart was beating so loudly he scarce heard the cry of his son. He jolted from his bed and flew out to the main room of the home. Terciel pitched himself quickly to the loft where Revali lay whimpering in his hammock. The fledgling did not seem harmed, but his feathers shook, and his form quivered, tears rolling down his cheeks and beak.   
“Revali,” Terciel laid his wing on his son’s shoulder, gently shaking him. “Wake up son.” Revali woke instantly.  
“NO!” Revali pushed away from his father, his clawed feet tearing the hammock in his scramble to escape. Terciel remained still, not moving a single feather nearer to Revali. The fledgling’s breathing slowed and soon his sight adjusted to see his father and not the _beast_ waiting before him. Slowly, tears spilled down his face and whimpers washed over Revali in droves. Terciel crawled closer to his son, carefully embracing him.  
“It was just a nightmare,” Terciel reassured.  
“It came back,” Revali whispered holding his father closely. “It always comes back…it’s going to get me.”  
“No,” Terciel hushed, rubbing his son’s back reassuring. “I promise you it won’t. I won’t let it.” Revali’s sniffles steadied and his head tilted up.  
“Mama?” Terciel turned to see his wife settling next to his side.  
“It’s all right now,” Idra stroked her son’s head feathers. “We’re here.” Revali leaned into his parent’s embrace, a warm cocoon of safety encompassing him. Terciel glanced to Idra and they shared a look of understanding.

The nightmares had started suddenly and now Revali had them nightly. The _beast_ remained the same, but the landscape would change. Sometimes it was in the air, other nights it lay in the shadow. The beast was ravenous. Revali couldn’t describe his nightmarish monster. He was too afraid to give it words, but Terciel knew the beast in his dream was the same as his son’s, and even the Master of the Gale was afraid.   
“Love, we shouldn’t ignore these dreams,” Idra remarked upon Terciel sharing the ghastly description of the nightly terror. “It might be a sign.”  
“A sign of what?”  
“Revali dreamed of the Gale before he mastered it. Perhaps Hylia is telling us something in this dream,” Idra explained.   
“Well if the goddess is plaguing our son’s dreams, I wish she’d bloody stop,” Terciel remarked roughly cleaning the vegetables that would make their dinner.  
“If it were only Revali, then I would be more concerned. There’s a reason why you’re sharing dreams with him.”  
“And what might that be?” Terciel questioned, his tone far more acerbic than he had intended. Idra blinked, somewhat stunned at Terciel’s tone. Seeing the sleep deprivation in his eyes and the worry in his brows, Idra saddened.   
“So that you can help him fight them,” Idra responded matter-of-factly. “I’ll finish dinner. You should sleep.” She took the carrot from Terciel’s wings and turned away.

As Terciel retreated to his bed, he became even more frustrated with himself. He never snapped at Idra before. If the blasted dreams came from Hylia, it was undoubtedly a curse! He loved his wife-that he never questioned. Her belief that their son was not only divinely favored, but also the reincarnation of the greatest archers of the rito, however, drove him mad. Settling into his blankets, Terciel resolved to rationalize the dreams to lack of sleep and the story book he had been reading to Revali. His nightmares couldn’t be the same as Revali’s. They had to be different. They just had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but we're picking up speed. Hope everyone is staying safe and enjoying the story.


	36. Chapter 36

Revali floated along the currents, reveling in the exhilaration of the cold mountain air. His father stayed near his side, ever watchful as Revali soared through the sky. For a moment, Revali was insulted. He wasn’t an infant any longer. He could fly better than most of the fledglings in the village! Not that he really had anyone to compare that with, but how many fledglings could handle the winds of the Flight Range? Why couldn’t his father understand that?!

Glancing behind, the seven-year-old fledgling darted forward, curving around the stone basin of the Flight Range. The centrifugal force propelled him around the bend and out from the basin. For a moment, Revali was sure he had put some space between him and his father.   
“Revali stay near the basin!” He heard his mother call from below. As certainly as his mother called to him, his father was right behind his tail feathers. Revali stalled in the air, annoyed and frustrated.   
“Let’s take another practice round through the basin,” his father instructed. “Remember, feel the currents and--”  
“Dad, come on, all we’ve been doing is flying in circles,” Revali protested. “Can’t we practice something else now?”  
“What did you have mind?”  
“The cyclone!” The fledgling chirped.   
“The cyclone?”  
“Yeah!” Revali followed his father as he touched down on the walkway.  
“You’ve been flying most of the day now, are you sure you have enough energy?” Terciel turned to ask. Revali landed on the walkway with a slight hop. As the fledgling made to answer his father, he tripped over the tail of the long scarf falling from his shoulders. Seeing his father watching him, Revali straightened himself, threw the tail around his shoulders, and walked forward.  
“Definitely.” Terciel chuckled at Revali’s enthusiasm.   
“Well with that bravado, I daresay you have more energy than I do…in my frail, old age,” the older rito consented with a wing to his chest.  
“You’re not that old dad,” Revali shook his head.  
“You’re only saying that so I’ll let you try the cyclone…”Terciel replied.   
“No, really!” Revali came to his father’s side. “Besides, you can watch me from the ground and if anything goes wrong you can make another cyclone to get to me.”  
“Hmph,” Terciel placed a feather on his beak, hiding a smile. “What is that delicious aroma? Ah, I think it may be dinner time. Yes, it is most definitely time for food.” The Master of the Gale started to walk away.  
“Please,” Revali held his wings together, his eyes wide. “One cyclone and then we’ll eat! Please? Please!” Revali continued to pepper his father with pleas.  
“My that is a lot of 'pleases',” Idra observed from the doorway of the hut.  
“It most certainly is,” Terciel agreed. “I’d say as many ‘pleases’ we have to use to get him to eat his mighty radishes.”  
“At least,” Idra wholeheartedly agreed. Revali looked between his parents, realization dawning on him. They were most certainly in cahoots. Revali crossed his wings.   
“How many?” Revali asked.  
“How many what?” Terciel asked innocently.  
“Mighty radishes,” Revali ground out, nearly gagging on the words.  
“Well it is an entire cyclone you hope to perform,” Terciel reasoned.  
“Don’t you think four radishes will suffice?” Idra offered.  
“Four radishes seem reasonable,” Terciel agreed.  
“Two!”  
“Three or no cyclone at all,” Idra countered. Seeing his mother’s resolve, Revali folded.   
“Fine, I’ll eat three…but can I do the cyclone first?”  
“After dinner,” Idra shepherded her son into the hut.   
“You are far better at negotiating than me,” Terciel muttered as he walked past Idra.  
“It comes from years of bartering at the market, love.”  
“You’ve never negotiated with me.”  
“Are you sure of that?” Idra responded with a small wink. “As I recall you wouldn’t eat radishes before we married.” Terciel chuckled, taking his seat next to Idra at the cooking pot.

True to his word, Revali muscled through three mighty radishes and immediately jumped from his spot. Idra talked the fledgling down, giving her husband a few moments to finish his own dinner.  
“Dad aren’t you done yet?” Revali nearly whined. Terciel smirked at his son, drawing out the sip of his drink as long and theatrically as possible.  
“Dad!”  
“Terciel. He ate his radishes without complaint,” Idra interjected. “Let’s not torture him much more.”  
“Oh, all right,” Terciel stood, dusting off his legs. Revali gave a small cheer as he rushed to the walkway. Terciel looked over to Idra. “You know I ate my mighty radishes too, do I get a reward?”  
“Depends,” Idra responded, busying herself with gathering their dishes.  
“On?” Terciel asked, his eyebrow raised. Suddenly, feathers grasped his wing and he was being pulled out onto the walkway of the hut. Terciel looked down to see his son, pulling him along with all his strength.  
“Whether our son will drag you away,” Idra called.   
“Come on dad!” Revali pulled harder on his father’s wing.  
“All right, easy on the feathers,” Terciel wrestled his wing from Revali’s grip. “I do need my them after all.” Stretching his feathers, Terciel inhaled deeply.  
“Now get into your stance,” Terciel held his wings behind his back. Revali followed his father’s instructions immediately, settling himself in a crouched stance with his wings ajar. Terciel examined Revali’s stance, subtly correcting his footing and his head.  
“There,” Terciel answered in approval. “Now, summoning the Gale is easy, but controlling a cyclone is a whole other matter. You must remain focused. Close your eyes. Picture your center, feel for it deep within your core. Have you found it?”  
“Yes,” Revali whispered.  
“Good. Now feel for everything surrounding your center. Think of your body, your feathers, your tunic…” Terciel trailed off to gently reposition his son’s wings.   
“When you’re ready think about everything surrounding you outside of your center. Feel the air and the snow…” Terciel paused, feeling the Gale wafting around him.   
“Do not lift off the ground unless I tell you,” Terciel ordered. “When you summon the Gale, stay focused and build the cyclone. That is critical Revali-too little, and it will choke you, but too much and you’ll launch yourself into the mountain.”  
“Okay,” Revali answered softly. “I’m ready.”   
“All right then,” Terciel took a step back. “Build the cyclone.”  
Taking a deep breath, Revali willed a gale from the depths of his core. The winds answered Revali’s call immediately, forming a tight cyclone around his form. Revali was breathless, the cyclone too tight and close, stealing away his very breath.  
“Widen the cyclone son, give yourself breathing room,” Terciel instructed from outside the tunnel of wind. Revali gave a small nod and used his feathers to push out the cyclone, widening it beyond his form. He heard his father yelp. Opening his eyes, Revali could see his father laughing on the other side of the curtain of wind.  
“Don’t worry Revali. I wasn’t expecting you to make it so wide, but you did a fine job son!” Revali gave a curt nod. He glanced around seeing the swirl of winds paint the surrounding surreal scenery. Everything was a blur of colors and shapes within the cyclone. Even the sounds were muffled by the roar of his winds. This made Revali giggle.

 _I’m a lynel!_ He thought amused. He flexed his wings once more, pulling the winds tighter and faster. It came so naturally to him. Commanding the airs was as commonplace to him as picking up a book. He did it purposefully and determinedly. It was like he had done this before-many times before.

  
“Revali!” his father’s calls couldn’t penetrate the protective vortex of air. When Revali looked to his father, he didn’t see pride or happiness, as he had seen moments earlier. Instead, he saw fear.  
“REVALI!” The fledgling panicked, unnerved by his father’s sudden change in demeanor. He felt his grasp on the Gales ravel out of his control. The angle of the cyclone shifted and the savage winds of his cyclone caught his wing. Revali didn’t even have the time to scream for help. He was launched straight into the sky, the vortex spinning him about like a song bird in a storm.

The ground disappeared from Revali’s view, obscured by the thick wintry clouds above the mountains. Revali shivered-from fear or the cold elevation, he did not know. He had no control as he was flung about. The cyclone cast a wide girth spinning Revali along its outer rings. The fledgling fought to regain his center, but he was not strong enough. _I have to fly into the eye_ , he thought frantically. Revali flapped his wings faster forcing himself to fight against the revolution of the cyclone until it fought back. Revali was flung out of the cyclone. As Revali fell towards the earth once more, he fanned his wings out, hoping to lift himself onto the high winds like his parents would. The lift of the air hitting his wings was painful, like a dry fire slowly devouring his feathers, but Revali held fast, hoping to slow his landing into the misty white abyss of the mountains. Revali descended quickly through the mists into a darker part of the mountains. The moment he saw the savage rocky ground, Revali remembered a trick his father impressed upon him as he learned to fly. _If you’re going to fall, fall into a roll, like a goron_. Revali adjust his wings and prepared to roll into a ball. His feet clipped the rough, snowy embankment of the mountain and he rolled down the side, bouncing and swaying until at long last he hit the hardy and cold ground of the earth.

He remained curled in a ball, his breathing ragged and fearful. Opening his eyes, he saw only a small shaft of light lowly illuminating the grotto he had fallen into. Slowly, Revali sat up, cringing at the twinge in his foot. He blinked back tears at his worn and frayed feathers. _How will they find me_? He thought, looking up to the small hole in the roof. He couldn’t fly, he didn’t have the strength to do so. At the prospect of being lost in the grotto forever, Revali whimpered drawing his legs into his wings.

A sharp rap drew his attention to the darkness. Immediately, Revali peered into the darkness. Slowly, he got to his feet, wincing at his injury. He pulled his bow from his back, eyes widening at the lack of arrows in his small quiver. Glancing around, he hobbled back to the stone wall into the shadows. Something was in the grotto with him. He could feel it. Feeling a twig under his foot, he quickly retrieved it, pulling it on his bow string, prepared to fight whatever was lurking behind the shadows.  
As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Revali glimpsed a small glitter of light in the darkness. Keeping close to the wall of the grotto, Revali made his way toward the shimmering light, hoping it would lead to a safe passage out. He would rather face the snowy mountainside than the grotto. He never liked the dark. Revali felt his wing in front of him, stopping at the feeling of something hard, cold, and stone. The reflection bounced off an…an eye? Revali jumped back, nearly tripping over his tail feathers. He pulled his bow out and shot the twig at it. The twig ricocheted and fell to the ground, its impact a dull thud.

Nothing. No movement. No further sound. Revali crawled to the eye once more, reaching over to grab the twig. Crouching to his hunches, he anchored the twig once more at the eye. Now that he was closer to it, he saw not an eye, but a stone orb, shining, and beautiful. Revali tilted his head and took a step back. This was something else. He took another step back, until he realized the stone orb was a carved eye of a large bird. Revali stared in awe at the stone and metal bird, covered in intricate carvings and runes. The bird’s beak was a spiral, lethal and precise. Its wings were covered by the debris of the mountain, but he knew the wing span was large-possibly the largest bird he had ever seen in his life. The bird engulfed the cavern. He realized that its body made up the grotto itself, its wing embracing him and sheltering him from the storm. Turning about, Revali examined the carved bird in awe. Stopping to look at the eye once more, he approached the head of the bird. Where had it come from? What was it doing here? How did it get there? It was downed in the mountains, much like he had been. His wing reached out to touch the beak. A roar of wind pushed Revali to the ground and away from the bird.   
“Revali!?” Revali pulled himself up.  
“Dad?!” He called.

Terciel spotted Revali laying in the snow. Immediately he sprinted to his son. Falling to his knees, he gathered the fledgling into his wings.  
“Are you all right?” Terciel pulled away to look his son over.  
“I think I hurt my foot, but dad look!” Revali shifted to gesture behind them. Terciel stared at the stone bird’s eye.  
“What is this…” Terciel muttered, glancing about.  
“It’s a bird,” Revali answered. “See, there’s its wing…and that’s the beak.” Terciel nodded, flabbergasted. Never in all his years had he seen something like this. This was ancient and long forgotten.   
“A statue of a bird,” Terciel questioned once more. “In the Hebra Mountains?”  
“It isn’t a statue,” Revali scoffed. “It’s just asleep.”  
“Asleep?”  
“Doesn’t it look like it?” Terciel cocked his head to the side, noting how the bird reclined. He hadn’t the heart to say it to his son-not after the fall the fledgling had experienced. It had not fallen from the sky. It had been downed.

“Revali?! Terciel?!”   
“We’re here Idra!” Terciel called to the frantic voice of his wife.  
“Mama!"

The shield maid descended through the cavern, landing on the stony floor. Idra sobbed in relief as her son fled to her. Embracing her son tightly to her, she closed her eyes tightly, grateful that he was alive. She stroked his head feathers and rocked him in her wings, unwilling to let him go.  
Terciel took a step closer to the bird. The runes that littered the bird’s body-he remembered them from somewhere. Placing a feather to his beak, he walked along the body of the bird, examining the grooves. Along what he assumed were the wings, were large sharp blades. It reminded him of the rusted guardians he had once seen deep in the valleys of Hyrule. The guardians were thousands of years old and had once been servants of Ganon. With time, they rusted away to nothing more than shells, immobile, and broken down-hardly good for battle. _Except._ Terciel retreated to the beak of the bird, his eyes tracing the the head. There at the end of its beak, Terciel saw it. The highly reflective surface-the tell-tale laser of the guardians. Terciel instinctively drew away. It didn’t have any power, thank Hylia for that. If it did, it would be the most powerful in Hyrule. Clicking his beak, Terciel made his way back down towards the end of the strange bird.   
“Mama, really, we found a bird,” Revali tried to convince his mother as she fussed about.  
“A bird?”  
“Yeah, this whole place is just a bird!”   
“He’s right, love,” Terciel added. “This is a formidable beast.”  
Beast. Beast. Formidable? Divine.  
Idra’s breath hitched, her mind racing as she recalled her encounter with the first Master of the Gale.  
  


_I was able to escape barely when Vah Medoh fell from the sky. Should I return, the blight will attempt to consume me once and for all. The true source of the Gale will belong to Ganon alone. He won’t need any pathetic ‘Masters of the Gale’ then._

_Oh Hylia! It has found him_! Idra’s eyes shot up, seeing her husband flying just before the beast, examining its back. As Terciel moved closer. Idra shrieked. Terciel stalled mid flight.  
“Terciel, we must leave now!”  
“But mama…” Revali protested, tugging his mother’s wing.  
“Terciel!” Idra yelled to her husband. “It isn’t safe! We must go!” Idra got to her feet and pulled Revali’s scarf from his shoulders. Holding her son, close, she tied the scarf so that he was secured to her mid section.   
“Mama, what are you doing?”  
“Terciel, we are leaving now.” Seeing his wife prepared to take off with their son, Terciel retreated to them.  
“But dad, the bird!” Revali protested as Terciel took the scarf from Idra and secured Revali to his shoulder.  
“No more Revali. Your mother is right. Hold tight.” Terciel propelled himself up and out of the cavern, Idra following suit. Revali watched as the snow-laden bird disappeared from his sight, obscured by the dredges of the mountain mist to be forgotten once more.

“You must promise me to never return there,” his mother commanded as she wrapped his ankle in the warmth of the Flight Range.  
“It’s just a bird,” Revali argued. “Why do you think it’s not safe?” Idra looked into her son’s green eyes, the white downy fledgling feathers were darkening into the deep bluish gray of his father save for his head feathers which were a riot of yellow and blues. _He will look just like him_ , Idra thought _Hylia willing he does not relive the same fate_.  
“Promise me,” Idra answered. “Promise me.” She reiterated, emphasizing her words.   
Revali had never seen his mother so afraid, her eyes so resolute. The bird was dangerous and so he would not go near it. But, as he lay in his hammock that night, Revali swore he heard it call for him. The sad cry of the bird that would be forgotten. The haunting sound echoed through the mountains. It was lost or it had lost something. What was it looking for?

Terciel’s night was just as restless. As Idra readied Revali for bed, Terciel poured through his family’s scrolls and books. He knew he had seen those runes before, but the answer eluded him. As the night grew darker, Terciel grew more hopeless, uncertain of how he could uncover the truth of the bird.  
“Terciel,” Idra sat beside him. “Have you found anything?”  
“No,” Terciel shook his head. “I’ve no mention of an enormous metal bird anywhere in these texts.”  
“Beast,” Idra correctly softly.  
“Pardon?”  
“It’s called a divine beast,” Idra sighed. At Terciel’s confused expression, she answered his unspoken question. “Revali told me he was asked to pilot a divine beast for the princess of Hyrule. He said only those with divine skills could master the divine beasts. He called it Medoh.” Terciel’s eyes widened.  
“Vah Medoh,” Terciel told Idra resolutely. Scrambling to their shelves, Terciel withdrew his family’s secret journal, flipping through the pages.  
“Here it is,” Terciel pointed to the page, as he set the book on the table for Idra to read.

_We’ve suffered so many losses, but Kardi and I are certain we can find and take control of Vah Medoh. If we cannot fight Ganon directly, then a divine beast must._

“This can fight Ganon…” Terciel spoke in awe, his mind running through the possibilities that now lay before them.  
“No, Terciel. The beast cannot fight Ganon. It can only be controlled by Revali,” Idra placed her wings on the table. “And if Revali goes near that thing again…” Idra shuddered.  
“There’s a reason Vah Medoh did not defeat Ganon. Something has taken control of it, and to do so it killed Revali…it is connected to him. If our Revali goes near that beast again, it will take him.”  
“The once legendary Revali and our son are two different ritos, Idra,” Terciel spoke quietly. “This is a chance our family could be safe once and for all.”  
“Are you willing to bet your son’s life on that?” Idra asked coldly. “His spirit will forever be trapped and tormented in Vah Medoh and then Ganon will have the power of the Gale at his disposal.”   
“I would not risk our son’s life,” Terciel responded harshly. “And I will not stand by anymore while he is forced to serve a monster. He deserves better. You deserve better than this! He won’t go near Medoh, but I will.” Idra blinked back tears.  
“And if it kills you? What then? Would you have Revali serve Ganon at only seven years old?” Idra questioned. “Terciel. For once, please believe me about our son! You cannot control Medoh. Revali’s spirit is connected to the divine beast. He is its only master.” Terciel looked back to his wife, his resolve firm.   
“Our son deserves his own fate,” Terciel replied. “I won’t force him to follow the path I have taken, or the path my father and his father and his father before him have taken. Revali can make his own.”  
“Revali will make his own path,” Idra countered. “But his destiny will remain the same. Medoh found him for a reason.”  
“He found Medoh.”  
“Did he?” Idra bit back, her feathers gripped in frustration. “Are we sure of that? Why are you putting everything you hold dear on this beast? Why?!”  
“Because it is his only chance Idra!” Terciel interrupted. “If Revali is _the Revali_ , how long do you think he has before Ganon takes him?! I’ve seen what Ganon has done to others! I will _not_ let him do the same to our son!”  
“Mama!” the cry pierced through the heaviness of their argument. Idra turned torn; looking back to her husband, whose blue eyes remained firm. Idra scurried to the hammock on the perimeter of the hut, her son shaking in his blankets.  
“Mama,” Revali sat up, his eyes filled with tears and his wings reaching for his mother.  
“Another nightmare,” Idra heard Terciel mutter. “This can’t go on Idra. I won’t let it.” Idra squeezed her eyes close.   
“It isn’t your destiny to do so,” she answered weakly. “I pray you will see that before it’s too late.”


	37. Chapter 37

Terciel rose early in the morning, careful not to disrupt his sleeping family. They would be safe in the Flight Range, he was certain of that. The path to the Flight Range was long forgotten by Rito Village; even Ganon wasn’t aware of its location.

Quietly he set about his task, gathering what he would need for a fight. He had no idea how he would fight the bird or the thing inside it. He did not doubt his wife; something was inside that damned bird and Terciel had spent many nights dreaming of it. He gathered elixirs into his bag. For a moment, he hesitated before withdrawing twenty bomb arrows from their protective sheath. Tying his tunic and armor securely he pulled the bow over his shoulder. A tug on his metal kilt stopped him. Terciel glanced down to see his son’s luminescent green eyes staring back up at him. Revali said nothing; he merely stared at his father questioningly.  
“Revali,” Terciel knelt as he whispered to the fledgling. “Why are you not in bed?”  
“Are you going to hurt the bird dad?” he asked.  
“No. I’m going to stop your nightmares,” Terciel answered.  
“I’m not scared of the bird though,” Revali insisted. “Just the monster…”  
“I know.”  
“Then why go?” the fledgling asked giving a hiccup. Terciel stroked his son’s braids.  
“Some day,” Terciel started. “You will have to face something because you are afraid of it. All great warriors do.”  
“Even heroes?” Revali sniffled.  
“Yes,” Terciel answered certainly. “Especially heroes. And one day, that is what you will be.” Revali nodded moving closer to embrace his father. Terciel held Revali tightly to him, nuzzling his head feathers. Lifting his son, Terciel returned Revali to his bed. Tucking the fledgling in, Terciel handed Revali his bow.   
“I need you to stay here and protect your mother for me,” Terciel snuggled his son deeper into the blankets.  
“Until you get back!” Revali piped in.  
“Yes, until I get back,” Terciel conceded. “Now go to sleep, you won’t have anymore nightmares.” Waiting, Terciel watched his son close his eyes.  
“I love you son.” Terciel stood and moved to the hammock to the side, where his wife lay asleep. She was as divine as the night he first laid eyes on her. His light-his star. She deserved more than the pinpricks glimpses of heaven.  
“Please forgive me,” he whispered against her head feathers. He wanted nothing more and nothing less than eternity with her. Hylia willing he would be granted that, in this life or the next. “I love you.” He kissed her, backing away as she shifted in her sleep. His resolve was wavering. He needed to leave.   
“Come back soon dad,” he heard Revali whisper as he passed the door. He stopped in his tracks, but he couldn’t turn back. He wouldn’t leave if he looked at his son and his son needed him to leave.

\--->0<\---

Though the night was dark, Terciel was unafraid. He had long lived in the dark, grown accustomed to it, become one with it. The dark was an old friend on the other side of light. He wouldn’t be deterred by it. Quickly, Terciel made his way back to the caverns in the mountains where the divine beast lay dormant.

He landed on a snow drift overlooking the buried form of Vah Medoh. It seemed so peaceful amidst the whistling winds and swirling snow. Terciel doubted it would remain so. Preparing his bow, Terciel launched himself up, pinpointing the small enclosure that would give him access to the inside of the beast. Terciel dove, plummeting into the black.

The enclosure made by Vah Medoh was more stifling than it had been before. It was as though it knew what Terciel meant to do and it was attempting to suffocate him in his quest to master it. Terciel refused to be intimidated. He had been through worse; his entire line had. He stood just before reflective eye of the bird, resisting the urge to give it a good prod and to get the battle started with.

Behind Terciel something moved in the shadows. Terciel waited and listened for whatever was behind him. As it approached, Terciel slowly notched a bomb arrow. Breathing steadily, Terciel calculated his attack and willed his would-be attacker to do the same. He heard the low growl of the monster that lurked in the shadows. Swiftly he turned on his heel and let his bomb arrow fly. The arrow flow through the air and the shadows hitting into the wing of the bird.

Terciel pitched himself into the air to protect himself from the blast and the ensuing avalanche of snow rumbling into the ravine. His eyes darted around the cavern floor, looking anywhere for the monster that had attempted to take hold of him, but he could see nothing more than the endless white.   
_Where is it?!_ Terciel was certain it was there, breathing down his back. _Why won’t it come out and fight?!_

A low grinding noise crescendo next to Terciel. All around Terciel, he saw mists rising from Medo h. Suddenly, he felt the fizzle in the air and heard the sizzling of snow. Terciel’s eyes widened. A sound like lightning ripped through the air and Terciel felt an unreal force sear through him, pushing him away from Medoh. Terciel was launched away into the mounds of snow. His hearing was impaired by a low ringing. He opened his eyes. Before him was a magenta light surrounding Medoh and at its epicenter a shadow, covered by red plumes. Terciel’s eyes fluttered and he fell into darkness.

\--->0<\---

Terciel awoke to a thunderous screech. His feathers grasped not snow, but soft fragrant grass. Confused, he rose to his feet. All around him was a cacophony of sounds, loud, but not threatening. He heard and felt the roar of the wind, as though he were high in the mountains. He felt the rumble of an earth quake beneath his feet. Steadying himself, he saw that the rumbling came from the center of the meadow where two long stretches of land branched out.   
_Medoh?_ Terciel thought. A screech answered him, confirming his suspicion. Terciel stared in awe at the majestic stone and metal bird as it flew into the sunset. It was beautiful and powerful-truly a divine beast. Carefully Terciel walked along its wings, laden with plush greenery. The whipping of the wind blew through columns littering the wings of the giant bird and Terciel need not look over the edge of the wings to know they were aloft far up in the heavens. It struck him that Medoh’s wings stayed level as though it glided across the gales as easily as he could. _The true Master of the Gale_ , Terciel thought bemusedly. In the middle of the bird he stopped and gazed at a strange obelisk in front of a bundle of blue glowing lights. Terciel approached the lights cautiously, leaning forward to examine them closer. It was like blue fire raged in some sort of stone furnace.   
“Its life source,” Terciel thought aloud. Peering down at the obelisk, he saw an indent as though something should have fit in its place. Was this how he would control it? The sound of swooping wings took Terciel off guard. Terciel backed away from the blue-fire furnace and peered around it. In the distance he saw another rito land on Medoh and approach the furnace. Terciel’s eyebrow quirked. _Are we close to the village? Who would be foolish enough to investigate a monumental bird in the sky?_ Terciel sighed, knowing that he and his family would be blamed for the appearance of Medoh. At the very least, he could try to remove the bystander, there was a monster after all…a monster! Terciel’s breath hitched. _Where is that monster?_ Quickly Terciel sprinted to the rito.  
“You there!” He called. “Fly now. Warn the village!” The rito did not answer, his front busily fiddling with the forge. Terciel stopped mere inches from the rito reaching to turn him round.  
“Leave now or else,” Terciel commanded, but as his feathers made to touch the shoulder of the unwanted guest, his grasp fell through as though his feathers were only the wind. Terciel panicked thrusting his wing out once more. He couldn’t touch the figure before him. Was he a spirit? Or was Terciel? The figure turned abruptly. Terciel’s feathers froze mid-air.   
“Revali,” Terciel breathed. There in front of him was the spitting image of his son, his down feathers nearly all consumed by bluish gray save for the edges of his unruly head feathers. His eyes were rimmed with red and framed by yellow eyebrows. This rito was fully grown, shorter than Terciel, but no less proud. Around his neck, the impersonator wore a sky-blue scarf and along his front he wore the armor of a warrior. It was the rito’s green eyes that made Terciel certain this was his son standing before him. The very same light shone in his eyes as Idra’s. This was their son and he was on Medoh.  
“Revali,” Terciel’s voice was filled with sadness. Surely, he was some specter only allowed this moment to see his son once more.  
“It is our time now Medoh,” Revali spoke to the bird as though it were another rito. “I doubt that little knight will dispose of Ganon before we do.”  
 _Dispose of Ganon?_ Terciel followed his confident son, disbelievingly. _Revali is attacking Ganon?!_   
“Revali,” Terciel whispered once more. For a moment, Terciel thought Revali had heard him; the rito turned his piercing emerald gaze towards him.

Medoh screeched, its cry warbling like a prolonged wail. Behind Revali, the once blue fires of Medoh’s furnaces dulled consumed by a faint magenta light glowing as angrily as a welt. Revali withdrew his bow and with gust pushed himself up into the air. Terciel joined Revali in the sky, watching as the blue forge turned red. The fires spilled out now, oozing like an infection. Terciel heard the familiar fizzle intensify the surrounding air.  
“Revali!” Terciel reached to warn his son. Revali dove, narrowly missing the shield of light that encompassed Medoh. Revali skidded to a stop, eyes widening at the shield now trapping him on Medoh. Terciel crawled towards Revali, ever aware of the magenta light growing more chaotic by the minute.  
“Pick up your bow!” Terciel’s warnings could not reach his son. “It’s Ganon's corruption! Your bow is there!” Revali quickly got to his feet and lunged for his bow. Notching an arrow, he aimed it directly at Medoh’s life source.  
“Shoot it!” Terciel cried out. “SHOOT IT!” Revali’s arrow remained trained on the furnace, but he did not let it fly. He stood watching in horror and uncertainty as the furnace overflowed. The magenta toxic tar exploded from the furnace growing steadily until everything stopped. Everything became quiet.

Terciel got to his knees, glancing around frantically. Revali lay on his side, debris strewn across him. Terciel scrambled to his son, kneeling to the blue rito.

“Revali,” Terciel cried, his feathers grasping at air as he struggled to hold his son. The strenuous silence was pierced by a roar that shook the foundations of Medoh. Terciel turned, looking over his shoulder. His beak dropped and his body froze in fear.

He beheld the beast of Vah Medoh in its terrifying glory. The creature Terciel had glimpsed in his nightmares was sickly and weak, but the monster hovering before him was malice incarnate, insatiable, terrorizing, and ravenous. He would devour Revali whole.   
Terciel stooped to his son. Revali’s eyes were wide and glassy. He stared at the monster, paralyzed for a moment.  
“Get up son,” Terciel urged Revali to his feet and as though his son could hear Terciel’s pleas, the young rito hero rose. Snatching his bow, Revali took to the sky, but the force field surrounding Medoh caged him into close radius with the beast.   
Revali dived and dodged the explosives thrown his way by the beast, weaving through the stone columns on Medoh’s back. Terciel followed him turn-for-turn calling out instructions where he could but knowing his son would not hear him. From his aerial view, Terciel was in awe of the tremendous marksmanship Revali displayed. He was watching the most skilled archer of all rito; Revali brought an artistry to the lethality of aerial combat. Of course, he was the master of Vah Medoh. He had mastered the very Gales in a way that was far beyond Terciel’s skill. With every maneuver, Revali unleashed his attack, the beast shuddering with every impact of arrow. It seemed that Revali would win this fight, as the creature gambled and gurgled weakly before the rito archer. Revali notched another arrow, one of the last in his quiver, his emerald gaze honing its target. Terciel watched in suspense, awaiting with bated breath what would be the final strike.

The force field around Medoh shimmered and gave away, the energy fizzling in the air around Terciel. Terciel and Revali were both perturbed by the sudden release. It would seem the beast was begging for the archer to not finish him. Revali trained his final arrow, ready to end his battle.

Suddenly, the air boiled around them. The sizzling of the air intensified, an indicator that Medoh’s shield was re-engaging. The beast locked its magenta gaze with the archer. It had no mouth, but Terciel felt it smile.  
Medoh’s shield returned almost instantly, but its circumference had shrunk. Terciel watched in horror as the shield collided with Revali, propelling his body to Medoh’s floor. Terciel dived following his son’s descent and crash. The moment Revali hit the ground, the beast lurched forward.

The malice of Ganon struck at Revali’s form. He cried out in pain, struggling against the toxic ooze that bound him, throttling him. Revali fought and struggled, writhing himself away from the beast. He fell in a tumble to the ground. Terciel landed at his side, his heart in his throat. His eyes were torn away from his son’s battered, dying form at the sound of harsh and staccato grating sounds. The beast, that had nearly been driven to oblivion, had regained its strength, and along its face crimson plumes framed its visage. With a vicious swipe, it formed dual cyclones.  
It had stolen the Gale from Revali and launched it towards him. Revali was sent flying, his body once more colliding with Medoh’s tightly wound shield. Terciel crawled to his son, his tears and cries muted by the horror he felt as he helplessly watched the fight. Revali was bloodied; his flight feathers destroyed, his bow cracking, his tunic shredded, and his leg broken.

The beast advanced on Revali, but the archer was too weak to fight in so close quarters. The beast willed Gale after Gale upon Revali, battering and bruising his limp form, until finally it towered above him. Terciel stood in front of his son, willing that the goddess would allow his incorporeal form to be tangible as a shield to Revali.   
“This…isn’t…over,” Terciel heard Revali shift and stand. His son stared down the beast that would take his life, his last arrow notched on his smoldering bow. “I’m…not done…yet.”

Revali showed no fear as the malice descended upon. He was ever the epitome of the proud and heroic rito that Terciel had read of, but now the story of this archer struck too close. Terciel cried out, watching the beast devour his son’s spirit as Revali fought to his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was scene was inspired by a piece of fan art I had seen about a year ago where Revali stands one last time against Windblight Ganon. It's true that he often saved face and disguised his shortcomings, but I wanted to write a scene where Revali's words rung true: it fought dirty. 
> 
> We're getting close to the end. Hang in there!


	38. Chapter 38

Terciel woke as a sob shuddered from his throat. The last vision of his son’s demise was etched into his memory. He felt numb and empty. How could he have failed Revali so? How could he have failed Idra in his promise to protect their son? Terciel quavered and shook, but not from the cold. His eyes painfully opened. He was laying in the cot of his home weakly lit by lamplight. Sucking in painful breaths, he felt his rib cage expand and contract against linen bindings. He shook from the intensity of his wounds, but the cold was gone, as he was swathed in warm and colorful blankets.

He felt a feather on his shoulder and then a wing wrapping its way around him. Through his tears he saw the yellow blur of his love swim into his vision. Her feathers smelled of warm and fresh lavender, enveloping him in a sweet and safe embrace. His breathing steadied and his aching wings rested around her middle, grateful for her touch. She anchored him from the terrible nightmare. Whatever he had witnessed was a vision that was certain-but was it true?  
“Revali,” Terciel croaked softly. Idra pulled away to look her husband in the eyes.  
“He is upstairs in the loft,” she started. “Terrified that he would lose his father.” Her emerald eyes blazed in the lamplight.  
“Of all the foolish things you could do!” she reprimanded. “Sneaking out of the Flight Range to fight a divine beast?! The last words you spoke to your son were a farewell? And for me-you left without a word! You didn’t even say goodbye!” Terciel listened to Idra’s wrath, his head bowed. He accepted her anger, his heart heavy with understanding and remorse.  
“You promised to never leave me,” she whispered brokenly. “You promised you would stand at my side always. What a stupid, stupid thing to do!” She buried her beak into the crook of his neck, her tears streaking down his feathers. He gripped her as tightly as his injuries would allow.  
“I am sorry,” he whispered into her head feathers.  
“What would I have done without you?” she asked him, her voice muffled.   
“I am sorry,” he burrowed his face into her head feathers. “I was stupid-please. Please forgive me.”  
“You were horribly stupid,” she agreed, though her tears stayed.  
“I was,” Terciel nodded slightly. Idra pulled away to nuzzle Terciel gently.  
“Don’t,” she looked him in the eyes. “Don’t ever do that again.”  
“I won’t,” he assured her. “I promise.”  
Idra buried her face in the crook of Terciel’s neck willing that she could believe him.

\--->0<\---

Days had past since Terciel’s chilling confrontation with Vah Medoh, but the vivid imagery of his son dying in front of him could not leave his mind. Idra had tried to comfort Terciel, but for once her gregarious husband could not speak of what he had seen. Each time she would try to get him to confide in her, he would close himself off. She didn’t want to lose Terciel, but he had changed. He would sit quietly in his chair by the window, deep in thought, for hours at a time. Idra tried to be understanding-Terciel was healing, but it pained her to have Terciel so close and in pain. She felt helpless as she watched him face his own demons time and time again.   
“Idra,” she nearly dropped the plate she had been washing in the basin. Turning around, she saw her husband standing for the first time in days. Her momentary joy was quelled by his ashen complexion in the early morning sun.  
“Yes Terciel?”  
“I would like to take Revali to train,” Terciel stopped speaking at the look in Idra’s widened eyes. For a moment silence hung between the two. Idra shifted on her feet and quickly shook herself.

“Of course. When shall we leave?”  
“My dear,” Terciel started. “I would like to take Revali myself.”  
“Yourself?”  
“Not to the Flight Range,” Terciel clarified. “Only to the top of Roost Peak. We won’t have much space for three rito, and we would be home before dinner.”  
“I don’t understand, what could you train a top Roost peak for?” Idra questioned, thinking of the strange rock formation towering above their home. “There isn’t any room to do anything.”  
“I know,” Terciel agreed softly.  
“Are you sure you’re up to training Revali?” Idra stepped forward, her feathers outlining his tired face. “You’re still recovering.”  
“My dearest star,” Terciel held her feathers in his own. Terciel’s eyes held so much sadness in their depths. Idra wished she could reach forth and pull him back to her. Instead, Terciel pulled Idra close to him.  
“I know you’re afraid,” he whispered into her head feathers. “I do not deserve this after what I’ve done, but I ask you to trust me.”  
“Why can’t you tell me?” she gazed up into his eyes. “You’ve always shared with me your thoughts.”  
“I can’t,” Terciel breathed, guilt overwhelming him. “I’ve no words to describe it.”  
“What?”  
“What I must do.”  
“Terciel, please. Now you are frightening me.”  
“I do not mean to,” Terciel sighed. “My dear you were right.”  
“I don’t…”Idra tilted her head. “What are you saying?”  
“The dreams were sent from Hylia,” Terciel’s gaze resolved. “There’s something I need to teach Revali.” Staring into her husband’s eyes, Idra knew that she could ask no further. Whatever Terciel had seen it was something that plagued his innermost fears. All she could do was hope that the path they had lit together would allow him to find his way home.  
“I trust you,” she hugged Terciel once more. “Please come back.”  
“Always.”

After Idra had prepared a small satchel of lunch for them, Terciel took Revali on his shoulders and flew them to the top of Roost peak. The sandy stone was sturdy, but the circumference of the rock was far from large. Terciel had chosen Roost Peak for that very reason.  
“Dad? Aren’t we going to train?” Revali piped in as he surveyed the landscape of clouds surrounding them. In the distance the fledgling could see the growing miasma of darkness of Ganon’s domain. His downy feathers rippled before turning back to his father.  
“How can we practice archery here?”  
“We aren’t,” Terciel responded, his wing outstretched. “Give me your bow, Revali.”  
“What?” Revali took a step back from his father. “Why?” He held his most prized possession close to his breast. Terciel sighed, wearily kneeling to better match Revali’s height.  
“Son,” he started. “You won’t always have your bow in a fight. Today you will train without one.”  
“But, if I can’t shoot,” Revali looked down to the polished wood. “Are we going to use the Gale?”  
Terciel shook his head, his feathers still reaching for Revali’s bow.  
“No. It’s too dangerous to practice the gale here,” he wriggled his feathers once more and Revali finally conceded. The fledgling eyed his father as Terciel stowed the bow from his son.  
“I don’t get it,” Revali shook his head in frustration. “How will we train?” The fledgling’s eyebrows rose as he watched his father get to both knees, his wings held up in front of his torso.  
“Today Revali you will start a different kind of training,” Terciel began. “What would you do if you lost your bow in a fight?”  
“I would fly.”  
“And if you could not fly?”  
“I would hide.”  
“And if you couldn’t do that, what would you do?”  
“Fight I guess.”  
“There may come a time when you will not have your bow and you will not be able to use the gale to defend yourself. You can not be dependent on two weapons alone in a fight, Revali. You need to trust yourself more.”  
“Dad—”  
“Hit me.”  
“W-what?”  
“Hit me,” Terciel held his wings out once more. “Come now, hit me.” The little fledgling nervously stepped forward. His eyes flitting to his father’s in confusion. Finally, Revali gave Terciel’s feathers a slap, his face dismayed at the lack of impact behind the blow. Terciel’s eyes softened at his son’s unwillingness to harm him.  
“You won’t hurt me,” Terciel smiled reassuringly as he gently grasped Revali’s feathers. “Rito may not look like we can handle our own in a fist fight, but with the right adjustment we do very well.” Terciel carefully aligned Revali’s feathers into a tight line.   
“Do not ball your feathers, keep them straight. The straighter the line, the more powerful the impact. When you’re facing an opponent this close, don’t go for the limb. Find its center and strike there.” Terciel guided Revali’s feathers to his abdomen.  
“Find all the soft spots,” Terciel guided Revali’s feathers to his eyes. “These are weak spots that you can use to your advantage. Now keep your flight feathers curled in. You must protect those over all others. There…” Looking at his son’s disbelieving and confused face, Terciel smiled and began guiding his son’s wings through the swiping motions once more.  
“Show me,” Terciel instructed, watching his son’s movements slowing swiping towards Terciel’s abdomen, head, and then eyes. “Good.”  
“If your feathers were hurt,” Terciel spoke as Revali continued the movement. “What else could you use?”  
“A rock?” Revali glanced around, his quick mind undoubtedly coming up with some featherbrained scheme. Pulling his son, closer to him, Terciel tapped Revali’s beak.  
“My beak?!” Revali look mortified.  
“Our beaks are tough and sharp,” Terciel tapped his own. “Use what you have, including…” his wing rapped Revali’s leg forcing the fledgling to raise his taloned feet.   
“You have lethal weapons to aid you in combat,” Terciel observed. “And if all else fails, use your head.”  
“Think?”  
“No, use your head,” Terciel mimed a head butt. It seemed Revali couldn’t be more horrified at the thought.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s so-ugh,” Revali shook his head, his feathers ruffling in disgust. “It doesn’t seem like an honorable way to fight.”  
“I see,” Terciel nodded. “I am glad you think of honor and bravery. You’ve got the makings of a true rito warrior. But, one day you will face an opponent that will show no honor in battle. When that day comes you will face them, as an only a true warrior would. You won’t be limited by your weapon, Revali.”  
“I guess.”  
“Revali, you are not just an archer or a Gale Master,” Terciel looked down, meeting his son’s averted gaze. “You’re a fighter- since the day you were born, you’ve been one. You show me now you can win this fight.” Kneeling once more, Terciel raised his wings.  
“Hit me,” he ordered.

Revali looked into his father’s eyes, trying to understand why this lesson was so important. It was a battle of wills as Revali mentally questioned his father, while Terciel waited patiently for his son to follow through. With a small scoff of acquiescence, Revali raised his wing and cut through the air hitting his father’s abdomen. The hit didn’t hurt Terciel, but he knew with time and practice Revali would master this. As Terciel ordered his son to repeat the blow, Terciel steadied himself further. Revali had to learn this lesson-it was his only chance.


	39. Chapter 39

They avoided the Flight Range, the fear and trauma of Vah Medoh hung too closely to Terciel and Idra. Instead, Terciel continued to train Revali atop Roost Peak, focusing on his close-quarter combat over long-range. This drew many a disgruntled comment from their fledgling, but Terciel and Idra remained united on the decision that they stay in the village for the time being.

Idra still felt the tension between her and Terciel. Something had changed him in during that encounter. When he was not training Revali, Terciel was pouring over maps, desperately searching for the path to freedom he had so longed for. The obsession seemed to take a hold of him. She no longer saw her loving friend. A chasm had been struck between them. Idra hoped that time would mend the distance that was felt between them, but she couldn’t help but feel as though she were floundering between helping Terciel come to terms with his burden while tethering her dear fledgling to the safety of this reality.

Revali no longer told them, but Idra knew he still had the nightmares. She would sit by his hammock and watch him toss and turn, whimpering in his sleep about the evil monster living in the meadow. Revali took after his father too well; they both drew into themselves to fight their inner demons.

She didn’t know how to reach her son nor her husband, and so she found herself in Ola’s home hoping her oldest friend could advise. Idra had tried to make regular visits to Ola as of late. The years were catching up to the elderly rito, but that far from tempered the maid’s tongue.  
“So he won’t say anything to you?” Ola leaned forward in her rocking chair, her wings shuddering from weakness. Idra carefully placed a cup of tea in her friend’s wings, ensuring the older maid was able to drink.  
“He says a lot,” Idra spoke carefully, unwilling to share Terciel’s plan widely. “Just not to me. Ola, I feel like I am losing them both.” Idra sat back on her feet.  
“I am trying to reach them. No matter how I try, I feel like I’m grasping thin air,” Idra held the teapot to her chest. “I can’t lose them.”  
“Well, then you need to whip that rito’s tail feathers into shape,” Ola nodded. “Revali is suffering, so Terciel needs to get over whatever it is that has his feathers in a cluster.”  
“I wish it were that easy.”  
“It is,” Ola countered. “Go to him and tell him to snap out of it. The blasted feather brain is wallowing. If he’d get his head out of his arse, he’d see that you are right there with him.”  
“I think he’s trying to protect me, I just wish he’d tell me what from. When he looks at me…it’s with guilt. He made one mistake, but he won’t let me forgive him.”  
“You did marry a cuckoo,” Ola sipped her tea pensively.  
“And when I try to tell him I forgive him, he won’t hear it,” Idra set the teapot down exasperatedly. “Why is he torturing himself?” _What happened at Vah Medoh?_ That was the real question-the one Terciel wouldn’t answer.  
“Men are clueless Idra,” Ola patted her shoulder. “It’s all part of the warrior bravado. They need to do things alone…morons.”  
“How do I tell him he has me?” Idra wondered aloud.  
“Tell him he has you,” Ola answered. “I know it isn’t what you want to hear, but if he won’t listen to you, you get louder until he has to face what you’re saying.”  
“Maybe you’re right,” Idra sighed. “I want to give him his space, but I…It’s selfish to admit, but I need him too.” Ola’s eyebrow shot up.  
“Dear? What’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing,” Idra shook her head. “I keep remembering that night he almost died to the Malice. I’ve dreamt of it quite a lot recently. The same malice is consuming him, but I’ve no way to help—“ Idra stopped as a feather gently tapped her beak.  
“This isn’t your fault,” Ola reminded her gently. “Your love saved him before, and now his love must.”   
“What if it isn’t enough?” Idra asked, tears forming in her eyes. “What if his love isn’t enough to bring him back?” Ola tsked, sitting back in her chair.  
“Don’t be a moron too!” Ola answered as Idra’s eyes snapped open. “I spent the entire night with him as he fought for his life only to realize that he wasn’t. He was fighting for you. Every hallucination ended with him calling for you. He survived for as long as he did because of you. He is still doing it. Stupid feather duster.” Idra giggled softly.  
“I’m starting to think your insults to Terciel are terms of endearment.”  
“Cuckoo,” Ola responded shakily, her watery eyes smiling. Idra stood and embraced Ola. “You tell him he best take good care of you after I’m gone. Or I’ll whoop his tail feathers.”  
“Ola,” Idra hugged the rito maid tighter, willing that the embrace would delay the inevitable.  
“It’s all right Idra,” she patted the younger rito’s shoulder. “Dying isn’t so bad. The tougher part is living, but Hylia it can be so colorful.” Ola gently pushed Idra away, breaking the embrace. Holding the maid at wing’s length, Ola pointedly nodded her head to the door.  
“Now go knock some color into that damn Gale Master’s head.”

\--->0<\---

Idra returned just as the sun dipped past Roost Peak. Breathing deeply, she entered her home, willing her strength and courage to last out for what she needed to do. She found Revali sitting at the table snacking on berries, the juices staining the front of his tunic.   
“Mom!” Revali jumped from his stool and ran to his mother to give her a hug. Idra slightly grimaced at the stickiness now coating her wings, pulling away to give her son a bemused look.   
“How many berries have you eaten?”  
“Uh…” Revali relinquished his mother from his messy grip. “Well dad said I could have berries for dinner… and I was hungry.”  
“Hmm,” Idra responded, irritated that their son would be left to his own devices. “Well, berries don’t fill your stomach, do they?” Revali shook his head.  
“Let’s get you a proper dinner,” leading her son to the wash basin, she helped him fill the bowl. “Now wash up or you’ll attract bugs in your feathers.” As Revali scrubbed his feathers frantically, Idra placed three halibut in the cooking pot.   
“Is your father in his room?” Revali nodded as he shook the water from his feathers, sheepishly taking the towel from his mother.   
“Sorry mom.”  
“You’re forgiven. While dinner is cooking, can you read at the table? I need to speak to your father for a moment.”  
“Okay,” Revali looked perplexed, but didn’t press further. He dutifully retrieved his favorite book of legends and retreated to the table.   
“And no more snacking on berries,” Idra called to her son as she approached the bedroom door. “I’ll know if you did.”  
Hearing a defensive, yet grumbled retort from her son, Idra turned away and knocked at the bedroom door. Opening it, she was unsurprised to find Terciel hunched over a small desk, maps and parchments thrown askew.  
“Terciel?” She received no response.  
“Terciel,” she probed more firmly. When he did not respond yet again, Idra stepped inside the bedroom and shut the door. Approaching Terciel, she could hear him muttering, one feather holding a leaking quill as he feverishly calculated his own thoughts. Gently grasping the quill, startling Terciel from his thoughts.  
“Idra,” his eyes flashed with surprise. “I- you were late coming home today. I was worried.”  
“Huh,” she crossed her wings. “If you were, I wouldn’t have known it.” Mentally, cringing, Idra fought down her frustration. She wasn’t going to hold back her truth any longer, but she didn’t want to start a fight. Terciel’s feathers flustered for a moment, a mere sign of the irritation she had caused, before he turned away.  
“Idra, I have to finish this,” he shifted to look at the parchment again, his feathers searching for the missing quill that now lay in Idra’s grasp.  
“No, Terciel,” Idra responded more gently now. “I would like you to have dinner with your family.”  
“Perhaps if I—”  
“No,” Idra interjected. “You will have dinner.”  
“This is important,” Terciel argued. “I need to find this path—I don’t have time…”  
“For what?” Idra asked.  
“For dinner.”  
“Is that all? I’d say you have no time for anything beside this,” Idra gestured. “While you look for a path on maps, I fear you’ve lost yours.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Terciel stood from his stool, his anger apparent.  
“You’ve changed Terciel,” Idra responded. “Never have you ever let our son sit in our home and eat alone because I wasn’t there to feed him. Never have you foregone reading Revali his nighty story. Never have you been this distant from me. I want to give you the space you need to deal with your pain, but it’s tearing us apart.”  
“You think I’m tearing our family apart?” Terciel questioned his voice low and hoarse. “I’m trying to keep our family together. Why can’t you see that?”  
“Because our family isn’t together,” Idra countered.  
“For one dinner?”  
“For dinners, breakfasts, anything other than training-and even that I no longer join you and Revali in.”  
“Idra, it isn’t…this,” he gestured to the map. “This is our chance to be together. This is our only chance, so yes I will forego a few meals so that our son can have what he needs when…”  
“When what?”  
Terciel shook his head, backing away.  
“Why won’t you tell me what you know?” Idra whispered. “Ugh, ever since Vah Medoh you won’t tell me anything. What are you hiding?”  
Terciel turned his back to Idra, his wings gracing the windowsill. She waited for his answer, but as minutes drew on in silence, Idra found herself once more reaching out.  
“You once told me you had nothing more to hide,” she started. “I promised you I would listen if you would just tell me.”  
Terciel briefly glanced back to Idra. In that single look, Idra saw the guilt weighing in his soul, cutting her own.  
“Terciel, I know you,” she approached him. “I trust you and I love you, but I need you. Please, don’t make me do this alone.”  
Terciel bowed his head as Idra’s wings gently stroked his.  
“I’m trying Idra,” Terciel spoke lowly.  
“You aren’t alone.”  
“This is the only way Revali will have a future,” Terciel admitted. Idra’s eyes closed. The omission was close to what she had feared—that Vah Medoh had revealed something about their son’s life. Drawing in a shaky breath, Idra nuzzled Terciel’s cheeks.  
“Revali will make his own future,” Idra caught Terciel’s eyes. “But not if we miss these moments now. Please, Terciel, we need you.”  
“Stop saying that,” Terciel shook his head.  
“Never,” Idra argued. “I will never stop needing you. You are that horrible.”  
Everything stilled for a moment, before Terciel barked out a laugh.  
“Too horrible to love,” he recounted wearily, a ghost of a smile on his face.  
“Too horrible not to love,” she leaned into his embrace. “Stay with me.” Terciel closed his eyes, his breathing erratic, tears slowly streaming down his face.   
“There’s—“Terciel started.  
“Mom! Dad!” Revali called from outside the door. Idra’s eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
“The fish!” Releasing the flummoxed Terciel, Idra flew to the door smelling the heaviness of smoke in the air. As Idra opened the door, she felt a wave of air hit her and swoosh back to Terciel.

Revali stood amidst a chaotic scene; furniture toppled, paper debris littering the floor, the smoky haze of the now dead cooking fire mixed with their charbroiled dinner, and the basket of berries scattered across the floor, its sweet juices splattering Revali’s tunic, feathers, and beak.  
“I am such a moron,” Idra whispered horrified.  
“No love,” Terciel answered. “We are.”   
Stepping around Idra, Terciel looked down at his son.  
“Revali, why didn’t you call for your mother and I sooner?”  
“I was going to,” he squeaked, his foot covertly pushing away the berry basket. Noticing his parent’s excruciating examination of his person, Revali panicked. “I can explain _everything_.”


	40. Chapter 40

Idra sat within the blooming lavender field, watching her son and his friend play in the early morning sun. Their laughter filled the air infectiously as they played a spirited game of tag. Idra envied and was grateful for their lightheartedness. Her head was heavy and her heart fraught with worry, but she couldn’t show it-not in front of Revali.

It was slow going, but she finally felt her Terciel return to her. He had listened to her words, and although she could not dissuade his desire to further his plan for the migration, she no longer felt the growing divide between them. He shared in small pieces what had transpired with Vah Medoh; it wasn’t the full story, but Idra could see from the look on Terciel’s face that it was too painful for him to share more. She accepted that boundary, unwilling to entertain what horrors Hylia had showed him anymore than what he had already shared.

She heard Revali laugh, calling after Saki. His eyes were filled with joyous tears as he chased after the younger rito. Idra smiled watching her son intently. She had known from the first moment she had held him that he was the great master reborn. Terciel’s visions only confirmed that. Deep in her heart she knew that Revali’s destiny would not be an easy one. Her dear child was born for a reason and though her husband hoped to bend the fates, Idra knew that Revali would make his own path with or without them. It was a sad and terrifying realization followed by a somber pride. Revali would change the world, which meant Idra couldn’t shield him from it. Gently running her feathers along the long strands of purple, she recalled the night nine years ago when she pleaded to her mother’s spirit, Hylia, and whatever deity there be to help her protect her son. The answer she received was resolutely that she couldn’t.

“Mom?” Revali ran up to his mother. “Look what Saki and I found!” The two fledglings held a small stone shaped like a fish. Idra smiled at the smooth stone, tilting her head to examine it alongside the two children.   
“My what a lovely stone,” Idra observed.  
“It’s a salmon stone!” Saki clarified.  
“Just because it looks like salmon doesn’t mean it is though,” Revali argued.  
“Doesn’t mean it isn’t too,” Saki retorted back.  
“Well are either of you going to eat it?” Idra asked, a small twinkle in her eye at reciting what would likely have been her husband’s question. Both fledglings shook their heads.  
“Well then, how do you know it is or isn’t a salmon stone?”  
“Mom,” Revali groaned, laying his forefeathers against Idra’s wing. Idra chuckled and ran her feathers at the top of his head. Saki giggled earning another groan from Revali. Tired of being teased by two maidens, Revali challenged Saki to a race.  
“Mom can you hold this? I want to show dad when he gets back.” With that, Revali and Saki were racing off against each other on the ground, fluttering every few steps.  
Idra pocketed the stone with a sad smile, her worry returning about her husband and when he would return. Perhaps Terciel was right. Their life would be all the better when they left Rito Village-Idra only hoped it was soon.

\--->0<\---

Terciel landed deftly in the courtyard of the once great Hyrule castle. Now the stunning centerpiece of the kingdom was decrepit and choked by the malice that bred itself within the land. It was the center of darkness and frankly the last place Terciel ever wished to venture. As he approached the heart of the castle, Terciel kept his expression steeled against the horrific creatures spawning at his sides. They were unending and ever multiplying, but he was the Master of the Gale and they would do best to know he would not cower in the face of them. He never forgot that lesson not since the first day he entered the castle and his father warned him. It was his first step into becoming the hardened master he was. He dreaded the day Revali would follow his footsteps into this terrible place.

The warmth of his blood was stolen away from him as he approached the pulsating glow of magenta and the seeping darkness. Terciel was thankful that his breath was taken from him as well, lest he gave into this need to exhale and prepare himself for whatever task Ganon would bestow upon him. He had heard from Daruk that Ganon meant to challenge their loyalty. The goron had succeeded, but at a terrible price as the mighty warrior proved his worth and fealty. The rito master knew that he too must perform for the sake of his family and his village.

Entering the antechamber of the throne room, Terciel knelt in a low and graceful bow.   
“My lord Ganon, king of Hyrule and master of the triforce,” Terciel kept his eyes to the ground in deference, but he could feel the tremors shaking the room around him.  
“ _Gale Master_ ,” the menacing voice surrounded him. “ _Rise.”_ Terciel obeyed, crossing his wings behind his back and casting his gaze ahead in a strict and stoic apathy.  
“ _Power, Fury, Gale, and Might. Of all servants I possess, you have proven one of my most deadly. No other master can assail the air with my will. The lands look upwards and are reminded that only Ganon can reign fire from the sky.”_  
“It is my honor to serve you with my legacy,” Terciel nodded his head.  
“ _Your legacy,”_ the voice drawled. “ _I am aware of your legacy, Gale Master, and of its_ origin _.”_ Terciel held his breath, unsure of the direction of the conversation.  
“ _Tell me, rito, your legacy continues, does it not?”_  
“Yes, your greatness. My legacy continues and will continue to serve you alone,” Terciel answered.  
“ _And your descendant...Will he pledge his fealty as you have?”_  
“Yes. I raise my son to become your servant upon his coming of age,” Terciel’s heart was pounding at the mention of Revali. His son was far too young to begin serving Ganon, no matter how talented the lad was.  
“ _Am I not your master?”_ Terciel resisted his flinch at the strike of the harsh tone.   
“You are my only master.”  
“ _Do I not say when your legacy serves?”  
”_Yes.”  
“ _Do I not say when you will kill?”  
“_Of course my lord.”  
“ _Do I not say when you die?”  
“_Yes."  
“ _Then, I shall also say when your legacy ends, do I not?”  
“_My lord, you are the master of my legacy and we will serve you onto our last,” Terciel answered, heart hammering within his chest.  
“ _I wonder what would happen if you did not. If another claimed the Gale as you have._ ”  
“Another?”  
“ _Yes. Only the servant of Ganon is allowed such liberty.”_ Terciel's heart plummeted into his chest. He couldn't let Ganon know about Idra and so quickly he responded with fervor. _  
_ _"M_ y lord, only my family and its legacy have harnessed the power of the Gale and we do so in your name." _  
“Yes. You have demonstrated your loyalty and fealty in war and in governing my outer providence."_ Terciel was confused. If this were not about his loyalty then why was he summoned?  
“ _I wonder, do your people give such loyalty?”_ Terciel’s eyes snapped open. _  
“_My lord-“  
 _“Silence! I’ll have no more prattle of your fealty to gloss over the insubordination of your people.”_ Terciel dropped to his knees in deference.  
“ _For centuries I have allowed your people to live as they would and for generations your family have kept them well-too well. I wonder if they remember the power of Ganon-the devastation that could rain upon them at any moment. Your village is too complacent. They know not the destruction that will befall them remiss of my good will.”  
_ “I will rid them of their complacency,” Terciel pleaded. “That I promise, master.”  
“ _You are formidable, but they no longer fear your Gale.”_  
“I will give them reason to,” Terciel ground out. “I ask only for the opportunity to remind them of your power.”  
“ _You will do so whether you ask for it or not!_ ”  
“Yes master. Whatever you will.”  
“ _Very good Gale master. You may go.”_

Quickly, Terciel bowed as he rose and turned on his heel, adrenaline rushing through his veins.  
“ _You will remind the survivors of my power,”_ Terciel halted for a moment, catching himself in a near stumble.

Survivors?  
  



	41. Chapter 41

“Revali that isn’t fair!” Saki threw a carrot angrily at her friend.  
“What? I’m not flying, I’m gliding,” he cheekily responded. After all, he only needed a small gale to glide along the paths.  
“That’s cheating and you know it!” The small lavender maid strolled up to him, crossed her wings. “I’m going to take away your beads if you do that again.”  
“Okay-okay,” Revali’s feet touched the ground. “I won’t cheat again, I promise.”  
“Good, because the best warriors aren’t cheats.”  
“And I’m going to be the best, so I need my beads,” Revali puffed his chest. Saki responded with a feather on her beak, drawing out a long ‘hmmm.’  
“Maybe,” Saki said, rocking on her feet.  
“Maybe?”  
“Maybe you will be, or maybe it’ll be Teba.”  
“TEBA?”  
“Uh huh. He can hit so many targets in the air...I saw him train and he's pretty good,” Saki defended.  
“Pfft. I can shoot targets in the air far better,” Revali argued, an idea popping into his head. “Besides, he can’t do this.” Revali threw a look over his shoulder at Saki and flattened his wings. From the depths of his core, he willed a powerful gust to propel him in the air. He heard Saki squeal and rush away from his cyclone. Higher and higher he pushed himself into the sky, willing himself to go to a limit that Teba wouldn’t dare or possibly could dream of reaching. As he broke above the trees, Revali felt his gust die away and his wings caught the lift of the air currents surrounding him. He allowed himself to hover in the air, his lungs nearly freezing at the change in temperature-it was the highest he had ever been. Looking down, he could barely make out Saki waving below.  
 _Beat that Teba_ , Revali thought proudly. His pride immediately evaporated at the figure of his mother standing next to Saki, her wings crossed and gesturing him to come down. Technically, he wasn’t allowed to use the gale outside of the Flight Range, and his mother looked like she was going to let him know that. Wincing at the lecture he would get when he reached the ground, Revali sighed and looked to the horizon hoping to avoid his punishment for as long as possible.

Revali’s eyes widened at a curtain of darkness on the horizon. Tilting his head, Revali narrowed his eyes. The curtain was getting bigger…faster. Dropping his wings, Revali quickly descended to the ground.  
“Revali!” he heard his mother call to him as he neared the earth. “Land this instant!”  
“Mom!”  
“Of all the irresponsible things to-“  
“Mom!”  
“Don’t ‘mom’ me. You know better,” Idra held a feather up to her son as he touched down before her.  
“I know, but I saw something!”  
“What?”  
“In the sky, I saw a darkness. It’s coming towards us.”  
“Darkness?” Saki asked her friend.  
“Revali, Saki, wait here,” Idra ordered the fledglings, before summoning her own Gale to ascend above the tree line. Scanning the air, her eyes locked on the dark veil rapidly approaching Rito Village.   
“The Blight,” Idra breathed. Panicking, Idra swooped down to the fields.  
“Mom, did you see it?”  
“I saw it,” Idra knelt before them. “Saki, climb on my shoulders. Revali, we need to go to the elder immediately.” Idra ensured the young maid was secured, before taking off, her son following suit.  
“Mom wait up!” Revali called behind her.  
“Revali, quickly!” Idra urged her son to follow.

The elder was surprised to see Idra and Revali fly up to his hut  
“Master Idra, what is the matter?”  
“Revali take Saki inside the hut now,” Idra nudged the maiden from her shoulders and to her son’s wings.  
“But mom...”  
“No buts, do it now.”  
Sullenly, Revali led Saki into the hut. Ensuring that both fledglings were in the safety of the hut, Idra turned to Ibis.  
“Elder, Ganon has sent the Blight.”  
“The Blight? How did you – are you sure?”  
“Yes. Revali and I both saw it on the horizon. It is headed straight for Rito Village.”  
“This is terrible,” the elder braced himself against the hut.  
“We must migrate now.”  
“I do not think that wise-“  
“We must!”  
“Idra, we have nowhere to go and no Gale Master to aid us. The Blight will strike us from the sky.”  
“We have to do something and quickly!”  
“We will,” the elder assured. “We must gather the village into the caverns under Roost Peak. It saved our people when last the blight came and it will do so now.” Idra nodded.  
“I’ll muster the guard.”  
“Have them bring everyone into the square-“  
“Will you take Revali and Saki?”  
“Of course my dear. Make haste!”  
Idra glanced back to the hut sharing a small prayer for her son’s safety before she dove from the platform, making her way to the guard outpost.

\--->0<\---

Terciel flew with a fury unlike anything he had felt before. After realizing that Ganon meant to unleash his power upon the village, Terciel left the castle quickly and that is when he saw it-the dark cloud which ancestors had called the Blight. This very blight had wiped out the zora and had tried to obliterate the rito before. Now, it was returning. He needed to reach the village before it. With his and Idra’s combined Gales they would help the rito people outfly the damned thing. But, as he neared the Tabantha fields, he stalled in the sky. Dark veils were coming from the North, East, and West, closing in on the village and intersecting with one another. Ganon was ensuring there would be no means of escape. As Terciel saw the clouds merge together, he flew harder and faster towards the last sliver of opening that would give him entrance to the village before it was consumed in its entirety.

\--->0<\---

The dark veils were now clearly on the horizon as ritos clambered and fled to the village square. All around her, Idra ushered the panicking rito to the square. It was mass pandemonium as terror gripped all those around her.  
Seeing her son next to the elder, Idra rushed to him.  
“Mom!” Revali embraced his mother. Holding her son close, Idra knew that he was frightened. She could feel it in the quake of his feathers and the rapid beating of his heart. Despite this, her little Revali pulled away and gave her a resolute look.  
“It’s going to be okay,” he told her as confidently as he could. “Dad will come back. He will fight it.” Numbly, Idra nodded and held her son closely to her chest.  
“Fellow rito! You must take your families and follow the guards to the caverns under Roost Peak.” The crowd surrounding them gave an out roar.  
“What is happening?!”  
“It’s Ganon!”  
“Him and that traitor-“  
“He’s doomed us to perish.”  
“Blasted beast!” Some of the rito directed their heated gaze and gestures towards Idra and Revali. Idra stood steadfast, shielding her son from their venom.  
“I know you are afraid,” the elder interrupted, his voice cutting across the riot of the crowd. “There is no time to lay blame-we must act. Follow the guards to safety.” More protests erupted from the crowd.   
“Did you not hear the elder?” Iro bellowed silencing the crowd. Moving to stand by Idra’s side he shouted orders to the village. “Move it! All of you! Guards, keep them moving. Quickly now!” As streams of rito flew from the platforms and rushed down the walkways, Idra waited near the elder and her dear friend.  
“Don’t worry Idra,” Iro answered her subconscious fear. “We won’t let them hurt you or Revali.”  
“We?”  
“He means me,” Tuka drew up next to Idra. “Stay by us.” The seasoned warrior turned farmer gently nudged Idra and Revali towards the pathway as Iro followed behind.   
“Mom!” Revali called to Idra while crowds pushed past them nearly crushing Revali as they clambered down the walkways. Idra reached down and pulled her son up into her wings.  
“It’s all right Revali. We’ll be all right,” she assured them.   
Suddenly, daylight was robbed from them. Rito panicked as four dark walls rose high above their village, engulfing their very sky. The crowd pushed away and rito dove from the walkways, gliding down to Lake Totori for cover.  
“Mom!” Idra held onto Revali tightly as the crowd bowled over her. Iro and Tuka fought against the stream, trying to direct the crowds to safety as Idra was nearly swept away.  
“Revali, hold on!” She felt herself pushed against the wall of Roost Peak, her wing finding the overturned statue of Hylia. She heard the screaming around her and felt the stampede of footsteps as she braced her fledgling and herself against the statue.

\--->0<\---

Terciel shot forward, willing every Gale within the land to speed him through the closing curtains of darkness. He saw the Blight towering over the village as it grew higher and higher. It would not only enclose but cover the entirety of the village. How could they escape if the very sky was consumed by Ganon’s evil?! Terciel now knew what Ganon meant. No other would rain terror from the sky and not even the Gale Master would be safe from it. Fear and anger fueled, Terciel as he pushed himself forward. Ganon would not take his family from him. If this was to be his end, he would face it with his family. Weaving himself through the air currents, Terciel flapped his wings until they nearly frayed from the friction. Looking to his left, he saw the last wall of darkness closing. He focused on the narrow gap he could fly through and willed one final gust to get him through. The gust shot him like a slingshot, but as he hit the dark mass, he was recoiled, a searing pain and impact that threw him from the sky.

Terciel hit the ground of the dead Tabantha wheat, his head was spinning, and his eyes locked on the gap that was quickly consumed by the darkness.   
“No,” Terciel shook his head, scrambling to get to his feet. “NO!”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter to write. It took months. I had just lost my father and could only write every other word. You know, when you write stories like this and you start to see characters evolve so far beyond what you originally had thought up for them, it isn't easy to write their ends. So you write the end that you think best show them as they truly are. This chapter is for Idra and this song perfectly describes who I think she became and how that influenced Revali's best parts: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyn8gAYtNu4. 
> 
> One more chapter to close this story out. Thank you all for reading this story and sticking with me to the end.

The sounds of fear around Idra were so loud it deafened her. She felt her feathers grasp the stone idol of the great goddess like an anchor.   
_Shield Maiden_  
Idra lifted her head to look at the fallen statue.   
_Shield Maiden_. The eyes of the Hylia statue bore into Idra’s as time stilled before her. The crowd thinned, but the darkness remained. In the darkness, a rito mother appeared, cradling her child as the darkness descended upon her. Idra watched in horror as the darkness leached the life from the rito, her wings holding her child as she passed.  
Before the darkness could reach the child, a powerful force pushed the clouds back, dispelling the darkness into wisps of smoke.   
“Feni!” A rito warrior fell to his knees, gathering both bundle and fallen maid in his wings. “Feni!” The sob tore Idra’s heart from her chest as she watched.  
“Vati!” an elderly rito hobbled to the young warrior’s side. The warrior shrugged the elder’s grasp off, as he lay the maid carefully on the ground.  
“Vati, what is this machination?” The elder questioned the warrior. “Did your brother speak of it?” The warrior shook his head, holding the crying child close to him.  
“Has your brother turned his loyalty to Ganon?!”  
“Vali would never forsake our village for that monster! He is no traitor!” Vati spat.  
“Then we are doomed.” Vati locked eyes with Idra.   
“We are not,” he spoke in answer to the elder, but his eyes did not leave Idra’s. “We have the Gale.” He told her, breaking his gaze to watch the remnants of the Blight curl like wisps of harmless smoke.  
“Tell the village to go to the caverns and wait,” Vati instructed the elder.  
“What will you do?”  
“Fight back,” Vati got to his feet. For a moment, he held the bundle close to him, nuzzling the newborn within the swaddling. Slowly, the warrior gave the bundle to the other rito.  
“Shhh,” he calmed the fussing child. “You will be safe Arturo. Mama and I love you- you will be safe now.”

Idra watched as Vati, brother to Vali leapt from the platform into the air. As rito fled to the caverns, Idra watched Vati soar higher and higher into the air. The scene changed before her eyes as she relived her moments from fighting the Malice controlling Naydra. From this view she saw the massive cyclone she had created as she pulled Naydra into her current. The image shifted to show another vortex swirling around the base of Roost Peak.  
 _Brave warrior_. _Free me_.  
“Mom,” Idra opened her eyes as Revali tugged her tunic. “What are we going to do?”  
Idra inhaled, tears welling in eyes.  
“Dad’s coming, right? Mom?”  
“Shhh,” she hushed Revali and nuzzled his head feathers. “You’re going to be all right, I promise.” She shifted to put Revali on his feet, never letting go of her embrace around him.  
“I need you to promise me Revali.”  
“What?”  
“You must never give up-no matter how hard or hopeless things may seem, you must keep trying. You are going to change the fate of our village Revali. I know you will,” she leaned her forefeathers against his. “Don’t give up your light or your hope to Ganon. Promise me.”  
“I…I promise,” he whispered.  
“I love you my little one,” she nuzzled him. “I will always love you and look after you.” Fighting back the tears, she gave her son a small smile.  
“I need your help now,” she told him. “Can you go with Tuka to the caverns and make sure everyone is there? I must speak to the elder.”  
“I don’t want to leave you,” Revali answered.  
“You will _never_ leave me,” Idra stood, gently removing Revali’s grip on her tunic. “But you need to do this for me now. You’re a warrior and our people need you. Tuka!” She called over to the farmer.  
“Take Revali to the cavern.” Idra halted Tuka’s protest with a single look. Nodding, she looked back to her son. “Go now, love. Go with Tuka.” Tuka reached down and pulled Revali into his wings. Revali scrambled to look over Tuka’s shoulder and back to his mother. Idra’s eyes held onto Revali’s for as long as she could.  
“Idra, what is going on?” Iro asked.  
“Get everyone into the caverns as soon as you can,” she told him resolutely.  
“My dear, you must go as well,” the elder refuted.  
“Tell Terciel I love and will always love him,” she embraced the elderly rito.  
“Go,” Idra stepped away from them. “While you still have a chance.”

Turning away from Iro and Ibis, Idra took off in a run towards the end of the platform. Diving into the air, she let gravity pull her down. As her feet touched the ground, she summoned the Gale to match her force. Lifting into the sky, she rose to meet the crashing dark veil head on before swooping to a tight circle around Roost Peak. Faster and faster, Idra flew, strengthening her cyclone as her shield against the Blight. The air caught the debris around the peak forcing all in her path against the wall. She felt the first wave of pang hit her as the Blight launched its assault. Bearing the pain, she forced herself to continue, watching as her vortex cut through the darkness.

Ganon’s Blight would not reach Rito Village. She would ensure that the vortex would remain long after she had fallen. Closing her eyes, she remembered watching the stars with her dearest Terciel. His wings held her as she fell, his eyes were the color of the sky, and his voice told her the stories of heavens. She was not afraid as she let go.

In the darkness, a vortex of air surrounding Roost peak reflected the last lights in Rito Village. The ring of brilliant green halted the Blight’s assault until daylight reached the village once more.

\--->0<\---

The Blight faded away as quickly as it had descended. From above Terciel witnessed the destruction of the village. Ignoring his injuries, he rushed to his home on Roost Peak, now asunder and in splinters. Searching through the wreckage, he could not find a single feather of Idra nor Revali.

_Where were they?!_

Swearing and throwing down the wingfuls of debris, he leapt away from his home to circle Rito Village. He saw the bodies of some rito scattered down the mountainside, but where was the rest of the village? Where was his family?!

He touched down on the lightly smoldering remains of Idra’s once family farm. The landscape looked scorched and Idra’s precious lavender dead. His heart clenched as the flowers crumbled in his feathers. Carefully depositing the dust to the soil, Terciel called out.  
“Revali? Idra?” Silence returned his answer. It was too quiet in the village. Life itself had been quieted by the Blight. Panic coursed through Terciel and shakily he returned to the air. Finally, his eyes caught blurs of color in Lake Totori. In the water, he could make out small groups of rito appearing from the caverns. Without thinking, Terciel descended, his sights peering through crowd for his wife and child. The survivors flinched at Terciel’s arrival, but their grief outmatched their fear. Huddling together, they ignored the village villain, their hearts heavy with loss.   
“Dad!” Terciel scrambled across the water to his son. Revali hopped into his father’s soaking wings, as Terciel nuzzled the top of his head.  
“I knew you’d stop it!” Revali’s word were muffled into his father’s wings. Looking over his son’s head, Terciel was surprised to see Idra’s absence.   
“Where is your mother?”   
“I don’t know.”  
Swiveling about, his son still in his embrace, Terciel searched for any sign of the golden rito maid. Seeing the owlish elder, Terciel trudged through the shallows to the rocky shore of Lake Totori.   
“Elder Ibis!” Terciel called for the elder. He stopped abruptly at the feeling of a stone striking him from behind.   
“Oi, you traitor!”   
“Are you happy now?!”  
“You monster…” Another stone was thrown in his direction, but now ready for attack, it was diverted by an aggressive swipe of his wing. Terciel halted instantly at the broken and fearful looks of the rito surrounding him. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the elder.  
“Where is Idra?” he growled out. His angered died at the look in Ibis’ eyes. Stepping back uncertainly, Terciel rallied his wits.  
“Where is she?” he asked the elder again, his voice cracking.  
“Master-she did not—she was not in the caverns…” Terciel’s eyes widened and his grip weakened.   
“Will you take Revali?” Terciel asked the elder quietly.  
“Of course. I saw her last near the square.”  
“I want to find mom too!” Revali piped in, struggling against his father’s grip as he was deposited into the wings of the elder. Terciel shook his head.  
“You will do as I say,” he ordered, his tone harsher than he had ever used. As he turned, Terciel did not see the look in his son’s eyes. Shaking off the excess water, Terciel launched himself into the air making towards the square. The once bustling center was empty and devoid, scattered debris outlining its perimeter. Terciel remained aloft, wondering what had possessed Idra to leave Revali’s side?

The debris. It was thrown askew. Did Ganon’s Blight have such a force? Terciel’s eyes widened at the erosion of the thick stone pillars of Roost peak. Lifting himself higher, he saw the erosion formed a large ring around the peak. It was the mark of a cyclone. In the distance he saw where the circumference was shallower, and his breath hitched as he made for the spot.   
“Idra,” he breathed as his eyes found the shattered branches of dead pine trees. It was there, under the canopy of the trees that he had first found his shooting star.

And, it was there that he had found his fallen star once more.

He knelt at her side, holding her body within his wings until the sun began to set. No one heard the pain of the Gale Master. No one saw the remorse and regret. When Terciel returned to the square, Idra’s lifeless form in his wings, the village only saw the cold countenance of the villain they thought Terciel to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Wow, this is different. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. It's the precursor to a Revali x Reader story I am working on. As I started writing chapters for that story, I got caught up in this back story. I loved scratching the surface as to why Revali is who is and how his parents played a role in developing his character. Revali and the other champions will make their appearance a little later in the story, but in the meantime, I hope you'll humor my attempt to build the framework of a world under Ganon's dominion.
> 
> Til' then tally-ho!


End file.
